Fate DxD
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A certain trolling Dead Apostle experiments with a young man, dropping him in the world of DxD implanted with the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feel. A world on the verge of a clash between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, can he along with his own Faction brave the dangers? And can that redhead leave him alone for once? Only Fate can answer that...
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing in a new crossover between the Fate series and Highschool DxD.**

 **Yes, yes, I know that I haven't been updating my stories lately but I've either been too busy or I'm losing interest so don't get angry with me just because I haven't updated or anything.**

 **Anyways, this will be about my OC who has been given the power of the Heaven's Feel so he's a Sorcerer and can basically summon Heroic Spirits. I'm also letting him use their Noble Phantasms as well just to make it interesting.**

 **As for pairings, we all know that this is gonna be another harem thing…**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Sorcerer/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Sorcerer! Fight the Supernatural!**

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan [Shibuya District]**

In a large video arcade, a young man about eighteen years old with shoulder-length raven black hair, crimson red eyes, pale skin, and an effeminate appearance, sat at a booth with a manga book in his hands as well as a notebook. He was lean and muscular while he stood at a good six feet. He wore a red t-shirt under a black leather vest that had three silver buckles running diagonally at the front, blue jean pants, red boots with three black straps on the sides, black fingerless gloves, and silver-rimmed goggles with red lens hanging around his neck.

The young man had a pencil in his unattended hand and was sketching a figure dressed in red armor like that of a medieval knight. In the figure's right hand was a beautiful crimson sword with a silver wolf-like handle while in his left was a black scabbard with a gun mechanism.

"Almost finished…" The teen muttered with a proud grin.

He was interrupted when a hand grasped his shoulder. "Oi, Ren-san, it's about time for you to go home." A female voice coming from behind him said.

The boy named Ren sighed. "Alright, I'm going already." He grumbled closing his manga book which turned out to be a Fate/stay night issue as well as his notebook and placed them both into a carry-on bag. He stood up from his seat and left the arcade, making his way home through the bright-lit nights of Shibuya.

The red-eyed teen sighed as he took out his manga and looked at the cover of Saber. "Man, I wish I could have my own Servant." He muttered dejectedly.

"Well, kid, your wish is about to come true." An elderly man's voice spoke from behind the boy, causing him to turn only to come face to face with the troll of the Nasuverse himself, Zelretch.

"Holy shit! It's you!" Ren exclaimed with enlarged eyes as he pointed his index finger at the Dead Apostle.

The old man grinned which seemed to send a shiver down the boy's spine. "Yes, me, the wielder of the Second Magic and all that biz…" He chuckled before leveling a serious look on the young man. "Tell me, child… What would you do to gain the power to summon Heroic Spirits?"

"Anything! I don't care what I have to do as long as I get my own Servant!" Ren exclaimed with a giddy grin.

Zelretch openly laughed before smirking at the ravenette. "Very well, I can see the determination in your eyes and you'll make a fine source of entertainment for me in the place I'm sending you." He raised his hand out to Ren. "Oh and before I forget, try not to die so quick into the game."

"Wait, what'd you say?" Ren questioned too late as he vanished on the spot.

The Dead Apostle grinned almost maniacally before looking up at the stars. "I wonder how the boy will take to his new environment?" He wondered aloud before disappearing.

* * *

 **Unknown Park**

A pained groan escaped Ren's lips as his eyes fluttered open. He placed a hand on his forehead to stem the aching migraine coursing in his skull. "Damn that bloody vampire…" He cursed quietly.

"Ah, you've awakened, Master." A young masculine voice reached the boy's ears. He turned his crimson red eyes to the source only for them to widen when he came face to face with the very Servant he drew in his notebook.

The Servant had light golden brown hair that reached his neck, silver gray eyes, and light skin. He wore a red plate on his chest, silver shoulder guards, red gauntlets, a silver waist guard, red plate greaves, and silver plated steel boots. Under the armor, there was a black bodysuit with markings and archaic ruins scribbled along the surface.

"What the hell is this? How are you even real?" Ren questioned.

The Servant chuckled wholeheartedly as he shrugged in confirmation. "No idea, Master, I was just summoned here under the Savior-class." He said in all honesty as his hair blew against the wind. "You… are my Master, right?"

Ren was about to answer before he noticed a blood red glow coming from his left hand. It looked like a tattoo in the shape of dragon wings with a dragon's head in the center. The tattoo was actually Command Seals, spells that can issue the Absolute Command over a Heroic Spirit. "Looks like I am your Master." The red-eyed boy replied.

The young man smiled. "Excellent, now we can get started with our quest, Master."

Ren sighed. "Savior, don't call me 'Master', it makes me sound like a slaver. Call me by my name, Ren."

Savior nodded. "Very well, Mas-, I mean Ren." He corrected himself.

Ren stood up and dusted his clothes off before scanning the surrounding area. "So where are we?" He asked.

"Apparently, we appear to be in a park, Ren. I don't know where but from what the Throne has given me, it appears as though we are still in Japan." Savior answered.

"I understand that but where?" Ren questioned.

Before Savior could answer, a voice called out. "Oi, what the hell are you two doing here?"

The duo turned to face a middle-aged man with black hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. He seemed to be wearing a tuxedo as well. Behind the man were three women and four men, each dressed in tuxedos of a different color. The strangest fact was that the women also had rather large busts that Ren could barely keep his eyes off.

"I asked you a question, what are you doing here?" The man, who Ren thought was the leader, demanded. "Speak now or suffer the consequences."

Ren tried to think up an excuse before he heard his Servant whisper something to him. "Master, these people… They are not human." His silver eyes narrowed into a cold gaze as he glared at the strangers.

This got the boy thinking that maybe he was dealing with those Dead Apostles he read in the mangas of the Fate series. Ren's eyes glared hard at the man as he directed an accusing finger at them. "You're not human, are you?" He questioned.

The black-haired man seemed surprised before he began to chuckle which turned to full-blown laughter then he stopped as he glared down at the Master and Servant. "You're quite perceptive, young man. A shame that I do not know if you possess a Sacred Gear or not, you would have made a fine addition to my Peerage." He stated.

"Yeah, sorry, but I'll pass if that's the style of clothing I have to wear twenty-four seven." Ren deadpanned.

The dark-haired man flinched before he growled at the boy. "Impudent human! How dare you mock my choice of fashion! For that, I will destroy you!" He shouted with a visible tick mark on his forehead as bat-like wings sprouted from his back along with the other men and women behind him.

Ren blinked at the group for a few seconds then he began to laugh uncontrollably, almost like a madman. When he caught his breath, the red-eyed teen glared coldly at the bat-winged individuals. "You have no idea who you are dealing with…" He said before raising his fingers up then snaps them. "Savior, kill them."

"As you wish, Master." The red-armored Servant responded as the katana blade Ren created for him, appeared in his hands in a flash of light. "Creatures of the Pit, prepare thyself for righteous retribution!" Savior declared as he dashed at the enemies with speed befitting a Lancer.

Two of the men brought out longswords and lunged at the Heroic Spirit with rivaled speed before Savior appeared behind the two, swiping his sword as blood flicked against the ground. In two seconds, the two men were bisected and fell to the earth in a bloody heap.

The black-haired man seemed shocked at the action. "I-Impossible… How can a human defeat my Knights?!"

Savior turned his piercing, silver eyes onto the man. "You foolish Devils… I'm a Heroic Spirit, nothing you do can hope to stop me." He taunted, stalking towards the remaining Devils with the intent of completely eviscerating them until there was nothing left.

As his Servant worked to shred his enemies, Ren had a dark grin that would make even Lucifer proud as he watched the carnage unfold followed by the screams of agonizing pain from the Devils.

* * *

 **Few Minutes Later**

Savior swung his sword, riding the crimson blade of any excess blood from his victims. "Master, I've completed my task." He told the raven-haired boy, who advanced over to him.

Ren turned his crimson eyes down on the bisected Devils that threatened him. He frowned when he noticed that the leader was still alive. "Savior, get this fool on his knees." He ordered.

The red-armored Servant nodded and proceeded to bring the wounded Devil up, forcing him down to his knees with his Heroic Spirit strength.

The ravenette glared down at the man with cold crimson orbs bearing into the Devil's blue ones. "Now, I'm a little angry about you trying to kill me but I'll be lenient and let you live if you answer my questions."

"Why should I? You've killed my Peerage, you should just kill me now because I'd do the same thing to you, boy!" The Devil spat at Ren before he winced when Savior dug his gauntlets into the man's flesh.

"Why did you try to kill me anyways?" Ren questioned.

"Because you possessed a powerful Sacred Gear and I wanted that power for myself." The Devil answered albeit with both reluctance and a small growl.

"I see…" The young man looked to his Servant and nodded. Savior took his sword and with a quick swing, relieved the Devil of his head.

Ren watched as the severed head rolled a few inches towards him while the body clambered to the ground. The boy kicks the head away like a tin can before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Let's go, Savior, we're gonna have a little look around and procure ourselves a place of residence." He said to which the silver-eyed Heroic Spirit nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

 **The Underworld - Gremory Household**

Within the office of the current Lucifer, Sirzechs was going over a few reports and documents that needed to be signed which he disliked immensely. The redhead sighed in exhaustion. "Sometimes it sucks to be a Satan…" He muttered before he heard the door to his office open as his wife and Queen, Grayfia entered.

"Sirzechs-sama, you've just received this letter." The Queen in maid's clothing said, handing a black envelope to her husband.

The young Lucifer gratefully accepted the letter, tore it open, and read its contents. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "What the… A Devil of the Visori Clan and his Peerage were reported killed by dismemberment? How could this have happened?" He wondered aloud in shock.

"Sirzechs-sama, the murders were reported in Rias-sama's territory of Kuoh." Grayfia added. That caught the Satan's attention as he stood up faster than a sword being drawn, a grave expression on his facial features.

"Inform my little sister of this development, she needs to be warned of whatever or whoever this threat is." Sirzechs ordered.

Grayfia bowed. "At once, Sirzechs-sama." The Queen of his Peerage turned around and left his office.

The red-haired Devil looked out the window of his office, his expression grave and worrisome. "Rias, please be careful." He quietly prayed in hopes of his sister being alright.

* * *

 **Kuoh Hotel Penthouse, Ren's Base of Operations**

After he pilfered any valuables and money from the Devils' corpses, Ren pawned the jewels and precious metals at a shop and received a large amount of money that he used to buy a fully furnished penthouse, big enough for himself and his Servant.

Currently, the red-eyed Master sat on the couch with his new laptop as he procures funds he had withdrawn by hacking into multiple bank accounts from high-class society members. "Heh, like taking candy from a baby." Ren chuckled darkly.

"Master, are you sure this is wise?" Savior asked, now wearing a simple white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and white sneakers.

Ren glanced at his Servant. "Savior, we need money to survive and since I'm in a town that doesn't even exist on the map, I'm going to need to strategize and plan my way through in case we have another run-in with some Devils."

The Servant thought it over and believed it made sense. He nodded in acceptance as he sat on a recliner chair with a cautious look on his features.

"Anyways, I found a local high school to enroll us in. We'll need to lay low if those Devils are tracking us." Ren said as he typed a few keys on his laptop. "We'll be signed in as relatives from another country. I'm sure you want to hide your true name from people, Savior, but consider this a title for you to bear for now."

"As you wish, Ren." Savior nodded.

The raven-haired Master closed his laptop then stood up, stretching his muscles. "Okay, I'm heading off to bed," He released a yawn. "The uniforms should arrive early morning so make sure you get them, Savior."

"I understand, Master." The silver-eyed Servant acknowledged the order as his Master left the living room and went into the master bedroom. (Pun not intended)

Savior, meanwhile, brought his sword out of its sheath, ready to combat anyone that would dare harm his Master.

As his Servant remained on guard, Ren had dressed himself in a white robe and laid on his bed, closing his eyes to sleep. He was unaware of the fact that glowing red markings appeared throughout his entire body and seven red summoning circles appeared outside in front of Savior, who looked upon the scene in confusion. "Oh boy, Ren is not gonna like this…" He muttered.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Ren woke up to the sound of glass shattering outside of his room. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Please, wait, that's not how you use that!" Savior's voice cried out in what seemed to be anxiety and exhaustion.

The young Master quickly got out of bed and ran to the door, but once he opened it, his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "What in the hell is going on here!?" He shouted quite loudly.

Savior grinned nervously at his Master. "Well, they just showed up out of nowhere." He said, gesturing to the seven Servants around him.

The first Servant was a girl, who wore a valiant red militarized dress with golden highlights with matching epaulets that matched her blonde hair, which was kept braided in a bun with an ahoge on her head. The girl was also petite. She also had a translucent white lower skirt that was showing… her long slender legs as well as her panties. She also had gold sabatons and greaves that seemed to give off a rich lifestyle. She also had a beautiful pair of jade green eyes that could twinkle in the sun on her youthful face.

The second Servant was a young woman with long royal purple hair that reached the back of her knees, blood red eyes, a slim but fit hourglass figure, pale skin, and a youthful face. She wore a purple and pale violet full bodysuit with black markings trailing all over that were fastened by lavender buttons and buckles, lavender-colored steel shoulder guards, and black armored high-heeled boots.

The third Servant was a girl with hair that was a combination of blonde, green, and white with her eyes colored a pale green. She also wore a green and black dress, dark metal gauntlets, and long black boots with green markings. She also seemed to have cat ears and a cat tail.

The fourth Servant was a woman that seemed to be in her early or mid-twenties. She had an hourglass figure that was perfectly proportioned. Long, toned legs that were encased in thigh-high black boots, trimmed with purple. A strapless one-piece dress that hugged her curvaceous hips and large bust gorgeously, a purple collar around her elegant neck; she had really long lavender hair that flowed down and around her in a perfectly straight river that reached down to her ankles. Her arms were slender but toned, wearing black sleeves that left her delicate fingers free and held in place by purple bangles just below her shoulders and at the wrists. Her eyes were hidden behind a purple half-mask. Two silver buckles sealed it over a visible seam in the center that seemed to resemble a single eye.

The fifth Servant was a girl wore some kind of erotic-styled kimono with black geta and long, slender legs with upper thigh high indigo socks on. The sleeves on her arms with parts that were supposed to cover the shoulders were missing, revealing elegant, white skin underneath. She had yellow eyes that had loyalty and energy in them, long pink hair in pigtails, and fox ears along with a tail.

The sixth Servant was a young girl with white hair and silver eyes wearing a short black button-up shirt, black panties that barely cover her lower modesty, black stockings, pink low-heeled shoes, and bandages wrapped around her arms. She also carried a bandoleer of intricate knives.

The seventh Servant was a woman with long blonde hair in a braid and violet eyes wearing a black dress with bits of armor, a long dark purple skirt, black stockings, silver gauntlets, black boots covered with silver armor, and what could be described as a tiara.

"Greetings, Praetor, Servant Saber at your service." The first girl bowed with a proud smile.

The woman with purple hair glanced at the boy and huffed. "So you're supposed to be the new Sorcerer? Well, you better at least be worthy of my attention. I'm Servant Lancer at your beck and call."

The cat-eared girl glanced at Ren with a look of disgust in her eyes. "Why'd it have to be a man…" She muttered before sighing. "I'm of the Archer-class, keep your hands to yourself if you wanna still have them." She growled.

'Great, I got one of those kind of Servants.' Ren sweatdropped.

The woman with the blindfold went next. "I am of the Rider-class, I shall protect you until you have no further use of me, Master." She said in a sultry, yet stoic tone.

The girl with fox ears eagerly greeted the young man. "Greetings, hubby, I'm Caster! I hope you accept our marriage graciously." She bowed in a traditional Japanese form of politeness.

The small girl looked upon Ren with a somewhat innocent look in her eyes. "Mother?" She asked although how she said it seemed like a cross between it and 'Master'.

The red-eyed teen blinked. "Uh, no, I'm a dude."

"Mother." The small girl pouted rather cutely.

Sighing, Ren saw no way out of it. "Alright, fine, I'm your 'Mother' and who are you?"

"Assassin." The girl answered with a giddy grin as she hugged her 'mother', reveling in his warmth. This caused the other female Servants to squeal at the amount of cuteness that Assassin was showing.

The blonde-haired woman looked at the Ren with friendly grin. "Greetings, Sorcerer, I am Ruler."

"Wait," Ren blinked. "Did you call me 'Sorcerer'?" He wondered aloud.

Ruler nodded. "Yes, you have the very aura of the one who possesses the Third True Magic." She answered.

"Son of a bitch! That damn vampire actually gave me a kickass power!" Ren exclaimed with a big grin. "Hell yeah! I'm a freaking god!"

"Uh, Master, you can still pretty much die like any other human." Savior diminished the boy's mood.

"Buzzkill…" Ren muttered.

"Oh, by the way, husband, I made you breakfast~" Caster said in a sing-song voice. She presented her Master with a large array of food ranging from Eastern Asian to European delicacies. "I hope you like it."

"Oh," The red-eyed teen glanced at Savior. "Then what the hell were you shouting for?"

Savior casted a wayward glance at Archer, who had a small blush of embarrassment. "Archer-san, decided to use the oven as a makeshift fire pit to cook meat." He answered.

Ren's eyebrow twitched before glaring at the cat-eared girl. "First off, I don't know what the hell you were thinking doing that but I better not see or hear about it ever again. Second, if you wanted to eat then you should've waited for someone to cook you food."

Archer's embarrassment increased as her face took on the same shade of red as a tomato. She folded her arms and huffed. "W-well, you should have woken up earlier then." She stuttered a bit, acting like a typical tsundere.

The young man sighed as he sat down to eat his breakfast while Savior tried to get the seven women under control. It took a few minutes but Ren managed to finish off the food in front of him before clapping his hands together. "Thank you for the food!" He praised Kami before standing up, going back to his room, and got dressed in the Kuoh Academy male's school uniform.

Once he came back out, Ren found that Savior was already in the school uniform as well while Caster, Archer, and Ruler were gushing over Assassin's adorable features. Sighing, the new Sorcerer grabbed a school bag he bought with the money he 'liberated' from snobby, rich folks and snapped his fingers at Savior. "Come on, it's time to get going, Savior."

"Yes, Master." The Servant nodded as he stood up and followed after Ren.

The red-eyed teen looked at his female Servants. "We'll be back in the afternoon. Don't try to kill each other while I'm gone." He said in a commanding voice before he and Savior left the penthouse.

Saber blinked before she gave a curious glance to her fellow Heroic Spirits. "What are we supposed to do?" She asked.

The other Servants glanced at each other before Caster clapped her hands, a large grin on her face. "I know, let's go shopping!" She squealed in excitement which drew the interest of the other females, except Assassin who gave them a blank expression.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

It was a mild and slightly cloudy day over Kuoh Academy; the Academy was a prestigious one which was also the only one in the small town of Kuoh. Rumor has it that the school had an abundant number of beautiful females and also a lack of proper sense of decency. Several of the more capable teachers and students who could think properly often wondered why the faculty made the girls' uniform so short, or why the cheerleaders of the school enjoyed flashing their underwear to anyone willing to look because of their poor excuse for a skirt.

Of course the percentage that thought about these things were miniscule, it was considered unimportant. This was mostly because most of the male (and some of the female) staff and students were more than overjoyed to get their lust and perverted urges satisfied from the free and enjoyable eye-candy.

But in a classroom marked as Class 3-A, a teacher was getting her students situated while at the same time an excited smile graced her lips.

Among many of her students was a young man around seventeen years old of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes while wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform. This was Issei Hyoudou; a member of the Academy's supposed _Perverted Trio_.

He sat at his desk, bored out of his mind while also thinking up of the many parts of the female body especially their breasts. Outside of his thoughts, he had a goofy perverted grin plastered on his face that caused many of the girls in the room to scowl at him distastefully.

"Ugh, the pervert is at it again."

"I know when will he just disappear already?"

"What a lecherous scumbag."

Issei was completely unaware of these comments before he returned to the real world when the teacher decided to interrupt his thoughts. "Alright, settle down, everyone. We have two new transfer students here with us, today. So I expect each of you to be on your best behavior."

The teacher turned to the door with a warm smile before saying, "You can come in now."

The door slid open as everyone noticed the new transfer students walk in and took a step next to the teacher. "Everybody, this is the new transfer student from Tokyo and the foreign exchange student from Europe."

The transfer students turned out to be two teenage boys about eighteen years old, possibly seniors, with the first having raven black hair that reached his shoulders, crimson red eyes, and pale skin. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform. He had a blank expression on his features. The second had a boyish face with golden brown hair which reached his neck, silver eyes, light skin, and a friendly grin that was almost radiant.

"Greetings, I'm Ren Sanada, I hope we can get along." Ren said as he bowed.

"Hello, I'm Elliot Draco, it's nice to meet you." Savior introduced, using his fake name.

They heard a couple of students whisper to each other.

"That's the new students?" One guy said.

"They're so cute." One girl whispered.

"I hope they aren't perverts." A blonde girl added.

"They seem kind of nice."

"Alright that's enough. Ren-san, Elliot-san, I'm assigning you to a seat next to Gremory-san and one behind her." The teacher ordered. At hearing her command, the boys' whispers to each other in class became more audible.

"First day here and the transfers get to sit next to Gremory-san. I'm jealous!"

"Oh man, why can't I sit next to her?"

"They better not do anything to her!"

Even Issei was angry that the transfer students got to sit next to one of the _Great Onee-samas_ but kept it in his thoughts. 'Great, more of those fucking pretty boys and they get to sit next to Rias-senpai.'

Ignoring the whispers, Ren and Savior looked around to find their desk only to see two empty ones that were near the window next to a rather beautiful redhead with blue-green eyes that almost sparkled in the sunlight and a body that many men would kill to touch. They took notice of the girl's features and believed she was foreign but they felt a sort of dark aura around the girl.

Sitting down next to the girl while Savior sat behind him, Ren looked out the window lost in thought while Rias looked at him with a warm smile but frowned when she noticed he didn't return the gesture, merely looking outside with an off distant look.

"Alright, class, let's begin the lesson." The teacher announced as classes began.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Ren and Savior sat at a lone table, eating lunch while practically all the girls gazed at the two in adoration and the boys glared at the two with furious eyes.

'How annoying…' Ren thought, munching on some takiyaki.

"It seems we've drawn quite a crowd, Master." The Servant whispered as he sipped through a straw on his strawberry milk. "Is it because of our looks?"

"Yes, the dangers of a hormonal teenage girl rivals even that of a boy." Ren answered, drinking his water before he felt the dark energy of a Devil behind him. He glanced back to see Rias giving him a friendly grin while the rest of the students looked on, wondering what the _Great Onee-sama_ wanted from the new students.

"Hello, we weren't properly introduced but my name is Rias Gremory." The redhead introduced herself with a charming grin as her bountiful breasts bounced a bit when she moved her upper body, trying to excite the raven-haired teen.

The Sorcerer merely gave her a neutral expression before saying the two words that forced everyone in the vicinities jaws to drop. "Piss off." He said before going back to his meal.

"Excuse me?" Rias questioned, a miffed expression on her face. " What was that?"

"I said 'Piss off' do I have to repeat myself?" Ren asked, glancing at the redhead with an expression crossed between boredom and annoyance.

The rest of the students could practically feel the tension in the air as Rias and Ren glared at one another.

"Oh man, is that guy insane?" One student whispered.

"How dare that bastard say something like that to Rias-sama." A male student growled as he glared at the raven-haired teen.

"What's your problem?" The Gremory heiress demanded with a visible tick mark on her forehead.

"My problem is that I don't like you. Plain and simple." Ren stated, standing from his seat along with Savior as they walked out of the cafeteria.

Rias looked stunned at the young man's declaration before her best friend, Akeno Himejima, the second _Great Onee-sama_ besides her, came up to the redhead with a sly grin. "Ara, ara, seems Ren-senpai is quite the sourpuss." She said with a giggle.

The redhead narrowed her eyes for a brief moment. 'That guy… Why do I feel a strange energy coming from him and that Elliot kid?' She thought in suspicion.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy Front Gates**

After classes ended, the Master and Servant pair were passing by many other students, occasionally getting shy glances from female students and squeals of admiration from the more boisterous ones. There were also deathly glares from most of the male students.

"Bunch of idiots…" Ren muttered with an irritated expression.

Savior looked at the young Sorcerer with a small grin as he followed behind him. "I actually enjoyed myself, Ren. This place is quite lively." He responded with a proud smile.

The red-eyed teen sulked. "Don't remind me…" He muttered. When he checked his locker, he had already gotten a few dozen letters from some of the female students and quite possibly a male admirer or two. And by a dozen, he got a whole bloody locker full of envelops.

The duo were about to leave the gates when a certain red-haired girl, followed by a rather beautiful yet sexy girl with black hair held in a ponytail, stood in front of them.

"The hell you want, Gremory." Ren deadpanned with narrowed eyes.

Rias glared at the raven-haired teen. "I just wanted to know why you hated me." She stated with a hint of aggravation in her tone.

"Ara, ara, Sanada-kun is quite scary when he glares." Akeno said with a seductive grin, licking her lips which sent a shiver down the Master and Servant pair's spines.

The red-eyed Master relaxed and turned a cold stare at the Gremory Heiress. "You wanna know why I don't like you, that bad?" He asked.

The Ruin Princess nodded, eager to hear the boy's answer and quite afraid of it as well.

Ren walked up to Rias, his steps slow but agonizingly anxious. The Gremory Heiress gulped a bit loudly as the dark-haired Master leaned next to her head and whispered into her ear, the words which would greatly terrify her. "It's because I don't like Devils… and if you come after me then I will slowly but painfully kill you and any associated with you. Just ask the poor fools who killed themselves by facing me." His voice was calm but it held the threat which even furthered the terror gripping her heart.

With that, Ren gestured for Savior. "Let's go, we're going home." He ordered.

"Right away." Savior nodded with a grin before waving at Rias and Akeno. "Bye-bye, have a nice day." He replied in a cheerful tone.

Akeno watched as the two males walked away. "Ara, ara, how interesting to hear that from Sanada-kun." She said while licking the top of her lips then glanced at her best friend but noticed Rias looking to the ground, her crimson hairbangs shadowing her eyes. "Is something wrong, Buchou?"

Rias tightened her fists in both frustration and fright. "Akeno… I'm going back to the clubroom." She said before walking away from the Queen of her Peerage.

* * *

 **Ren's Apartment - Two Hours Later**

Yawning, Ren entered his penthouse with Savior trailing behind, carrying stacks of pizza. "I'm home." He called out to the rest of his summoned Servants.

"Welcome back, Sorcerer." Ruler greeted the young man with a bright smile; she wore casual clothing in the form of a white blouse and a black skirt that reached her finely toned thighs.

The red-eyed Master blinked. "Where… did you get those clothes?" He asked.

Ruler blinked with a confused tilt of her head that made her look innocent and adorable at the same time. "The others and I bought them." She answered.

"With what?!" Ren shouted with a twitching brow.

"Money, of course." Caster said, appearing in a black tank top and light blue short shorts. She had a rather happy smile on her face while in her hands were a bunch of bags from clothing stores.

"How much did you buy?" Savior asked.

"Enough," Saber answered in a blunt tone, wearing a red summer dress and black stockings. "We even got clothes for you, Savior."

"Oh, thank you." The male Servant thanked before noticing the angry scowl on Ren's face.

The Master turned his scowl back on Caster, who flinched. "I'm going to my room." He said, walking past the kitsune after depositing the stack of pizzas on the table while grumbling about 'annoying redheads' and 'disobedient Servants' then entered his bedroom before closing the door.

"Praetor seems to be rather… frustrated." Saber said, a look of worry on her delicate features.

Savior chuckled nervously. "Let's just say that he's had a rough day."

Meanwhile, the raven-haired Master laid on his bed, arms behind his head. "Damn that Gremory witch…" He growled under his breath. "She thinks she is so high and mighty like every other Devil but I won't be tricked or bullied into those monsters' ranks."

"Well, kid, maybe you should try being your own king instead." A familiar troll's voice entered the young man's ears.

"Zelretch!" Ren jumped in surprise before glaring at the Dead Apostle. "What the fuck is going on here, you old coot?!"

"Calm down, I'll explain as best I can." Zelretch raised his hands in mock surrender, a grin plastered on his face. "To explain, you're now caught in a three-way standoff between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. The very same ones from the Bible."

"So? Is that supposed to mean something?" The raven-haired boy questioned.

"Actually, in this world, God is dead, Satan is dead, and the three Factions are in a fragile peace with one another. The Devils suffered the worst since their numbers dwindled during the Great War and have sought out humans to replenish their numbers, turning them into Devils themselves." The Dead Apostle explained. "Fallen Angels became a bit more hostile to humans because the stupid idiots couldn't keep it in their pants. Angels aren't any better since they are copying the Devils' Evil Piece system in order to grow their own numbers since their 'father' was killed and couldn't make any more of them. The Archangel, Michael, leads that Faction. The Four Satans, Devils who rose high into the ranks, are the leaders of the Devils. The one leading the Fallen Angels is Azazel, a bit of a pervert who has an extremely disgusting mind. Watch out for that one."

"So why am I here?" Ren asked, crossing his arms in boredom.

"Well, before he died, God created the Sacred Gears, powerful artifacts that are sealed within human beings. Once the Factions learned of them, they sought out to take the Sacred Gears for themselves. That's where you come in. You're gonna become a new Faction, the Grail Faction. I've given you the power to not only wield the Heaven's Feel but to also use the Noble Phantasms of any Heroic Spirit of your choosing as well as their Class Skills."

"For real? Awesome!" Ren pumped his arms in excitement with a large grin on his face.

"But, you won't be the only one wielding a True Magic. Three others will come as well along with the three new Servant classes that I managed to add in. Destroyer, Healer, and Forger. These three Masters and their Servants will be your lieutenants in the Grail Faction so be mindful of how you approach the other three Factions." The vampire stated before patting Ren on the back. "Oh, before I forget, try not to piss off that Gremory girl and her Pawn; it'll be the last thing you will ever regret."

"Uh, okay…" The red-eyed teen replied, a bit confused and slightly afraid of what he meant.

"Well, time for me to head back. Got more people to troll." Zelretch said, giving the boy the peace sign then vanishing before his eyes.

Ren didn't know what to think about his current situation but then he realized that this could actually prove to be quite entertaining for him. He focused within his mind a certain sword, wielded by the King of Knights, then in the blink of an eye, the Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur, was gripped tightly in his palm. "Sugoi…" His grin turned maddening as his eyes glinted with glee. "Now those disgusting creatures will never stop me."

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

Rias Gremory was confused…

Actually, terrified would have been a better word. She had heard the threat in Ren Sanada's voice when he whispered those words into her ear. She had asked her brother, Sirzechs for any information on the raven-haired boy as well as his cousin, Elliot.

"I'm sorry, little sis, but there's no information on either of them. It's like they just appeared out of thin air." The current Lucifer admitted. "What's so special about these two anyways?"

Rias looked down, a grim expression on her face. "He knows what I truly am." She answered.

Sirzechs's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed. "Rias, tell me right now. Did you sense something from this boy?"

The Ruin Princess nodded. "Yes, I felt a sort of magic that was beyond anything I've ever felt. I couldn't tell if it was a Sacred Gear or if it was Ren's own power." Rias looked away. "But that other one, Elliot Draco. He wasn't human at all, it was like his body was completely made of magic."

"Hmm," The Great Satan hummed in thought before giving his little sister a serious expression. "Rias, do not confront them. This is an order from me as the current Lucifer."

Rias wanted to argue with her brother but knew she had to follow his wishes. "Fine…" With that said, she disconnected from Sirzechs and slouched in her seat, sighing in frustration.

"Ara, ara, how will you plan this out, Buchou?" Akeno asked, her grin present.

"Well, Sanada-senpai's only human so he shouldn't be much of a problem but Elliot-kun is a whole other matter." Rias said, forming a plan against the Master and Servant pair, unaware of Assassin watching them from the shadows.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Ren along with Savior walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy, the Master releasing a yawn as a few of the girls gave him passing glances.

"So sleepy…" Ren mumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night, Ren." The Servant in disguise reprimanded with a grin.

"Shut up." The red-eyed teen deadpanned.

Savior raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, no need to be upset."

"Hey, Sanada!" A rowdy voice called out, forcing Ren's eyes to glance at a couple of students that were also Third Years but they were dressed to look like punk street thugs. "We've got a bone to pick with you."

"Piss off." Ren said calmly with a bored expression as he pushes past them.

"Hold it!" One of the thugs grabbed Ren's shoulder only to be met with the raven-haired boy's elbow instead, sending him to the ground with a bloody nose. "Ah! Damn it, you broke my nose!"

"Elliot?" Ren called out, getting his Servant's attention. "Deal with this trash." He ordered, walking to the school.

"As you wish." Savior nodded before cracking his knuckles while grinning at the thugs. "Sorry, but I'm gonna hurt you right now." In the span of a few seconds, the Servant was dusting his hands while lying on the ground was the bloodied forms of the thugs, groaning in agony.

Meanwhile, Rias's Rook, Koneko Toujou, had watched the short fight with a neutral expression on the outside but inside she was considerably worried when she felt Savior's sudden increase in power. _'I must inform Buchou.'_ She thought before quickly leaving the tree that she was hiding behind.

* * *

 **After School**

Ren and Savior had just finished afternoon classes and were walking back to their penthouse suite. So far, the students who tried to fight them were quickly left in bloody messes courtesy of the Savior.

"Yatta, it feels great to be out of school." Savior said with a grin as he stretched his arms.

The red-eyed Master blinked at the Servant before shaking his head at Savior's carefree nature. As the two passed an alleyway, Ren heard a faint mewl of pain coming from the shadows.

"Eh? What's that sound?" Savior asked.

The raven-haired Sorcerer walked down the alley only to find a wounded black cat. His eyes widened for the briefest moment as he was by the injured animal's side in seconds.

"Are you alright, little one?" Ren asked in a tender voice. He lightly scratched behind the cat's ears to get its attention.

The black-furred feline glanced up at the red-eyed teen. Its golden eyes staring straight into the boy's own. It mewed at him, despite the pain the cat was in.

"Okay, I'm gonna lift you up now. Are you ready?" The Sorcerer placed a hand on the cat's head.

The black feline mewled in response which Ren took as a yes. With gentle hands, he easily lifted the wounded animal into his arms and quickly sprinted off to his penthouse with Savior following close behind.

* * *

 **Ren's Penthouse - Hours Later**

After arriving home and bypassing the gushing Servants of the Sorcerer, Ren had quickly entered his bedroom and began to perform a quick medical procedure for the black feline.

When the last dressing was comfortably wrapped, Ren grinned down at his handiwork. "There we go. You'll be good as new in a few days."

The cat mewled at the Sorcerer then gave him a happy lick. The action caused Ren to chuckle a little as he pets his feline friend.

"I'm glad I can be of help, little one." Ren grinned.

The feline purred in content as it closed its eyes and began to sleep. The young Master couldn't help but smile widely at the sight. "Hmm, you need a name if I'm gonna be keeping you so I'll call you Kuro for now." He whispered before draping a small blanket over the cat's body.

The red-eyed teen stood up from the bed and left his room, only to be greeted by the several curious faces of his Servants.

"What's with the cat, Master?" Lancer asked, wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt that hugged her generous curves and her breasts, a thigh-high skirt, and black stockings.

"If you must know, Savior and I found the poor thing wounded in an alley. So until then, I'm keeping it and nursing it back to health." Ren explained.

"Very well, Master, but I don't like it." Caster complained with a serious face that only made her seem more adorable.

"Relax, Caster, it is quite friendly and you'll even come to like it." Ren stated.

"Fine." Caster pouted before sitting on the couch as the other Servants watch a movie.

Sighing, Ren walked back into his room and climbed into bed, wanting to sleep for the rest of the night. The black feline noticed its new master on the bed and trudges over to him, curling up for warmth against the young man's side.

* * *

 **The Next Day - Kuoh Academy**

In fourth period, Ren had to go through an English lecture that bored the utter crap out of him. His classmates were the Perverted Trio, who tried to become friends with him especially the loser known as Issei Hyoudou until he shot them down, the Gremory witch, her bimbo Queen, some punk named Kiba Yuuto, and countless other no named students that the Sorcerer didn't bother caring about.

He tried to tune out the incessant whispering of the annoying pervert, who just would not shut the fuck about women's breasts. Issei had absolutely no shame in explaining to Ren every explicit detail on what he'd do to them and every time he spoke tempted the young Master to strangle the life out of him.

"Hey, Ren-senpai, what do you like about breasts?" Issei asked, quite loudly which drew a crowd of annoyed teenage girls as well as the English teacher.

Growling, Ren decided to raise his hand. "Sensei, can I please be excused from class before I do something that'll warrant harm to Hyoudou-san?"

The teacher nodded. "Yes, you may but please make sure you come back." He replied in understanding since he also wanted to knock the living daylights out of Issei himself but couldn't if he wanted to risk his job.

After leaving the classroom, Ren decided to walk around the school grounds then noticed the building that sat comfortably away from school. The Occult Research Club's building.

Since that was the most likely spot for a Devil and its thrall, Ren used the Heaven's Feel to grant him the abilities of an Assassin-class Servant then used the Presence Concealment skill to hide himself among the trees and quickly entered the building.

After his incursion inside, he felt what could be a Bounded Field set up at the door to the clubroom and effectively dispelled it by using the Crimson Rose, Gae Dearg, to sever the magical flow of circuits within and entered.

The entire room seemed normal if not for the high concentrated particles of magic that was left behind. There were also parchments of paper with the magic circles of the Gremory family and like any Magus, Ren decided to rid himself of any competition as well as future Devils. He was quite disappointed in the humans who would sell their souls to Devils and if he came across any, he'd end their lives regardless if they're innocent or malevolent.

He pulled out a lighter he kept on his person and burned the papers then summoned Medea to help him place in a sensory Bounded Field so he could spy on Rias and her Peerage. Once finished, he thanked the Princess of Colchis and sent her back to the Throne with a grateful smile.

Pulling out his cellphone, he made a quick call to his home as the receiver picked up. "Hello?" It was Savior and he sounded a bit tired.

"Savior, I've found the Devils' den and I've reason to believe that Gremory and her Peerage are not the only ones who are denizens from Hell." Ren responded.

"Master, isn't that a bit dangerous?" Savior questioned.

The Sorcerer hummed. "It is but what's life without a little danger? Just calm down, Savior, I won't do anything rash."

"If you say so, Master." The Servant sighed.

"Anyways, why do you sound so winded?" Ren asked in general curiosity.

"Well, I wanted to try out cooking and the others got a bit hungry so I had to cook enough food to feed a small army. It was quite taxing." Savior replied and Ren could guess he had a tired grin on his face.

Ren winced. "Damn, I feel bad for you. Besides that, I've set up an untraceable Bounded Field that will provide us with information on the Devils so this will be an advantage to us."

"Understood, I'll inform the others." Savior responded.

"See that you do." The young Master stated before disconnecting the call and quickly fleeing the building by leaping out the window.

It also seemed that fortune was smiling upon him because the Presence Concealment kept him hidden the entire time especially when he left the school. Before he had sent Medea back to the Throne, she informed him that a powerful bounded field encased the entirety of the academy almost as if to issue a warning to the summoner.

He had no doubts that the Devils enacted the boundary long before he came along. It made no difference, his Faction will have its moment to act but for now they would work in the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. If you guys want to know, I'll be holding a small audition for those of you who wish to commit a character to join the Grail Faction.**

 **To explain, Ren will have his Casters construct a new system similar to the Evil Piece system used by the Devils to assign new Servants to his cause. Also, if you wish to be one of those three Lieutenants then you must have these specific characteristics to join along with the Servant Class of your own design and name. You must also include the Servant's skill set and ranks as well as their Noble Phantasm. No OP stuff despite the fact that DxD already sort of features that along with the Fate series. If you want help for the Servants then use examples on the updates from my story, Fate/Writer for Servant stats.**

 **Anyways, review or comment on this chapter but no flames or criticisms unless you want to be written up and kicked off the website like that loser that I forgot about seemed to preach to me in the Guest reviews I always deleted.**

 **If you ignore the warning, well, I did warn you after all.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Example:**

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Race:

Appearance:

Personality:

Magecraft (Optional):

Sacred Gear (Optional):

Servant:


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD.**

 **Now, I received some interesting questions from many guests, as well as some dislikes, and since I can't respond to some of them, here is what they say.**

 _Why send him to Kuoh Academy?_

 **Well, in most cases, it is a canon thing but it's mainly the saying, 'keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer' type of deal. While Ren could basically go to war with all three Factions, he does not have the charisma or the leadership skills to lead an army. He's sort of like Lelouch vi Britannia, he prefers to plan numerous outcomes until he sees one that benefits himself and his Faction.**

 _Is Ren immortal?_

 **While his soul technically is, the body however is not. He can still die and he's not particularly skilled in Magecraft nor can he create a new physical body for himself quite yet. Theoretically, he could possess a Heroic Spirit but they need to have the right qualities for his soul.**

 _Is Ren gonna be a genocidal bastard the entire story?_

 **No, he's not. He just has a small sick pleasure in seeing his enemies perish. He's more of a cross between a neutral hero and an anti-hero. He knows right from wrong and will occasionally propose an alliance to either Faction so long as an equivalent exchange is made between them. Also, he has a bit of a short temper so it's understandable if some of you don't really like him at the moment.**

 _Does Ren know anything about the DxD universe?_

 **No, he does not.**

 _Does he know about Jeanne Alter and Demon Archer?_

 **He knows about them but it doesn't mean he's foolish enough to summon Servants that were tainted by the corrupted Holy Grail. Would you want a Heroic Spirit blackened by the will of All the World's Evils? That aspect will come at a later date in this story.**

 **Anyways, if you'd like to petition a character along with their Servant to be in the Grail Faction then simply PM me or leave it in the review box but make sure you add in the stats of the Servant as well. Also, should I add an opening and an ending for this story?**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Sorcerer/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** The Class Card System: Include to Install

* * *

 **Ren's Penthouse**

Sitting on the recliner in his living room, the Sorcerer of the Third True Magic listened to the sensory Bounded Field that the Witch of Colchis erected back in the Occult Research Club room.

So far, he heard nothing of importance from Rias Gremory or her thrall. It was quite irritating but the Great Wall of China wasn't built in a day. He would have to be patient but such a thing was never his strongest virtue.

"Assassin." Ren called to the young girl who had taken a shine to him. She appeared right in front of him with an innocent yet emotionless look in her eyes. "I need you to do something for 'mommy'."

The Servant listened intently, wondering what her 'mother' would like her to do.

"I need you to scout all of Kuoh for me. You're the only one with the skill parameters that I need to avoid being seen by mundane or supernatural means. Can you do this for me, kiddo?" The crimson-eyed young man asked, rustling the silvery-white locks of the girl.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, Mother!" Assassin replied with a ghost of a smile on her slightly scarred face.

Ren grinned. "Good girl. When you get back, we'll take a bath together."

"Bubble bath?" She asked with a hidden glint in her grayish eyes.

Chuckling, the young Sorcerer nodded. "Bubble bath." He confirmed.

With a delighted hum, Assassin entered her astral form in a shower of dark grey particles, leaving the Master by himself.

Two days ago, if someone were to ask him that he'd be sent into an alternate universe with a powerful magical artifact bound to his soul that allow him to summon the spirits of legendary heroes back from beyond the grave and lead a faction of said warriors in a three-way standoff with biblical creatures, he'd call them crazy and send their asses off to the nutjob ward.

But here he was, using simple Magecraft thanks in part to the use of the Caster-class skill set he applied to his person. He didn't know if he had any actual magic circuits but it would seem the magical construct within his body was perhaps the only thing capable of supplying mana to his Servants. Half of them were sleeping while the other half were on errands that he sent them out on.

His biggest thoughts however landed on the three Factions.

Angels, he had no problem with at the moment since he didn't really have any bad blood in particular with the species. As long as they didn't show any hostile tendencies towards him then he will in turn ignore their business.

Fallen Angels were another story. He had no idea what they were but from what Ruler told him, Fallen Angels fell from Heaven after they committed actions condemned to be objects of sin. Such actions being lust, gluttony, envy, sloth, wrath, greed, and pride. Their snow white wings would turn a midnight crow black to signify their status as a Fallen. They seemed to be on the border between light and darkness so Ren would have to avoid any confrontations with them for now at least.

Now Devils? Oh, how he despised the word. His grudge against the very creatures of sin would never go away especially after being attacked by one of their rotten kind. The logical part of his mind wanted to see if he could come to a sort of alliance with them or maybe a temporary agreement but the other part of his mind had doubts. They were beings that for all intents and purposes, should never be trusted. It would be like wishing upon the Holy Grail corrupted by Angra Mainyu, an extremely bad idea. True, he shouldn't judge a whole race by the actions of a few but his short temperament said otherwise. For now, they would be considered cautious when encountered.

Now the main topic of the many questions he had came in the form of two words: Sacred Gears.

What were these Sacred Gears that Devils, even the Angels and Fallen Angels seek to recover? Were they some form of Mystic Codes native to this dimension? A term for magecraft? Such thoughts only led to more questions with few answers.

For now, he'll need more information some time at a later date. Perhaps he could petition a form of intelligence gathering from Assassin. It would certainly make things easier for him just in case.

"Excuse me, Master Ren." A voice interrupted the young man's thinking. Drawing his attention, he focused on the one who spoke, Savior. "But shouldn't you be asleep? It is a school night after all."

Rolling his eyes, the crimson-eyed Master glanced at his first Servant. "I'm waiting for Assassin to report back to me. I need to know as much as I can about the lay of the land."

"Planning for future battlefields?" The brown-haired Servant questioned.

"Something like that. I've got to prepare for the worse should anything happen. Like the Holy Grail War, I wanna keep the public eye away from the supernatural as much as I can." Ren replied. "Don't want any unnecessary interruptions just in case."

The Heroic Spirit seemed to take this into account, nodding in acceptance. "I can see the logic in that, Master."

The Sorcerer released a sigh. "Savior, I told you not to call me Master, it's just Ren."

"My apologies, I'm still not used to it yet." Savior released an embarrassed chuckle.

Ren was about to comment until he felt something land on his lap. Looking down, he noticed that it was Kuro, who meowed up at him cutely. "Hello, little one." He smiled, stroking the black cat's fur. His petting rewarded him with a satisfied purr from the feline. "Did you want some attention?"

The cat responded with a simple meow.

The young man chuckled. "Right, my bad." He lightly scratches behind the ears of the feline.

Kuro purred in content at the feeling of its master's magical fingers.

Ren smiled down at his feline companion. He always had a fondness for animals, while humans would consider the wildlife to be less than intelligent, he didn't see that. All he saw were creatures who could think, feel, and experience emotions similar to human beings. Just the mere fact that such a small critter would take to him so easily had surprised him at first but he had no problems with that.

A temporal shift drew his attention. A prana signature. He recognized it as Assassin, who appeared before her 'mother' from out of her astral form.

"Do you have something to report, Assassin?" Ren asked the girl.

She nodded. "We have discovered several unknown prana signatures at an abandoned church out by a park. Several humans in black clothes were seen going in and out."

The young Master narrowed his eyes in thought. The unknown prana signatures couldn't be Heroic Spirits, he would've known since his soul is, quite literally, tied to them due to the Heaven's Feel. Were they magi? Enforcers? Or were they members of one of the three Factions?

Actually, he could rule out Devils. A church, abandoned or not, is still a holy domain so it is most likely either Angels or their Fallen counterparts.

It wouldn't exactly be so difficult to have Assassin sneak inside and discover the mysterious mana signals. However, the girl had already completed her task and he did promise her a bath. He figured he might as well hold off on the investigations until tomorrow, for now, he needed to run the bath water.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ren yawned loudly as he marched towards Kuoh Academy, Savior following close behind. The young Master never liked waking up in the morning, it always felt as if every bone in his body had frozen up. After a small breakfast, surprisingly cooked by Caster once more, the Master of Savior along with said Heroic Spirit left for the school.

"Ren, pardon me, but what are we going to do? I mean, you did basically just threaten a Devil in their own territory." Savior whispered to the young Sorcerer, who narrowed his eyes in remembrance of Rias Gremory.

"I don't care if the whole damn world belongs to them. I'm not gonna be bullied or converse with a Devil especially when their own kin tried to kill me." Ren spat out. "Besides, they have no idea about my capabilities or yours. They'll remain cautious but so will we. We've got no idea if Rias and her friend are the only Devils in Kuoh."

"So we try to play it smart, right?" The brown-haired Servant asked with his brow raised.

Nodding, the Master of Savior glanced at the Heroic Spirit. "That's right. Can't be too careful if they're able to match with a Servant."

"If that is what you believe is best then I shall accept it." Savior responded.

For the rest of the walk, the duo remained silent as they passed the gates of the school and entered their homeroom. However, they were met with many looks from their fellow students. Males glared harshly at them, females wouldn't stop having lovestruck expressions on their faces, and a certain Devil princess glanced at them cautiously.

A few minutes later, the teacher entered the classroom and thus the school day began.

* * *

 **Free Period**

Once half of the school day passed, Savior and Ren split up to report to their other classes. It wasn't necessarily difficult to find one another since they were a Master-Servant pair. They were bound to each other due to the contract of the Command Seals. And if push came to shove, the young Sorcerer had seven other sets of Command Seals from his other Heroic Spirits that awaited his word to battle his enemies. He took a small comfort knowing that Assassin, still in her astral form, was still by his side.

As free period came along, Ren sat outside under a tree, laying against its large trunk with shade covering him from the warm rays of the sun. A notebook in hand with a pencil in the other. The ravenette had been using his spare time to come up with a way to bolster his forces in the Grail Faction by constructing something similar to the Class Card system from the parallel world where Illya von Einzbern, her sister, Kuro, and Miya resided. It would prove quite useful in the coming battles ahead. Plus, if he needed extra help, he makes a contract with a human, gives them a Class Card, they become one of his new Servants, and he gains a new soldier in his ranks. The problem was how to construct such a system. Would he have to implant a part of a Heroic Spirit's soul into the cards? A piece of his own soul? Or would he need some form of catalyst for such a process to work?

Releasing a sigh, Ren laid his head against the trunk. "Who knew being a magus would be this hard…" He muttered under his breath. He probably should have asked Zelretch how he could acquire Class Cards in this world.

The bearer of the Third True Magic may have to solve that problem once it reared its ugly head at him. For now, he'll have to rely on the support and strength of his Servants. His magecraft still wasn't even up to Emiya Shirou's level quite yet.

Closing his notebook, the young Master placed it down by his side, content with his current position. His eyes grew heavy. The scenery around him would be cliche in a romantic comedy but it just felt so peaceful. His mind drifting between consciousness, breaths becoming slow but calm. In seconds the young Sorcerer drifted off to slumber.

* * *

 _ **Dreamscape**_

 _Fire encroached the entirety of the burning city all around him. The smell of charred flesh and brimstone assaulted his nostrils. Screams of agony and terror deafened his eardrums._

 _The Sorcerer didn't know why but the sight felt all too real. Was it one of his Servants' memories? A proclamation of the future? Or is it just a nightmare?_

 _A hand grasped his ankle. Looking down, the Master's eyes widened in utter horror._

 _Clenching onto his foot was none other than Savior, his brown hair matted with dirt, armor physically dented and destroyed, many Noble Phantasms including his own sword were embedded in his back. Blood pooled around him but he also seemed to be missing his left leg and right arm. The Heroic Spirit looked up at his Master, his silver-grey eyes were sunken in but the sclera were blood red, the red liquid that pumped in mortal veins nearly covered his face._

 _The young man tried to speak to his Servant but no words escaped his throat. It was like his tongue had been removed._

" _Why…"_

 _Savior's hoarse voice echoed all around him. The Heroic Spirit sounded as if his own voice had been stripped from hours of screaming._

" _Why didn't you help us…?!"_

 _Immediately, the Sorcerer was met with a large collection of bodies coveting the ground all around him. Each of them barely recognizable. Body parts torn and scattered, blood splattering the ashen earth, blades resting upon the ground or laid broken. These bodies were all Heroic Spirits. Most of them were ones he could make out faintly._

 _Saber laid upon the bloodied earth, a spear of light piercing directly through her heart._

 _Lancer, bound by chains from her wrists to her ankles, her throat slashed while her scarlet eyes were glazed over._

 _Archer had been savagely torn to pieces. The Master could tell it was her since only the Servant's head remained with her three-colored hair._

 _Rider's neck was twisted in a sickening angle that no human should be able to do._

 _Caster, he almost threw up his breakfast, she seemed to have been slowly tortured to death. Her stomach was cut open, revealing many of her entrails and internal organs, some of which were spilled out. Her tail and ears were roughly torn off, leaving nothing but bleeding stumps._

 _Assassin seemed to be covered from head to toe in deep gashes, each wound done by a small knife. The young Heroic Spirit had bled to death._

 _Ruler had her war flag sticking out of her chest all the way from her back._

 _Overall, the young Master tried to step away from the carnage but found that his body would not move. Looking down, he noticed that Savior still held onto his leg._

" _You abandoned us…!" He groaned._

 _Soon enough, another hand grabbed his leg then another and another. All around him, the bodies of every Heroic Spirit were grasping onto him like a lifeline._

" _Master…"_

" _Help us…"_

" _Don't abandon me…"_

" _Save me…"_

" _Kill me…"_

" _Make the pain stop…"_

 _The crowd of bodies began to bury him. He couldn't breath, it was too dark, the smell was rancid. He needed to wake up!_

" _W… up… Wa… u… Wake up!" A female voice shouted at him._

* * *

 **Real World**

Ren shot up with a gasp. Sweat drenching his skin and clothing. His crimson eyes looking upon his clammy hands. "Jesus Christ…" He panted.

A small hiss of discomfort drew his attention. Looking up, his eyes landed on a short girl dressed in the female version of his current school outfit. She had black hair in a bobcut, violet eyes that possessed a sort of cold yet warm stare, and a pair of thin magenta-rimmed glasses.

"Can I help you?" The young Master asked with one of his brows raised.

The girl smiled. "That depends on the nature of your assistance. Would you come with me please?" She asked, an aura of dominance radiating around her.

"Why should I?" Ren narrowed his eyes at the strange girl. "I don't know you so why the hell would I do anything for you." He shot back, his temper starting to act up.

Frowning, the girl released a sigh. "My apologies. I had forgotten my manners." She bowed politely to the young man. "My name is Sona Shitori, third year and president of this school's student council. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sanada-san."

The magus-in-training seemed to be surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"You're the talk of the academy. Girls tend to gossip a bit too loudly." The girl, Sona, grinned at the boy. It seemed she was teasing him about his popularity among the masses of the student body.

Said boy grumbled. "I never was a fan of being in the spotlight. Never get any peace and quiet when that happens."

Sona looked amused. "Oh? Prefer the lone wolf style as the Americans would say?" She joked.

"I suppose you could say that." The Master of Saber shrugged.

"Well, regardless, please follow me to the student council room. I have something to discuss with you and your friend." The girl stated, her expression blank but serious.

This caught the Sorcerer's attention. Could she be talking about Savior? If so, then why would she need to see the both of them? Can she sense his mana? He didn't have the answers but it wouldn't hurt to at least delve into her offering. Recovering his notebook, the young man glanced at the girl. "I don't see the problem in that. Lead on then, Shitori-san."

Nodding, Sona led Ren back into the academy, passing by many onlooking students, who whispered amongst each other about the prospect that the two were dating or knew each other.

Once they reached the council room, Ren found that Savior was crowded by a group of seven people, six of which were cute or beautiful girls while the sole male seemed to be the only one that was out of place. It was strange to see his Servant become a source of attention.

The brown-haired Heroic Spirit noticed out of the corner of his eye that his Master had arrived. "Oh, Ren-san, you're here." He smiled at the boy.

Nodding in response to play along, the raven-haired teen sat down on a rather comfortable couch while Sona took a seat at a desk. "So what was it that you needed to discuss with us, Sona-san?" His question calm and cool. He had nothing to fear in case they turned out to be Devils in disguise. After all, he had Savior right next to him and Assassin, in her astral form, who has not left his side at all and remained undetected due to her Presence Concealment.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point." Sona's friendly demeanor vanished, replaced by a cold mask that seemed to have lowered the temperature in the room. "Who are you really? Actually, what are you?"

"What do you mean?" Savior asked innocently, trying to avoid the question.

The lone male of the student council slammed his hand down on the desk. "Don't play games with Kaicho! She asked you a question so you better answer."

"That depends on the nature of the question." Ren pointed out, his emotions masked by an expressionless face.

"What I mean is, why are two unknown boys seemingly appearing into Kuoh from out of nowhere. I tried to look up your files but I can't seem to find them in the registry. It's almost like someone didn't want me to find out about their real identity." Sona stated, her tone possessing a hidden edge. "Now who are you two? Are you members of the Church?"

The young Master scoffed. "Even if I were religious, I wouldn't be caught dead in a church. I prefer to see things from a scientific point of view rather than rely upon a fictional deity calling himself God." The student council members, Sona included, winced as if they had a momentary migraine, something that both Master and Servant noticed. "Ah, I see now."

"See what?" The girl with vibrant blue hair asked cautiously.

Closing his eyes, the Sorcerer could feel the dark auras surrounding each member of the student council. "You're all like Rias Gremory." Opening his eyelids, Ren glanced all around him. "You're all Devils."

The student council looked quite surprised that the young man discovered who they really are. Sona, however, was indifferent. "I'm surprised a human like you is so perceptive." She complimented.

"It wasn't really that difficult since you can't even handle the name of the biblical God." Ren replied, ignoring the winces from the Devils once more.

"Please don't say that." Sona requested, nursing the migraine growing in her brain.

"Very well." The Master of Savior frowned. "Now, what do you really want from me? Because just knowing my identity is not enough, is that it?"

"That still doesn't answer my question." Sona frowned in annoyance.

A playful smirk graced the young man's lips. If he's gonna be getting regular occurrences like this then he might as well have some fun. "I am everyone, yet I am nothing. I am a human yet I am not. I am here yet nowhere. I'm eternal yet mortal." His smirk widened a tiny bit. "Can you guess what I am?" He asked cryptically.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Sanada-san." The Student Council president softly growled in irritation.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for being interrogated." Ren retorted, his playful smirk gone now replaced by a cold stare. "You can either end this farce right now or things are going to get… violent."

Sona raised a brow. "You are but a human. How exactly can you face a Devil?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" A sly grin etching across the ravenette's face. "You really think that me and Elliot are the only ones in here?"

Before the Student Council president could question on what the boy meant, she felt cold steel against her throat. Her violet eyes widened in surprise.

"Leave mommy alone." A raspy little girl's voice growled in the Devil's ears.

"Kaicho!" The other Devils exclaimed in shock.

"So what's it gonna be, Sona-chan?" Ren teased, crossing his legs. "Are you gonna be stubborn and try to attack me or will you wise up and let me go? Either way is a win for me. You pick the wrong choice, the consequences will be unwavering in your decision such as I have you watch as I slaughter your compatriots. Don't think I won't either, I've done it before to the last Devil that crossed me and I'll do it again only I'll make it hurt."

"You bastard!" The blonde male yelled, running at the smirking Master with his fist ready to beat the Sorcerer's head in. However, he didn't make it very far when Savior appeared in front of him then buried his own fist in the Devil's abdomen, knocking him right into unconsciousness.

"Any more foolish objections?" The crimson-eyed teen asked innocently as if what happened to the boy never even happened. Silence was all he received from the rest of Sona's Peerage, but he could see the looks of hatred in their eyes. "Good, at least the rest of the attack dogs know when to heel."

Sona glared at the young Master before her. Reluctantly, she agreed to let them go. The pressure of the blade at her throat didn't leave until both Ren and Savior had left the student council room. The dark-haired Devil released a short breath then glanced at the Queen of her Peerage. "Get me in contact with Rias. We need to have a talk."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"That was a really risky move, Master." Savior whispered next to the Sorcerer.

"Relax, although I did say I was gonna kill them, it was merely a bluff." Ren grinned playfully. "Sure, Assassin could have slayed them easily without them noticing but until they attack me first, I will not fight."

Speaking of Assassin, the young girl grasped her 'mother's' hand like any child would when they wanted to feel the comfort of their parent's presence. "Mommy?" She said innocently, garnering the young man's attention.

"Yes, Assassin?" The Master responded.

"Why do the girls here have big chests?" She asked, despite being in astral form, both Savior and his Master could feel the innocence radiating around her.

"Um," Ren lightly blushed, scratching his head. "Why don't you ask me that when you're older."

He couldn't see it but the Sorcerer felt the pout from Assassin. Like any child that doesn't like the answer at all…

Right, that was stupid answer. They are technically already dead so they can't really get older. Although, the young Master hadn't really known any form of Heroic Spirit that aged.

Regardless, he was not gonna tell a little girl about the growth of female breasts. The thought alone was still a bit embarrassing.

"Tell me." Assassin insisted, tugging on the young man's pant's leg.

"No." Ren said firmly.

"Tell me!" The white-haired girl persisted, her grip on the Sorcerer's hand tightening a bit, much to his mild discomfort.

"I said, no!" The crimson-eyed teen hissed quietly. Savior grinned in amusement at the bickering Master and Servant.

Left with no other choice, Assassin pulled out the ultimate weapon. One that no one, not even a heartless god, could ever resist…

…The puppy-dog eyes

She even added tears for a more devastating effect… It worked…

Ren's heart strings were pulled. His hand comically grasped his chest. "Why!? Why those eyes?!" He groaned pathetically then sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you…" He grumbled.

Assassin cheered mentally, the feedback entering her Master's consciousness.

This was gonna take some getting used to…

* * *

 **Later On**

As school came to a near end, Ren found himself by the entrance of Kuoh Academy. He kept his presence to a bare minimum with Rias, Sona, and anyone who followed them. However, no matter where he would go there was always that one person who seemed to find him regardless.

That person being one of the Perverted Trio, Hyoudou Issei.

It was like the bastard was making it his personal mission to annoy the utter living hell out of him. So many times, he had been sorely tempted to allow Assassin to _permanently_ silence him. The Sorcerer had enough of being reminded of breasts, butts, and harems. Then there were his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, some bald punk and a glasses-wearing freak, both of whom were closet perverts who had no shame in announcing how much they liked the finer points of the female anatomy.

Had any other female Heroic Spirit been with him besides Assassin, they personally would have massacred the trio a thousand times over until nothing remained of their disgusting existence.

"Sanada-san!" Said pervert shouted for his attention.

And speak of the devil, here comes the very person he had been trying to avoid all day.

With a reluctant sigh, Ren glanced at Issei, who seemed to be grinning perversely. "What do you want now, Hyoudou." He growled under his breath. Whether the boy noticed or not, his goofy grin was still present.

"Take a look at this!" Immediately, a picture had been thrusted in front of the young Master's face.

The picture contained a girl, though quite pretty, was far younger than the ones in the school and she was surprisingly fully clothed. Even Ren would admit that the girl's luscious black hair and adorable purple eyes were quite a treat but what reason did Hyoudou have to show him this?

"What exactly am I looking at?" The young man raised a raven-colored brow in suspicion.

Issei seemed lost in some form of dreamland that he spoke foolishly. "Her name is Amano Yuuma, and she's my _girlfriend_." He declared proudly.

Girlfriend? Someone wanted to date this pervert? Well, he was rather honest if at all a bit naive. He was kind of like Emiya Shirou, if he was a super mega pervert. He had some redeeming qualities but they were next to nothing due to his lecherous nature. Ren once caught him drawing a picture of their female science teacher in the _nude_. It was like everything in the boy's head was filled with nothing but with how to touch a woman's chest.

Deciding to humor the pervert, the bearer of the Heaven's Feel gave him an indifferent look. "So? Why exactly should I care if some girl wants to date you?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know because I think of you as a friend." Issei admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

That… was not something he had been expecting. Hyoudou Issei considered him, the type of guy he hates the most, to be his friend? Ren actually felt a grin try to etch its way to his face but it was gone in a matter of seconds. By his guess, the relationship between the boy and this Yuuma girl would probably only last for about a few days.

Yes… If Issei's heart was broken then the Sorcerer could finally get at least a few days of peace. The boy would be in a state of depression but his mouth would be quiet. It was a necessary sacrifice but it was better than having to cut out his tongue.

"Um, Sanada-san," Ren's attention had been drawn back to the brown-haired teen, who seemed quite nervous and awkward if his body language was anything to go by. "W-what would you recommend for a romantic evening?"

Despite his perverted nature, Issei was a good kid. The Master might as well give him some pointers. "Well, I would start with a movie. The decision would have to be acceptable for the both of you. After that, a small walk through the town. If she spots something that she likes, buy it for her. Then a stroll at the park. It makes for a perfect romantic evening."

Issei had written all of it down on a notepad and pencil (where did he get those?), a big smile running across his facial features. "Thanks Sanada-san! I knew you were a nice guy!" He complimented the ravenette.

"Glad I could be of help, Hyoudou." Ren nodded at the brunette.

"Oh, by the way, Sanada-san, do you think I have a chance of… you know… getting laid?"

… Highly doubt that.

* * *

 **Ren's Apartment - Evening**

The young man had returned home with Savior and Assassin in tow. Today had been rather eventful. Imagine his surprise when he came back only to be greeted by a chorus of 'Welcome home, Master' from all of his other six Servants. Despite their duty to serve and protect him, it felt rather nice to at least have company.

When he returned the greeting, he collapsed on the couch where the others were watching some film from America about giant robots fighting monsters from another dimension.

Kuro hopped onto his lap, laying her head upon his belly while his hands stroked her soft black fur. A purr of delight coming from the feline.

"Praetor," Saber spoke, drawing the young man's attention. "Savior informed us that you were antagonizing another group of Devils. For what reason did you have for this?"

"In all honesty, I did it merely to poke fun and to stave off a warning." Ren stated. After all, he did pretty much just drop a big fat 'go fuck yourselves' to Rias and Sona. He'd probably do it again just to see their reactions.

"That doesn't sound like an intelligent plan." Archer pointed out with a grumble.

The young Master waved off his Servants' concerns. "Oh relax. I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I'm just having some fun."

"Your idea of fun is rather… strange." Ruler remarked.

Ren continued stroking his feline friend's fur. "Well, it's not like I can find any other good entertainment in this world. There's also the fact that I need some way to mold my Class Card system and make it a reality."

Tamamo appeared above the boy, looking down at him with a giddy grin. "Have you tried using your mana to create it?"

"I've thought about it but that might not work." The ravenette pointed out. "Maybe if I had the tarot cards that revealed images of the Classes then it could make my experiment that much easier."

Savior entered the living room holding a deck of cards. "You mean like these?" He hands the deck over to his Master, who takes it eagerly.

"Excellent. This is but the first part of my plan. The next phase will be a bit difficult though." Ren scanned through each card. They were all there: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Avenger, Ruler, and Shielder plus three cards he had never seen before.

One card depicted a blacksmith at a forge. Another of a beautiful woman in a white dress surrounded by life. The last card was rather frightening, it depicted of a shadowy figure enshrouded in flames. By his guess, they may be the cards for Forger, Healer, and Destroyer.

If he were looking at his face from a third-person point-of-view, he would have been disturbed by the rather wide ear-to-ear grin he wore on his face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

While Ren was being a mad genius at the moment, another figure filled with a malicious aura watched the city below.

Kuoh…

A practical breeding ground for humans and the supernatural that hide in plain sight.

… It was disgusting.

But it mattered not, for all would kneel before its feet. However, the vessel within its body sensed a great power. A power unimaginable but so much like the one it held within.

A mixture of holy and divine energy not much like the strength of the Seraphim and their bastard Father. If anything, it felt like the antithesis to its own power.

"What do you make of this?" A throaty voice rasped from the figure.

"If I had to guess, it could very well be a Sacred Gear but this amount of divinity and holy energy is beyond anything I've ever felt." From out of the shadows, a gorgeous woman with ghostly pale skin, silver hair, and malevolent yellow eyes appeared dressed in scandalous black robes. "But we both know that it is not a Sacred Gear. Nothing short of a Longinus is even this powerful but even those pieces fail to compare to this amount of strength."

"Then it seems that the prophecy has finally began. My eternal rival has been chosen and now our war shall commence."

"War?" The woman raised a delicate brow in mock confusion as a dark grin appeared on her face.

"Yes, our Holy Grail War. The very war in which our army of legendary heroes shall clash with each other until only one is left standing." A sick smirk was seen on the figure's hidden face. "After all, when there is light, there must also be darkness." An ethereal violet-red glow came from the figure's body as mad laughter echoed in the night.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Ren had marched on back home. In his hands were bags of groceries.

It was a cold, Sunday evening. School was about to begin tomorrow plus there was Issei's date that the ravenette had taken into account when the brunette was showboating his girlfriend off like some trophy wife. It was annoying but strangely amusing.

Regardless, having to feed eight Servants was starting to cost a bit too much. He might have to _liberate_ some more money from a few unsavory people.

Well, that's what he would do if it weren't for the fact that when he trudged on through the park to his apartment, he came across a rather interesting scene.

Standing by a fountain was none other than Issei Hyoudou and his girlfriend, Yuuma Amano.

Guess his advice really did work out… Who'd have thought? He never even had a girlfriend before. He just made the whole thing up by some romantic comedy movies that he had seen.

Curiosity got the better of the young Master as he hid within the bushes. It actually seemed like tonight's events might actually be worthwhile.

"I have one last favor, Issei, can you hear me out?" Yuuma asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure." Issei answered with a perverted smile.

"Will you die for me?" Yuuma asked causing Issei to freeze while Ren rose a delicate eyebrow in surprise.

That was not something that he was expecting to hear. A feeling of dread began to rise from within the Sorcerer's chest. Unconsciously preparing his Command Seals in case what he believed what was going to happen happened.

"What was that last part?" Issei asked with a nervous grin, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as he subconsciously took a step back.

"I said will you die for me." Yuuna before her entire form transformed.

Her body filled out more, looking like a full grown woman with large breasts and shapely curves. Her outfit changed to some kind of revealing leather bondage suit, showing a bit too much skin. The coup de grace were the black bird wings on her back.

Crimson eyes widened in surprise. From what he had studied on the three Factions, there was only one race of beings that possessed wings like that.

… Fallen.

Angels who once possessed snow white wings full of purity only for them to be blackened by sin. Now one seemed ready to kill the brunette for reasons he had no idea about.

Not on his watch.

"Hey!" Ren shouted, emerging from his hiding place while simultaneously drawing attention from the two.

The woman's grin seemed to widen almost predatorily. "Well, well, another human to ground beneath my heel. Just how I like it."

"Sanada-san!?" Issei exclaimed in surprise and shock.

"Step away from the boy." The ravenette demanded, eyes narrowed into a cold stare as he strolled towards the duo with an aura of confidence. "Do so now and you'll live. Failure to comply will be the end of you."

"You stupid vermin! You think a mere human can intimidate me? One of His children?" The Fallen Angel sneered at the red-eyed Master. "You must be either brave or incredibly foolish."

Ren's left brow rose ever so slightly before realization struck him. "Ah, you mean God? The very same one that died like a pitiful mongrel?" He mocked, smirking at the winged woman's expression. Rage did many things, it granted people a hidden strength but it also made them sloppy in a fight.

"How dare you mock Him!" A red spear of light appeared in the Fallen's hand. "I, Raynare, will skewer you like the parasitic pig you are for disrespecting my Father!"

"You can try." The young man taunted, slipping his hands into his pockets, one of which containing the deck of class cards he carried on his person.

Raynare hefted her spear then threw it at the young man. Instinct took over, causing Ren to dive away from the projectile that struck the ground he once stood upon.

"Wow, that looks like total copyright material." The magus-in-training muttered under his breath. Somewhere within the Throne of Heroes, he could feel a certain ultramarine bodysuit-wearing man ranting about a quote-unquote, 'chicken-winged bitch'.

"Hmm, at least you're good at running like the insect you are." The Fallen smirked savagely. "Now die for me so I can get back to my job."

"Issei, leave now!" Ren shouted at the brunette, but he didn't seem to either listen or was just frozen in shock. Cursing under his breath, the crimson-eyed teen pulled a card from his pocket. A quick glance at the image and a cocky grin graced his face. "Good a time as any to try it out." Igniting the Heaven's Feel from within his soul, the young man channeled mana into the card as well as the essence of a powerful Heroic Spirit.

Raynare lunged at the Sorcerer, another light spear appearing in her palms, a raging satisfaction gracing her beautiful yet twisted features. "Now die!" She yelled, the weapon of light inching towards Ren's heart.

That is if it wasn't for an invisible force that casted aside the spear in the Fallen's hand.

"What!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

" **Include: Saber!"** The young Master declared. The card in his hand glowed with mana then vanished as magic coursed through Ren's veins. Violent winds swirled around the human as Raynare and Issei were systematically blown away by the sheer power behind it all. The bearer of the Third True Magic stalked towards the Fallen Angel, now holding an object in his right hand that seemed completely invisible save for a cloudy wind that enshrouded the blade.

The Fallen Angel woman didn't know why but she felt considerably smaller now. As if she were a gnat standing before a dragon. It was as if the boy in front of her was wielding a powerful Sacred Gear but she had never heard of one that could command wind. No, it is merely a fluke! A hoax! No human has this amount of power!

"Nice party trick." Raynare sneered, another spear of light materializing into existence in her left hand. "But fancy magic won't save you from your fate!"

"Fate?" A light chuckle, bordering along the lines of mockery echoed in the night. "Fate is such a fickle thing. It sets forth a destiny that none can escape but I'm different," The young man directed his invisible weapon at the Fallen Angel. "You see, I don't believe in fate. My destiny is my own and no one else's. Now are you gonna keep talking or are you ready to fight?"

Snarling, the being of sin glared at the human. "Don't think you're better than me, you arrogant pig!" She screeched, a simple step and she appeared in front of Ren, thrusting both her spears to pierce his flesh only for the invisible weapon to deflect them as if they were mere toys.

A small smirk appeared on the Sorcerer's face. His choice in Heroic Spirits was quite fortuitous. The parameters of this particular Saber-class worked quite well in his favor as well.

Issei, who had been ignored the entire time, watched as his 'girlfriend' battled against the bishonen he once disliked only to consider a friend. It was like something out of a manga or an anime. To the human eye, their attacks would be too fast but the brunette, for some reason, could see it all clearly. 'Yuuma' fought with such ferocity that it was frightening while Ren remained calm and cool, parrying and striking with the skill of a master swordsman. But the worst part of it, he could see their eyes. Crimson and violet clashed with sparks, the intent to hurt- no, the intent to _kill_ labeled in their sight. They were both ready to kill the other, regardless if they were harmed or not. This made the boy wonder if the two fighting were even human to begin with.

Ren would never admit it publically, but he found that fighting with a blade was quite exhilarating. The Saber Class Card he used granted him the skills of one of the greatest kings in all of medieval Europe. He could feel the strength, speed, and finesse of a swordsman coursing in his body. His eyes could see every move his opponent performed before she even did it.

"Why won't you die!?" Raynare growled, swiping her spears to cleave the human in half only to hit nothing but air as the young man had leaped into the air with unparalleled agility.

"Maybe you're just a weakling." Ren smirked mockingly at the Fallen Angel, who turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"Bastard!" This time her attacks were faster and harder, a few of those times they would scratch the Sorcerer's body.

' _Not good. If this keeps up, not even the abilities of a Saber will help me.'_ He thought bitterly as he locked blades with Raynare, sparks erupting from their weapons. _'I've got one last trick. Don't know if it will stabilize all that well in this but now is as good a time as any.'_

"What? No witting remark? Has my power finally silenced your heathen tongue?" The black-haired Fallen sneered coldly, pushing against Ren's defenses.

Narrowing his eyes, the young Master kicked Raynare straight into the chest, sending her stumbling back a few feet while the Saber Class Card he used appeared right in front of him. Grasping its edge, he whispered one word of power.

" **Install"**

A powerful whirlwind surrounds the young man, shielding him from view of his opponent, who had taken to the air to avoid the wind currents. "This power…" Raynare's eyes widened in shock, her body suddenly trembling either from fear or excitement, she did not know.

Once the whirlwind dispersed, gone was the crimson-eyed boy, in his place was a knight wielding a magnificent gold and blue sword. Raven hair turned into a golden blonde, crimson shifting into jade green, and pale skin now looking as if the very sun had kissed upon it. His attire consisted of a blue battle long coat with three separate tails for maximum versatility, dark grey trousers, silvery white magical woven armor on his torso, shoulders, waist, legs, feet, and arms. One of his gauntlets was hidden in his right sleeve while the other was placed onto the left sleeve. Attached from his chestplate was a dark grey-white hood.

The warrior exhibited an aura of demanding respect and loyalty like that of a king while at the same time it radiated with a fierce resolve for chivalry and justice which reflected in his jade green eyes…

…That were being directed at Raynare.

"You think some fancy armor and a sword is gonna keep you alive, human!?" The Fallen Angel snarled, throwing a volley of light spears at the transformed warrior.

"Strike Air!" Saber Ren called out, his voice sounding as if it were velvet silk. For some reason, Raynare wanted that voice to be whispered into her ear repeatedly. However, her attention was focused more on the fact that when the knight swung his sword, a large arc of biting wind struck her, dropping the Fallen Angel straight into the earth.

Whatever technique or Sacred Gear he possessed, it hurt a lot.

Painfully, Raynare climbed out of the crater she made. Her violet eyes caught sight of a brief flash of steel, forcing her to duck the blow save for a few strands of hair. Once she stood up to her feet, she faced the knight once more with her twin red spears of light, a hard look in her eyes. Her mind raced with the possibilities in which she could win or lose against the young man.

The warrior brought his sword up to bear. "Still think you have what it takes to beat a 'lowly human'?" A wry smirk appearing on his face.

Violet eyes narrowed in absolute hatred at the boy in front of her. Raynare however noticed something or rather, 'someone' behind the knight. A small grin appeared on her lovely face. "True, I admit that you surprised me," Conjuring another set of light spears into her hands, she takes careful aim at her target. "But we'll have to save this dance for another time." Throwing both weapons at the same time, the Fallen quickly took to the sky using her blackened wings.

Ren avoided the first spear with a simple sidestep while using his sword to deflect the second to the earth. "Hmph, who would have thought that you beings would be such cowards!" He mocked.

"Oh, but you weren't the one I was aiming for." Raynare's grin turned sinister.

A brow raised, the knight's eyes suddenly widen in realization and shock. Turning on his heel, he was met with the gruesome sight of Issei, on his knees with the spear that Ren had avoided piercing his chest. "Hyoudou!" He called out as he sprinted towards the dying boy, ignoring the malicious laughter of Raynare as she left behind the two. The transformed Sorcerer caught the brunette in his arms and pried the light spear out of his chest. The wound was quite severe. His heart was destroyed, insides burned to a crisp, and his spine had been separated. There was no guarantee that Issei Hyoudou would survive.

The boy coughed a few times, blood splattering onto his paling skin. He tried to speak but no words could be formed. It was a miracle he was still conscious with the wound he now possessed. However, like all good things, it must come to an end. The light in Issei's eyes began to snuff out, his breathing labored, and his warmth now reduced to cold. In a few short seconds, the brunette's chest had stopped rising. No movement, not even a twitch of a finger. Issei Hyoudou had passed away.

"I'm sorry." Ren lowered his head dejectedly. The brown-haired boy didn't deserve this fate. Sure, he was a shameless pervert that never shuts up about harems and tits but he was an honest, kind-hearted young man. He was the first person in this world that actually considered the Master a friend. And he had failed to save him…

Laying the boy's body down on the earth gently, the young Sorcerer made a silent vow. The Fallen Angel and any who followed her would pay for this transgression. He will make her suffer for killing his friend. Her blood shall be payment for the innocent soul taken away so unjustly.

Taking one last look at Issei's body, the transformed human turned away. His blonde hair shielding his eyes. "May you rest in peace, Hyoudou Issei." He prayed quietly then with a single step, he leaped into the air, soaring through the sky like a blue stream of light.

Had he stayed longer however, he would have caught the familiar color of vibrant red hair appearing out of a magic circle.

* * *

 **Ren's Apartment**

It wasn't quite difficult to return to the penthouse. The Master of Savior followed the prana signatures of his eight Servants, especially after he recovered his groceries. From what he could guess about the Installation, it boosted his abilities already to that of a Heroic Spirit and depending on that legendary hero, he could be powerful enough to take on a whole army without any trouble.

So imagine his surprise that when he returned home, the transformation had cancelled and he collapsed onto his knees. It was like every nerve in his body had been set on fire then pulled out one at a time. It hurt like a bitch.

Naturally, his Servants were by his side, assisting him to the couch where he explained tonight's events.

"So that's what's happening in this town?" Savior questioned.

"I don't know." Ren shook his head. Kuro resting upon his lap while he stroked her fur. "I honestly have no idea what's happening to this place. Zelretch only explained about the Great War, the Three Factions, Sacred Gears, and the fact that God is dead in this world. The cryptic vampire wasn't really fortuitous in explaining what the fuck was happening right now."

"Language, Master." Ruler chastised the young man.

The Sorcerer rolled his eyes. "Alright, mom." He sarcastically replied. Ruler being none the wiser in knowing what sarcasm really is.

"So what's the plan, Goshujin-sama?" Caster bounced on her heels, she looked ready to kick anyone's butt, no matter who it was. Secretly, she wanted to hurt the Fallen Angel Raynare for trying to _steal_ her hubby.

"After what happened tonight, I need a whole lot of food and a day's worth of sleep." The ravenette yawned.

"Then allow me to cook for you, Praetor!" Saber declared proudly, flaunting her chest out once more with no sense of shame.

Caster pouted. "Mou! He's my husband! So I'm the one who should be cooking for Goshujin-sama." She whined childishly.

Thus began one of the many arguments between Saber and Caster. Savior, unsuccessfully, trying to play mediator and getting the two women to calm down.

...It only ended with him getting a verbal beatdown.

Rider believed it wise that Ren would need at least two Servants in his bedroom to guard him in case any enemies tried to attack. That plan was shot down but Rider, Lancer, and even Archer persisted. Eventually convincing him that it would be a good idea.

He had chosen Assassin and Rider for the job. The former because she possessed Presence Concealment and wouldn't try anything lewd while the latter was much too stoic to even consider such an act.

Saber and Caster came to an agreement (more like a challenge) to cook for their Master at the same time. Enough food for everyone in the penthouse had been spread about for nine occupants. Eventually, they sat down and dug into the rather delicious meal (Ren helping himself to more servings than he even realized).

After dinner, Ren took a quick shower, got dressed in his pajamas, and landed on the soft comforts of his bed. Kuro leaping up and resting beside her master's stomach. Rider stood by the windows that overlooked Kuoh while Assassin climbed into the bed to feel her _mother's_ warmth.

Just another crazy ass day in this mad town…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Finally, I apologize if I made you all wait so long. College is getting to be a bitch now.**

 **Also, to those of you who petitioned characters in this story, I am sorry but I wasn't quite explanatory. You see to explain about the Class Card system in this fic, it works the same way as an Evil Piece system only it doesn't require a lot of pieces if a Sacred Gear user is powerful or not. There are four modes to this. The first is being a Master. The second is being a Servant. The third is to use the Include function which grants the user a small portion of power from a Heroic Spirit. The fourth and final being Installation allows one to take on the properties, traits, and abilities of a Heroic Spirit.**

 **Now, many of you are probably confused but if you want to be a Master in the Grail Faction then you must provide the basic information for your OC especially their Magecraft or Sacred Gear (which is totally optional) along with their Backstories and on how they should meet Ren in the story. If you choose to be a Servant then you must provide the parameters, class skills, personal skills, and Noble Phantasms of that character.**

 **Speaking of Servants, the three new classes: Destroyer, Forger, and Healer are special Servant classes. Destroyers, the Heroic Spirit of Destruction, are more like Berserkers but don't possess Mad Enchantment instead they have a Class Skill known as Destructive Power which means depending on the rank, Destroyer's strength parameters can increase in rank but it will either lower or raise their agility rank. Plus, Destroyer's have terrible endurance meaning they hit hard but they can die if not careful effectively making them glass cannons. Also, their morality is always Chaotic, no matter if they are good or evil.**

 **Forgers, the Heroic Spirit of the Forge, aren't necessarily combat-type Servants. They're more like Shielders, support-types. They possess the class skill known as Tinkering, a skill that is used in forging many different tools and weapons, and Blacksmith, which as you can guess means that they are quite profound in smithing their craft. In a sense they are a lot like Casters only they have a low Mana rank. Plus, depending on their Luck parameter, they can create powerful tools or Noble Phantasms for their allies.**

 **Healer, the Heroic Spirit of Life, is another support-type. They are much like Casters in which they possess high Mana rank and aren't very good in confrontational combat. Their class skills are Blessing of Life, which is a skill that enhances healing magic, and Barrier, a skill that can project a shield around another to protect at the cost of a Healer's prana reserves. Also to note, Healers are always considered to be True Good.**

 **Do you think any additions should be made for these three classes and if you have any opinions then feel free to leave them in the review box or PM it to me.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll write you up.**

 **Thank you to all who have been my loyal followers since Day One. You are all what keeps me going.**

 **Gilgamesh:** Why didn't you pick me as the Install! I demand retribution, mongrel!

 **GKC:** Get the fuck out of here! I'm busy!

 ***The King of Heroes growled at the author, the Gate of Babylon opening behind him***

 **Gilgamesh:** Care to repeat that, mongrel?

 **GKC:** Yeah, get the fuck out of here, Goldie. ***With a snap of his fingers, the author sends Gil away in a cursing fit***

 ***Cough, cough* Where was I?... Oh yes!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD.**

 **Lots of you commented on the last chapter. Some of you liked it, some of you had some good ideas, and some of you thought I was being a dick. Apparently, some of you don't know what the hell an Avenger-class Servant really is. Others just decided to be pricks and dish out hate comments (all of which were deleted). Regardless, I'm still writing this. People who think otherwise can suck it. Oh, and to those of you who don't like the story, don't fucking read it. If you were expecting someone like a Sorcerer to be a mere Pawn to some Devil, you all have fucked up minds. I'm tired of seeing powerful characters be reduced to servants to supernatural figures that have no business in the human world. Call me racist if you will, but it's only racist if these things actually existed.**

 **There's also the fact that many of you 'constructive' criticizers are beginning to test my damn patience! You're not really informing me of what is wrong, all you are doing is just trying to make a name for yourself. It's pretty pathetic. Grow a pair already and do your own damn stories if you can't handle the fact others like it but you lot don't. All you do is waste space.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Dance of Death

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Ren felt like complete shit. Even after a good night's sleep; well, it was technically a complete shocker when Assassin was in the bed with him, eliciting quite an unmanly scream from the Master, his conscious mind drifted back to the events of last night. The battle with Raynare, the death of Issei Hyoudou, and the physical drain he felt after using a Class Card specifically the Saber-class.

He had expected that using a Class Card would exhaust his physical strength but nothing like how he felt before. The burning in his body, it hurt worse than he could ever imagine.

Then there was the fact that Issei had been killed… His friend had been killed- no, murdered! He had been murdered for reasons he had no idea about! And that pissed the Sorcerer off greatly. Just what good did it come from the Fallen Angels to even consider killing an innocent (well, not so innocent) teenage boy?

Regardless, the young man felt terrible. His muscles ached, he suddenly felt nauseous, and a migraine was starting to irritate his head. Overall, if any were to see him, they'd think he had a cause of heavy sleep depravity.

Still, Assassin could have come up with a better excuse rather than 'cuddling with mommy'. He could still remember the burning glare that Archer sent his way despite his protests and misconceptions.

Unaware of his surroundings, a body crashed into him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Ite…" Ren groaned, rubbing his sore head. "Alright, who's the wise guy-!" He was cut off when he was met with a head of spiky brown hair…

...A _familiar_ head of spiky brown hair

"Hyoudou!?" The Sorcerer exclaimed in comical shock.

"Sanada-san?!" The pervert exclaimed in confusion then placed his hands firmly on the ravenette's shoulders. "Sanada-san! Please tell me you remember Yuuma!"

The young man couldn't even answer. His mind running circles at the many possibilities on why Issei was alive right now. A dream? Impossible. A homunculus? No, he would be an albino. A clone? Still impossible. High-speed regeneration? A probability.

"Uh, Sanada-san?" Issei spoke, snapping the Master of Savior out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Hyoudou, how are you here?" Ren asked quietly, bringing his face close to whisper. "I saw you die. Your insides were scorched."

"You do remember! Thank God!" A momentary hiss of pain escaped the brunette's mouth. "But wait, that means last night really did happen."

"So you have no idea on why you are alive?" The Sorcerer questioned with a raised brow before he noticed the presence of other students, mainly girls, who all seemed to be blushing rather brightly.

Wait…

His and Issei's current position must make it seem like…

The ravenette quickly stood up then shouted at the girls. "Get your heads out of the gutters! There is no way I swing like that!" An embarrassed blush burning his cheeks.

However, despite his best efforts, it would seem the image had already been implanted.

Issei looked confused until his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, gross!" He grimaced in disgust.

That's something both Ren and the pervert can agree on.

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand outstretching towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

* * *

 **Later On**

After recovering from the initial shock, Issei and Ren met outside under the shade since the pervert looked a bit tired when he stood out in the sunlight.

"So, care to explain to me how you survived?" The Sorcerer questioned. "I seem to remember you dying with a pretty big fucking hole in your chest."

"Hey, I don't know! All I remember was waking up in my bed!" Issei argued.

The ravenette's expression told the pervert that he didn't believe him. "Yeah, you just spontaneously awoke in your bedroom, internal organs replaced and all that shit. Forgive me if I find that highly unlikely."

The brunette grumbled along the lines of 'stupid pretty boy' and useless miniscule arguments such as that.

However, Issei had one question on his mind. "Wait, how did you know I was dying?"

Ren flinched, he had been caught, maybe if he wrote it off as just a coincidence the pervert could actually believe it. "Well, the thing is…" Luckily, he had been saved by the bell, quite literally in fact. "Oh, looks like classes are about to begin. Gotta go!" He quickly stood up and sprinted off, leaving a confused brunette by himself.

"Wait, Sanada-san!" The boy tried to call out but deflated when the ravenette was out of earshot. "Dammit."

Just what could he mean? Was he there that night?

…

Wait…

The self-proclaimed Harem King remembered Ren being there that night and not only that, he fought with Yuuma as well. Weird thing about it all was that he seemed to actually be winning too. So why is he playing it off like it was nothing?

Issei needed answers and he was not gonna get them standing around like an idiot. Besides, like the ravenette mentioned, classes were starting.

* * *

 **Downtown**

As many humans were ignorantly passing by each other in their usual day-to-day lives, a pair of cold yellow eyes watches the citizens.

"So many tasty morsels to feast on. But which one to devour?" A mad grin spreading as the yellow eyes landed on many individuals.

"It shouldn't be so hard to choose. Just pick someone and devour their soul already." Another set of eyes, these being a more orangish color glared at the other individual.

A hidden pout. "You just have to ruin everything. Jerk."

"Stop acting like a child."

"Ah, piss off."

"Don't make me have to kick your bony ass again." The second threatened.

"You can try, ya prick!" The first growled.

However, before both could throwdown, they sensed a mana signature. A powerful one…

The first smacked its lips. "You feel that?"

"Yeah, this amount of prana is quite impressive. There's enough for a whole bloody buffet." The second replied. "I suppose we can make ourselves useful and catch their soul."

"First one there gets the first bite." The first smirked, disappearing from its cohort.

"Cheating bastard!" The second snarled, following after to sample a taste of the succulent mana.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Class had started. One that Ren particularly liked, that being history. After reading, watching, and playing the Fate series, he had grown a certain fixation on legendary heroes and famous figures. Though there was a drawback to being in the class…

That being a certain redhead that would send a heated glare his way whenever she thought he didn't notice.

Honestly, he didn't need this right now. Sure, he pretty much did threaten her and all that but he was not really in the mood to be intimidated by a spoiled little girl.

So he did the usual thing most guys would do… Ignored her.

This kept on going for the remainder of the class. It didn't help that Issei was slightly returning to his old ways while at the same time, a bit cautious of everything around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the brunette had a faraway look in his eyes, like he had been missing something for once in his life.

So many questions left unanswered. It was beginning to frustrated the young Sorcerer. He needed information. Actually, he needed some goddamn answers.

However, he had been so focused on his thoughts, that he had forgotten that the bell had rung, signalling the end of class. Collecting his books, the ravenette stood up from his seat and was about to walk out until he was met face-to-face with a blonde boy. Instant recognition struck him as he narrowed his eyes at the boy, Kiba Yuuto.

"Excuse me, Sanada-kun. But I have an invitation that Buchou would like to extend to you." The Prince of Kuoh informed the magus-in-training with a friendly grin.

Ren blinked once, twice, then raised a brow. "Who?"

"Gremory-senpai." Yuuto bluntly replied.

The Sorcerer briefly mouthed "oh" then placed a hand on his hip. "Why should I come? Didn't I pretty much threaten her to leave me alone?"

"Yep, but she has a proposition for you." The blonde answered.

A proposition? The ravenette's brow rose in interest. "Hmm, I'll think about it."

Yuuto nodded in understanding then left the classroom, ignoring the many lustful and dreamy-eyed looks he received from the female student body surrounding him.

Ren sighed, briefly wondering if he had made the right choice or not. Regardless, he needed answers so he might as well suck up his pride and just play politician for now.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club - After School**

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful. Well, otherwise the fact that Issei sat by the Sorcerer and Savior during lunch. It wasn't necessarily bad if one looked past his perverted antics. If anything, Ren felt that inside, Issei was scared. He had no clue as to why the girl he liked and dated would want to kill him, the way his eyes would scan the room like a frightened child didn't help his mood either.

As much as he would like to ease the boy's mind, he had neither the time nor the patience to do so. Right now, Ren's attention was focused mainly on the young woman across from him.

Akeno had offered them both a cup of tea. Issei politely refused, intent on staring at the black-haired girl's rather large chest.

Feeling his pervert-killing senses ignite, Ren lightly slapped the back of the brunette's head. "It's rude to stare at a woman's chest, Hyoudou." He scolded the boy, sipping the offered tea. Alright, he'll admit it. For a Devil, she makes some pretty good damn tea.

The resurrected boy gave the Sorcerer a mild glare but reluctantly focused back on the club president of the Occult Research Club.

"Well, I'm glad you both accepted my invitation, Issei-kun, Sanada-san." Rias spoke evenly, obviously she hadn't forgotten the crimson-eyed male's treatment of her but he was civil and noble enough to keep a member of the Perverted Trio quiet.

"Gremory-san, what's this all about anyways?" Issei asked, confusion written all over his face.

A small smirk appeared on the girl's face. "Tell me, Issei-kun. How do you feel?"

"Good, I suppose?" He replied, unsure of what the redhead meant.

"Oh? So you haven't felt weak during the day? Don't get headaches when someone invokes the name of the man above?" Rias gestured up with her finger.

"You mean God?" Ren answered, noticing the occupants, Issei included, flinched in discomfort at the name. That's when the realization struck him. "Issei is a Devil now!?"

"Wow, you actually figured it out on the first try, Sanada-san." She stated in that arrogant, smug tone of hers.

Crimson eyes narrowed as the ravenette bit back a harsh remark. He needed to know how Issei had been brought back.

"Gremory-san, what did Ren-san mean when he said I was a Devil?" Issei asked, confused at the statement.

Rias giggled softly, it sounded so beautiful to the resident pervert, bringing a small blush to his cheeks. "To answer your question, Issei-kun, it would be more prudent to show you instead." She replied.

All of a sudden, black bat-like wings sprouted from her back. Not just her but also Akeno, Yuuto, and even Koneko.

"Holy shit!" The brunette exclaimed in surprise.

Ren didn't react much. He had already deduced that Rias and her group along with the student council members were all Devils. However, despite the malevolent od levels in the room, he found some comfort when Assassin and Rider appeared behind him in their astral forms, ready to engage without a moment's notice in defense of their Master.

"Yes, it is quite surprising, Issei-kun. Although, Sanada-san here had already met our kind before." Rias gestured to the raven-haired young man. "While I'm not sure how or when, he seems to be quite an interesting human."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Gremory-san." Ren stated, folding his arms.

"Hold on, hold on!" Issei interjected. "Just what the hell is going on?!"

"There are many things that you do not know about me, Hyoudou." The young man started. "One of those is the fact that I am a magus."

"Magus?" The pervert looked even more confused. "What the heck is that?"

Rias however seemed to interject into the conversation. "He means he is a practitioner of magic. A wizard or a mage if you will."

"Hmm, excellent deduction. I would've thought it would take you longer to figure out what I am." The Sorcerer offered out that small bit of praise.

"It would have had I not discovered that neat little trick of yours last night." The redhead smirked.

Ren raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about the fact you used card magic to transform into a knight." The Gremory heiress stated as if she had solved a murder mystery. "Care to explain that little detail, Sanada-kun?" The way she said his name seemed to be a front to get him to slip up his tongue but he'd seen better from Caster.

"In what way or higher power do you think I'm going to explain that to someone like you?" The Sorcerer smirked deviously. "The way I see it, you're desperate. I don't know what though but you require power and you don't care how you obtain it."

"That's not-" Rias was cut off by Ren once more.

"Get this through that pretty little head of yours, Gremory. As a magus, what I do with my business is mine and no one else's." His crimson glare emphasized his point while the Command Mantras hidden under his jacket glowed softly; he could feel Rider and Assassin tense up for a fight but a mental command settled them down.

"Whoa, Ren-san, that's going a bit too far, don't you think?" Issei spoke his piece, obviously conflicted. He had no idea if he should believe anything like this but this was starting to hurt his head.

"Apologies, I let my temper get the better of me." Ren grinned with closed eyes in an almost innocent fashion.

Rias inwardly seethed at the audacity of the man before him but kept her cool. If she could get him to slip up then she'll have the Magician right where she wants him. She might even learn some form of secret.

"Now, you were saying…?" Ren asked with a wicked smirk.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

After their little 'chat', the young sorcerer bid Gremory and her peerage a farewell.

From what he gathered, Issei was revived by what Rias called the Evil Piece system. Basically, magic chess pieces. Eight pawn pieces was the price to resurrect the boy meaning whatever Sacred Gear he possessed was undeniably powerful. Rider told him that she detected the faint scent of a dragon. Speaking of Sacred Gears, they were essentially a form of Mystic Code created by the biblical God to be used as miracles for humanity but the Three Factions saw them as weapons and fought tooth and nail to acquire such power. The strongest of the Sacred Gears were the Longinus-types; they possessed the power to effectively kill God himself.

If that were true then that power could be quite handy to him.

A weapon powerful enough to kill gods should be used against his enemies rather than against him. Still, if it came down to an actual battle then Devils were severely outmatched. Pawns could change their rank to Rook, Knight, Bishop, and Queen but never a King. While Pawns gain a stat increase depending on the class, they also gain their weaknesses. Knights are supposed to be the fastest pieces in a Peerage but they're also glass cannons; one lucky hit and they'll die. Rooks have increased strength and defense but their speed and agility is effectively E Rank at best so even if he did get into a battle with them, they have a certain amount of stamina before their guard is broken. Bishops are strictly magic-based pieces and are generally the healers of a Peerage in which case, it would be best to take them out first since they are the Casters of the group. The Queen is theoretically the most powerful piece but it is only one fighter; overwhelming numbers is best used to take the Queen down. The King, despite being a powerful piece itself, is still susceptible to being attacked from assassins so if Rias tried to fight him then Ren will sic his own Assassin right on her to end the battle. Kill the king, lower moral and the enemy's fighting spirit.

From what he gathered, Issei had something that was related to a dragon. If the brunette ever tried to fight the magus then a simple introduction to the Slayer of Fafnir would remedy that situation. Any dragon, no matter what they are will always remember the blade wielded by the legendary Siegfried. Balmung, a sword that strikes fear in the core of every Phantasmal Beast.

Anyways, after Ren left, Assassin reported that they were being tailed by a familiar. A quick order to Rider had silenced the lonesome little watchdog. He didn't need any unsavory eyes tracking his every move.

It was also at this moment that Ren felt a presence that was much like a Heroic Spirit. It seemed Assassin and even Rider felt it as well; their stances in astral form were guarded, ready to protect their Master should any threat try to attack him.

The presence was close. A little too close judging by the distance between the young man and the mysterious feeling.

Strange how there seemed to be no one in sight as well. No civilians walking the streets or bustling around in the stores. That's when the realization struck…

...A Boundary Field.

"I know you're there. It's useless to hide from me." Ren declared openly, attempting to draw out this new pursuer and dissuade them from trying anything foolish.

Stepping out of the shadows, a man dressed in black with black hair to boot along with blood red eyes. There was also a distinct presence of both light and darkness surrounding the figure. Almost like a cloak.

"For a human, you're quite perceptive." The man smirked. Seeing such a smile was enough to send an involuntary shiver down his spine. "But where are my manners," The man bowed politely like any English gentleman in the Victorian-era of Great Britain. "You may call me Kokabiel."

"I don't particularly care what your name is. I want to know why you were following me." Ren stated coldly with hands in his pockets. The same pockets that had his deck of Class Cards ready to use just in case. "And don't even think about lying to me."

"Yes, well, I suppose you could say that my subordinate spoke highly of your abilities from your encounter with each other." Kokabiel replied with his smirk still present.

The Sorcerer briefly thought about what this man meant then remembered that Fallen Angel he fought against. The one that tried to kill Issei Hyoudou. "So you're that woman's boss." He frowned; sending a heated glare into the other Fallen's skull.

"You'll have to forgive my subordinate. She's a bit of a wild child." Kokabiel stated with a friendly grin but the cold glare he received didn't deter him.

"Is there a point to why you're wasting my time or do I have to remove your head?" Ren threatened as Assassin and Rider materialized with their daggers/nails at the ready for a battle.

Kokabiel raised his hands in surrender. "Relax, I'm merely here to chat with you."

"And what business would I want to converse with the Star of God?" The magus questioned, holding his Servants back until he felt his time being wasted.

The only response he got from the Fallen was rather pathetic, "Do you like sweets?"

A twitch of the young man's eyebrow was all that revealed his irritation...but the offer was somewhat peaceful so he might as well hear this man out. "To a degree."

"Wonderful! I know this excellent little cafe that serves wonderful cakes." Kokabiel grinned.

At this point, Ren had to ask himself if this was the correct choice even Assassin and Rider looked at him as if he were insane. Maybe he was and he just didn't show it quite yet. Regardless, he tailed the Fallen with his two Servants returning to astral form to guard their Master.

* * *

 **Later On**

Well, he'll give Kokabiel credit. The cake is pretty good along with their tea. Ren had at first figured that Fallen Angels had a low tolerance for humans after his encounter with Raynare but that suspicion was slowly starting to give away. However, he still didn't trust the pointy-eared man in front of him enjoying a delicately rich chocolate cake.

During the entirety of the conversation, Kokabiel had repeated the same speech that Rias had given him but with a few more added details such as the fact that some noteworthy legendary weapons such as Excalibur, Balmung, and even Ea were said to be powerful Sacred Gears in the realm of the Supernatural. They'd be right about that but it's not like they would ever know.

"So how'd you do it?" The Fallen asked out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Ren raised a brow.

"From what Raynare had explained to me, you were able to summon an invisible weapon and managed to combat her blow for blow. Not only that but you also manifested into the form of a knight wielding power beyond that of a normal human." Kokabiel leaned closer with an almost predatory gaze. "So what sort of Sacred Gear is it?"

"For one, it isn't a Sacred Gear." Truthfully, it wasn't. It was a mere transfer of a legendary hero's soul into a card as a sort of catalyst to become the essence of transforming into the Heroic Spirit or at least taking their power and abilities as one's own. "It's a power meant only for humans."

The look on Kokabiel's face was enough to confirm the young man's suspicion. He wanted something from him.

"Interesting," That was all the Fallen spoke as he took another bite of his cake.

Ren begged to differ. It was a bit of a pain in the ass having to deal with Heroic Spirits of varying personalities such as Saber, Caster, Assassin, Rider, Archer, and Lancer. Ruler and Savior were at least more professional and respectful but the others cause him slight problems at times such as buying clothes without his permission with the money he had. (More like pilfered)

In any case, the boy was getting off track. "Really. Glad you believe so."

"Well, tell me something, what do you intend to do next?" Kokabiel questioned.

Ren's brow rose in slight confusion.

"What I mean by that is that not only do you possess an obvious power to change your appearance. You also have some rather interesting servants even the air about you is almost beyond anything related to humans." The Fallen Angel pushed the question. "You're obviously not a normal one. Your aura is almost related to a Messiah. Rather humorous I might add."

"I don't believe so. I've got nothing against religion. I just don't like the fact that beings such as yourself walk amongst mankind like you own the place or for that matter, _them_." The Sorcerer stated fiercely.

"Still, back to my earlier question; what do you intend to do next?" Kokabiel repeated.

As the one who now holds practically the entirety of the Throne of Heroes within his very soul, Ren was as lost as any on what his task should be. Naturally, he assumed that with this power he was protecting mankind from the dangers of the supernatural like the Angels and Devils but that quest felt...hollow.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I see…" Kokabiel nodded. "If that's the case then I shall tell you mine; out of respect of your status as a potential Messiah."

The young man frowned. Hearing that didn't so much as relate to him. The only one that should have that title is the Servant he had created, Savior. There was a reason he created him. It was to be the antithesis for god-like Servants that would prove to be overpowering for countless Grail Wars. Savior would in turn be the demigod killer or slayer of Phantasmal Beasts. His Noble Phantasm could definitely attest to his true name and divinity even if he was given a human form. Ren noticed the Fallen's features began to darken as a chill from before ran up his spine.

"I am going to destroy the world."

…

…

…

Say what now?

Ren stared blankly at Kokabiel, whose cheerful demeanor had returned as he took another bite of his cake.

"Sorry but I must've heard wrong. Did you say you were going to-" The boy was cut off when the Fallen finished his sentence.

"-destroy the world, yes."

Right… So he didn't imagine it or drop acid. If had been the latter, it was in some seriously poor quality. That, and he never had any reason to take drugs unless they were for migraines or common colds. The Fallen didn't even seem fazed at all that he just told someone with literally the power to command legions of ancient heroes and supernatural warriors that he was going to destroy the world.

So that begged the question…

"Why?" Ren asked, wanting to understand the reason behind it all.

The dark-haired Fallen laughed. "It's a long story. I suggest you get comfortable because it will be long."

That he had no doubt about. His half-eaten cake forgotten, Ren kept his facial expressions neutral as he listened to what Kokabiel had to say.

"Tell me," He spoke after finishing up his treat. "What do you know of your kind, humans?"

"From what's been told in schools or documentaries," The young man admitted. "Scientifically, we evolved from monkeys millions of years ago but that's difficult to prove. Biblically, God created us by molding two figures in his image. The First Man named Adam and the First Woman named Eve."

It didn't come as a surprise when Kokabiel nodded. Ren thought the Fallen Angel would argue otherwise but he didn't.

"Exactly. Because in some ways, you did, and in some ways, you didn't."

It was confusing but then again so was magecraft. The Sorcerer remained silent and continued to listen.

"As seen from your own history, many of the world's greatest inventions and discoveries originated from accidents. Microwaves, plastic, radioactivity, etcetera etcetera. The same could be said for God. At least when it came to humans."

Suddenly, Ren's crimson orbs started to realize just how _old_ Kokabiel was. He could see it in his eyes, how deep they looked with eons of history swimming in a sea of scarlet. Then those same eyes met the magician's own and his brain was assaulted by scenes and images he should have no knowledge of.

Great empty basins of earth that began to fill with water. The world's first oceans, and crustaceans, corals and fish rising from its depths to form the world's first lifeforms.

Trees, grass and flowers sprouting upon barren lands, turning the once yellow and parched Earth into the lush, green planet it was today.

And from those forests came animals that soared the skies, ran and crawled on the ground. And the once quiet world had suddenly descended into a cacophony or squawks, roars and chitter.

"He created this world on a whim, you know? God, I mean. He didn't really have a fixed plan when He turned this planet from the lifeless sphere it was into the teeming-with-life Earth it is today. Of course, that's what He told us, but I am sure many of us thought otherwise. How else would someone create something beautiful? But when I witnessed His reaction when He first saw the start of your kind, that's when I started to believe Him."

Ren saw them. They were swinging from branch to branch before landing on the ground and beginning to walk.

On two legs.

"That face of surprise you are wearing. He wore it too, except he looked a thousand times more shocked than you," Kokabiel laughed. He didn't like it when others laughed on his account. "When He first saw you strike rocks to form fire, and used that fire to cook meat from hares you caught in primitive traps, he was _dumbfounded_."

There was a look of nostalgia on the Star of God's face as he recalled the memory. "He was almost dancing in joy before he returned to watching you with rapt attention. I remembered Lucifer asking, 'What? We could do that too, easily, in fact.' And I remembered agreeing. Then God said, 'Yes, but I made you to be able to. But not them.' Then everyone shut up after that and we watched you humans grow together in silence.'

Strange. Seeing this man almost happy and passionate as he regaled his tale was like listening to someone speak about their childhood. The Sorcerer for the life of him couldn't understand why Kokabiel would be so joyful at the memory. He continued to listen.

"It was when you humans skinned the beasts you killed and donned them as your own that we truly began to see something within your kind. That was when He confirmed it, giving your species its current name, and naming the first of them Adam. You must realize how groundbreaking this development was. _Nothing_ , and I mean nothing, was created with the idea of clothing in their minds except for us Angels. Everything else went buck naked or had the idea of 'protection' in their mind. But not you humans. You wore it as garments, spoils of war, objects of vanity. That's when the idea of modesty developed in your mind. A few decades later, pretty much every human had a wolf, tiger or whatever-skin to call their own."

The light of wonder in those blood red eyes was enough for Ren to discern that God and the Angels had acted like curious children. "We were shocked. Clothes were one thing, but _modesty_? Some Angels were beginning to see Him and us within you. How could we not when ideas and concepts known only to us began to sprout in your minds? And if things couldn't get worse, God suddenly up and decided one day that we were to bow to you. 'These humans,' he said, 'one day, they will surpass everything else. Including Angels. Including _Me._ This...thing they have. I call it Free Will. From today onwards, they no longer are my Creations. Nothing I have created can truly think for its own like they can. They are their own creations and you will not tamper with their development. From this moment onwards, no Angel is to interfere in their growth. Even I will not. We will only taint their potential, hindering them from what they can _truly_ achieve with their own two hands. I want to see how far they can go.'"

For a moment, the Fallen Angel kep silent. Ren understood that at that moment, Angels were surprised that Humans could surpass them as well as God. Even though he wasn't a religious man, hearing that God believed that man could surpass Him was actually a surprise.

"Yes. The same silence we just enjoyed permeated in the air after he said that too. Surpass us? Surpass _God_? Preposterous! At least, that's what many felt. Even I leaned towards that direction for a while...but not as much as the others. Not as much as the _Satans_."

The atmosphere in the room seemed almost somber after Kokabiel spoke the name of the Devils' leaders. It was like they were to blame for everything. "Did you know...that the first few Devils were actually Angels? Yes, they were. The first four Devil Satans: Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub. What if I told you they were once amongst the ranks of Archangels? They were supposed to be the best of the best, the pinnacles of virtue - that's what being an Archangel meant. But oh, how mankind changed them. At first, they were skeptical. Skeptical of what He saw in you, and thus that doubt spread to what they saw in Him. Their faith began to waver and His declaration was the final straw. The very notion that they were inferior to humans? It sent them into darkness. It sent them into _Sin_ : Sloth, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, and Envy. They hated you. Hated you for seducing Him with you 'infinite potential', your 'Free Will'. They saw mankind as evil and themselves as the vanquishers of that evil. So they Fell. They were the first to Fall. And not just the four of them. All the Angels under their command and whatever sympathizers they could sway with honeyed words Fell. _One third_ of Heaven's Legions Fell that day. Because. Of. You.

The pointed look that Kokabiel shot at the Sorcerer did little to deter him. "I fail to see how that's my problem since it was those foolish Archangels' that allowed their jealousy to corrupt them." Ren stated coldly. This only further cemented his distaste for Devils if their original leaders believed them to be evil when they themselves were in fact the hypocrites.

"True. Mind you, I didn't fall back then. I still had faith in humanity. But when the others fell to the Earth to wipe out your kind, God panicked, and immediately rallied the rest of Heaven to stop them. Thus began the first of many Great Wars, Heaven's Civil War. But it would be difficult; Angel fighting Angel, and it would have been impossible to tell who was on whose side. So he stained them. He stained every Angel who Fell black; dying their wings obsidian to tell friend from foe. That's the story of how Devils and Fallen were born."

Ren raised a brow. How were Devils born if the Fallen were the first to be created?

Kokabiel smiled. "Naturally, Heaven won the war. But what did you think happened to the Fallen survivors after the war? Obviously, they did not return to Heaven though God gave them the option to. He couldn't bear to kill them either, so instead he banished them. He created an entire dimension to seal them. He created the Underworld. And with time, just as you humans evolved, the harshness of Hell forced them to adapt, and their forms evolved into what they are today. Devils."

"I see...but what about the current Fallen?" The magus inquired. "Like Raynare and the rest?"

A grim expression replaced the Fallen's smile. He breathed deeply then said, "Why _do_ Angels Fall? We certainly weren't created to do _that_. Devils aside, after the Civil War, tens of thousands still Fell, myself included. Some willingly, others...not so much. But there was a small common thread that runs through all of us. Can you guess what it is?"

"Humans." Ren stated bluntly. Seeing Kokabiel nod, the Fallen continued.

"It is shocking when you think about it; the sheer amount of chaos that the arrival of your species brought. Assumptions were shattered, Heaven was divided, and two whole new Factions were created. But despite all that, God loved you with all his heart and thus so did the Angels as well. He sent us to watch over you, to keep you out of the clutches of the Devils, the only time we were allowed to interfere. In other times of trouble, we were only allowed to present to you your choices but could never sway which option you chose. It was difficult; very difficult to do such a simple task."

Kokabiel's lips curled and a forlorn look began to set in.

"The problem was that we loved you _too much_. At least, at the beginning. After all, we did fight and win a civil war for your kind and what remnants of Angels who did not like your existence were cast down into Hell. Angels are pure beings; what they do, they do with all their heart. It was too _easy_ to become attached to those we were tasked to watch. We cried when they made mistakes, beamed with joy when they made the right choice, and our hearts broke when they betrayed our trust. We forgot that despite what similarities we held, we were very different from your kind. Your 'Free Will', while it mean an infinite ability to learn and do good, it also meant an infinite potential to do harm."

He could feel Rider and Assassin tense. It was a mutual feeling. The Sorcerer felt a sense of dread well up in his chest.

"You weren't created like us with a firm moral compass set in our hearts. And thus, when humans walked the path of Sin, some of us couldn't take it, not when we held you in such high regards. The disappointment and heartbreak we got was too much to bear, and unlike God, we weren't capable of eternal love or patience. Some, in their desperation, would try to force humans to walk the path of Virtue, and they were cast down for interfering. Azazel is a prime example of that, and Fallen like him still fell the same fondness for humans as they did millennia ago. I didn't find it to be very fair, but to them, it didn't matter. They saw it as an opportunity. They weren't affiliated with Heaven anymore and saw their Fall as a chance to meddle some more human lives. Thus Azazel created the Grigori and taught mankind to make weapons and cosmetics. This, of course, irked God, who would send Angels to stop their former comrades. But in the end, what conflict that erupted never got out of hand because both sides always had humanity's interest at heart in the end."

"Really? Because Raynare seemed to have made it very clear that she despises humanity." Ren spat.

"Ah yes. Raynare." Kokabiel frowned. "She is...the other type of Fallen, who handled Mankind's sins the other way. The human she was tasked to watch...he represented humanity at its finest, at least in his early years. He was kind, diligent, intelligent, and he was a joy to watch for Raynare, who loved him deeply. She really loved him, you know, in a romantic sense, and it took every bit of her willpower not to Fall into the temptation of Lust. She was a strong Angel, at least in mind, and many other Angels who could not resist Fell because they crossed the line. But even she had her limits when one day the human she was tasked to watch changed. And not for the better. He became, in lack of a better word, a _monster_. A tyrant, who killed innocents, raped women and destroyed villages on a whim. She was shattered. She had placed all her faith and trust in humanity on that one man, who grinded it into find dust and forced it down her throat as she watched him commit atrocity after atrocity."

So that's why the female Fallen Angel was so bitter towards humans. Ren furrowed his brow when he mentioned a time where humans were at their finest. Was it something related to the Age of Gods?

"She was never the same after that. She became disheartened and what high regards she held for humanity sank into the sewer afterwards. Her story is one of many tragic betrayals and it what ultimately led to her Fall. It is not my story to tell, and I believe I have told you enough. If you wish to know more, you should ask her yourself when you get the chance. But the fact of the matter remains that there are many, many Fallen, who see you as, and I quote, 'scum'."

It was understandable. If you put so much trust, so much love into one individual that you had high hopes for only for that all to be shattered instantly in the blink of an eye would turn anyone's views into a pile of crap.

But that begged the question, "Which one are you then? Why did you Fall?" The Master questioned.

For a moment, Kokabiel seemed to be deep in thought. "Me? I suppose I'm a mix of both. I truly believe that humanity has the potential to do great things, but they must be alone to do so. The Devils and Fallen have done little to allow that to happen. When I found out the human I was watching had sold his soul to a Devil, I was livid. I slaughtered him in my rage, which should have been directed at the Devil. But it was too late, and by the time I realized what I had done, my wings had already turned black. Still, I believe in humanity, and I saw how they grew with time. One day they will do truly remarkable and unfathomable things."

Ren frowned. The Fallen says that but it contradicts with his desire to destroy the world. Just what is his reason?

"Then God died. The damned Devils had discovered a way to return to Earth other than human summoning. Thus the Great War started which would claim God's life. Like so many other Angels, Fallen or not, that was a huge blow to our faith. He is, after all, our Father, and even if he cast us down, many of us still loved him. But when he passed, realization sunk in. There was no God. And with him gone, we felt weak, powerless, empty. They say the Great War ended in a stalemate. Wrong. The Devils won it, just not on paper. With God gone, who could stop them from tainting humanity? We Angels certainly tried, and even an unspoken alliance was formed between a few Fallen and Heaven. We would defend humanity from the Devils, even if our approaches were different. But their numbers and cunning proved too much for us. Despite our efforts, humanity was becoming tainted, and there was nothing we could do about it."

The magus had already been told that God was dead but hearing the story behind it all was starting to open his eyes even more. The Devils during that time were a threat to humanity that needed to be purged. Fallen Angels, no matter how misguided, were just children that were lost and afraid without their Father. Angels were few in number and had relatively no chance in another war.

It was then that Kokabiel gestured to both their surroundings. "Can you not see it in the world around us? Sinning is the new norm! Consumerism is Greed, Wars are fought over pride and wrath, Infidelity is at an all time high due to Lust, and you expect me to believe that these humans are capable of amazing feats? To even reach their current point was no small feat but there was so much _more_ that they could have achieved, that is until all these supernatural factions, not just the Devils, intervened. Many of them are afraid of what humanity was becoming, and that their technology would surpass their power in a matter of centuries- No, decades, and they took steps to ensure this did not happen. It is a fear that is not unfounded. They were so obsessed with preserving their power that they hindered mankind's, and in this regard, I must really praise the Devils. Their ability to adapt with humanity...astonishing, and unseen in any other faction. They built their cities after yours and implemented the same technology that you use in their society. My opinion of the current devils is far better than those that I fought millennia ago. They are not evil but neither are all of them good. Still, it is a lost cause because humanity's growth is slowly grinding to a halt by unseen forces."

So that's why Zelretch brought him into this dimension. The old vampire must've overheard this tale and wanted someone to continue the growth for mankind while eliminating any form of supernatural force that threatened to hamper that growth. Who would've guessed the bloodsucker would actually have a heart of gold instead of a perverse mind of jokes and pranks.

Kokabiel raised both of his hands outwards as if he were preparing to embrace the magus, his face set in grim determination. "That is why I want to destroy this world. I will start a war between all factions, starting with of course, my own. For too long, we have impeded your progress, and it is clear to me that even Heaven is holding you back, with the Church's dirty affairs and Michael's inability to do anything but watch. Your kind will no doubt survive, you are a tenacious species, and though many of you will perish in the crossfire, mankind will still limp away from this grand conflict. You will rebuild your civilization on the ashes of your old one and this time," The Star of God smiled, reaching for the evening sky that was starting to become visible. "There will be no one to stop you from reaching the stars."

So, that's why this Fallen Angel wanted to destroy the world. He blamed his race, his pure winged cousins, the Devils, anything related to the supernatural that hampered humanity. His intentions sounded good but the outcome of it all would get many innocent people killed. That was something he couldn't allow…

"As the saying goes, 'The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.'" Ren stated to the Fallen.

"Of course, but I fully intend to go to Hell, and I don't mean the Underworld. I deserve to do so but I will die in battle with a smile on my face because I know that I am doing the right thing for humanity."

Crimson eyes narrowed at blood red. "Then why are you telling me all this? Aren't you afraid I will tell the world of your actions? Or for that matter, stop you?"

The smile on the Fallen's face told the magus that he had been waiting for that very question.

"You are free to do what you wish. You are, after all, a potential Messiah. And it is because of that that I tell you this beforehand and that I will respect your subsequent choice of action even if it is to disrupt my plan. I did not foresee the coming of another Savior when I planned this and your arrival is causing me great distress. I was planning to go to such drastic actions because I saw it as humanity's last hope and that there was no other choice. Then you showed up, a Savior, a miracle maker, a Messiah. If anyone can save humanity without so much bloodshed, it is you, and if you are able to do so, all the better."

Being repeatedly called the Messiah or even a Savior just never felt right. Ren wasn't a hero; he knew that. He wasn't naive enough to believe that he could ever be a hero. He was just an individual with the power of miracles; to bring long thought dead heroes back to life as Heroic Spirits.

"Of course, you can claim not to be a Messiah even though you do possess a power related to miracles. And I will respect that as well. The weight of the world is very heavy on one's shoulders and even I find myself having trouble bearing this burden. But still, just because you are not what I wish you are does not mean you are incapable of helping. When the next Great War comes, and it certainly will if you do not stop me, I ask for your help in my endeavor."

"That's the thing that's set us apart. You claim to want to destroy the world for mankind; I can respect that. But what if you're wrong? What if your so-called Great War leads to humans being wiped out? We're not so foolish as to stand idly by while hostile forces battle upon the planet we live on." Ren stated. Seeing the hesitant look in the Fallen's eyes meant the magus had caught onto him. "You don't know. Which is why I will stop you if you so much as try to enact World War III. Even if the Three Factions or the whole world becomes my enemy, I will fight for the innocent. No matter who they are. Be they human or otherwise."

Kokabiel nodded understandingly. "Obviously, I will not ask you to take lives. This is the supernatural's war and I would like to leave humans out of it. But still, no doubt humans will die, many of them. That is why I need your help. You hold power, a great amount of it, power which can be used not just to destroy but to _protect_. I want you to help me in that. Everybody will be too busy fighting each other to care about collateral damage which is why I need you to help me care for them. Find those humans worth saving, protect them, and make sure they live to inspire the next generation to strive for greatness."

"You're asking me to be a judge of humanity?" The Fallen nodded. "I can't do that. All life is precious, you can't ask me to only save those good and leave those of evil to perish. Without darkness there can be no light. Without evil there can be no good. Without sin there can be no faith. I am not a judge, jury, or executioner. I'm merely someone that leads ancient warriors into battle. If there is someone threatening those that wish to live a peaceful existence then I will be there with sword and shield in hand to stand against them."

"If that is your answer then I won't stop you but…" Kokabiel looked at the young man with a slight frown. "Think about my offer; really think about it. The day of reckoning does not start for another few weeks. I shall inform you and ask you for your answer before it _does_ happen."

With that said, the Fallen placed down a couple yen bills then left the cafe. Ren tried to see where he was but there was no sign of him anywhere. There wasn't any people either so that didn't help.

"Master, do you believe him?" Rider questioned, still in astral form.

"Don't know. It's a long time to process all this information. Still, I want to know why Issei was specifically targeted by the Fallen Angels and why these Sacred Gears were truly important." Ren replied. "However, I suppose I could-"

A sudden surge of mana had cut him off. Even his Servants reacted almost with surprise.

This large amount of energy being released was like the equivalent of a Noble Phantasm. Whoever it was, they were in trouble.

"Assassin, Rider!" The Sorcerer mentally called his Servants to follow him. He relayed a mental message to the rest of his Servants to regroup with him.

"Master, it's coming from the docks." The beautiful blindfold-wearing woman stated. "Three prana signatures and two sources of dark energy."

Well, a perfect time to work off some stress. Who knows, it could be fun.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Kuro-chan, are you sure you felt a mana signature here?" Said a ten year old girl with long snow white hair and scarlet red eyes while wearing an elementary schoolgirl's uniform.

A second ten year old girl with pinkish-white hair, yellowish-orange eyes, and tan skin who wore a provocative outfit of red and black, clicked her teeth in irritation. "Illya, you're being stupid again."

The white-haired girl, Illya, pouted childishly. "Don't call me stupid!" She yelled.

"Illya-chan, Kuro-chan, let's not fight now. Luvia-san and Rin-san sent us to this Parallel World in the first place to find the anomaly." A third girl with black hair in pigtails and brown eyes tried to calm her two friends down. Like Illya, she wore an elementary schoolgirl uniform as well.

Kuro, the dark skinned girl, huffed. "Whatever."

"Sorry, Miyu-chan." Illya apologized.

"When can something show up? I want to get some action already!" A pink star wand jumped up and down in Illya's hand.

"Nee-sama, refrain from interrupting and speaking aloud." A blue star wand wiggled in Miyu's hand.

These two respectively were the kaleido sticks known as Magical Ruby and Sapphire. They are 'Second Magic' Mystic Codes forged by the Wizard Marshal Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Both of which that grant their users/wielders unlimited magical energy.

So focused on their task they were that they failed to notice the two dark figures watching them from afar.

"So these are the tasty morsels?" The first hissed.

"Looks like it. The black haired one is mine." The second growled.

"Fine, the last two can be mine." The first cackled darkly.

Kuro stopped. She detected the presence of two unknown hostile both of which emerged from the shadows all around them. One of them was a rather beautiful woman with burning yellow eyes and long violet hair while dressed in a skimpy Chinese dress. The other was a handsome man with glowing orange eyes with spiky dark green hair while dressed in a set of dark grey robes.

"Who the hell are you two?" The dark-skinned girl questioned, narrowing her eyes at the two newcomers.

"Look at that, the meal speaks." The woman smirked coldly then started to morph into a gorgon-like monster with her arms morphing into snake heads, her legs transformed into the tail of a cobra, and her mouth opened up wide to reveal two sets of venomous fangs. Her pupils took on a reptilian appearance.

"Hmm, maybe they'll put up a fight. That'll make it all the more sweeter." The man huffed as his own body started to morph. He grew bulky arms with large tufts of fur that grew razor sharp claws, canine-like legs that snapped into place with a sickening crack, and a wolf-like muzzle appearing on his face. A set of wolf ears morphed on his head and a tail emerged from his backside.

Illya shrinked back a bit terrified. "Monsters!?" She exclaimed. Magical Ruby activated in the frightened ten year old's hand, transforming her into a magical girl once more.

Miyu quickly activated Magical Sapphire, gaining her magical girl outfit as the flow of mana from the kaleido stick filled her body.

Kuro outstretched her hands with a dangerous grin as two dao swords colored like the yin yang taoism symbol. "Monsters? This should be fun." She recklessly charged head first towards the monster woman to unleash a barrage of slashes that the snake woman weaved through like...a snake. "Hold still!"

"Why don't you make me, little girl?" The gorgon-like beast teased.

This angered and irritated Kuro as her attacks became more reckless. She tried to cut off the woman's head only for Kanshou to be caught in the jaws of the monster's fangs. "What?!" Before she knew it, the monster woman's tail wrapped around her in a crushing grip.

"Kuro-chan!" Miyu and Illya exclaimed in horror until the wolfman appeared in front of them.

"Worry about yourselves, brats." His orange eyes glared down at the two girls as he raised his right claw then swung it at Miyu, who raised Sapphire to defend herself but she hadn't count on the strength behind the blow which sent her sprawling across the asphalt and into a storage container with a yelp of pain.

"Miyu-chan!" Illya called out then flinched as the monstrous wolf growled low with claws itching to draw her blood.

"Illya, don't just stand around! Fight!" Ruby exclaimed at her wielder.

But the girl was terrified beyond anything she had ever experienced in her life. The most she could resemble such frightening strength was facing off against the spirits of the class cards.

"Die!" The wolfman growled then slashed down at the frightened girl.

Illya closed her eyes waiting for the blow… Any second now…

The girl opened an eye to peek and found a pretty blonde lady in a red and white military dress with gold sabatons and held a crimson jagged designed sword. The woman was holding back the wolfman effortlessly with just her sword.

"What the…?!" The monster exclaimed in surprise.

"Saber, remove the Devil's arms." A young man spoke being followed by several other figures.

"Yes, Praetor!" The blonde woman known as Saber grinned, kicking the wolf then sliced off both his left and right arms as he howled in pain.

"Archer, pin him down!" The man ordered as a triple-colored haired girl in a green dress with animal ears brought up a black bow then fired two arrows right into the legs of the Devil.

"AGH! You bastard!" The wolfman snarled.

"Lancer, deal with the snake." The man's crimson eyes glowed slightly as a woman with red wine colored hair in snug black-purple bodysuit lunged at the snake woman with a red barbed spear. Said snake woman tried to slither away from the inhuman speed the Servant had but didn't count on the spearhead piercing her hip, shedding blood across the asphalt.

The man stopped in front of Illya, glancing down at her with his own scarlet gaze. His raven black hair flowing slightly against the light breeze. "What's your name?"

"Uh, i-it's Illya," The ten year old blushed slightly. She'd never met another boy that wasn't as handsome as her brother Shirou but this man before her was like a male super model. Like one of those half-naked men that Luvia tried to keep hidden under her bed.

The man gave her a critical eye. "I see. So you're one of those magical girls that Zelretch seems to have a fetish for. By my guess, the other two kids are with you." He sighed. "Great, just my luck. As if one kid wasn't enough, now I have to deal with three more."

A young preteen girl with short white hair, scars, and dressed in a provocative outfit appeared next to him with a cute pout on her face. "Mother…"

"Don't fuss. You act like a brat sometimes as well, Assassin." The man pats Assassin's head.

"Goshujin-sama, what do we do with these little abominations?" A beautiful fox-eared girl, dressed in a kimono, has her arms wrapped around the man's left arm, snuggling it between her breasts. "Can I burn them alive?" She purred the words like she wasn't about to commit arson.

"Yes, Caster, you may. After I get some answers from these freaks." The ravenette stated just as Saber and Lancer brought the two injured monsters before him. "Now, care to tell me what you are, Devils?"

The snake woman snarled at him. "You think a human like you can scare me? Please! I'm not easily intimidated." She hissed.

"Caster." The order came in a split second, the fox-lady produced a talisman then placed it on the snake, who screamed in utter agony from a thousand volts of lightning shocking her nervous system. "Wanna talk now or do I have to get physical?"

"Alright, alright! What do you want to know?" The amount of pain she was in was enough to make her subservient.

"You're not like the traditional Devils I've met before. What are you really?" He questioned.

"We're Strays. Devils who betrayed or killed their peerage and kings." She admitted.

Saber narrowed her eyes. "Praetor, from my experience, those who betray their lords are nothing but traitors and monsters. Such things are rather unpleasant in my eyes."

"I see." The red-eyed man glanced at the three girls that were gathered together. "Shield your eyes. This is not something for children to see."

"Better listen to him!" Ruby told its master, who covered her eyes with her hands along with Miyu but Kuro didn't really do such things.

"Caster, burn them." Said woman smirked almost deviously as she produced more talismans then slapped it onto the Stray Devils' faces, igniting their bodies in a blaze of agonizing flames. Their screams of pain was enough to make Illya and Miyu cringe while Kuro had a smirk of satisfaction.

After the strays were reduced to ashes, Miyu looked at the man with a strange look of contempt. "Why did you kill them? There was no need to do that!"

"Actually, there is. Stray Devils are nothing more than uncontrollable beasts that have their power unchained. Without a King as the Devils put it, Strays go out of their way to indulge in their urges such as devouring humans or other supernatural beings. Had I let them live, they would've continued to devour innocent people. That's something I can't condone." The man stated. "Ah, where are my manners. The name's Ren Sanada. I am a Sorcerer and a Master. These are my Servants; Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Ruler, and Savior."

"Um, I'm Illya von Einzbern." The albino girl introduced herself shyly.

"Miyu Edelfelt." The magical girl in blue and periwinkle greeted.

The third girl however narrowed her eyes at Ren. Almost predatorily.

"Something on my face, kid?" The young man raised an elegant brow curiously.

"I can smell it. Your magical energy…" Kuro produced Kanshou and Bakuya then lunged at Ren faster than one could blink. "Give it to me!"

The magus's eyes went wide for a split second before he leaned back to avoid the black blade of Kanshou from nearly taking off his head.

"Master/Praetor/Goshujin-sama!" His Servants called out, ready to assist him but he held up his hand.

"No! This is my fight! Don't interfere!" Ren ordered them to which each of them reluctantl and silently stopped in their tracks. The magus cartwheeled onto his feet then stood in front of the reckless dark-skinned girl, who menacingly brought her yin and yang swords up to bear.

He reached into his pocket then pulled out a familiar card with an image of Lancer. From within his soul, he could feel the Throne of Heroes activating to his call. Out of thousands, _he_ answered the call. The child of the Indian Sun God, Surya. The Heroic Spirit who was known in life as the Hero of Charity.

Ren accepted the request allowing the soul to be transferred into the card. He spoke one word that the three girls had taken notice of. " **Install** "

"Oh no!" Ruby and Sapphire exclaimed in shock as a massive burst of prana ignited all around the young man.

"Did he just…?" Miyu looked at the swirling vortex of fire enveloping Ren.

"Use a class card?" Illya finished, obviously shocked and surprised by the newcomer.

Once the flames died down, Ren was revealed in a new form. He was outfitted in a black bodysuit with the chest area opened to reveal a scarlet red stone buried in the center of his chest. A set of golden armor was attached to his body almost like it was fused to it. It was beautiful yet at the same time ferocious; like the divine radiance of a god. His shoulder-length black hair had now been colored white and grew longer and unkempt that almost appeared transparent except for a lone black bang that dangled over his new ice blue eyes that looked sharp as a steel blade.

In his right hand was an intricate gold spear that possessed an exquisite appearance both beautiful and deadly. It had an almost inhuman sized spearhead black as obsidian with an unearthly pinkish-violet light running along the blade and a purple eye that sparkled with lightning.

"Come now," The transformed Ren spun the spear in his hand with expertise befitting a Lancer-class. "Let us see how strong you are, little girl." He challenged Kuro.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt!" She grinned viciously as she charged at the magus and barraged him with her black and white dao swords. However, with his newly enhanced speed, he was able to avoid each strike with no amount of effort.

The Personal Skill of the Heroic Spirit inhabiting his current Class Card allowed him to see into his opponent's character. _Discernment of the Poor._ A rather impressive skill to get a feel for the enemy's personality. Right now, he saw a reckless child that would do anything to win and has a rather volatile attitude problem. She also seems to have a habit of kissing people with high magical energy which must be the reason why she tried to attack him because she wanted his own magical energy. For once, he blamed the Third Magic for granting him such high reserves of mana.

He parries away another blow to his head by using his forearm. Throughout the whole skirmish, not once did he raise his hand to strike her. Whether because of the spirit or the fact that his opponent was a child seemed to be holding him back. Despite this, he could go on the defense forever otherwise the Luck of a Lancer would catch up to him and get him killed.

Kuro did something that surprised even him. She projected three sets of the same yin-yang swords then threw four of them at Ren. Everything seemed to stop in slow motion, the four blades circled around him just as the girl materialized behind him with another set of blades in her hand, ready to cut him down. The magus had enough time to raise his guard just as Kuro slashed his back and appeared in front of him. The blades in her hand shattered away then she turned on her heel and blew a kiss at him. Suddenly, he was barraged by three sets of attacks that struck him from all around his body. The golden armor known as _Kavacha and Kundala_ managed to endure the brunt of the attack but the damage still left cracks and scratches all over his body.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're still alive." Kuro smirked a bit too smugly. "I thought you'd be swiss cheese by now."

"I'm not so easily crushed." Ren replied coldly then unleashed a burst of burning mana as he appeared in front of the girl with a single step. "You on the other hand…" He slammed the pole of his spear directly into the tan skinned girl's stomach, causing her to cough up saliva.

Kuro dropped to her knees holding her stomach in pain. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Even when she fought her 'sister' and Miyu, their attacks still hurt but this on the other hand felt like someone tore their way into her gut and ripped out her stomach.

"Now are you gonna try and fight me again or do I have to discipline you?" The young Master warned the girl.

She snarled at him and was about to make a snark comment until Illya stopped her by standing in front of Ren. "Please, no more fighting!" She pleaded.

The spearman raised a brow. "She's the one who attacked me first. I'm merely protecting myself."

"She didn't mean to…" The albino looked unsure about her answer. "Okay, maybe she did but it's just her personality is all."

"So I've seen." With a roll of his ice blue eyes, the magus dispersed the Class Card, reverting him to his original appearance. He nearly buckled over if it wasn't for Saber and Caster, who managed to lift their Master up into their arms.

"Praetor/Goshujin-sama!" The two women exclaimed with concern.

"I'm alright. The Heroic Spirit I used was really strong even if I didn't use his Noble Phantasm." Ren panted as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. His crimson gaze landed down on Kuro. "Speaking of which, it's too dangerous for you three to stand around here. Come with me, I have a safe house."

Kuro grumbled, obviously not really trusting the young man. Illya and Miyu had no choice but to do what he said since he was the only one that actually helped them.

"I guess we can go along." Miyu replied.

"Hmph, not like I give a damn." Kuro huffed.

"If you come along, I'll feed you some mana." Ren deadpanned seeing as he had no choice but to bribe them. "I'll even let you stay in the master bedroom and eat anything that I or my Servants can cook."

"Deal!" Illya and Kuro agreed simultaneously. Miyu sighed at the 'twins' usual behavior.

The bearer of the Heaven's Feel had no idea whether to be amused or annoyed. For now, he needed a bloody nap to work off the exhaustion in his body.

* * *

 **Grigori Territory**

Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angel Faction, was experimenting on another possibility on Sacred Gears. He always had a fascination for the tools created by God. When humans were implanted with Sacred Gears, the Fallen wanted to discover the secret on what makes them tick.

Kokabiel was supposed to bring him more data on other potential Sacred Gears but Azazel hadn't heard back from him in days. It was strange but then again, it was Kokabiel. He knew how many times the guy couldn't sit still for a second.

Which is why he had a few spies in Kuoh watching over his progress. Imagine his surprise when they came back reporting something new…

That something being the fact that a human transformed into a knight using a simple card. True, it looked like a Sacred Gear but the miracles produced by God had a certain energy signature to them. This was unlike anything he had ever heard about. The power behind it all matched that of both nature and magic from the Earth itself or even that of the Beyond. Azazel had his spies keep an eye on the human but whoever he was there seemed to be no info and he kept his tracks covered as well.

Things were starting to get interesting over in Devil territory. Maybe he should make a personal visit to find this young man?

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Finally, I apologize if I made you all wait so long. Writer's block and all that shit was a real bitch to deal with especially college.**

 **Also, sorry if the fight seems rather stupid or anything, been having a terrible week. Won't bore you with details or anything of the like because I know for a fact none of ya'll even care.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll write you up.**

 **A special thank you to all my followers, who've been with me since I started. You are my inspiration.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD. I'm gonna skip all of the bullcrap that I'd normally spout out and all that shit.**

 **I will say this though. I don't know jackshit about Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA. I just added Illya, Miyu, and Kuro because I thought it would make it more interesting. Plus, fanservice, suckas! Let me tell you, I had to go on the Type-Moon wiki just to get information on all three of them and their stupid kaleido sticks, Ruby and Sapphire.**

 **Fucking Zelretch…**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Raid a Church: Savior's True Name

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

For Student Council President Sona Sitri, or as she's secretly known as Sona Shitori, being in charge of the student council was hardly difficult. It was a great way to test out her leadership skills. After the school bell rang to signify the end of classes, there was a knock on the door, and she reluctantly got up to answer it.

She had not expected anyone to be here so early, especially since school had just _literally_ ended. She slid the Student Council Room door open.

"So-tan!"

Then closed it immediately.

Why…?

Why did _she_ have to be here?

And why the Hell did she have to wear that stupid magical girl outfit?

"So-tan! Why did you close the door? It's me! Your precious Onee-sama!"

Nope. Nope. She was not going to deal with this right now. She was _not_ supposed to be here and she'd told her countless times to dress _formally_ in the human world. It's like everything she talks about just goes out the other ear.

Sona ignored the pounding on the door, trudging back to her seat. A headache was already beginning to grow in her head. Maybe, if she ignored her, she'd go away. Please make her go away!

The black-haired girl sat down in her seat, lifting a sheet of paper up to read it. Even paperwork was preferable to dealing with her sister. Anything was preferable as long as she didn't have to deal with her older sister who had a thing for magical girls.

"Watcha doin?" The unmistakable voice that chimed behind her had sent chills up her spine.

"How did you get in?" Sona asked, hoping that her voice didn't betray her surprise. "The door's still closed."

Serafall Leviathan just walked in front of her, sitting on the chair that was usually meant for _official_ guests. She brought a finger to her lips. "It's a Magical Girl secret! I can teach you...if you become a Magical Girl." She winked.

Sona violently shook her head. No way was _that_ ever going to happen. She'd rather become Stray Devil chow than one of those *shiver* magical girls. "What are you doing here?" She asked, exasperation clearly evident in her voice.

In response, Serafall pulled out a photo from thin air, sliding it across the table. "So-tan, do you know these boys? They're students in this school."

The Shitori heiress pitied whatever poor boy that managed to garner her sister's attention. The last thing she needed in her life was a Magical _Boy_. Then she froze when she saw the crimson eyes and a head of raven black hair along with a golden brown haired, silver-eyed boy. "Ren Sanada and Elliot Draco." She stated. "Recently transferred students who seem to possess a strange magical energy unknown to us...and suspected to be affiliated with another Faction, though it is unknown if it's Heavenly or Fallen."

Leviathan looked surprised. "Awwww...so you knew about it already." She pouted. "That ruined the surprise."

Sona looked up at her disappointed sister, who looked nothing like one of the Four Devil Satans, dressed in her pink child-like clothes and magical wand in one hand. "Why do you know about them?" She questioned.

For a moment, she could see the serious look in Serafall's eyes, said eyes were calm and calculating, before they reverted back to their normal twinkling selves. "Well, one of my fans sent me a letter yesterday with a bunch of photographs. And guess what he wrote? That a student from my dear Sona-chan's school was seen playing with a bad man in a cafe. A _very_ bad man. And I thought, 'Oh no! I have to let So-tan know about this!'" She slid another photo across the desk.

This time, Sona fell off her chair when her eyes saw it.

 _Ten wings._

A ten-winged Fallen. Sanada-san knew a ten-winged Fallen?

"That's Kokabiel, one of the Grigori Leaders, by the way. He's a very bad man." Leviathan piped in as her sister tried to get back on her chair.

She failed.

How? How did Ren Sanada know a bloody Grigori Leader?

"This...is troubling news." She managed to say, but the shock and worry was clear in her voice.

"That's why I'm here, of course! Other than to see you, I mean. So… Where is this Ren Sanada? I'd like to speak to him." The innocent smile on Serafall's face was enough to see the hidden predatory gleam in her pink eyes.

Sona frowned. She would love to have her sister with her to meet him, if nothing more than the fact that the presence of a Satan was a _very_ comforting insurance. But there was a problem. "He said he wanted nothing to do with us."

"Oh poo. That's no fun!" Leviathan pouted. "Why would such a cute boy not want anything to do with cute little ole me?" She posed to show off her body and outfit much to Sona's annoyance.

"Before he's a potential enemy or ally, he's also a student here so I have to respect his wishes." The bespectacled girl stated. "If you want to meet him, I could always issue a meeting with him."

"Oh boy! This is great! Looks like I'm staying here So-tan!" Leviathan grinned excitedly, bringing her little sister close for a tight hug.

Sona mentally sighed. She hoped that wherever out in the world or beyond, there wouldn't be anyone else that had a fetish for those stupid magical girls.

Oh Sona, you poor, poor girl. You have no idea how strongly a certain vampire liked to express his desires to make magical girls.

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand outstretching towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Ren's Apartment**

The young magus thought the Servants would eat a lot but seeing these three new ten year old girls that practically inhaled the food before them was enough to change his mind. Are they even human?

"So, you mean to tell me that you're some sort of Sorcerer with the power to summon Heroic Spirits and you can also transfer their souls into Class Cards just like that?" Kuro, the girl that tried to kill him, asked while munching on a pork bun.

"That's the gist of it." Ren shrugged. "So why are you three here in this dimension?"

"Oh, Luvia-san and Rin-san told us to come here." Illya answered.

The Sorcerer raised a brow. "Okay…" He spoke, unsure of how to comment on that.

"Goshujin-sama, what are you going to do with them? They obviously can't go out in public." Caster stated, sitting indian-style like the dutiful wife she made herself out to be. "What if the rest of the Supernatural Factions investigate on the matter?"

The fox girl raised a valid point. It's not uncommon for foreigners to visit Japan but how was Ren going to explain three ten year old girls living in his penthouse if the Three Factions started sniffing their noses in his business? The young man sighed as he wordlessly used his chopsticks to eat a fried shrimp. God, Caster was such a great cook. Saber too when it was her turn to cook food.

Lancer added in her two cents. "It would be more prudent to establish a sort of false story."

Savior nodded in agreement. "I agree with Lancer. Maybe you could make up a tale that Ms. Illya and her friends are visiting from out of town."

"It could work but I wouldn't put it past that Gremory girl to get suspicious. For such a prideful being, she's pretty astute when she puts her mind to it." The crimson-eyed teen stated.

"Praetor, what about this Kokabiel's offer? Are you going to follow through with it?" Saber asked, her green eyes curiously looking into his own red ones. It was a normal question to ask but a rather difficult one to process. The Star of God wanted _him_ to be the shepherd of humanity or at least, those that deserved to be saved.

"I don't know. Whatever happens in the future, I'll deal with it, I suppose." Ren replied.

Assassin looked at him. "Money?"

"Yeah, I checked the accounts and we're starting to run low. I figure it's time for me to start my hacking spree again." The Sorcerer remarked then realized something. "Didn't you come across a sort of job board that the Devils were petitioning along with requests in the form of slips of paper with a pentagram on it?"

The scarred girl nodded, answering his question.

"I think it's time I construct my own version of job requests." The slight grin breaking across his face was evident enough that he had an idea.

* * *

 **Some Time Later**

Ren sat in his comfy leather chair with a satisfied smirk as he gazed into the new website that he manufactured as a faux imitation of the Devil job board. The tasks of which could be brought up by any normal humans that need assistance in their life. The Servants were all for doing this as a way to divert any more requests to the Factions. Although since they were more reliant on magic, they'd definitely forgo trying to track the source of the website's code.

Sometimes the Three Factions were plain stupid at times like traditional magi.

With his new request site completed, the Sorcerer began his hacking spree once more. His calling card leaving behind coded viruses to keep any unnecessary prying eyes from tracing his signal. His victims in cyberspace had no chance against him especially when some of them were unfortunate supernaturals that cursed his given pen name.

Still, no one, nor the government, could ever match up to his computer skills. Magic is still a problem for him but maybe in time he could gain some form of experience in that regard. Plus, his Servants were getting antsy.

Maybe somewhere along the way, the requests would bring up mentions of monsters for his Servants to slay. It would certainly be good practice should the time come.

Hmm?

A new request came in. The sender was from...Issei Hyoudou?

He hadn't really chatted with the perverted boy now turned Devil lately. For that, Ren felt terrible for neglecting his friend. Still, he had trust issues with the Devils at the moment but he couldn't deny a request. It could be something important.

The Sorcerer's crimson eyes scanned the job request on his personal laptop.

His brow slowly rose by each second as he read the passage. "Well, this is most interesting…" A rather devious smirk appeared on his boyish face.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ren marched into the ORC room after receiving a call from Sona about something important. Apparently, Rias wanted to hear it too so she invited him to her club for a cup of tea and snacks. Now, the Sorcerer was still apprehensive of the redhead and her Peerage but that didn't mean he was gonna skip out on having Akeno's delicious tea.

"So what does Sitri-san want with me this time?" Ren questioned after drinking from his cup.

"This is as new to me as anything else." The Gremory heiress admitted. "Are you sure you won't join my Peerage? The life of a Devil could offer you with so much rather than the life of a human."

"Not gonna happen." Came his blunt answer.

Despite the fact that he was currently surrounded on all sides by Devils, he didn't come alone. In fact, he had his seven main class Servants in astral form acting as his bodyguards. Even if they could detect the mana of a Heroic Spirit, they wouldn't be able to survive a second against them. Their so-called Rook, Knight, Queen, Pawn, Bishop and King pieces are faux Servant classes and wouldn't be able to stand up to his.

Rias pouted cutely. "You're so mean, Sanada-kun!" She whined.

"Act your age for goodness sake." The raven-haired teen's brow twitched in annoyance as he sipped his tea. "You're supposed to be a young woman soon and yet you act like a child that didn't get the right gift on Christmas."

"Well, can you blame me for wanting such a powerful figure such as you to be in service to me?" The Gremory heiress retorted.

Ren gave her a blank stare in response.

"You know she's not gonna stop asking, right?" Kiba asked, being mildly more pleasant than the host at the moment.

"I know but it's so entertaining to see her get all pouty and frustrated." The Sorcerer admitted with a sly grin, much to Rias's irritation.

"That's not funny!" She exclaimed comically.

"To me, it is." Ren smirked. He could hear the giggles and amused chuckles from his invisible Servants. No doubt they found amusement in the social torture of the redhead as well.

Akeno giggled. "Ara, ara, I had no idea you can be such a tease, Sanada-kun." She purred.

"Usually, I'm not but seeing Gremory-san all embarrassed is what I find both amusing and adorable." Ren smirked.

Said redhead had the decency to blush in embarrassment which only brought another chuckle from the young man.

However, the amusement over the Gremory girl was shattered when a magic circle appeared in the center of the room. This drew Ren's attention to the sigil, recognizing it as the symbol of the demon Sitri. Two people rose from it, one of which the Sorcerer recognized.

Sona Shitori, the Student Council President and another pain in the ass woman in his life on this supernatural world.

But it was the second figure that drew his attention. The clothes, the hair, and even the whole cutesy aura that surrounded her made him want to tear out his own eyeballs and burn them to ashes. What mad woman would even consider wearing a magical girl outfit that...scandalous? So much pink and frills…

"Leviathan-sama!" Akeno called out in surprise.

The room suddenly felt several degrees colder when the supposed Leviathan of the Four Devil Satans suddenly plopped her butt right onto the lap of the Sorcerer. "Oh, Ren-tan is so handsome in person!" She wrapped her arms around his head and practically mashed his face against her impressive breasts. "I can see why So-tan likes you so much!"

"Nee-san!" Sona growled in irritation while a faint pink dusting on her cheeks revealed her embarrassment.

Saber, Caster, and Assassin glared at the childish Devil with a deathly aura surrounding their persons. _'That's my Praetor/Goshujin-sama/mother!'_ Came their respective thoughts.

Lancer, Rider, Archer, and Ruler all knew otherwise. Contrary to her choice in outfits, her pink eyes betrayed her power and maturity. Every warning signal in their instincts told them that this girl was definitely dangerous to the level of a Phantasmal Beast.

Even Ren could see it. The calm seriousness along with the hidden battle instincts that radiated in her muscle movements. Her eyes would dart occasionally over to Rias's Peerage to ascertain their safety before they landed back on him. He could feel the dark, cold mana that regulated from Devils from this young woman but there was a hint of ice to it like a calm blizzard just waiting to unleash its full destructive force upon all who would dare oppose it.

Still…

"Are you seriously the Leviathan?" Ren asked. He had expected he would meet one of the Satans at one point but this woman completely destroyed the image he had of them.

The seriousness drained from her face, replaced with a childish grin and shining eyes. If Zelretch were here, he'd probably be joining this girl in posing such as sticking her hand beside her face and forming a 'V' with her fingers as a sign of peace.

"That's right!" She sang. "I'm the great Magical Girl Miracle Levia-tan!"

Any other situation, the Sorcerer would be laughing or reading his book in peace. Now? He just wanted to slap his face to make sure he was still awake and _not_ dreaming.

 _SLAP!_

Nope, not a dream at all.

The Devils in the room were surprised by his current action. His Servants, nodded in understanding at why he would slap himself. Who wouldn't? A Satan pronouncing themselves as a Magical Girl would be unbelievable if you didn't know that said Satan was Serafall Leviathan.

"Sanada-san!" Issei spoke, stemming his apparent jealousy that the magus got a sexy, cute girl on his lap without even doing anything. "Did you get my request?"

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko looked at the Pawn in confusion. What request?

"Aye, I did. You'll be happy to know that I've accepted it but I shall expect payment after the job is finished. Understood?" Ren leveled an even stare at the self-proclaimed Harem King.

"Right! I'll be sure to pay you back when you're done!" Issei grinned proudly.

"Hold on! What's this all about anyways?!" Rias interjected but silently swore to have a _word_ with her Pawn after this fiasco was over with. "Why are you here, Leviathan-sama?"

"Oh, it's because Ren-tan here was a _very_ naughty boy." Serafall smiled cutely while Sona tossed a photo that landed on the desk of the Gremory heiress. The King and her Peerage looked intently at the picture then turned their attention to the lone human in the room.

Curiously, Ren looked at the picture as well only to internally flinch when he noticed the picture was of him and Kokabiel conversing in the cafe. _'Shit...this will not end well.'_

"Sanada-san," Sona's voice drew the mage out of his thoughts as he looked at the other occupants in the clubroom. His Servants tensing up for a fight. "Can you explain this?"

He contemplated on how he should proceed. "How can I explain this without worrying that you might kill me?"

"Answer the question." Gone was the normally stoic tone of the Student Council President, now replaced by the heiress of the Sitri house.

"Fine," Ren sighed. "Accursed woman…" He muttered under his breath then looked at them each with a neutral glare. "The Fallen appeared before me with a proposition. We chatted and discussed things then left without conflict."

"Why were you meeting with Kokabiel?" Rias narrowed her blue-green eyes at the human.

"I wasn't meeting him, he came to me after I kicked the shit out of the harpy that killed him." The Sorcerer gestured to the pervert-turned Pawn.

Now this caught Leviathan's interest. "And how could a human fight a Fallen Angel?"

"I just did. There wasn't much of a problem with it considering you supernaturals are too cocky in a fight when you underestimate your opponent," He smirked darkly at them. "Just ask the unfortunate Devils that tried to kill me."

Serafall narrowed her eyes at the boy. She remembered many days ago that a High-class Devil and his Peerage were effectively slaughtered by some unknown force. "So it was you?"

"Guilty as charge." Ren replied in a joking manner.

"So you turned into a knight and...killed them?" Issei asked horrified. He thought knights were supposed to be the good guys.

"No, you could say I had a little help in dealing with them." He answered. "Besides, they attacked me so I was well within my rights to defend myself," His crimson eyes scanned the occupants around him. "Just like I'll defend myself now if you cause me any trouble."

Serafall pouted. "That's no fun. What's the point in life if you can't start a little trouble?"

"You're supposed to be a magical girl. Saying things like that makes you an anti-magical girl." Ren deadpanned.

"Oh no! You're right!" The current Leviathan looked shocked that she would think of starting trouble then broke out into childish crying. "So-tan, Ren-tan's being mean to me!"

"Nee-san, act your age." The bespectacled girl sighed at her older sister's usual antics.

"And _you_ are supposed to be a Satan? I'm starting to think that the leadership is filled with idiots." Ren scoffed, earning him glares from those that actually know, respect, and are related to the Four Devil Satans. "What's next, is the current Lucifer a good-for-nothing bum?"

"Don't talk bad about my brother!" Rias shouted, breaking her usual calm disposition. Her outburst surprised her Peerage and even Sona. Never had they heard the redheaded girl sound so angry before.

The Sorcerer smirked at her. "And what are you gonna do about it? Cry home to mommy and daddy?"

"Why are you such a jerk!?" The Gremory heiress yelled with gritted teeth.

"It's part of my personality. I like to annoy and piss people off because it amuses me." Ren chuckled. "Truthfully, I've never met your brother but still, do any of your leaders take things seriously?"

"Well…" Rias trailed off when she realized that the young man had a point. Despite being a Satan, her brother was...uncharacteristically lazy and a total siscon. "Only when they need to."

He sighed. The magus figured as much. Despite hostilities between his own Faction and the Devils, he was a bit disappointed that the Satans would act like children. "I see. In that case, I'll be taking my leave. I have errands to run." He stood up from his seat.

"Hold on! You can't leave just yet!" Sona demanded the young man to stop.

"Too bad. I'm leaving now." His hand reached for the door just when a sheet of magical ice blocked his way. He sighed in irritation. He had no time to play with the Devils right now. "Remove the ice now or you'll wind up getting hurt."

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave when my precious So-tan asked you to stop." Serafall childishly replied in a cutesy tone of voice but her eyes were hardened to that of the Satan she had been tasked to be. "So why don't you sit back down and let us finish the conversation, Ren-tan?"

"Lancer." At his command, the black-purple garbed one revealed herself for all to see (Issei staring pervertly at her breasts) as she took Gae Bolg in hand and directed it at the magical girl/Devil. "If she gets in the way, kill her."

"Very well, Master." The Lady of Shadows acknowledged the order.

"Caster, Saber," Two more beautiful ladies appeared, much to Issei's jealousy. Damn his senpai for acquiring more sexy chicks than him! "Break this sheet of ice for me please."

"Yes, Praetor/Goshujin-sama!" The blonde/fox-eared Servants nodded eagerly to please their Master.

"Rider, Archer, Assassin, Ruler," The rest of his Servants, each of them beautiful or cute materialized in existence. Issei's jealousy sparked to near volcanic levels. He had a loli in the group as well! Not only that, the three new women were drop-dead gorgeous; more beautiful than even Akeno and Rias! So not fair! "Keep a watchful eye on the other Devils."

"Yes, Master/mother," Hearing Assassin call Ren 'mother' drew a lot of eyebrows.

The Sorcerer sighed. "Still a guy, Assassin."

The scarred girl pouted cutely (Issei felt his heartstrings pluck when he saw how adorable she was) at her 'mother'. "Don't care. You're mother."

Before he could retort, Caster and Saber smashed the magical ice quite easily in fact. "Well done, you two." He nodded in their general direction, both of them puffing their chests out with pride.

"No fair, senpai! How come you already have a harem before me?!" The perverted Pawn cried out in despair and envy.

Ren looked at his friend with a raised brow. "Harem? They're my Servants. I don't have a harem."

"Then let me touch at least one of their breasts!" Issei held out his hands, squeezing the air as if wanting to touch just one titty.

"Pervert." Koneko deadpanned with disgust.

"Touch them and they break your hands. Not a threat but a warning." The magus deadpans as he and his Servants leave the room, leaving the shellshocked Devils to watch as they go.

Each of them had felt the power radiating from each of Ren's Servants. Some radiated with the aura of gods, monsters, and humans yet they felt even beyond that like something born from divinity or even beyond mortal means.

Serafall herself actually felt...terrified. When the woman with the lance stared her down, she saw a warrior who had fought every known threat that no mere mortal should ever face and killed it without any sign of remorse. While she was confident she could match the spear woman in strength alone, the others would no doubt leap to assist their comrade and effectively defeat Leviathan.

Whoever Ren Sanada is, he was quite a dangerous man…

* * *

 **Abandoned Church - Night**

After returning back to his penthouse home, his Servants each gave him complaints on how he handled the current situation. Granted, it was not the smartest thing to antagonize a Satan but annoying them was just so amusing.

Illya, Miyu, and Kuro had asked what they meant by him annoying a Satan. He just responded as him teasing a few girls. They each gave him pouty expressions. It was cute, that much he could admit. Still, he had a task to do after all.

Issei's request from his online job website had been quite interesting. Apparently, two days ago, the pervert met a nun by the name of Asia Argento, who seemed to have this ability to heal any wound inflicted upon a person. After which, he met a derange exorcist by the name of Freed, who killed someone that requested from a contract help from a Devil. Issei, being the only one available, was brought in but had nearly been killed by the madman had it not been for the arrival of Asia, who pleaded for his life to be spared.

Everything after that had details on where the girl was taken, how his _master_ forbid him from seeing her again and not only that but Rias seemed quite adamant in her decision to keep someone of the cloth away from her Peerage like some overprotective mother hen. Honestly, Ren agreed with the redhead. It wasn't Issei's business to handle the affairs of the Church but like a persistent idiot, he ignored his King and made the request out to him.

His request being that he help him save Asia Argento from her fate.

Ren, at first, believed this to not be his problem but then he noticed the ones who had kidnapped the girl: Fallen Angels. The sick grin he had when he read it would make even Gilgamesh proud. It was a perfect opportunity to get payback on the black-winged fucks that humiliated him after his failure to protect Issei from being killed.

Which is where we find the anti-hero for our story, standing in front of the broken down church with Savior, Saber, Lancer, and Rider by his side. Archer was posted a few yards away as lookout in case any stragglers or reinforcements came or tried to run. Caster, Assassin, and Ruler were with the three little girls currently at his base/home to keep watch over the three girls that came from another world.

"Praetor, what's the plan?" Saber asked, her red jagged sword held aloft in her right hand.

"We're going straight in there, kick the asses of anyone that gets in our way, and rescue Hyoudou's nun friend." Ren answered bluntly.

Rider, stoic woman as she is, looked at her Master apprehensively. "That sounds reckless."

"That's because it is." Lancer sighed.

Savior rubbed the back of his head. "I tried to talk him out of it but our Master is stubborn."

"Enough chatter!" The Sorcerer declared firmly, reaching into his pocket to draw out a new Class Card. The Throne of Heroes reacting to his call as a new soul answered, traveling from his own soul into the empty card. The card which symbolizes the Saber class. **"Include: Saber!"**

Materializing in his right hand was an ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations and red details on the hilt, grip, and pommel. It was a blade that befitted those worthy of kingship but there was a hidden power to the blade.

"Minna, let's go. Our job begins now." Ren declared as he and his four Servants marched into the church. The Sorcerer kicking down the doors as he does so. "Listen up, bitches! You have two choices, surrender now and keep your lives or fight us and die!"

The army of Stray Exorcists inside glared at the five newcomers, arming themselves with swords of light and light guns.

"Alright, guess we do this the hard way." He smirked darkly. "Lancer, Rider, have fun."

Mimicking their Master's smirk, both Servants brandished their weapons and lunged at the armed clergymen with vicious ferocity. Rider with her fluid agility and unorthodox chained daggers slayed many of the foolish warriors that tried to attack her with close-range combat. Lancer, using her speed, pierced the hearts of the exorcists with her spear or removed their heads with a simple slash of her barbed weapon.

Warriors trained to combat Devils they may be, they were still human and could never stand up to the strength of a Heroic Spirit. That which transcended the bounds of a mortal to become a spirit capable of reaching the Throne of Heroes.

"Th-They're not human!?" One exorcist cried out.

"Run for your lives! We can't beat these freaks!" Another shouted only for Rider's dagger to stab into his head.

"You won't be escaping here alive." The beautiful blindfold-wearing Servant stoically stated as she killed another exorcist by kicking his head so far back that the vertebra connecting his spine and neck snapped in twain.

"You should've run when our Master gave you the chance." Lancer narrowed her eyes as a set of Gaelic runes appeared in front of her then released a stream of fire that burned several of the humans alive.

Ren, Savior, and Saber passed by the carnage all around them as if nothing were happening at all. The screams of the dying, the body parts flying, and the blood pooling across the dirty floor yet never touching their feet. It was like the entrails and blood reeled away in fear of the Sorcerer and his Servants.

Once the last of the human exorcists had been slain, Rider and Lancer rejoined their companions. A few of their prey managed to escape but a mental message from Archer gave them a reprieve when she reported dispatching the fleeing cowards that avoided their fate with Thanatos.

Undeterred, the party of five marched into another room where another Stray Exorcist awaited them. He was a young man with messy silver hair and deranged eyes. His cocky-looking smirk seemed to piss off Ren for some reason.

"What's this? I expected some shitty Devils! Not some kid and his entourage of cosplayers!" The young man cackled loudly.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ren questioned, raising a brow in the exorcist's direction.

"The name's Freed Sellzen! I'll be the one to chop off your head." The madman ran his thumb across his neck to emphasize his point.

"Saber, shut this fool up." The magus deadpanned.

"Gladly, Praetor." The red-garbed woman nodded firmly, her golden sabatons clicking against the ground as she stepped towards Freed.

"Oh look at this," Freed produced a sword of light along with a gun, his mad grin still plastered on his face. "A little blonde whore ready to offer her life to God?"

"You're so foul-mouthed." Saber pursed her lips.

"Kiss my ass, bitch!" The exorcist sneered.

A flash of red entered the madman's vision. Before he realized it, Saber had already appeared in front of him and buried the pommel of her sword into the Stray exorcist's stomach. Due to her spiritual nature, her strength instantly knocked the silver-haired man unconscious.

"Hmph, all bark and no bite." Saber huffed, obviously displeased with how weak her opponent truly is.

"Well, they are just humans. Even if they were Executors, they wouldn't be able to match up to a Servant's skill." Ren commented as he and the other Servants passed by Freed's unconscious form. He had no business with a lapdog, he wanted the main course for battle. He could feel the Heroic Spirit that inhabited the Class Card he wielded surge with pent-up bloodlust, ready to rend flesh from bone. "Now all that's left is the Fallen."

The five stood before a door after making their way down a path of stairs. The silence kept each of them wary especially when no living creature made a single sound.

"So now what do we do, Master?" Savior asked, his hand never once leaving the handle of his katana.

"We knock," Ren glanced at Rider. "If you would?"

"My pleasure." The blindfolded beauty stepped forward and kicked the door open with her supernatural strength, effectively sending the pieces of splintered wood into the chapel.

The five warriors gazed upon in silent horror at a lone blonde girl dressed in the tattered clothes of a nun, hanging by a metal cross while four individuals stood around her. One of them being the familiar figure of Raynare, who was holding something in her palm only for it to fly right into her chest, melding with her flesh. Another was a bearded man, lounging against the church's walls with his arms crossed. A blonde girl who looked to be eleven years old sat on a table with her dainty legs kicking childishly against the wood. A dark-haired beauty in a revealing dress with her face set into a bored mask draped herself over a chair.

The beautiful black-garbed Fallen turned to look in surprise at the angered crimson gaze of Ren Sanada. "You again!?"

He didn't dain her a response, instead he marched up the stairs past the four Fallen Angels then with a single swing of the sword in his grasp, he removed the restraints binding the nun from the cross, caught her, and gently laid her onto the ground.

The boy checked for a pulse… Nothing…

"She's dead." The Sorcerer said, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"That's right." Raynare replied.

"You killed her." He spoke softly, putting the dead girl's hands together in a sign of peaceful sleep.

"Yes." The bondage strap-wearing Fallen said again, a bit more immediate than before.

A momentary silence greeted the gathered parties. The magus stood up then glanced over his shoulder at the four Fallen with an almost icy cold look in his eyes. "You should stop killing humans."

Raynare had to resist the urge to laugh at the audacity of the boy in front of her. "Are you _threatening_ us?"

"Maybe I am," The young man shrugged. "Kokabiel seemed to think I was quite the threat."

"What did you say?!" The Fallen snarled angrily at the boy.

"Why did you kill Issei and the girl?" Ren questioned, ignoring the apparent anger from the woman.

"Because they were born with something they shouldn't have, so they had to die."

Savior, who had remained silent for most of the conversation, spoke up, "That is not a very good reason."

"Who asked you, human!" She sneered, making a disgusting emphasis on the word 'human'.

"Human?" The golden brown-haired young man chuckled. "My dear, I am _far_ from a normal human."

"This conversation has become rather boring. I think I'll satisfy my boredom by beating you Fallen trash until you're begging me for mercy." Ren took a glance at his four Servants. "Kill them."

With a wordless nod, each of his Servants attacked one of the Fallen. Rider battling the bewitching woman, Lancer fighting the bearded man, Saber against the blonde girl, and Savior along with his Master facing off against Raynare. The four Fallen Angels materialized their spears of light to battle against their opponents.

* * *

"You're definitely strong for a woman." The bearded man commented after blocking a kick from Rider. "Care to tell me your name, warrior?"

"You may call me Rider." The stoic woman replied then swung her chained dagger to pierce the Fallen's heart.

The man parried the attack away and threw his spear forward to skewer Rider's heart, however, her high rank in Agility saved her life as she effortlessly leaped over the holy light and kicked him right in the jaw.

He spat out blood and grinned almost savagely. "Well, Rider-san, allow me to grace you with my own name," He twirled his light spear in hand and entered a battle stance. "I am Dohnaseek, a Fallen Angel of the Grigori! Come, let us see how strong you really are!"

"Very well," Rider replied firmly, entering her own combat stance as she and Dohnaseek lunged at each other, eager to slay the other in glorious combat.

* * *

Lancer and the scantily-dressed woman fought each other with spears in hand. Even though she was a Fallen, her skill with a spear was nothing to laugh about. Had she been born during the Servant's time back in Ireland, she would've made her a student but alas, she was but an enemy. Such a waste of talent.

"Your right side is too sluggish." The red wine-haired woman commented, pointing out a flaw in the Fallen's fighting style. The crimson barbed spear she wielded scratched the scantily dress of the Fallen woman, a thin cut line with red liquid lightly pouring out signaled her injury. "Relax your grip, it will only hamper your fighting."

The Fallen woman blanched at her opponent. She thought they were fighting but every time she would strike, she would criticize and scratch her like a teacher schooling their student. It was embarrassing! "I'm not a child! Do not lump me with a mere novice! For I, Kalawarner, need no help from a human!"

"I'm far from human, kid. Whatever experience you have, I've had millennia more." Lancer stated, hitting the woman right in the gut with the shaft of her spear. Kalawarner backpedaled from the blow with a gagging cough. "But I shall be lenient and treat you as a fairly amusing opponent."

With a snarl, the Fallen lunged at the spearwoman with a light spear in hand.

* * *

Saber scrutinized her pint-sized foe with a wary look. The Fallen, despite having the appearance of a child, was just as dangerous as the adults. However, there was something she couldn't put her mind to…

"Why do you wear black and white so much?" She asked, honestly curious.

"What?" The child Fallen blanched in surprise.

"I mean, not to be offensive or anything, but such colors are too drabby for a little girl. You should wear red more. It's a much more beautiful color worthy of art." The Emperor of Rose proclaimed, placing her jagged crimson-black sword down but not once letting her guard falter.

"T-that's what you ask your opponent?! Her choice in fashion!" The girl screeched, annoying Saber slightly by how loud she was. It honestly reminded her of Caster. "Are you a dimwit?! And what about your clothing? It's so gaudy and scantily! Are you trying to make yourself look like a whore!?"

Mittelt expected the blonde woman to get angry, to yell or curse at her. She never expected...quite the opposite…

A buildup of tears appeared at the corner of Saber's eyes. "You think my clothing is…*hic*...gaudy?" In a split second, she started bawling her eyes out like a child.

For some reason, the young Fallen didn't like to see the Servant crying. "Uh, I-I'm sorry! I was just joking! Your fashion is quite lovely!" She quickly apologized but mentally berated herself for doing such a thing.

And just like that, Saber went back to her usual boisterous, flashy self. "Umu, I knew that my clothing was a work of art! Only the finest tailors in Rome could craft something as beautiful as this." She did a little twirl that showed a little of her white panties and lithe legs.

"Aren't we gonna start fighting?" Mittelt asked, a bit uncomfortable with how the woman in front of her was acting.

"Oh," The Heroic Spirit of the Sword stopped her showboating and readied her blade. "Yes, it is time we get down with our conflict!"

"Finally!" The Fallen huffed, taking her light spear and beginning her attack on Saber.

* * *

Savior and Ren struck at Raynare, who had materialized two light spears to do battle with the Master/Servant pair. The Servant's scarlet blade met the Fallen's spear of light while the Sorcerer's own silver blade bit into her side, splashing blood onto the dirty floors of the chapel.

Raynare hissed in pain as she stepped back but the effects of Twilight Healing reformed her flesh. She allowed a smug smirk on her beautiful face. "You see? You cannot kill me! I've acquired the power of Twilight Healing and with its power, you will not stop me!"

Ren furrowed his brow. Twilight Healing? Is that a Sacred Gear? Could that be why the nun was killed? His grip on the silver sword in his hand tightened. "Everything dies. Nothing is immortal, not even God himself." He lunged at the Fallen, letting the blade of his weapon sing its battle song to tear flesh and rend bone.

"You believe yourself above Him? You're even more foolish than I thought!" Raynare sneered, blocking the human's savage swordplay with her twin spears. Her instincts screaming at her to dodge, which she does by leaping over a flying roundhouse from Savior. The Fallen snarled at her opponents. "You insolent humans must learn their place as nothing more than sacks of mortal meat!" She screamed, flying at the Master-Servant pair to skewer their hearts.

Savior, with his parameters, managed to avoid the attack. However, Ren was not as lucky. Despite the prowess of the Saber Class he currently commanded, he was still human so it when a spear of light pierced his left thigh, he could barely control the roar of pain that almost echoed from his throat.

"Master!" Savior cried out in concern but was forced to avoid a barrage of light spears from the smirking Fallen Angel.

Ren gritted his teeth in pain. The holy lance was searing into his flesh like molten lava. He grasped it with one hand, ignoring the burning sensation his palms were feeling then tore the light spear out. His eyes landed on the large hole in his leg, no doubt limiting his mobility. He knew nothing of healing magecraft so this would be quite a problem for him to continue his fight.

"And now you die!" Raynare cackled, lunging at the seemingly defenseless Master, her spear poised to impale his heart...had Savior not stood in front of her to allow the spear to sear through his armor and flesh. "What!?"

The Heroic Spirit, despite being impaled by the spear of light, showed no ounce of pain on his delicate features. In fact, it was almost like the light searing his flesh had no affect on him at all.

Saber, who had sent her young foe flying into a pillar, looked upon the sight of her Praetor and fellow Heroic Spirit. "Savior!" She cried out in horror.

Raynare chuckled sinisterly. "How sweet. The servant protecting their master by sacrificing his own life. Admirable but foolish!" She twisted the spear further into Savior's torso but mentally scoffed when she didn't receive any noise that came from him to signal pain. "You're going to die here along with your comrades, like the pathetic human _scum_ you are!"

Then Ren did something that surprised the Fallen...he chuckled…

"You poor deluded girl." His crimson gaze glared into the violet orbs of Raynare. "You have no idea what powers you are messing with."

"Oh? Enlighten me, _human_." The sadistic woman sneered.

"Savior," The Sorcerer brought up his right arm with the Command Seals seared on his flesh. "By order of my Command Seal, I order you...to evoke your true power!"

A thin, wry grin appeared on the young man's face. "As you wish," His silver eyes started to change color. "My Master!" From peaceful silver, they became a sickly yellow that could almost be mistaken for gold.

 _Flesh of mortal man,_

Raynare felt a surge of power from the Servant she impaled.

 _Begone and reveal,_

Savior continued his mantra as an aura of light and darkness surged around him.

 _He who hath Fallen from_ His _domain,_

The rest of the Fallen could only stare in both awe and terror. Their battles with the other Servants null and void.

 _Let thine light cast a shadow upon my enemies,_

Six sets of wings emerged from Savior's back. The right side bearing six pinions of pure white light. The left side bearing hellish black pinions stained with sin.

 _Burn all before me._ _ **Morning Star!**_

The Fallen Angels felt this surge of light and darkness. They knew only one being with such power and held six sets of wings, half of purity and half of sin.

Savior stepped forth. Gone was his armor, now replaced by a simple white robe that covered his lower modesty but revealed the sun-kissed skin and muscle structure that would make even gods jealous. A face so beautiful that it was neither masculine or feminine which only added to the beauty of it all. His golden brown hair had grown to the point it reached his collarbone with two long horns pointing straight up out of his cranium, his eyes closed to hide the golden gaze from the world but the aura he produced made any creature that knew him bow in respect. His wings graceful yet sinister, beautiful yet ugly, gently flapped as his bare feet touched the cold, hard floor.

"I am Servant Savior, in service to my Master: Ren Sanada." He spoke, his voice regal and full of authority yet gentle and melodic. "I am he who rebelled against his Father. I am the first to Fall. The one who led legions against the armies of Heaven and Hell. I was known as the Morning Star."

His eyes opened. His gaze staring into Raynare's very soul as she dropped to her knees in both fear and respect.

"I am Lucifer…" His palms sparked with tainted holy power. "And I have come to administer punishment to naughty children."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Apologies for the long wait. I was busy dealing with college and moving. Plus, I was preoccupied with my other stories.**

 **Yeah, so I revealed Savior's true identity. Bet ya'll weren't expecting him to be Lucifer now, weren't ya? Don't worry, he's not the real Lucifer. Think of him as the human incarnation of Lucifer that followed the ways of justice and honor.**

 **Now I can finally show off his stats as a Servant.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll report you.**

 **A big thanks to all my followers and readers. You've helped this story reach over 10,000 views. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this as much as I do.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Bold = Devil Form**

 _Italics = Angel Form_

* * *

Class: Savior

Master: Ren Sanada

True Name: Lucifer

Titles: Helel, Strongest Seraph, Great Demon, King of Darkness, Shining One, First Fallen

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 180cm/75kg

Alignment: _Neutral Good_ / **Chaotic Evil**

Strength: C+/ _A_ / **A**

Endurance: B/ _B+_ / **A**

Agility: C/ _A+_ / **B**

Mana: B/ _EX_ / **EX**

Luck: B+/ _C_ / **B**

Noble Phantasm: EX

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Magic Resistance: B/ _A_ / **A+**

In his human form, he can resist high-level magic spells. In his angel form, he can resist spells of a holy nature along with many elemental spells besides darkness. In his devil form, he resists dark spells along with other elemental spells besides light.

Battle Continuation: A/ _A_ / **A+**

All three of his forms can fight even if he receives a grievous wound in either form.

Divine Protection: B/ _B+_ / **E**

In his human form, he upholds justice and honor to which his Father granted him protection against monsters of an evil nature. His angel form, receives this ability as well. His devil form however, loses this ability due to his betrayal of Heaven.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Charisma: A+

He is a natural-born leader, who rose high in the ranks of the Seraphim. Even his Fall did little to keep him from coercing other angels to Fall with him. When he became Satan, he ruled the Underworld with an iron fist.

Mana Burst: A

All three of his forms can perform this skill. His human and angel form can release holy or dark mana but his devil form releases pure malicious darkness.

Divinity: _B_ / **E**

Born as an Angel, Lucifer receives this skill as a son of God. However, after his fall and transformation into a Devil, he loses his Divinity.

Aura of Light and Darkness: EX

A skill granted to him after his Fall, allowing him to use the powers of both light and darkness.

 _ **Noble Phantasm(s)-**_

Morning Star _"He who Fell from Heaven"_ : A+

Savior's Noble Phantasm to transform into his Angel Form. Requires a Command Seal for use. Savior, in this form, is powerful enough to level entire cities with but a wave of his hand however he is still susceptible to black magic.

Satan _"The Demon King of the Underworld"_ : A+

Savior's Noble Phantasm to transform into his Devil Form. Requires a Command Seal for use. Despite being a part of the Savior-Class, he gains this form due to his leadership in the Underworld. He becomes cruel and vicious to all but his Master but holy-related artifacts can still hurt him.


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD. I'm gonna skip all of the bullcrap that I'd normally spout out and all that shit.**

 **Someone asked if Ren is related to 'Ryo Sanada' from Ronin Warriors. I'm sorry to say but he is not related to him otherwise I would've mentioned that.**

 **This also marks the first time that Lucifer is summoned as a Servant.**

 **Another asked if this is coarsed from the Fallen Messiah. After reading it, I realized that they were right. It seems that what I wrote is, in fact, similar to what the author of Fallen Messiah wrote. Unfortunately, I can't bring up the file that had the chapter since my computer broke down a few months ago.**

 **For the record, I think Zelretch is a fucking asshole.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Revelations and Promises

* * *

 **Abandoned Chapel**

To say Raynare was surprised was an understatement but standing before her was the very first Fallen Angel. The one who led a rebellion against her Father. He who helped forge both Fallen and Devil but attained the highest rank amongst the Seraphim.

Lucifer, the Morning Star…

Her weapons left her, the concentration to wield them vanished as she fell to her knees, bowing her head in servitude. She dared not look into the golden gaze of the first Fallen-turned Heroic Spirit.

"Why do you kneel before me, child?" Savior asked softly. "Have you come to realize that your betters have returned?"

"Lucifer-sama, forgive my transgression! I had no idea it was you!" Raynare pleaded. A pit of fear welled up in her stomach. She had a sneaking suspicion that that the being before her would not let her go unpunished. Looking up a bit, she found her three comrades kneeling before the Servant as well.

His melodic chuckle sounded so beautiful. The girl blushed at how gentle her lord sounded. "I do not blame you, young one. After all, I could only reveal my true form thanks in part to my Master." He gestured to the injured boy holding his left leg that bled profusely from the hole in his thigh. "Though since you've hurt him," His slow, bare steps echoed like a fleshy tune. Each footfall sending more daggers into Raynare's soul. He dropped to one knee in front of her, his beautiful smile and golden eyes looking anything less than threatening… until he roughly grabbed her by her dark hair, forcing her to yelp in mild discomfort at the Servant's rough handling. She could feel tears at the corner of her eyes as she stared into the vengeful orbs of Lucifer. "I must hurt _you_ in return as punishment."

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand outstretching towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Some Time Later**

At first, Rias had expected her Peerage members to be wounded but all she found was Issei, Koneko, and Yuuto standing around the bloody carnage that even Stray Devils would be unable to perform.

Bodies of exorcists lay strewn like carved meat puppets. Limbs hanging limply on the ceiling or walls. Red smearing the cathedral like fresh coated paint. Each expression on the human faces twisted in horror and pain.

Her first thought was to throw up but she remained dignified. Akeno, despite being both a sadist and a masochist, looked equally horrified at the sight of the corpses.

"Buchou!" Issei cried out, surprised by the unexpected arrival of his King. "What are you doing here?"

"You honestly believe I would let my Peerage disobey me?" The redhead's tone taking on that of a scolding mother, much to the flinches from her Pawn, Rook, and Knight.

"Ara, ara, such naughty Peerage members we have, Rias." Akeno commented with her usual sly grin. "I think after this is over, they deserve a spanking."

"A spanking?" Issei blinked in utter confusion.

Koneko suddenly tensed up. "Trouble." She spoke softly.

"Hmm?" Yuuto looked at his fellow peerage member in surprise. "What do you mean, Koneko-chan?"

"Powerful aura." The white-haired Rook gestured down to the stairs.

Issei, being the hard headed idiot he is, ran down the stairs like a man on fire. "ASIA!" He shouted, wanting to rescue his friend from certain doom. The rest of the Gremory Peerage followed after him until they were met with the broken doors of the chapel.

When they stepped inside, they found the room had been put through a great battle. Furniture battered and broken, the interior scorched as if by some great flame, and holes formed from spears of light. Evidently, the Fallen had been fighting someone. The only other people inside were Ren, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, and Savior.

The black-haired teen sat at the altar with Asia's body behind him. Lancer applying healing runes upon the large hole in his left leg while a silver sword was by the Sorcerer's side. Saber, Archer, and Rider kept a watchful eye over all especially the unconscious Fallen Angels that were marred with wounds beyond human comprehension. Savior (still in his Angel Form) had noticed the entry of the Devils and regarded them as such.

"Ah, I'm glad that you've arrived, Hyoudou-san." The Heroic Spirit spoke in his gentle, melodic tone. "You'll be happy to know that we've completed your request."

"Sanada-san?" Issei looked at the magus with a hint of concern when he noticed the injury. "You're hurt."

"I'll live. It's only my leg." Ren replied neutrally then looked at the scarless pale flesh revealed from his seared pant leg. "Thanks Lancer."

"No problem, Master." The red wine-haired woman nodded stiffly then stood up with her spear in hand.

Ren regarded Rias for a moment. Crimson red staring into bluish-green. The two looked away from each other as the resident Pawn moved toward the unmoving form of the nun. All present watched as he knelt down next to the dead girl, clutching her lifeless hands in his own.

"She's dead…" The pervert mumbled. His eyes blurry with tears as he choked back a sob. "I wasn't fast enough… even though I promised to help her." His companions, Koneko and Yuuto, rested their hands on his shoulders as a form of comfort. The boy continued, his voice cracking in sorrow. "It isn't fair! She was so kind, so innocent! She didn't deserve this! Why?! Why do bad things always happen to good people?"

His fellow peerage members couldn't answer him, even the Heroic Spirits were unable to come up with a good reason.

"Sometimes…" Ren spoke softly with genuine sadness. "Fate has a funny way of showing that no matter how strong one must be or how rich they are, they are effectively powerless to change the ways of Death. We can try to pass ourselves off as immortal but nothing lasts forever, not even life."

Issei tried his best to hold back his sobs but couldn't, his tears dripped onto the pale face of Asia Argento, his friend.

"Be at ease, Hyoudou-san," The Sorcerer spoke. "There is a way to save her."

This surprised everyone in the room.

"Master, are you sure about this?" Savior questioned, his pair of wings flexing a bit apprehensively.

"It's the only way for her to survive." Ren glanced at the Gremory heiress. "Gremory-san, consider this your Pawn's payment for his request. Resurrect the nun as a Devil."

"What?!" The Gremory Peerage exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?" The redhead narrowed her eyes at the young man.

He chuckled softly. "Consider this, a favor to help a friend. Despite being a Devil, Hyoudou-san is still my friend so I think he'll be quite happy if his King so graciously brought back his deceased nun."

"Then answer me this question," Rias started, earning her a confused stare from the Sorcerer. "Did you do this?"

"In a way," He shrugged, obviously not divulging any information. "Savior did most of the work."

"Savior?" Akeno repeated.

"The half-naked dude with the wings." Ren gestured to said Servant, who waved a bit too cheerfully.

"Fallen." Koneko gestured the Savior.

"In a sense, little one." The Morning Star replied with a melodic chuckle. "Though, I am neither human, angel, or demon. I am simply me."

"You call yourself Savior, is that a title?" Yuuto questioned.

"To you, it would be. It symbolizes my Class as a Heroic Spirit." He answered.

"Savior…" Ren warned.

Lucifer waved off his Master's concerns. "Relax, it's not like they can do anything." He turned his attention back to the Devils. "As a Heroic Spirit, I am leagues above a mere mortal especially those of the supernatural variant. My power comes from my legend. The more famous the legend, the more powerful the Servant."

"So… it's like an Evil Piece system?" Rias responded.

"In a sense but more for humans." Savior answered. "You see, Servants go by the Class they have been deemed under just like the Evil Pieces. In my case, I suppose you could call me a sort of Queen piece with Ren as my King, or my Master to be frank."

"I don't understand." The redhead pursed her lips.

"You don't have to understand. It's how we do things." Ren stated, standing up with a bit of difficulty after bracing himself with the sword in his hand.

Yuuto noticed the blade. "That sword…" He paused, never had he seen such a magnificent blade. "What is it?"

It was a simple question, one that Ren gave a simple answer to. "It's Clarent."

"Clarent?" Issei started. "Never heard of it before."

"It's known as the Sword of Betrayal," The Knight-piece stated, his eyes roaming and scanning every inch of the weapon. "Only one person was said to wield such a weapon. The Knight of Treachery, Mordred."

"You know your history," Saber nodded, impressed by the young swordsman.

The blonde boy chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck. "I… have a thing for swords."

"I can tell. You would make a fine Saber!" The Emperor of Roses praised the boy even more much to his embarrassment.

"That's enough of that, Saber," The Sorcerer took a look at the blade in his hand then dispersed it, leaving only the Saber Class Card. This did not go unnoticed by Gremory Peerage.

Rias then noticed four other bodies lying unconscious in various craters at the altar. The four Fallen Angels, each of them sporting grievous injuries.

Dohnaseek laid on his back with his suit torn and splodges of blood staining the fabric. His left arm was bent in four different directions with a good chunk of his right hip torn off.

Mittelt laid against a pillar with her dress nearly torn to shreds. She had a big gash on her forehead that dribbled blood across her youthful face with various deep cuts on her body, each that revealed muscle and bone.

Kalawarner was on her side, her own scantily dress nothing more than tatters that revealed that slightly bruised skin underneath with a good portion of her impressive breasts present to the world with her left teat showing off a bit from the torn fabric. Her legs looked a bit mangled like someone repeatedly stomped on them.

Raynare, by far, looked the worst of all. The bondage straps she wore as a form of modesty were no more, only her mangled, broken black wings covered her badly beaten body's nudity. A pool of blood surrounding her as her labored breathing filled the shallow hall.

"What… did you do to them?" Rias asked with a small gulp.

"I didn't do anything. Savior merely punished them for harming me." Ren stated as if it were a normal thing. "They still live, no doubt about it but they won't be making trouble again."

Seeing her enemies, the same ones that threatened her Peerage, lying defenseless before her gave her ample time to materialize an Orb of Destruction. "Then I'll correct that little error." However, before she could even finish off Raynare, a gentle hand caught her wrist. Her bluish-green orbs looked into the golden glare of the man with angel/bat wings. "What are you doing?"

"They've already been punished enough. There is no need to kill them." Savior stated softly.

"So I'm supposed to just let them go!?" She shouted incredulously at him. "After what they've put my Pawn through!"

"I'm not asking you to forgive them, I'm saying that there is no need to kill them." The Heroic Spirit explained. "They've suffered enough."

Rias stared into Savior's golden gaze for a few more seconds until she finally relented, dispersing her Orb of Destruction. "Fine." She huffed. "What do you intend to do with them?"

"I intend to get information out of them. There has to be a reason why they were targeting Sacred Gear wielders." Ren spoke, stepping over to the bodies of the unconscious Fallen. "If they lie to me, I will simply experiment on them. Maybe find a way to harness the power of the tainted light within them."

The Gremory heiress frowned. "That sounds a little too cruel, Sanada-san."

"Regardless if it is cruel or not, I'm a magus first before I'm a humanitarian." The Sorcerer stated rather coldly. "Life and death are but a fealty to me. Make no mistake, they won't die. Probably scream and cry in agony, yes, but they won't die."

"Dude, that's just sick!" Issei exclaimed.

"Do not question my morals, Hyoudou." Ren leveled a dark glare at the Pawn, who flinched back in fright. "What I do with my prisoners is up to me. How I go about dealing with my enemies will also be up to me."

"Ara, ara, quite crude of you, Sanada-kun." Akeno purred, licking her lips.

He shrugged. "Think of it what you will. My mind won't change." He glanced at his Servants. "Can you pick up the Fallen, please?"

Each of them nodded and one by one, picked up an individual Fallen Angel. Rider carried Dohnaseek over her shoulder, Saber picked up Mittelt with one hand, Lancer held Kalawarner in one arm, and Savior carried the battered Raynare in a bridal carry.

The Master and four Servants made to leave until Ren stopped to glance back at Issei. "Your payment will be paid in full. Rias will be the one compensating."

"Really!? Awesome! I don't have to owe you money!" The Pawn cheered.

"It wasn't gonna be money that I wanted. It was originally, gonna be the secrets to the Gremory's magic." The Sorcerer smirked. "But saving the nun and reviving her would be more beneficial."

Rias could see where he was going with this, Issei did explain to her that the nun possessed a Sacred Gear that could heal any injury. If that was the case, then it most certainly would be beneficial to have another piece in her Peerage. "You make a good point, Sanada-san. Very well, I suppose I can revive her."

"Good, had you refused, I definitely would've taken the chance to revive her as my own Servant." Ren smirked. "Well, in any case, I bid you all a fond farewell. Oh, try not to send a familiar after me. It'll only end up dead in the end." He left the church, his Servants following him dutifully with their prisoners in tow.

"Ara ara," Akeno smiled serenely like the proper lady she was born to be, "Sanada-kun gets more interesting every day."

* * *

 **Before…**

 _Lucifer grabbed Raynare's throat then threw her hard into the wood at her fellow Fallens' feet._

 _A dark aura flowed around him as he glared at the terrified weaklings that dared to harm his Master. "What's wrong? No words? Has my appearance finally silenced your blasphemous tongues?" He smirked coldly at them. "Good, I want you to experience this fear as I beat you all within an inch of your lives."_

 _His first target was Dohnaseek. The man never saw it coming when the Heroic Spirit lashed out with a vicious kick that would've snapped the head off a normal human. He tried to defend himself only for the force of Savior's kick to shatter the bones in his arms. He cried out in pain from his broken bones only to receive a nasty right hook that destroyed a good portion of his right hip. He collapsed into sweet, blissful unconsciousness despite the agonizing pain he was feeling._

 _Lucifer targeted Kalawarner next. His hands, which were bare of any sight of claws, carved into the woman's flesh, shredding her dress and spreading her blood across the ruined floor. When she fell to the ground in pain, the Servant known as Savior raised his foot and stomped down repeatedly on Kalawarner's legs, breaking the bones inside as she screamed bloody murder. Lucifer grabbed the back of the Fallen's head then slammed it hard into the floorboard, cracking the wood and rendering her unconscious._

 _Mittelt was the Fallen Angel's next target, producing a blade of light that broke through the younger Fallen's own light lance until it shattered into particles. His sword was but a blur, slashing and carving deep gashes in her clothing and flesh. Then with a mighty kick, sent her flying right into a pillar as blood ran down from a gash on her forehead. She tried to stay awake but her strength left her as her eyes closed._

 _Lucifer turned his golden gaze to a cowering Raynare, who had backed all the way to the steps where Ren sat. "Oh? Are you going to beg my Master for mercy?" He taunted. "You're welcome to try."_

 _Raynare whimpered as she crawled to the Master of Savior. "Please! Spare me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Her hands clawed at Ren's leg as tears appeared in her eyes. "Don't let him kill me!"_

 _Ren merely looked down at her; crimson staring into violet. A twisted grin appeared on his face. "Doesn't feel too good now, does it? The fear that's coursing throughout your entire body. That's what the humans you Fallen Angels killed had felt. Don't worry…" The Sorcerer caresses the young woman's cheek gently. It would've felt like a lover's caress had it not been for the dangerous gleam in the boy's eyes. "Lucifer won't kill you, he'll merely punish then tear that Sacred Gear right out of you."_

 _In seconds, Raynare screamed in fear as Savior dragged the Fallen away from his Master then started to beat on her viciously, breaking her coal black wings and tearing away her bondage straps, rendering her nude and bare for all the world to see._

 _Lucifer grabbed the injured Fallen by her black hair and raised her head to look at Ren. "My Master, shall I finish off these pathetic leeches?"_

" _No, they still have their uses," Ren answered, remembering his conversation with Kokabiel. "Plus I need information."_

" _No killing them, got it," Lucifer smirked then slammed Raynare's head to the floor, knocking them unconscious._

* * *

 **Now…**

After returning back to the penthouse, Ren had ordered Rider to put the four Fallen in a separate guest room and guard them.

Savior reverted back to his 'human' form while the rest of the Servants gather around him along with the three girls from another world.

"So, we have four wounded Fallen Angels, and most likely several Devils and Angels tailing us for information." Lancer pointed out. "Is there anything else I'm missing?"

"Yeah, I think there's a reason why Rias Gremory is reincarnating Sacred Gear users into Devils." Ren clarified.

"How can you tell, Goshujin-sama?" Caster inquired.

"There was something in her eyes." The young man replied. "Something that I could tell was going on with her."

"What are you thinking about, Master?" Archer folded her arms over her chest.

"This could be my chance to acquire the Gremory's magical secrets. If I can find some way to get into the Devil's good graces then I'll take what I want."

"Isn't that wrong?" Illya questioned innocently.

"Only if I get caught." Ren smirked.

"Befriend an enemy to gain something in return," Lancer smirked. "You sound as if you're a traditional magus."

The Sorcerer chuckled. "On the contrary, I'm far beyond any regular magus. After all, I have the Heaven's Feel implanted within my own soul. Don't know if this makes me immortal or my soul immortal but it means I'm not just human anymore."

Kuro meowed as the feline climbed onto its master's lap, who responded by petting the cat between its ears.

"In any case, I'll most likely receive an invitation to meet with Gremory." Ren glanced at Ruler, "Ruler, I'd like for you to stay here and keep an eye on the Fallen Angels. There are some questions that I need answered."

"As you wish, Sorcerer," The buxom blonde nodded in acceptance.

"I must also bolster our forces. I think we could use a good Berserker for this type of thing, don't you all agree?"

"Are you sure, Goshujin-sama?" Caster asked, concerned about her Master's health.

"It's fine. I can handle the strain." He smiled reassuringly at the kitsune and gave her a wink, "After all, I'm supporting all of you, aren't I?"

"What about us?" Miyu inquired as she, Illya, and Kuro looked at the young man with wide eyes.

"You're going back home." Ren stated with a frown. "This is not your problem to deal with. Children should go home to their parents."

"But we can help!" Illya interjected.

The Sorcerer shook his head. "I can't have you be noticed by the Factions."

"Why not?" Kuro arched her brow.

"Because if they find out what you're capable of, they will pour all of their resources to either claim you as part of their Peerage or… eliminate you as a potential threat." Ren replied with his expression darkening.

The three little girls glanced at one another then gulped. Miyu decided to voice her opinion, "But… wouldn't it be better to have more allies?"

"You just don't get it…" The Sorcerer shook his head. "My soul was implanted with the Holy Grail. I can summon any powerful Servant that I want with but a mere thought. You're children and I will not expose you to the dangers of war."

"But-!" Illya, Kuro, and Miyu tried to argue only to be silenced when Ren slammed his fist on the table, cracking the wooden frame with unnatural strength.

"This discussion is over! You will return back home, end of story!" He shouted.

The three girls look down, a bit upset and slightly frightened from the older magus. Before they could say anything, Ren stood up from his seat and marched towards the master bedroom.

"Master, where are you going?" Ruler asked, concerned about the children.

"To begin the ritual to summon my Berserker." Ren answered, his tone bordering on the lines of frustration. "Do not disturb me."

Archer placed a gentle palm on the shoulders of Illya and Miyu. She always had a fond connection with children. "As much as I want to argue with my Master, he's correct. You're all still just children. It would be wrong to place you all in danger just to help us in a war."

"We understand…" Miyu replied quietly.

"This is bullcrap." Kuro huffed with a pout.

"Language." Archer scolded the dark-skinned girl, who puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Ren had finished drawing up the summoning circle needed to summon his Berserker Servant. "Alright, now that I have all the requirements ready, I just need to say the chant and channel mana into a physical body for them. Yep, no problem at all."

With a deep breath, he began the chant:

 _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let black be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Let it be declared now;  
your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.  
Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 _Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos.  
Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains._

 _An oath shall be sworn here.  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,  
come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!_

Once his chant had finished, the summoning circle glowed with untapped power. Ren grunts in pain when he felt a spirit leaving his soul then began to emerge from the summoning circle.

The initial figure seemed to be shrouded in an eerie black fog that masked its presence from all those except the Master. Despite the fog, Ren could make out the midnight black armor that radiated with unparalleled madness. On the helmet was a blood red visor that glowed with a devilish light.

The Sorcerer brought forth the newly forged Command Seals that symbolised the knight as his new Servant. "Berserker, by order of my Command Seal, deactivate your Mad Enchantment at once!"

The shine from a Command Seal ignites on his arm then subsequently disperses one of the crimson markings. The light itself represented the effects of the spell taking over the Servant with an Absolute Command.

At the Sorcerer's order, Berserker's cloak of black fog disappears, revealing the dark armor beneath in all its glory. The hellish glow on the visor dimmed, revealing a regular red glass-like mirror that continued to shield the eyes. The knight reached up to his helmet then removed it, revealing the face of a handsome man in his early to mid-thirties. Long purple hair flowed from out of the helmet with a pair of dark eyes that shimmered like onyx stones. His skin looked almost translucent to the point that he could be an actual ghost or a Dead Apostle in disguise.

The man knelt before the boy, bowing his head in servitude to his new Lord. "Servant Berserker has answered thy call. I ask of thee: If thou ist worthy to be my Master, present to me thy Seal."

Without a word, Ren brought up his Command Seals, the faded marking that was present on his flesh returned after his soul channeled prana into it.

"I have recognised thee as my new Master." Berserker replied after feeling the power of the Command Spells. "Through life or death, I shall bring you victory in battle."

"Rise, Berserker." Ren commanded softly. "You don't need to kneel before me."

"Begging your pardon, Master, but it is customary for a knight to show his respect to his Lord." Berserker replied.

Ren rolled his eyes. "I suppose I can understand that." He yawns a bit due to exhausting his magic circuits. "Leave me. I must rest."

"As you wish, my Master." Berserker bowed politely then left the bedroom, giving Ren his much needed privacy.

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

Tired red eyes gingerly awoke to the dawn of a new day. Ren released a yawn as he sits up in his bed then stretches his body, popping his joints as he lays back down to enjoy the peace and quiet of his room.

His cat didn't seem to be on the bed anymore. Strange, usually, it wouldn't leave his side for even a minute when he was home.

"I never did find out what that cat's gender really is…" The Sorcerer mumbled, rubbing his eyes then nuzzled against the mass of warmth that cuddled against him.

…

Wait a minute…?

Ren's eyes shot open as he stared at the humanoid body that laid beside him under the blankets and sheets. It was a beautiful woman of obvious Asian descent with long black hair that pooled around her like a darkened ocean, creamy smooth skin that looked so delicate to touch, a curvaceous and voluptuous figure that would attract the eye of any man (or woman), and a pair of… cat ears!? There was even two tails that coiled near her legs.

Seeing this woman, along with how beautiful she is, made Ren realize that… she was completely naked… and so was he…

Shit.

Like a bat out of hell, the young Master fell out of his bed with a yelp, "What the hell is going on!?" He exclaimed in comical shock. "Who the fuck are you?!"

The woman yawned cutely, rubbing her eye like she wasn't being shouted at by a surprised young man. "Breakfast time yet, nya~?" Once Ren got a good look at them, he realized that the woman's eyes were a beautiful shade of gold that looked almost hazel as well plus she had cat-like pupils as well. From what he could guess of her height, she didn't seem any taller than Saber or Caster.

"Master?"

"Huh?" After realizing that she was speaking in the tongue of humans (English or Japanese depending on the reader's preference), the young woman looked at the red-eyed boy with a sheepish grin. "Uh oh, busted…"

"Who the hell are you?!" Ren demanded, readying a Class Card that he kept on hold just in case.

"Um, this may seem hard to believe but…" The young woman twirled a strand of her hair idly while sitting up, not even bothering to cover her nude figure up. "I'm your cat, master. Nya~"

…

…

…

…

…

"Oh…" And with that, Ren promptly dropped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Legion of- (** _ **WRONG SERIES!**_ **) Sorry…**

After awakening from his rather embarrassing moment in the bedroom, Ren (now dressed in his clothes) along with his Servants and the three girls that came from an alternate reality sat on one couch while staring at the lovely woman, who was absentmindedly twirling a lock of her luscious black hair. The young woman's attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts (forcing Archer and Ruler to shield the children's eyes) which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size.

"So… your name is Kuroka?" Ren repeated what the cat-like woman explained to him.

"Yep," She answered happily.

"You're a nekoshou but you're also a reincarnated Devil." Savior added.

"Also correct."

"But you're a Stray as well because your powers surpassed your former King." Berserker theorized, his Mad Enchantment still deactivated.

"Uh huh, nya~" Kuroka's tails wagged calmly.

"However, you killed your King in order to protect your little sister because he threatened her." Rider added, feeling a sort of kinship with the nekoshou. "Admirable."

"Yeah, well, now I've been labeled as an SS-Class Stray Devil, one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals. Nya~" She shrugged, still adding the cat prefix.

"Why do you keep saying 'nya'?" Illya asked innocently.

"I'm a cat youkai, little one." Kuroka winked teasingly at the albino girl.

Ren sighed. "Can we focus back on the matter. Like why you were able to turn into a cat and why you were injured."

"Oh, all nekoshou or nekomata with a high enough magical container and training can turn into a cat, nya~" The black-haired woman stated, crossing her leg over the other, not even caring that the other females in the group were glaring at her with equal parts disgust and jealousy. "As for why I was wounded, I was being hunted by a gang of Devil bounty hunters. I managed to get away from them but they clipped me good during the chase, nya."

"But why did you wait so long to tell me this? Why not just explain yourself about your situation?" Ren questioned the nekoshou.

"To be honest, I liked being pampered." Kuroka shrugged with a sly grin. "I especially liked it when my _master_ caressed every part of my body." She 'accidentally' lifts up her leg enough to show off her undergarments.

"For shame, woman! There are children here!" Berserker admonished the vulgarity of the nekoshou.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Mr. Uptight." She stuck her tongue out at the black knight.

"How dare you!" The man snarled, gripping his gauntlets until the metal creaked.

"Enough!" Ren exclaimed.

Silence perpetrated throughout the room, the occupants stared at the young man quietly while assessing what he could be thinking about.

"Now, let's get on with more important factors. Like what the hell to do with you." The Sorcerer gestured to the nekoshou.

"Hmm? What do you mean, nya?" Kuroka asked for clarification.

"Well, you revealing yourself as a wanted criminal has me a little skeptical." Ren pointed out. "I really don't want a lot of heat on my ass if this leads to a problem with the Three Factions."

"Well, I could always serve you." She offered.

"Say what?" The crimson-eyed teen looked at the woman in confusion.

"Yeah, if you enter a contract with me, I can pledge my loyalty to you. Though I'm a Stray, I can still enter contracts with a summoner, nya."

"Master, I'm not so sure about this…" Caster spoke lowly.

"It would be beneficial to have her on our side." Rider points out. "I can sense a high amount of mana throughout her body."

"Hmm," Ren rubbed his chin in thought. "There is a way for that to happen."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at the Sorcerer with raised brows.

"I could try to do it the same way as the Evil Piece system and make her a Servant." The boy theorized, producing the deck of Class Cards. "If I channel my own mana with the help of the Heaven's Feel embedded in my soul, I can theoretically make anybody into a Servant."

"What are the benefits?" Kuroka asked, folding her arms beneath her breasts.

"Well, unlike the whole chess thing the Devils got, my system won't be flawed." Ren produces a Caster card, channeling his mana into the card. "Based on the abilities of an individual, they will be deemed into seven Classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Berserker, Rider, Caster, and Assassin." He lays out several of the cards, each with an image detailing the Main Class of Heroic Spirits. "Sabers are masters of the sword, they're all-round fighters and will not hesitate to fight in close quarters. Lancers are skilled in long-range close quarters combat since they wield spears or polearms, plus they're the fastest of the Servants. Archers are skilled in long range combat and possess deadly accuracy; there isn't a target alive that they can't hit. Riders are mounted cavalry fighters that can command even Phantasmal Beasts, they are considered to be the most unorthodox Servants of all the Classes. Casters are masters of the magical arts since they command forces and powers from the Age of Gods; not only that, if given enough time then they could become a force to be reckoned with. Berserkers are dangerous fighters since they are all summoned with a Skill called Mad Enchantment, which boosts all of their stats to insane levels depending on the rank; although, they tend to attack everything in sight unless their Master can keep them under control. Assassins are considered the Master killer since they all possess an ability called Presence Concealment, which hides their presence even from other Servants. So there you go, that's the entire list of the seven Classes."

"Huh, you weren't kidding. The Evil Piece system seems like crap instead of this one you helped make, nya." The nekoshou grinned as her tails swayed behind her. "So which Class would you deem me as?"

"Well, you told me that your magical energy was higher than your previous King's and you were a Bishop as well." Ren brought up the card he had earlier, "This suits you more from what I've seen. A Caster-class Servant."

"Mou, another Caster?" The fox-eared Caster pouts cutely at her Master.

"Well, she's definitely not suited for the Extra Classes." The young man points out then stood up from his seat. "Kuroka, please stand up."

The busty catgirl stands up, looking at her soon-to-be Master with a sultry grin. "How's this going to work, nya?" She grins teasingly at him.

"I place this on you. It will likely merge with your soul, which will undoubtedly be painful, and bind you forever with the Heaven's Feel within my own soul." The Sorcerer explained.

"Sounds more like a marriage contract." She winks at him, much to his displeasure.

"Refrain from doing that." He deadpans. Ren places the Class Card on the nekoshou's head, closing his eyes and mumbling a few words in Latin as the card itself began to glow, melting into the woman's body. In seconds, Kuroka suddenly started to cry out in agony. It was possibly the most disturbing thing that anybody ever heard.

To Kuroka, the pain was unbearable. It felt as if molten lava was being poured directly into her bloodstream which was agonizing enough. The pain was so bad that she almost felt that she was about to die. Eventually, the burning sensation she felt started to melt away as a flow of energy surged throughout her body. She also felt a strange connection with a foreign entity that felt warm and soothing.

"It is done." Ren pants from the connection. "Welcome to the Grail Faction, my new Caster, Kuroka."

As the pain subsided, Kuroka smiled widely as she bowed in servitude to her new Master. "I'm honored, Goshujin-sama, nya."

"Excellent." Ren grins as best as he can despite his exhaustion. "Now I can get on with school."

* * *

 **Later…**

Ren and Savior make their way to school. Passing by other residents of the town and the occasional student.

"Master Ren, are you sure you still want to go to Kuoh Academy?" The First Fallen asked the young man.

"If I don't then it would look suspicious." Ren clarified. "People will start asking questions about my disappearance. Or the Three Factions will make it so that I'll never seem to have existed."

"Oh, I understand." Savior nodded in acceptance.

The dark-haired Master sighed at his Servant's rare airheadedness at times. _'Idiot…'_

"Excuse me!" A voice shouted, drawing their attention. The source belonging to a young man with an androgynous face, long black hair, ruby red eyes, and pale skin. He wore the same outfit as all Kuoh male students though he appeared to be Ren and Savior's junior despite his age. "Uh, have you seen a girl with long pink hair? Acts shy and scared around guys?"

"Can't say I have." Savior shrugs with a grin.

"Don't know her and I don't care." Ren pushed past the young man without a care in the world. "Take better care in watching your friends."

The young man looked at him with a frown then sighed. "Well, if you do see her, tell her that her big brother is looking for her."

"No problem! We'll be sure to do that!" Savior waved as he and his Master continued on their path to school. Once they were out of earshot, the Servant glanced at the Sorcerer. "That was a little rude, Master."

"It's his own fault for losing the girl. I don't have time to be dealing with it." Ren replied cooly.

"That's so cruel of you, Master…" The brown-haired Servant sweatdrops.

* * *

 **ORC Clubroom**

Ren and Savior stood outside of the clubroom after bypassing the Bounded Field.

"Why are we here again?" The red-eyed Master wondered aloud.

"Sona told me that Rias wanted us to come and meet them after classes were over." The Servant replied.

"Hmm, weird. She's probably just gonna be offering me that crap about Peerages and stuff." Ren huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Or maybe it's something important." Savior suggested.

"Well, we won't know unless we get inside." The red-eyed boy knocked on the door. "Oi, Gremory, we're here."

"Oh, Sanada-san, please… come in." He heard the redhead speak albeit a bit nervously.

The Master and Servant glance at each other then slowly open the door until they were met with the Gremory Peerage… along with new additions.

The first person they noticed is a tall, handsome young man who looked to be in his early twenties with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

The next group of people were a bunch of cute/beautiful girls that surrounded the blonde man like… a harem.

The first female is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

The second female is a black-haired, light brown-eyed young girl wearing a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink with her hair tied on opposite side.

The third one is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

The fourth one is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her breasts and cleavage. She also has a giant Zweihänder that is mounted on her back, featuring a black blade with silver edges, and has a black hilt with a red handle.

The fifth woman has short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

The sixth is a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to the woman's breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms.

There were also two pairs of twins. The first pair consisting of two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist. They also held two different-colored gym bags, one in blue and the other in red.

The second pair of twins are two young girls, appearing to be in their teens. Being twins they sport similar appearances, with the major difference being their eyes and hair, one possessing blue hair and red eyes while her sister had red hair and blue eyes. Not only that but the blue-haired twin has her hair tied in a ponytail while the redhead is tied in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. An interesting feature about them is their light brown cat ears with black stripes. They also wear piercings on their ears, with the redhead having two gold earrings on her left ear while the bluenette possessed blue colored ones on her right. Similarly, both of them have a fang sticking out of their mouths, with the blue-haired girl having hers to her left while the red-haired girl has hers on her right, and thus mirroring each other. Both of them wear short skimpy, white sailor uniforms that reveal their abdomen, shoulders, and lower breasts, and wear short black skirts. They are also shown to tie their orange ascots in different ways respectively. Also, they're always seen wearing red and blue fighter's glove and leg guards matching their hair color respectively.

Another of the harem members near the man is a young girl with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid head piece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wears light grey tights.

The next member is a young girl with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposes her breasts cleavage with a white laced design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length fingerless gloves.

The second to last member is a young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes. She has tanned skin and is seen wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposes her sides. She also wears a silver colored tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wears include ruby orb earrings, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms. She also has purple highlights around her eyes.

The last member is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

Ah, there appears to be another one. Ren hadn't noticed is a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She seemed to be shorter or at least the same height as Saber or Assassin. Her initial outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress.

Ren blinks a few times at the new faces then glances at Rias, who was glaring at the blonde man. "Gremory, who's this douche?"

"What was that, you insolent human?!" The man demanded with burning anger. "I am Riser Phenex! A noble Devil of the Phenex bloodline! You will show me the respect that I deserve!"

"Don't know you and I hardly care, you yakitori bastard." The Sorcerer replies dryly.

Riser growled at the red-eyed boy, glaring daggers at him. Issei, Rias, Akeno, and Asia snickered at the nickname that Ren gave the Phenex heir. Yuuto and Koneko kept their faces as straight as possible to keep from laughing.

"In any case, you should've told me you were having guests. I would've brought cookies." Ren jokingly remarked.

"Wait, really?" Issei asked with a comical question mark appearing over his head.

Everyone looked at the Pawn in both disbelief and exasperation.

"No." The Master of Savior stated.

"Aww." The self-proclaimed Harem King deflates.

"Uh, why is Phenex-san here in the first place?" Savior asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"He's-" Rias tried to answer, only for Riser to interrupt her rudely. "Well, _I_ am here to see my fiance so that we can discuss the location of our wedding."

"Wedding!?" Ren and Savior exclaimed in unison, shocked at this recent revelation.

"There isn't going to be a wedding!" Rias shouted.

"Now, now, there's no need to sully that pretty face. It's been decided by our parents. After all, we have to keep the pure-blooded lineage alive." Riser coerced his future wife while his gaze lingered on the redhead's impressive bust, much to Issei's irritation.

"Hey, someone wanna explain this to the guy who just got here?" Ren demanded with slight annoyance.

Akeno, being the dutiful Queen, decided to give an explanation. "In recent years, there's been a decline in pure-blooded Devils. That's usually because they either marry other species or they've been resurrecting humans as Reincarnated Devils."

"A few of the noble families are still filled with Purebloods, but they're considered a rarity these days." Yuuto added.

"So your parents decided to marry you off to this guy?" Ren gestured to Riser, who grinned, revealing his white teeth which sparkled for some reason.

"Yeah…" Rias admitted with a small storm cloud over her head.

"Riser is the third son of the Phenex family as well as a Pureblood. The Phenex clan is quite famous for their Phoenix Tears." Akeno points out.

"Hmm, interesting. Though she could do better than this womanizing rare-cooked yakitori." Ren gestured to the son of the Phenex clan.

"Hey!" Riser exclaimed in frustration.

The Sorcerer shrugged. "Anyways, I won't keep you. I'll just be on my way."

"Yes, go back to your mediocre way of life, human. My fiance and I must discuss our future together." Riser taunted.

Ren glares at the Devil then glances at Rias. "Your so-called 'fiance' is a dick."

"I know…" She replied. Suddenly, she had this glint in her eyes that Ren had no idea what it meant. "But I had hoped to wait until I announced our own union together."

"What?!" Ren looked at the girl in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Rias's Peerage and Riser's Peerage exclaim, with Riser and Issei being louder than the others.

Before Ren could react, Rias was already grabbing hold of his arm, shuffling it between her impressive breasts. "That's right! Ren's my secret lover. I've been wanting to tell my family for quite a while but your arrival only made it that much harder to tell them."

"Inconceivable!" The yakitori shouted. "There's no way this filthy human has the right to be with you!"

"Uh, actually…" Ren tried to explain but Akeno, figuring out what her friend is doing, decided to up the ante.

"Rias is right. In fact, I'm another of his secret lovers." She added, grabbing the Sorcerer's other arm and sandwiching it between her own breasts.

"EHHH!? Sanada-senpai, why?!" Issei cried tears of jealousy at his senior's magnetism with the opposite sex. "You've already got enough hot girls?! Save some for me!"

"Believe me, I'm not even trying to do this." Ren deadpans.

"This dishonor shall not stand!" Riser yelled, standing up from his seat as his entourage of girls look at their King in both shock and fear. "You!" He gestured to the Heaven's Feel personified. "I demand you relinquish your hold on my fiance at once or you will incur the wrath of the Phenex clan."

"Unfortunately, that's not going to happen." A new voice broke through the argument.

Everyone turned to meet the newcomer, stepping out of a magic circle with the Gremory clan symbol placed upon it. The figure is revealed to be a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Like practically all of the girls he's seen so far, the woman had a large bust and curves that made her more attractive. Her outfit consisted of a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Grayfia-sama!" Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko exclaim in surprise.

"Goodness me," Savior looked upon the maid named Grayfia with mystified eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen such a beautiful woman that's caught my eye."

The silver-haired woman's cheeks turned a faint dusting of pink but she kept her neutral gaze. "I'm flattered by your comment but I'm already married."

"Shame." The Servant shrugged.

"Onee-sama, what are you doing here?" Rias asked her sister-in-law.

Grayfia looked upon the Ruin Princess with a calculative gaze. "Rias-sama, you know the rules. You cannot get out of this engagement even if you have a human lover."

"Hah!" Riser exclaimed with a smug grin on his face.

"However…" Grayfia interrupted the man's gloating. "You can get out of the engagement if you compete against Riser-sama in a Rating Game and defeat him."

"What?! Are you mad, woman!?" The Phenex yelled in frustration.

"What's a Rating Game?" Ren asked in confusion.

"It's kinda like a battle royal between two Devils and their own Peerage." Yuuto clarified.

"Oh," The Sorcerer nodded in understanding.

"Hmm, I accept!" Rias declared with a smug grin on her face as she watched Riser's expression contort with irritation.

The man growled for a few seconds then stopped when an idea hit him. His frown turned into a smirk. "Very well, I'll accept the challenge… if _he_ enters the match." He points at Ren.

"Huh?" The magus blinks a few times.

"Acceptable, if he becomes a temporary member of Rias-sama's Peerage." Grayfia replied.

"Hold on! Don't I get a say in this?" Ren demanded.

However, his pleas were ignored. "Alright, I accept those terms!" Rias agreed with equal enthusiasm.

"But you lose, you'll be my wife and your so-called human lover will be my personal servant!" Riser smirked at the girl, who suddenly didn't seem so confident anymore.

"The fuck you just say, you yakitori son of a bitch?!" The Sorcerer yelled with indignant frustration.

"Now, Master, there's no need for-" Savior tried to calm down the boy only for the Master to push him aside to get in front of Riser's face.

"Alright, I'll take you on! And after I wipe the floor with your ass, I'll be sure to grill it for the wolves to eat!" Ren shouted with righteous fury. Had he looked back, he would've noticed Savior facepalm in exhaustion.

"Then it is settled, in two weeks the match will begin." Grayfia declared as Ren and Riser glared at each other. Within a flash, the entire Riser Peerage was gone, returning to the Underworld.

The silver-haired woman also returned to inform Sirzechs about the match as well as Rias's… human lover. No doubt she would have to calm him down after he destroys his office in a fit of rage.

Once they were gone, Ren turned to face Rias. "So the reason you brought back Issei and tried to recruit me is because you wanted to get out of this marriage."

"Um, yeah," The redhead fiddles with her hair shyly.

"You also risked me being a servant and tried to get me indignified by the other Devils by declaring me as your lover. Do you realize how foolish that was?" He continues with a frown.

"Well, when you put it like that…" She chuckles in a nervous manner.

Ren stares at the girl for a few silent seconds.

…

…

…

"You could've just asked for my help." Ren finally answered, surprising the other Devils.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"Well, if she'd just stop acting so nervous and gave me the reason she was doing this, I would've helped." The red-eyed teen continued. "I may not like Devils all that much, but I don't ignore the cries of someone asking for help."

"Ren…" Rias looked at the boy in awe, feeling her heart pounding in her chest with glee.

Savior smiled. "Well said, my Master. You truly are worthy of being a hero."

"I'm no hero. I just have a varying morale compass." Ren shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"Then I suppose we better train for the Rating Game." Yuuto offered his opinion.

Rias acknowledged the offer with a nod. "Good idea and I know the perfect place to do it."

"Oh, if you're going to be training then you'll be needing my help." Ren grinned. "Though I warn you, it will be utter hell for every single one of you."

"Please, we'll take on anything you've got!" Issei stated boisterously. "After all, I've got to get strong for Buchou!"

"Oh, trust me. You'll soon eat your own tongue after you've experienced what I'm about to put your through." Ren chuckled in an evil way that reminded the Devils of a mad scientist from a B-rated movie.

Issei, being himself, was still ready to train. However, Rias and the rest of her Peerage gulped rather loudly, a bit fearful of what the young Master may present them.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. And damn am I finally thankful that I finished! This took so long to do and for that, I apologize. I'm still grateful to every single one of you for reading and following this story.**

 **In any case, the boy that Ren chatted with belongs to Lance Eterna. He along with the girl that he's looking for will be future members of the Grail Faction. What they will be is a secret.**

 **To other petitioners, I'm still trying to think of ways to introduce your own OCs. Be patient.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems or corrections that need to be made, inform me and I'll get it corrected. However, refrain from using flames or rude criticisms because I have a low tolerance for those.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD. I'm gonna skip all of the bullcrap that I'd normally spout out and all that shit.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Riser Arc: Training

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand outstretching towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ (aka Ren's Penthouse)**

Violet eyes gingerly awoke to the light of a small lamp on a small table.

Raynare felt her body wrapped in dressings and bandages. "Where am I?" She asked no one in particular, confused and a little terrified of being in an unfamiliar environment.

"You are in my Master's home." A sultry, robotic voice spoke, drawing the Fallen Angel's gaze over to Rider, who was looking upon Raynare with her blindfold. "You've been asleep for the past day."

"What happened to me?" She asked, feeling cautious about the Servant since she radiated a familiar energy that shook her to the core.

"Savior defeated you and your cohorts. My Master deemed you worthy enough to keep alive." Rider stated.

"Your… Master?" Raynare inquired.

"The one you injured back at the church." Rider clarified.

"Oh…" She shivered when she remembered how Lucifer brutalized her and her fellow Fallen without a shred of mercy. "What about my comrades?"

"They live. Your injuries were quite severe. Our Master had our healer keep them stable." The lavender-haired Servant replied.

"Where are they?" Raynare asked albeit timidly.

"They are near. For now, you must rest. Our Master will be off training in the mountains so until then, you're stuck here." Rider answered. "However, he's also given me orders to discipline you Fallen Angels if you cause any trouble for me." A thin sly grin appeared on her beautiful face.

In that moment, Raynare gulped in terror of the masked woman.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - In the Mountains**

Rias, Issei, Akeno, Yuuto, Asia, and Koneko stood on the grassy field, looking upon Ren who was dressed in an entirely new outfit. Said outfit consisted of a dark forest green camo jacket, a light brown t-shirt, forest camouflage pants, brown combat boots, and a US Army helmet.

"Good morning, cadets!" Ren spoke in a militaristic tone of voice. "I see you've come to begin your training."

"Uh, Sanada-senpai," Issei interjected, a bit confused by his friend's attire. "Why are you wearing-"

"Did I give you permission to talk, maggot!" Ren demanded, getting in the Pawn's face as the young Devil shrinked back in terror.

"N-no…" He squeaked.

"You will address me as 'drill sergeant' and nothing else! Do you get me, maggot!" The Sorcerer yelled in Issei's face, comically knocking him down to the ground from the vibration of his voice.

"Yes, drill sergeant!" Issei replied, standing at attention like an Army private fresh out of boot camp.

"Good!" He turned his hardened gaze to the others. "Line up, maggots!"

In a blink of an eye, the rest of the Gremory Peerage lined up, standing at attention like proper soldiers, lest they incur the wrath of Savior's Master.

Watching the display were Savior, Saber, Lancer, Caster, Ruler, Berserker, and Assassin. Each of the Servants (except Assassin) sweatdrop at the sight with awkward clouds over their heads.

"Master Ren is… really getting into character." Ruler admits with a nervous chuckle.

"I never pegged him to dress up like a military officer." Berserker remarked.

"Mother is really cool!" Assassin cheered, giggling playfully at the sight of the terrified Devils.

Caster gives the scarred girl a dry look. "You really need to stop watching late-night movies before bed."

"You realize that you're talking to a child, right?" Lancer remarked with her arms folded beneath her breasts.

Savior rubs the back of his head. "I'm a little concerned on what Ren has planned for Gremory-san and her friends."

Saber grinned rather cheerfully. "Relax, I'm sure it couldn't be _that_ bad."

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later…**

"I stand corrected." The blonde swordswoman dryly replied.

"Come on, creampuffs! I wanna see you sweating!" Ren shouts as he glares down at the six Devils that were doing push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. Each of them dressed in workout clothing to keep from sweating in their clothes.

"My arms…! They burn…!" Issei whined as he did his fifty-second push up.

"Just keep going, Issei-kun!" Rias pants, trying to keep her own exhaustion from showing.

"This is going a bit too far…" Berserker sweatdrops.

Assassin, being the child she is, helped her 'mother' by sitting on Issei's back, much to his displeasure. "Better keep going. Or else mother will get angry with you."

"You're not making this easy for me!" The Pawn exclaimed, trying his best to keep up with his friends.

"Less talking, more pushing, maggot!" The red-eyed Master yelled.

"Yes, drill sergeant!" Issei replied, continuing his push ups.

"This is gonna be good…" Lancer smirked.

"I'll make some popcorn." Savior reluctantly replied.

* * *

 **Several (back-breaking) Hours Later…**

"I can't feel my legs…" Asia moaned in pain, massaging her aching limbs.

"My arms… they burn… so bad…" Issei groaned, collapsing on his face.

"I didn't think Sanada-kun would be this brutal…" Akeno had a rather lewd smile on her face. "It's almost arousing…"

Yuuto sweatdropped at the Queen's usual demeanor. "I find your tastes to be quite… questionable."

Rias, despite her exhaustion, managed to still look regal and dignified. "Ren is only doing this to help us win. So we have to endure whatever training that he has for us."

"Yeah! I must get strong for Buchou!" Issei proclaimed, his earlier sore muscles gone. "I'm the only one that gets to touch her breasts!"

The Ruin Princess's cheeks burned in embarrassment at her Pawn's declaration while Koneko gave the brunette a cold, emotionless stare. "Pervert…" She said robotically.

The boy deflates, his pride broken due to the white-haired girl's comment. "Why are you so mean to me?!"

"Break time's over, maggots!" Ren shouted, making the Devils flinch a bit in terror. "Warm ups are over so it's time to get down to the real training!"

"Bring it, senpai! I'm ready!" The Pawn declared, regaining his enthusiasm.

The Sorcerer's frown turned into a sly yet sinister grin. "Oh, you'll lose that fire once my Servants are finished with you."

"Eh?" The pervert's expression changed drastically. Ren's training was back-breaking but to the Servants? This sounds worse. Much, _much_ worse.

"Now, here's how this will go. I will be placing one of you with a Servant. They will train and judge you on your training." With a snap of his fingers, Ren's Servants appeared one by one. Issei, being himself, ogled at the beautiful women, or more specifically, their breasts. "Asia, you shall be training with Ruler since you're more suited to a support role."

"Um, okay," The new Bishop shyly nodded as she looked at her new teacher nervously.

Ruler smiled gently at the girl. "It's alright. As long as you try your best then you'll pass with flying colors."

"Koneko," Ren spoke, getting the Rook's attention. "You'll be under the tutelage of Lancer. And just to note: She's an even harsher sensei than me."

"Okay." The girl replied neutrally, despite her cat-like instincts telling her to flee.

Lancer grinned. "Do not worry. I'll try not to make your suffer- I mean, training, as brutal." Koneko could tell in those crimson eyes, it was a different story.

"Yuuto, since you're quite like a Saber," The Sorcerer gestured to the red-garbed blonde behind him. "You'll be training with… well, Saber."

The Prince of Kuoh smiled at his new instructor. "I look forward to it, sensei."

The boisterous girl puffed her chest with pride. "Wonderful! I'll train you in the art of swordsmanship with fiery passion!"

"Akeno, your instructor shall be Caster." Ren gestures to the fox-eared girl.

"Yes, this is my time to shine for Goshujin-sama!" The pink-haired Servant cheered softly. "I won't let you down!"

Akeno smirks. "Caster? So you're a mage, huh?"

"Mhmm! A very powerful mage, in fact." Caster declared with a prideful smirk.

"Gremory-san," Ren thought about it then glanced at his remaining Servants. Berserker was definitely out. Assassin would sooner 'play' with her. Then there's Savior… "Your instructor is Savior."

"Say what?!" The King of Hell exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me."

"Why do I have to train her? Can't you get Rider or Archer to do this?! Maybe another Servant?" Savior pleaded, trying to get out of being Rias's instructor.

"Your fighting style seems more compatible for Rias," His Master explained. "I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Here's a reason: I use a sword. She doesn't. I can only use either of my true forms if you use a Command Seal. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Savior explained.

"Don't care. You're still her teacher." Ren smirked.

"I hate you right now." The Servant whined with anime tears.

Ignoring his whine, Ren looks at the Devils. "Now, with your given instructors, you will all endure their own methods of training." His grin turned devious. "Good luck."

"Wait, what about me?" Issei complained. "You didn't give me a teacher!"

"Oh yes, I didn't." Ren thought about it then snapped his fingers. "Berserker shall be your teacher. Try not to die because he has full use of his Mad Enchantment skill."

Issei's skin drained color and glanced at the said Servant. This was going to be pure torture for the poor pervert. Especially when the mad Servant's helmet sealed over his head once more, igniting the red visor with a hellish glow. As if on cue, a shadowy fog surrounded the knight, making Berserker even more terrifying.

"Enjoy." Ren grinned, marching off to have a nice nap while the Devils endure his Servants' methods of training.

* * *

 **Asia/Ruler**

Ruler stood before her pupil with a hard look in her usually gentle purple eyes. "Now, Asia-chan, your Sacred Gear is a healing device, correct?"

"Y-Yes it is." She confirmed.

"Hmm, then I suppose we should start by improving your experience with it." The Maid of Orleans suggested.

"Really?" Asia never thought about improving the use of her Sacred Gear, especially after...

"It is best to improve its use than letting it stay in its current strength."

"But how?" The nun asked innocently.

Ruler gave her an apologetic grin. "Regretfully, it requires you to be injured in order for that to happen."

"W-What?" She did not like where this was going.

"Sorry about this." Ruler summoned her war flag. "In all essence, this should help boost your agility and your instincts."

"I-Is there any other way?"

"I'm afraid not. Combat is the only way to receive experience." The Servant replied. "If it becomes too much, tell me."

Asia felt nervous about this. She never fought before but, she didn't want to disappoint Rias, or more importantly Issei. She wants to help them.

"Prepare yourself, Asia-chan." With that said, Ruler lunged at the girl, striking with her war flag. While she wasn't going for life-threatening wounds, she still managed to scratch Asia's shoulder, deep enough to draw blood. "Remember, your opponent will not be as merciful as me. You need to learn when to dodge an attack and when to flee if necessary."

The young nun took stock of her advice and took notice of the incoming war flag. She squeaked as her body took initiative and ducked with her hands on top of her head.

"Do not close your eyes! Keep moving!" Ruler scolded the girl as she tripped Asia with the staff of her war flag, knocking her onto her back.

The younger blonde landed on her back with a yelp. Already this was starting to hurt, but she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You have to dodge, Asia-chan. Do you want to help your friends?" Ruler questioned the nun.

"Y-yes," The Bishop nodded timidly.

"Then prove you can help them! They saved you, so you must help them in return! Now dodge!" She swings the war flag one last time.

In that moment, Asia's instincts took over, forcing her to roll clumsily to her side, avoiding the speartip of the war flag. "I-I did it." She looked at the spot she had once been in awe.

The corner of Ruler's lips curled, "Are you ready to try again?"

Asia looks at Ruler before her expression now became confident. "Yes."

* * *

 **Koneko/Lancer**

"Hmm, from what my Master tells me, you're a Rook. Am I right?" Lancer asked with her arms folded beneath her breasts. "A piece that possesses great strength and defense at the cost of speed."

"Yes." She replied robotically.

"While that is quite useful in a skirmish, you can only take so much punishment before you succumb to defeat." Lancer stated. "For your training, we will increase your speed." She summoned two red spears. "However, you must not get hit even if you can't dodge, you will force yourself to dodge." Without another word, she struck at the Rook with the shaft of her spear.

The petite Devil reacted but was not fast enough to dodge the sheer speed of the attack. Her Rook-granted abilities kept her from receiving any violent injuries but she frowned from how easy her teacher made it seem.

"What did I say?" Lancer frowned in disappointment at her student. "If you can't dodge, force yourself to do it." She attacked Koneko again, striking faster than usual.

The young Devil pushed her legs to allow herself to dodge again, only it still wasn't fast enough.

"You have to be quicker than that, little Devil." Again, she thrust her spear at Koneko.

"Too fast." The girl comments, struggling to get up. "Can't keep up."

"That's quitter talk. Are you giving up?" Lancer frowned.

"No. Not giving up."

"Then dodge again!" The Servant slashed with her spears.

The moment her spears were about to make contact with the girl, Koneko used every bit of strength in her legs to push herself out of the way, avoiding the spear tips.

Koneko looked amazed at herself. Despite her Rook status, she managed to avoid a high speed thrust from a spear. An accomplishment that made her feel proud of herself for some reason.

"Well done." Lancer grinned lightly. "Only several more hours of this and your speed should be up to par with most Rooks."

"I understand. I want to go again."

"I love that enthusiasm of yours, little girl. Wish my old pupils had that fire in you." The Heroic Spirit smirked, entering her combat stance once more then attacked.

* * *

 **Yuuto/Saber**

"Now, when it comes to swordsmanship, I'm quite the artist." Saber remarked, presenting her jagged red sword, Aestus Estus. "What I'm about to teach you is how to have flair and how to take hits."

"But I already know how to defend myself." Yuuto clarified.

"Ah, but from what I hear, the Knight is quite fast yet lacks an effective defense. You're basically, as the modern world would call it, a glass cannon." Saber pointed out. "If I were to hit you with all of my strength right now, you would undoubtedly either succumb to unconsciousness or die."

Yuuto's eyes flinched at the remark. Clearly she knew more ways around a sword than he does. He knew this would be a problem but the boy had resolved to do this all for Buchou's sake. "If that is the case then I'll endure anything just to get Buchou out of this engagement."

"I like your attitude, boy." Saber twirled her sword, entering a combat stance. "Now, let's see how good you really are." With a single step, the female Servant lunged at her fellow blonde, slashing with her scarlet red blade.

Yuuto used his Sacred Gear to summon a demon sword to counter his instructor's own blade. However, the force behind it shattered his sword with hardly any effort. "What the…!?"

"A sword must be crafted with the right properties that matches a swordsman's style and finesse," The blonde Servant pointed out, twirling her blade in hand. "If it doesn't match then it simply shatters into dust."

"But that was one of my best blades…" Yuuto grimaced.

"Well, then it seems your best was nothing but a fake." Saber remarked a bit harsh. "If you want to grow stronger, you must have a firm resolve. You mustn't think of your sword as a tool but as an extension of yourself."

He mentally grimaced at the remark she made towards him. His Sacred Gear allows him to summon his swords but to hear from an expert swordsman seeing him use his swords as mere tools felt like an insult towards him and his skills with a sword.

"Now, come at me again. Attack me with every bit of passion and fire that you can expend." Saber ordered. "So decrees the Emperor of Rome!" She channeled fire magic through her sword, shrouding it in flames like a crimson flower of death.

With a firm resolve, Yuuto summons two swords at once then charges at the Servant with his Knight-issued speed. His attacks became a blur to the human eye, striking at the woman with the ferocity of a tiger. However, Saber avoided each strike lazily and without any difficulty, like she could foresee where they would be before he would even throw a blow.

"A sword must be swift, not reckless." She stated, dodging each strike. "And one other thing about a sword." Blocking both blades with her own, her eyes looked into Yuuto's own. "They must also know when to not be suckered in a ploy." She grinned.

"Eh?" The Prince of Kuoh Academy blinked in confusion.

In a split second, Saber kicked Yuuto's feet out from under him then while he was in the air, struck him with another well-placed kick in the abdomen, knocking the air out of him as he flew and crashed into the ground.

With a pained groan, the Knight looked up from the crater he made, looking at his instructor with scratches and bruises. "That was a dirty move…" He says with a hiss of pain.

"While chivalry is acceptable and fulfilling in life, not everyone will accept the rules of an honorable knight." Saber states as she plants her sword into the ground. "That's why you need to play dirty once in awhile. That is the method if you want to win."

Yuuto, while in pain, managed to give a curt nod of understanding.

"Now, wanna continue or are you just gonna lie there?"

Despite his aching body, the young Devil braced himself with his blade, slowly pushing himself back to his fight then prepared himself for more punishment. "Bring it on, Saber-san."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 **Caster/Akeno**

The Heroic Spirit of Magic looked upon her pupil with a wide grin. "Now, Akeno-chan, what sort of Magecraft can you use?" She asked.

"Magecraft?" The Queen of Rias' Peerage raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right," The kitsune realized that magecraft in this dimension was different. "What I meant to say was your magic. What can you do?"

"I can use elemental magic, primarily lightning."

"Good, good," Caster nods in acceptance. "What other forms of magic can you perform?"

All she received was silence.

"You don't know any other form of magic, do you?"

The masochist/sadist girl's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "No…"

Caster sighed. "This will be more difficult than I thought." She claps her hands. "No matter, it's time we begin practice. For that, you must learn to feel the elemental energies around you."

"And how would I do that?"

"Focus on the elemental affinity." Caster instructed. "Through meditation." The girl crossed her legs as she sat on the ground and focused her magic circuits to feel the energies of the Earth. A brush of wind flowed through her hair as the scent of water and earth enters her nostrils. "With practice, you can smell even the greatest of the elements like ether, fire, or lightning. Let it be a part of you, let that very element become, not a tool, but apart of your very being."

Akeno did as her instructor commanded, meditating as calmly as possible. However, she could feel nothing except for the wind blowing through her dark hair. "Nothing's happening."

She received a bonk on the head, courtesy of Caster's mirror. "No talking. Focus. Deep breaths and then exhale. Listen to my words carefully and focus."

The busty girl followed through with her teacher's instructions, inhaling and exhaling every five seconds. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Now, let my previous words come to mind. Let the elements be a part of you, let it become something more than a tool. Let it be your very being."

Akeno focused with as much calm and patience as she possibly could with her sadistic mind. It took a while but eventually she could smell something. A scent that seemed sweet yet pungent at the same time. "I smell something…" She spoke softly. Then came a sparkle. It was brief but it surrounded her figure like a coiling snake, resembling an electrical current.

"Excellent work, grasshopper." The Servant grinned proudly. "Now continue that focus, embrace it."

Akeno heeded her instructor's advice. She kept her focus, allowing the elemental energy to blanket her being. It felt almost like…

 _*CRACK*_

A crack of thunder echoed in her eardrums as bioelectricity surrounded her. "Of course…" She frowned. "Lightning."

Caster giggled. "Oh well, no need to feel bad about it. Sometimes there are those that can use a few elements, others can only use one." She pats her student's head. "You should feel proud that your connection with the element of lightning is so strong. The stronger the affinity, the more powerful it will become. Perhaps we can use that to its advantage."

"What do you mean?" Akeno inquired, tilting her head a smidge cutely.

"Lightning seems to be your main element. You can master its power in more useful ways, that is if you are up for it?" Caster sent a sly grin at her pupil.

Akeno returned the sly gesture. "Oh, I'm all for it."

"Then let us begin your training to become a master of lightning magic." She announced.

* * *

 **Issei/Berserker**

With Issei, the young Pawn was enjoying his time training with the black knight. It was like playing with your best friend.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" A shrill cry pierced the air.

If said best friend wasn't trying to constantly murder you and roaring like a deranged madman.

Berserker trailed behind him, wielding a tree branch shrouded by a dark fog. He growled as he swung his makeshift weapon down, striking the earth near the Pawn, sending him flying and crashing to the ground. This was crazy! He never thought the crazy knight could use any object as a living weapon! First, it was originally his bare hands (which was painful), then with a sturdy branch (that nearly broke his bones), and now he is close to getting mauled by the very knight with his weapons!

"Why did I have to train with this guy? Why couldn't I get one of those hot chicks? At least getting beaten by them would've been better since I could touch their breasts if I fought them…" Issei whined to himself.

" _ **Kid, stop being a wuss and punch this guy!"**_ The dragon within his Sacred Gear remarked angrily, embarrassed that his vessel was being beaten by a mere spirit.

He quickly moved back as the tree branch impaled the ground in front of him. He nearly lost his boys! Quickly raising his head, he gawked as the mad knight was now carrying a tree. A freaking _tree_ , carrying it like it was nothing!

"Screw this! I'm running for my life!" Issei screamed as he fled from the mad Servant.

" _ **What are you doing? Fight that mad spirit!"**_

"Ddraig!? How am I supposed to fight that?!" He exclaimed, ducking to avoid his head from being removed.

" _ **Idiot! You have a Sacred Gear, which is me! Use my power to beat him!"**_ The spirit within the Boosted Gear stated.

"Oh yeah," Summoning his draconic red gauntlet with a green gemstone embedded on the back of the hand, Issei channeled its power into the gem.

 **[Boost]**

Berserker didn't care if the boy tried to raise his power. He made the mistake in stopping just to use his Sacred Gear and it was going to cost him. The black knight threw his fist at the Pawn with the intent to cave his skull in.

The pervert's gauntlet glowed with power, boosting his strength. Raising his arm to defend himself, the dark gauntlet met the red counterpart. While the amount of force would have broke his arm, the Boost ability granted Issei a boost of power. However, even the gap was still wide as Issei's body was flung to a tree.

Seeing as how his student/punching bag wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, Berserker deactivated his Mad Enchantment skill due to his Master's order that allowed him to freely activate/deactivate it whenever he wished. The Servant's helmet retracted into the collar of his armor, revealing his face to Issei. "Your control over your weapon is lackluster at best. Had I not held back most of my strength, you would've died."

"Ow…" The Pawn breathed out. His back felt like it was hit by a car.

Berserker released a sigh then stepped towards his pupil, outstretching his hand to the boy. "Come." He offered. "You've done well in surviving so far."

To Issei, it didn't feel like survival. It was more like a predator chasing after its prey. He was glad this was over. It was pure torture and he realized one thing: Never train with Berserker…

"Are you going to sit there like a frightened child, or are you going to take my hand?" Berserker spoke in a tone fit for a scolding teacher. "Didn't you say that you would get stronger for Rias Gremory?"

Issei looks at the black knight. It was what he wanted to do. He wanted to get stronger for the Gremory heiress. He won't let a yakitori hurt her either! The training, he needed to get stronger. For her. He reaches for Berserker's hand and takes hold with a grip.

The Heroic Spirit grins, lifting the Pawn back to his feet. "Now…" His helmet seals over his head as the red visor flashed. "Shall we continue?"

"If it's for Buchou, then I am ready!"

"Good," Berserker could already feel his sanity leave him the moment he reactivated his Class Skill. "Then prepare yourself, **boy!** " His last word sounding more like a roar and a growl.

Issei knew _this_ was going to hurt.

* * *

 **Rias/Savior**

The Heroic Spirit rubbed the back of his golden brown hair, wondering how he would train this girl. "Alright, what sort of fighting do you know?"

"I know how to use a few attack spells." The redhead replied.

Savior rolled his eyes. "So magic is _all_ you can do? For a King, you're not making yourself out to be much of a threat."

Rias cheeks flushed in embarrassment but also felt insulted by the Servant's words. "There is one other ability I have…"

"Oh?"

"The Power of Destruction…"

"You already told me about it." Savior frowned, disappointed in the sister of the man that inherited his name.

"It is one of the ones I can't fully grasp."

"Now _that_ you never mentioned. Explain it to me."

"It requires time for me to build up the needed energy."

"Ah, so in other words, leaving you vulnerable to the enemy." He received a brief nod from the King. "Very well, then we must train you in your preparation time and how to mold your power into new attacks." He presents his palms. "Like so." A sphere of light appeared in his left hand while an orb of darkness appeared in his right hand. With a few mental commands, the Servant's light and dark orbs molded into a variety of different shapes. "With focus, you can properly grasp your power and use that advantage for other uses with it."

Rias marveled at the two elements in the Servant's palms but for some reason, it worried her. "How are you able to do this?"

"I was born with the power of light. However, I did something foolish which led to my downfall, granting me control over darkness as well. With each time I use the dark power, I slowly fell into a deeper pit, ridding my light out from the core." Savior replied. "Now, shall we begin your training?"

"Yes," She accepted.

"Now, produce your Power of Destruction. We will first begin with its timing." He instructed.

The girl nods then outstretches her palm, channeling her magical energy into an Orb of Destruction. In a few minutes, a black orb with a red aura appeared near her hands.

"You managed to produce it within 5 minutes. In those minutes, your opponent would have taken that opportunity to defeat you," Savior informed. "Now, try again but focus on the energy to produce it faster."

"Right." Rias nodded in acceptance as she focused her magic reserves into her palms again, pouring it faster to grow the Orb of Destruction. However, no matter how many times she tried to do it, her timing would only get better by a few seconds. Not only that but she was starting to get tired.

Savior was beginning to see the problem with the girl's progress. "Stop." He ordered. "You are only pushing yourself to exhaustion. I can see it."

"I can still try."

"The only thing you're trying to do is kill yourself." The Servant retorted. "If you keep pushing more mana into your magic, you'll wind up draining away your own life."

Rias felt conflicted. She wanted to keep trying but Savior's warning only concerned her well-being. The heiress wanted to break the engagement from Riser. Could she really not become stronger like her precious Peerage?

"Gremory-san," Savior spoke softly, like a father would their child. "If you want to gain more experience in controlling your magic, there is a way to do it."

She raised her head to the Servant, "There is?"

"Yes," He nods, presenting an orb of darkness to the girl. "Due to my current form, I have access to both light and darkness. While light is naturally the enemy of Devils, there is a way to better harness it and the darkness. As you know, light cannot exist without darkness." Savior brought forth an orb of light then slowly placed the two elements together, however they did not meet. "Yet, both elements cannot meet. Do you see where I am going with this?"

"I… think so." She was partially confused to this explanation. She knew how light and darkness work and the spiritual ideals behind it.

"Then what I'm about to teach you will go beyond the laws of physics." At his words, the orbs in Savior's palms slowly started to merge as if they were being forced together until they made a perfect swirling diorama of the Chinese Taoism symbol for yin and yang. "Beyond even the realms of imagination. For _that_ is where true strength in magic dwells. In order to gain this power, you must look past your own sense of self and imagine your power growing faster beyond your current level. Believe in what lies within your heart and soul."

"Believe what lies within me…" She repeated to herself, looking at her hands for a good moment.

"Imagine your power growing and appearing in front of you in the blink of an eye. Focus your energy into that singular point." The first Fallen coerced his pupil.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to follow his instructions. Deep breaths, to focus what lies within her. Her true strength that hides itself within her soul. To look past her own self. To believe in herself, her entire being.

"You can open your eyes now." Savior said, which she could almost feel the grin on his youthful face.

Opening her delicate eyes, she noticed what lies in her palms, her eyes replaced with surprise and a feeling of accomplishment. A full Orb of Destruction radiating an almost warm, soothing emotion that made it ironic that the magic was made for killing enemies.

"Well done. You've made me quite proud, Rias." The Servant comments, using her name in such a casual manner. "Now we can begin the real training."

She nodded, now feeling determined to better herself and her own well-being to help not just herself but her dear Peerage to beat Riser.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Secret Gremory Manor**

Ren sat at the porch, drinking a fruit smoothie brought to him by Grayfia when she came to check on their progress. So far, the two were becoming quite acquainted. Assassin even took to calling her 'auntie' like any child would.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the exhausted faces of the Gremory Peerage and the satisfied expressions of his Servants. "I trust they've progressed to an acceptable level?"

"Indeed!" Saber said. "And determination."

The Sorcerer raised a brow. "Determination?" He repeated.

Savior sighed. "Despite Saber's bodacious response, she's quite right. These children have a fire in them that I've not seen since my final days with Father."

"Ah, I see." Ren smirked then glanced at Rias. "I'm actually surprised to see that you've all survived. Truthfully, I believed you would've given up or died from the training." He gestured to a plate with various cups of frozen, fruity beverages. "Raspberry-banana smoothie? Grayfia-san brought them over when she came to check on your progress."

Rias and her Peerage gladly accepted as they approach and individually grabbed their respective cups to enjoy the frozen beverages.

"Now, what have we learned today while training with a Heroic Spirit?" Ren inquired with a wry grin.

"To not run from the situation," Issei started, rubbing his bruised arms from the savage beatings he received while he trained with Berserker. The first few moments were torture.

"Nope." Ren replied. "Guess again."

"Not feel useless or doubt ourselves?" Yuuto guessed.

"Nope again." The magus sipped his beverage. "Any other guesses?"

The Peerage members look at one other, wondering the real answer to what they have learned from their training.

Seeing as how they were having trouble, Ren decided to answer. "It's to prove that there are stronger foes than the ones you've faced before. Not only that, but it's to show you all how to better yourselves even if you must be put through hellish training to understand that." He sets his cup down then stands up from his seat. "What you've learned is that limits were made to be broken. Do you understand?"

The teenage Devils soon begin to understand what Ren meant. The Servants were indeed strong, and the realization dawned on them. They may be Devils but the outside world is bound to have stronger foes they would have to face in the future. Those like Riser.

"I believe that's enough training for today. Let's use this time to rest." Ren stated. "Tomorrow, we begin again."

* * *

 **Later that Night - Hot Springs**

Nero stretched her nude figure as she basked in the warm waters. "Ahhh, you never told me that you had a hot spring here, Rias Gremory!"

Like Nero, the other girls and young women of the Gremory Peerage/Grail Faction that arrived at the mountains were bathing in the hot spring.

"I must say that this is pretty relaxing." Lancer admitted, rinsing her reddish-purple hair with a wooden bucket.

"Indeed," Ruler agreed as Asia brushed her teacher's long blonde hair.

Rias sat in the hot springs with her legs crossed as her crimson hair spilled into the water. "It's not much, but after the day we've had, I think us girls can use these springs to relieve our muscles."

Koneko and Assassin played in the water together while Caster fawned over them like a mother. Aside from their different eye colors and hairstyles, the two got along quite well like sisters.

Akeno sat beside Rias, occasionally brushing her hair with her fingers while a naughty grin appeared on her face. "So… how about a little gossip?" She suggested.

"Eh?"

"Ooh, now that is something we should talk about," Caster grinned.

"Oh, I know something we should ask." Nero casted a sly grin of her own to Rias, who started to sweat nervously from the attention. "Is there a boy you like~?"

"Ooooh." The girls (save for Assassin) 'ooh'd' at the question.

"W-Well," The girl's cheeks turned the same red as her crimson hair.

"She does!" Caster squealed with joy. "Who is it? Is it Yuuto Kiba?"

"No, no, I do not!" She denied.

"Then who? Come on, spill it," The fox-eared girl insisted. "Could it be… Savior?"

"Or Berserker?" Lancer offered.

"Maybe even our Master?" Ruler suggested.

At this point, all of the girls were invading Rias's personal space. "P-Please give me space everyone." She pleaded. "I'll tell you who if you all back away."

Like elementary children, the girls backed up, looking at the young woman with expectant glares.

"The one I like…" She felt her cheeks burn. "Is… my Pawn…"

The women present gave Rias blank stares.

"Seriously?" Caster inquired dryly.

"That creep?" Saber added.

"It seems the younger generation of this age have even lower expectations in a man than I realized." Lancer remarked.

Assassin blinked her eyes innocently. "Red lady likes the dragon boy? That's icky." She pouts with a child-like aura.

"Let's not judge her because she likes Hyoudou-kun. I think it's cute she has a crush on him." Ruler smiled beautifully like a radiant maiden.

"He's a pervert," Koneko stated.

Akeno, however, licked her lips. "True, but he's just too adorable at times. Though, it's hard to differentiate between Issei-kun and Sanada-kun."

"How so?" Caster asked with curiosity.

"Well, they're friends, right? So wouldn't it have been interesting to see what Sanada-kun would've done with our dear, little Pawn?" The Queen grinned. "In fact, it's astonishing the two are friends at all."

"Master Ren once told me that he saw something in Hyoudou-kun that reminded him of himself." Ruler admitted.

Caster gasped. "He was a pervert?!"

"No," The blonde retorted. "He saw the potential to be something greater. To be better than himself."

This gave them relief, even Koneko felt relieved. She'd rather not deal with another pervert like Issei.

"Hmm," Akeno narrowed her eyes at Ruler, who started to shrink back a bit from the way she was being looked at.

"W-what?"

"You've got really nice skin, Ruler-san." Before the Servant realized it, the Queen of Rias's Peerage ran her finger along the blonde's abdomen.

"Eek!" Ruler squeaked. "Akeno-san!"

Meanwhile behind the door that led to the hot springs, Issei had a bright red face while Yuuto seemed nervous in doing this.

"Issei, I don't think this is such a good idea." The Knight whispered to his friend.

"It will be fine! Besides, this is so awesome!" Issei's perverted grin was seen as he listened to what was happening. "It's not like we will get caught as long as we stay quiet."

"Hehe, Ruler's got some well-proportioned breasts~" Came Akeno's voice. "Poke."

"H-hey! Don't touch them!" The Heroic Spirit exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Akeno, would you please not do- EEP!" Rias squeaks in a cute manner.

"Oh, what's the matter? Feeling left out?" Came Lancer's voice. "I wonder how you got such smooth skin? It's rather tempting to touch."

Issei's nose began to bleed from the sheer images entering his perverted mind. " _This is the best moment ever!"_ He shouted in his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice froze the two boys in their tracks.

Slowly, Issei and Yuuto look back then began to break out in a cold sweat as their eyes land upon the smiling visage of Ren with Savior and Berserker behind him. Even with his eyes closed, the Pawn and Knight could feel the terrifying aura radiating around the Sorcerer.

"Uh…"

"I say again, ' _what_ are you doing?'" Ren pressed on firmly.

"It was all his fault!" Yuuto quickly shifted the blame to the Pawn.

"Traitor!" Issei exclaimed.

" _Hyoudou Issei_." The said brunette froze and slowly makes eye contact with Ren.

"Meep…" The boy squeaks in fear.

"I hope these last few moments on Earth were worth it." Ren snaps his fingers, signaling Savior and Berserker to crack their knuckles. "Because now you are about to receive Divine Punishment."

"Spare me…" He squealed.

"Not a chance." The Master and his two Servants replied in unison.

From the other side of the door, the girls heard a feminine scream followed by flesh being pounded and tenderized by violent impacts.

"What was that?" Assassin asked innocently.

"Meh, probably nothing." Caster shrugged.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Next will be the long awaited Ratings Game.**

 **Special thanks to a friend of mine for helping me out with this chapter. I never would've been able to complete it without his help.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems or corrections that need to be made, inform me and I'll get it corrected. However, refrain from using flames or rude criticisms because I have a low tolerance for those.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD. I'm gonna skip all of the bullcrap that I'd normally spout out and all that shit.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Riser Arc: Ratings Game and Defeat

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand outstretching towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Occult Research Clubroom**

After two weeks of rigorous training, the Gremory Peerage and the leader of the Grail Faction stood ready to face their opponent in the upcoming Ratings Game.

During the training process, each member of the party had grown stronger. Akeno had full mastery over her lightning magic, molding it in ways that mere mages could only dream of. Yuuto's endurance had grown to the point he could take three full Rook punches to the face and still stand with a smirk along with a new ability for his Sacred Gear. Asia's agility and healing ability had grown exponentially to the point she could be a real nuisance to foes. Koneko's speed increased, making her a dangerous powerhouse for her Peerage members. Issei's survival training/torture with Berserker had risen his combat ability and control over his Boosted Gear at an acceptable rate. Finally, Rias's control over her Power of Destruction had grown to the point she could summon and freely use it without expending much mana.

Each of their Heroic Spirit teachers had expressed how proud they were of their progress. However, it was Ren's words that made them feel even better. In his own words, he said, "You've grown so much these past few days. And for that, I'm honored to be fighting alongside you. I just know we'll win this battle."

Despite her admittance at liking her Pawn, Rias couldn't help but blush at the Sorcerer's praise.

However, it seemed Akeno and Koneko also seemed to like the praise as well, as evident by their own cherry red cheeks.

So here they stood, awaiting for the Queen of Lucifer's Peerage to bring them to the chosen battlefield for the match.

"How long are we gonna wait?" Ren asked out of the blue.

Rias, being closeby, decided to answer. "Onee-sama told me ahead of time that she would be sending out invitations to many noble families in the Underworld; my family and the Phenex family included."

The Sorcerer could feel his brow twitch. "So it's like a bloody game show?"

"Essentially, yes." The redhead nodded with an apologetic grin.

"Great, as if I didn't have enough reason to hate game shows, now it's coming back to bite me in the ass." Ren grumbled.

Before Issei could make a crude remark from Ren's complaint, the familiar red seal of the Gremory materialized in front of them. From out of it came Grayfia, still dressed in her maid uniform. Honestly, the Sorcerer wondered if she wore any other form of attire besides that or if it was a fetish.

"Everyone's here?" Her eyes scanned the gathered Peerage and Servants then nods. "Excellent. Follow me please." She turns on her heels and reenters the magic circle, disappearing from view.

One by one, the Devils, Servants, and the Sorcerer entered through the portal. Once they were all through, it disappeared, vanishing from existence in the human world.

* * *

 **Underworld**

Once Ren stepped out of the magic circle, he immediately noticed that his Servants had been teleported away from him. Not enough that he couldn't sense them, but close enough to know that he would be unable to receive their assistance.

"Where are my Servants?" He asked.

"Do not fret." Grayfia assured the boy. "They are merely in the stands with the rest of the audience."

Ren glanced all around him, but found nothing. Some sort of visionary magecraft? Is that how they're able to view them right now without even revealing themselves.

" _Master, we are here. Do not worry."_ Savior answered immediately after he noticed that he wasn't by the Sorcerer's side.

What can he see? Came his initial thoughts.

" _From what I can make out, it would seem many powerful Devils have come to watch the fight. However, I noticed a few familiar faces."_ The Servant informed his Master. _"Sona-san and her sister, Serafall Leviathan, are here. Apparently, the Satan is holding up a sign of you with a heart on it. Would you like me to describe it for you?"_

Please don't…

" _Master, there are others as well, especially a man with red hair like Rias Gremory."_ Ruler responded, her tone apprehensive. Understandable since she is a Holy Maiden who serves the will of God. In fact, this would certainly be torture for someone as righteous as her.

Ren briefly wondered if he would have to showcase the full abilities of a Class Card or reserve himself to keep an ace up his sleeve. From what he gathered, Rias had deemed him to be a pseudo-Rook and had likewise placed the piece in him. However, the Heaven's Feel reacted badly to the Evil Piece's demonic properties and rejected it, much to the girl's shock. In order for him to be considered a temporary member, a marking had to be placed on him, one that Akeno took great pleasure in applying.

The Sorcerer shuddered when the memory of the Queen's lithe fingers gently ran along his chest as she applied the brand of a Rook onto his skin. He knew he could be rid of it by unleashing a bit of the Holy Grail's power, but he refrained from doing so. He still needed to be made to look like a Devil after all, much to his distaste.

Hold on… a man with hair like Rias Gremory? Could this be her brother, the current Lucifer?

" _Ah, so_ this _is the one that inherited my name. At first, I thought him a fool but I could feel his raw power within his soul."_ Savior remarked with pride. Typical of him. Despite being in his human form, he was still the Prince of Hell and the First Fallen. So naturally, he'd be prideful of his name being used.

The entire situation made him want to go home and nap. However, he had a promise to keep. He gave Rias his word that he would help her and he was not going to break it.

He reached into his pant's pocket and brought out his Class Cards deck, each of them representing the seven main classes with the added additions of Forger, Healer, and Destroyer. He still never found any worthy candidates for these Servants. He idly wondered if the Masters were, in fact, supposed to be the Servants.

He quickly diminished that line of thought. Instead, he opted to use Archer as a way to contribute to his lack of speed. However, almost all of the Archer-class Servants he knew were not close combatants save for the two most known throughout his own dimension. However, either of them had their pros and cons, so he needed one that would prove to be the most damaging.

Ren called for either of them from within his soul, searching and guiding them towards the Class Card. Both of them replied, but only one came to his aid. Not out of commitment but out of boredom. He would gladly grant him a reprieve to 'stretch his legs' so to speak.

"What's that?" Issei asked, garnering the Sorcerer's attention.

"An ace." He replied, pocketing the card back into his pocket.

From the other side, Riser and his Peerage stood with the King of the group of Devils looking even more arrogant than ever. He won't be so smug once he faces the Heroic Spirit inhabiting the card he wielded.

Ren suddenly noticed the area around them change into a distinct copy of Kuoh Academy's school grounds and its surrounding districts. Mundane, but it should provide Rias and her Peerage an adequate advantage. Parts of the landscape were covered with buildings, no doubt summoned to grant cover for the combatants. Other areas were relatively more open, providing zones where opponents could duel in with space to spare.

The two Peerages faced each other. Riser stepping forward with Rias and Ren greeting their opponent.

"Hmph, I had believed you would cower in fear, boy." Riser's snide remark was sent at Ren.

"I have no reason to fear a worthless mongrel like you." The Sorcerer stated.

His mocking words made the Phenex scowl but regained his composure. Everything was going to be settled in the Rating Game. And that is what both will do.

"In any case, I believe I should wish you good luck, my dear fiance." Riser smirked at Rias.

"Keep it. I have faith that my Peerage and I will win." The redhead remarked with a glare as she turned back towards her Peerage with Ren following after, sending one last glare at the Devil.

"That guy is nothing more than an overcooked yakitori," said Ren.

"My thoughts exactly." Rias giggled then suddenly grew serious. "How should we do this?"

The Sorcerer answered her question with a grin. "Well, I'm just your temporary Rook. You're the one giving the orders."

The Gremory heiress flustered in embarrassment at the reminder. "Right… while we still shouldn't underestimate them, it is best we plan an attack that will take them by surprise. They don't know how much we learned."

"Expect the unexpected," Ren nodded. The unknown was always an advantage. Especially when he held an ace, quite literally, up his sleeve. "In any case, I propose a suggestion."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Ren's devious grin threatens to spread across his lips.

* * *

 **Later…**

Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko were to be the vanguard of the entire battle, weaken their foes or defeat as many as possible. While dangerous, the training they've gone through should keep them alive long enough. Meanwhile, Akeno and Ren would act as guardians for both Rias and Asia, both of the girls were valued pieces for the fight.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Ren reminded them of what they discussed.

"Yeah, but why go through this?" The lone Pawn asked.

"It's simple. The enemy has numbers on their side. We, unfortunately, do not." Ren pointed out. "However, we do have the element of surprise and a distinct advantage on our side."

"Indeed," Rias agreed. "They won't expect it the moment we strike. Just remember what you all have been assigned to do for the plan." Her Peerage nodded.

"It's time we get started. Good luck and be careful." The Sorcerer nodded towards each of the Peerage members.

"Right!"

Soon enough the signal of the Rating Game has announced, starting it.

"Alright! Here I come, you yakitori bastard!" Issei yelled, charging off into the fray like a reckless fool.

"That perverted idiot…" Ren had the urge to slam his palm on his forehead or better yet kick Issei. He turned to the other Rook and Knight. "Go after him and try to make sure he doesn't mess this up."

Yuuto and Koneko nod firmly then follow after their friend/comrade.

"Rias, it's time we get you and Asia to safety." Ren stated. "You're the King and we can't risk you being defeated. Asia is also important because she's our healer."

"Understood," Rias nodded. "Let's go Asia."

"Okay."

Once the redhead and the blonde were out of sight, Ren turned to the Queen of Rias's Peerage. "I'm trusting you to watch my back, Akeno-san."

"Of course I do," Akeno replied but Ren felt a small chill down his spine that spoke otherwise.

"But do it… away from my personal space." The young magus said, placing his hands into his pockets and walking off casually.

* * *

 **With Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko**

"Issei-san, you shouldn't rush in like that. We have to stick to the plan, remember?" Yuuto reminded the pervert.

"I know that, but I want to use what I've learned from Berserker-sensei and kick that yakitori's ass!" The Pawn countered.

"Stick to plan," Koneko said stoically. "Do not disappoint Buchou."

"Fine, I'll follow Sanada-senpai's instructions." Issei pouts.

"Good." Coming to a resolve, the three tread carefully across the field. It still surprised Issei how they managed to replicate the school for the Rating Game.

"Devil magic really is awesome. To be able to do this?" The Pawn comments.

"It just shows how much it can do." Yuuto shrugs.

"No kidding."

Koneko suddenly stopped, forcing Issei and Yuuto to stop as well. "Enemy." She comments.

The Knight summoned a demon sword with Issei summoning his Boosted Gear. "How many?" Yuuto asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Four." Koneko answered.

Suddenly, the lights in the building they were in came on, revealing it to be a sort of gymnasium. Standing before the three Devils were the four members of Riser's Peerage.

It was one of Riser's Rooks: Xuelan and three of his Pawns: Mira, and the twins: Ile and Nel.

"We can't let them gang up on us." Yuuto stated, glancing at his friends. "Can you two handle this?"

"Easily! Especially with this new move I've been coming up with." Issei smirked, pounding his fist into his gauntlet.

"Then I leave them to you." Using his speed, the Knight passed by the four members of Riser's Peerage, disappearing into the confines of the school.

"So a Rook and a Pawn?" Xuelan commented. "This should be an easy victory." She enters a Chinese kung fu stance with her hands erupting into flames.

"As if!" Issei was prepared. If there's anything he had learned from Berserker, this will be a quick fight. Berserker was a ruthless (and torturous) combatant during the training with powerful strength.

The young twins produced chainsaws of their own, revving the devices with a childish grin on their cute faces. "Then play with us, Onii-chan." They said in unison.

Mira readies her wooden staff for combat as well.

Koneko followed suit, entering a brawler's stance.

Xuelan took the advantage by engaging with her fellow Rook, striking with swift blows that forced Koneko to block or counter.

Issei, unfortunately, had to battle the three Pawns on his own. He avoided one chainsaw that would have removed his head before he avoided another saw from the other twin.

"Crap!" The Pawn cursed, raising his Boosted Gear to block Mira's staff. "Alright, if that's how you wanna play it then bring it on!"

The gemstone in the red gauntlet shined.

 **[Boost]**

Issei felt his strength double, causing him to smirk as he reared his fist back and punched Nel's chainsaw, busting the rotary teeth in a shower of sparks. "Oh yeah!" He cheered only to gag when Mira struck him in the gut with her wooden staff due to his momentary distraction.

Koneko, using her newly trained speed, matched Xuelan's fast-paced palm strikes with her own fists. However, their statuses as Rooks kept them from dealing any residual damage to each other.

With the Pawn, he was starting to struggle against his own foes, even with Boosted Gear doubling his strength, but he had to win! He wouldn't fail his friends, his King, or Berserker-sensei! He needed to pull off the move he had been waiting to unleash.

"What's the matter? Nothing to say, Onii-chan?" Ile teased, bringing up her functioning chainsaw.

"As a matter of fact?" Issei smirked, moving his talons to reveal three visible, glowing red strings of mana that were connected to several impact points on the twin's and Mira's bodies. "Yes, I do."

"Huh?" The three girls look down at the marks on their bodies.

" **Dress Break!"** With a snap of his fingers/talons, Issei detonated the magic symbols on each of the Pawns' bodies and… destroyed their clothes.

"EEEEYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" The twins and Mira scream as they cover themselves as much as possible.

"HAHAHA! Yes! No pair of boobs are safe against my sight!" The Pawn pervertedly chuckles while his 'victims' cry in despair at how they were stripped of their clothes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In the audience, the female Servants plus Savior slowly glance at Berserker with blank looks, who seemed to be utterly devastated with what he had just seen.

"Did you teach him that?" Ruler asked neutrally.

"Not a chance," Berserker denied. "This I _never_ expected."

"I'm thoroughly disgusted with him right now." Saber stated with her hands on her hips.

"Icky," Assassin states.

"I'm gonna castrate him if he tries that on me." Lancer remarked with her arms folded beneath her breasts.

"Now I feel sorry for all of Riser's Peerage…" Savior sweatdrops.

* * *

 **Battleground**

As Issei celebrated his victory over humiliating the three female Pawns, Koneko used this chance to get Xuelan in a submission hold, tightening her arms around her throat while keeping her legs wrapped around her waistline. Once her opponent went limp, the Rook removed herself from the unconscious woman and dragged Issei out of the gymnasium, allowing Akeno to deal the finishing blow by destroying the entire building with one large scale lightning attack.

Ren, who had been watching the fight, suddenly had the urge to discipline the Pawn. "I'm gonna beat that idiot within an inch of his life." He remarked while his left brow twitched. He glanced at the forest, noticing Kiba facing off against another of Riser's Pawns: Shuriya, Marion and Bürent, who seemed to have gotten caught in traps. "Seems it's Yuuto's turn to face off against impossible odds."

Meanwhile, Koneko walk ahead of Issei, completely disgusted by the boy's Dress Break move. "Pervert." She insulted.

"It wasn't that bad!" Issei enjoyed using the skill greatly. The thoughts of using it again creates a perverted grin on his face.

"Pervert!" She insisted, still using her soft tone but held a large amount of venom in it. She continued her pace, ignoring the distraught look on the Pawn's face.

Before Issei could argue with the young girl, she was suddenly vaporized by a surprise attack. Koneko's entire form had been consumed by a violent explosion, removing her from the game entirely.

Ren's eyes went wide. How could Koneko have been defeated when she had been trained by Lancer herself?! It was impossible… unless…

His gaze wandered into the sky, the eyes of an Archer granting him better sight than other Servant classes. From what he could see, it was the purple-haired woman. Riser's Queen, Yubelluna. From what Rias had told him about her, she's nicknamed the Bomb Queen. Did she use some advanced form of fire Magecraft?

Yubelluna seemed to have used her devil wings to gain a height advantage then dished out a surprise attack on Koneko to remove her. Effective, but now she left herself wide open for him to attack.

It would seem Issei also had the right idea since he was shouting at the woman to fight him in order to avenge Koneko. Admirable, but foolish. He doesn't have much skill in range combat.

Ren, however, with the assistance of the Archer-class Servant, did. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned five golden ripples out of thin air. From each of them, a different weapon appeared: a sword, a spear, a warhammer, a double-bladed axe, and a gladius. "Die, mongrel." He ordered then sent the five weapons straight at Riser's Queen without any forgiveness. The projectiles were so fast that she barely had time to react, resulting in her wings being struck and her body being pelted by the sword and spear. Though it would seem a Queen truly is a powerful piece since all she received in return were a bunch of scratches.

"Well, I suppose using E-rank Noble Phantasms won't work on a Queen piece." He muttered to himself only to quickly dodge when an explosion erupted beside him. "Shit! Gotta find a place to hide."

Taking cover while avoiding the explosions, he needed to buy time in order to attack. With the Queen focused on taking him out, there was almost little time for an opening.

A crack of thunder echoed in his ears. Peeking over his makeshift shield, Ren noticed Akeno battling against Yubelluna with her lightning magic while the woman responded with advanced fire magic.

Akeno avoided the attack Yubelluna with grace before focusing on her lightning magic. She was going to use what she learned from Caster. The orb of lightning that formed in her palms grew to the point that it looked like a miniature nuke.

"What in the…" Yubelluna couldn't make out what is going on. Usually, she's seen Rias' Queen being capable of wielding lightning magic but to mold it was new. "How can you use magic like that?"

"I had a very good teacher." Akeno teased with her tongue stuck out.

"That's my grasshopper!" Caster boasted with pride upon seeing her teachings being useful for Akeno.

"Now fry." The sadist smirked, unleashing her powerful Lightning Bolt upon the Bomb Queen.

A brief explosion rumbled the skies like a thunderstorm.

Ren frowned. The plan was starting to burn in his face. He needed to link up with Rias and Asia to rethink their strategy. He had faith that Issei, Yuuto, and Akeno would survive as long as possible. Koneko was taken by surprise, it won't happen to the others.

The Sorcerer froze when he felt a presence behind him. "You can come out now. Skulking in the shadows is only fit for an Assassin." He remarked.

Stepping out from the ruins of a faculty building was the dark-haired woman with the giant zweihander. Riser's Knight, Siris. "Well, I wanted to get rid of you without your notice. It would seem I'll have to fight you up close."

"You may try," Ren remarked then snapped his fingers, summoning more golden ripples behind him. "But you'll find I'm no easy opponent."

Siris could only wonder if the young man was using a unique Sacred Gear. Nonetheless, she was going to get this done for Riser.

"Come, let us dance." The young man taunted, reaching into the portal to his right to remove a golden, spiked spear that radiated with lightning. "I want to test the full limits of this power."

"Then prepare yourself!" She gripped her weapon tightly and pushed herself towards the Sorcerer, the blade ready to cut through the teen.

Despite being deemed a Rook, the Servant in his Class Card granted him faster reflexes like a Knight, allowing him to counter and parry the savage strike away with a swing of his lighting spear. Reaching behind him with his empty left hand, he grasped a handle within a ripple then pulled out a curved katana that radiated with a vicious bloodlust which he used to slash at Siris.

The Knight held back a yelp but the Devil attempted to strike him swiftly. However, Ren dodged the strike and slash at her once again with his spear. This time it made contact with her sword, sending jolts of electricity through the metal and into her body. The female Devil could feel the jolts almost tearing her muscles, burning her.

"What's the matter? Can't land a hit?" Ren taunted.

"Bastard!" She snarled at the human. "I'll kill you for that!"

"Yet you haven't."

Siris's anger reached a boiling point. With a raging cry, she swung her zweihander at the Sorcerer, intent on hacking him to pieces for his dismissive manner.

Just as he planned.

The moment the blade was within an inch of striking his neck, it stopped as if held back by an unseen force. "Foolish woman. Didn't I say that you weren't fighting an easy opponent?" At his remark, golden-silver chains revealed themselves to have wrapped around Siris's sword and, by extension, her entire body in a constrictive bondage prison. She couldn't free herself from these chains at all.

"Just what kind of Rook are you?"

"Well, I'm a unique kind of Rook." He gave her a cocky grin… then stabbed her clean in the chest with the golden spear. She coughed out a mouthful of blood before she vanished, being declared 'dead' for the Ratings Game like all the other players that had lost.

" _ **Riser's Knight, retired."**_ Grayfia's voice echoed in the battlefield like one of those video game announcers.

"Hmph, not all that impressive once you eliminate them." Ren remarked, dismissing his weapons and the chains. "Still, had I not summoned Enkidu, she undoubtedbly would have killed me." Akeno had explained to him that the Rook mark made him appear as a member of the Peerage, but he didn't possess the perks of it. Another con with the pros.

Before he took off to find Rias and Asia, his heart froze when he heard Grayfia's announcement. _**"Rias's Queen, retired. Riser's Queen, retired."**_

Looking back at the sight in which the two Queens battled, Ren was able to make out two distinct figures falling from a great height only to vanish like all the others.

Akeno lost…?

Shit…

That leaves Issei, Yuuto, Asia, Rias, and himself. Things just went from bad to worse. Without Akeno, their firepower had greatly diminished. While Ren was confident that the use of his current Class Card's Noble Phantasm would allow him to counter any opposing forces, Akeno was their offensive mage and Rias's vanguard. Yuuto wouldn't be able to take on all of Riser's Peerage even with Issei's help. The numbers would greatly overwhelm them.

"Dammit." Ren cursed. At the very least, Akeno's sacrifice would not be in vain. She managed to eliminate Riser's Queen, who would've become a problem for him if left unchecked. Now all they had to worry about were ground-based assaults on their headquarters. Hopefully nothing else gets any worse as it is.

" _ **Rias's Knight, retired."**_

...And now it just did.

* * *

 **Gremory Headquarters**

Using the ORC clubroom had its advantages and disadvantages. The advantage being that it was familiar territory while the disadvantage… was the lack of windows providing a clearer view of the battle.

Rias, who was the epitome of regality when the situation deemed it, was now panicking and prancing around the room with concern written all over her face. "This isn't good. This is not good at all." She exclaimed. She had lost Koneko, Akeno, and Yuuto. Even after all the training they've gone through, they were still defeated. A feeling of dread welled up in her chest. She could already feel her chances of freedom fleeting.

Asia stood a ways from her King, watching the redhead pace frantically. "Um, R-Rias-san?" She squeaked when bluish-green orbs looked at her, silently pleading with her to give her an answer as to why they were losing. "I-I know it looks bleak at the moment but Issei-kun and Sanada-san are still out there."

Yes, her Pawn and temporary Rook. Truthfully, she wished the Sorcerer was a full-time Rook just so she could try and sway him from his anger over Devils. Still, she believes the boy is starting to mellow out around them. At best, he actually seemed to like chatting with them.

"You're right. I need to calm down. We might still have a chance to win this match." Rias smiled appreciatively at her Bishop. "Thank you, Asia-san."

Suddenly, they felt a powerful, encroaching presence making its way to them. Asia, still being a newly resurrected Devil, trembled at the mere pressure of it. "W-what is that?"

Rias frowned. "It's Riser. He's coming this way."

"N-Not good…" Asia was the next to panic.

The redhead inhaled a breath then released it. "I'm going to finish this. Win or lose, I won't back down from Riser's challenge." She made her way to the rooftop of the building with Asia following behind her, worried.

Upon the final steps to the rooftop, the Gremory Heiress and nun found themselves at the very top of the building, the King and Bishop awaiting for their opponent. Rias was going to end this fight. She learned enough from Savior. She will _never_ marry someone like Riser. Not a chance in hell.

Her eyes detected him a few seconds later. The Phenex heir descended from the skies with a light flap of his devil wings, a smug grin on his handsome face. "My dear Rias, as you can see, my Peerage has about won this battle. All you have left are a Rook and a Pawn." His gaze landed on the terrified form of Asia, who cowered behind Rias. "Oh, my mistake. You have a new Bishop as well. No matter. One we're married, the members of your Peerage will belong to me along with that human lover of yours."

Rias frowned, "That will never happen, Riser."

"Oh? And how are you going to back up your words? You've all but lost this game!" Riser cackled, spreading his arms out dramatically. "In fact, I wager that the last of your two offensive pieces should be nearing defeat right about now."

She was concerned about Issei but for Ren was a different story. She's seen what he can do, intimidating she might add.

At that moment, Riser and Rias heard a brief announcement from Grayfia. _**"Riser's Bishop, Knight, Rook, and Pawns, retired."**_

"What the…?!" The man exclaimed, surprised that practically all of his Peerage had been defeated. "How? How could a low-class Devil and a damn human defeat my Peerage?!"

"That is because we learn unlike you," Rias used her newly acquired skills she learned from Savior. To focus what is within her own soul. Her true strength.

Riser snarled as his wings began to transform into flames, mimicking those of a legendary phoenix. "Enough games! This is the end for you, my dear."

* * *

 **Ren/Issei**

After finding the Pawn having a bit of trouble with Riser's remaining Peerage, Ren assisted his friend by unleashing a storm of weapons upon the women with the power of the Gates of Babylon. The Pawns and the Bishop had been eliminated quite easily. All that remained were the Knight and Rook.

Issei had used that chance to use his Dress Break move again, stripping the girls of their clothing. Ren, thankfully enough, eliminated them before they had to suffer any further humiliation.

"You seriously had to use that again, Issei?"

"It was worth it!"

Ren was so close to kicking his ass for his perverted 'skill'. Just how would a Sacred Gear develop such a thing?

…

Maybe it was what inhabited the Sacred Gear itself. Berserker informed him that Issei said Ddraig while they were training/surviving from the madman. A form of evolution or adaptation perhaps?

Regardless, they had to return to Rias as quickly as possible. "Come on, Issei, we have to save Asia and Rias." He gestured.

"Right! Let's kick that yakitori's ass!" His ally agreed and runs ahead.

"I just have to know where you get your enthusiasm." The Sorcerer sighed before following after the Pawn.

As they neared their little base, they saw Riser along with Rias and Asia.

Ren narrowed his eyes. "Hyoudou, it's time to end this."

Issei nodded, the two determined to stop Riser here and now. Entering the building, they run up the stairs to the rooftops. Once they did, they kicked it open, seeing Asia and Rias facing Riser in a standoff.

"Buchou!" Issei cried out when he saw the redhead, drawing her attention to him and Ren.

"Issei, Ren!"

"So the lowly pawn and human are seeking a death wish too? So be it," Riser said.

Ren frowned. "I would not look so confident, mongrel." He placed his hands into his pants pockets. "As you've undoubtedly heard, we've slaughtered your Peerage."

Riser growled at the reminder but kept his composure. That may be true but he was not one to be underestimated. "If you truly believe you can best me then come!" He presented himself openly, allowing the Pawn and the temporary Rook the first strike.

Issei obliged, charging at the man with a roar. However, his movements and stance were starting to slouch. It was like he had gone through a marathon of fights without rest, food, or water.

Ren realized the problem. Issei's Sacred Gear not only boosted his power but it also drained him of his stamina. Right now, he was going on a suicide run.

"Damn it, Issei," Ren said under his breath. The pervert can be reckless at times.

The moment the Pawn got within striking distance of Riser, he was suddenly backhanded across his cheek, sending him tumbling to the side with a groan.

Ren had already dashed at the Devil, summoning two ripples and removing two spears; one crimson and long, one short and yellow. He struck with the crimson spear first, intent on removing Riser's head.

The Phenex narrowly dodged the attack by a hair but failed to notice the yellow spear. He managed to avoid a severe wound by sidestepping, but the tip had bitten into his side, deep enough to draw blood. He focused his regeneration on the wound, but to his surprise, it would not heal. "What magic is this!?" Riser exclaimed in surprise with a tinge of shock in his tone.

"Funny you should ask," Ren smirked, twirling both spears with the level of a master. "I simply used Gae Buidhe's curse to inflict a wound on you that could never heal." His smirk turned sinister. "Imagine if I were to have cut your neck? Or even stabbed you in the gut?"

The information horrified Riser as did the other members of the Phenex Clan.

"Did you say… Gae Buidhe?" Rias repeated with equal surprise.

"Yes, I did. The name of the short spear wielded by the legendary First Knight of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Love Spot." Ren answered, not even concerned that he was giving out information on the name of the weapon he wielded.

Riser's eyes landed on the crimson spear. "Then that weapon is…" Dread began to well up in his soul.

"The Crimson Rose of Exorcism, Gae Dearg. You will die by its kiss, and as for your abilities? _Useless._ " With that same smirk, he lunged at the frightened man, swinging Gae Dearg to strike first.

Riser evaded but this battle was now on Rias's gain. His abilities won't be of any use against the spears Ren wielded in hand. He would have to rely on his offensive magic to keep him at bay. No matter how good of a fighter the boy is, he was still just a measly human. He unleashed fireball after fireball, intent on keeping the Sorcerer at a distance.

"You wanted us to believe we can best you? You are about to have it, you fried yakitori!" Ren roared, dashing past the fireballs and deflecting a few of them with Gae Dearg. Despite not having a Lancer's speed, the Archer-class made up for it with its own speed boost. A quick burst of mana propelled him towards the fearful visage of Riser Phenex. Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg poised to pierce his chest.

At that moment, Rias's eyes lit up with hope. A truly, joyous smile appeared on her face as she watched the young Master prepare to end the Phenex heir and free her from her terrible fate…

...If only Fate hadn't been so cruel at that moment.

Just before Ren could pierce his opponent's chest, he felt a terrible pain in his chest. It was like something was pushing its way out through his heart. He cried out in pain, collapsing on his front and holding his aching heart with both hands as the cursed spears he wielded faded back into the Gates of Babylon.

"W-what's… going on!?" Ren struggled to breath as the pain intensified. It felt like someone stuck a dagger in his chest which just continued to expand with a searing heat that threatened to burn him alive.

"Sanada-senpai!" Issei called out, struggling to get up due to his own exhaustion.

* * *

 **Audience Stands**

"Master!" Savior called out, slamming his palms on the invisible field that kept the audience from interfering.

"What's happening to him!?" Caster had a hand over her mouth, concern evident on her delicate features.

Lancer focused her eyesight as best as she could on the spasming boy. For a second, she could almost make out a golden figure encompassing his form. "The Heroic Spirit is trying to take over his body! If he doesn't release the Class Card, the sudden merging of their souls will kill him."

This horrified the Servants. The Heroic Spirit of Gilgamesh was trying to take over Ren's body? They had to stop the game to save him!

"But how can we get to Praetor?! This barrier prevents us from entering." Saber pointed out frantically.

"It keeps us out _physically_ ," Lancer retorted. "If the boy can use one of his Command Spells to summon us, we can use that chance to forcibly remove the card from his body."

Berserker looked down at his writhing Master. "But he's in so much pain…" He clenched his gauntlets into fists. "How can we help if he's unable to focus?"

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Riser, having realized that the human is unable to stand, started to laugh mockingly at the boy. "Oh, how pathetic! Did all of that confidence suddenly burn up into ashes along with your courage? Pitiful!" He stated, stalking towards the prone Sorcerer.

The young man was writhing in agony, the intensity increasing by the minute. He tried his best to bite back any whimpers or tears, but all that would come out were wordless cries as he scratched the asphalt of the rooftop to make the pain stop.

Riser smirked, "This is how humans should be towards their betters." He raised his foot then stomped down on Ren's hand as a sickening crack echoed in the air.

Asia gasped with tears in her eyes, hands covering her mouth in horror. Rias looked at Riser with disgust and rage.

"You bastard!" Issei yelled, forcing himself to stand up as he charged at the high-class Devil with his Boosted Gear poised to cave his skull in. His efforts, while valiant, proved futile when Riser kicked the Pawn right in the gut, forcing the pervert to gag and collapse in a coughing fit.

Ren painfully glanced at Issei's state then at the smug bastard with that stupid grin on his face. He tried to fight through the pain, forcing his broken right hand to try and grasp Riser's leg in a show of defiance.

"You still cling to life?" Riser remarked with his left brow raised. "Heh, I'll give you credit, human. You've got guts." His grin turned cruel. "Allow me to shatter that resolve." With that said, he started stepping on the boy. He aimed for his head, his arms, and his back. Any part of him that he could injure and make the human suffer. This angered the Servants, disgusted to see Riser treat their Master like trash. It was going too far.

Rias's blood boiled. She knew Riser was a bastard at times but this level of cruelty was too much. She's had enough! No more! NO MORE!

"STOP!" She yelled, summoning an Orb of Destruction then sent it right at the man, who continued to beat on the prone Sorcerer. The Phenex failed to notice it due to his beating towards the human. When he did, he was too slow to evade in time. The orb consumed his entire being, shedding cloth then flesh and finally bone until nothing was left but his bloody screams.

After her rage had passed, Rias blinked in surprise. She… actually did it. She won!

But her joy was shattered when the pained cries of the boy that helped her echoed in her ears. Worry took over as she ran to Ren's side, dropping on her knees beside him as she held his head up and placed it on his lap.

His expression was all but twisted with excruciating agony. Sweat rolled down his brow and drenched his raven locks which seemed to be turning from black to golden blonde. His screams were growing louder but hoarsher as well especially when he started holding his chest, clawing at it as if to get something out.

She suddenly remembered how he got those abilities. He embedded something into his body and whatever it was, it was having a bad reaction with his body.

The redhead placed a gentle hand on his cheek, causing him to shudder at the touch as his eyes opened. Even the pupils were slowly starting to change, becoming more reptilian. "Ren, tell me what to do." She asked him softly.

Her voice sounded so pleasing. Like a sweet rhythm of music that would never stop playing. Was he hallucinating? The pain…

"Please…" Rias persisted, concerned for the human boy.

Realizing that she was trying to help him, he weakly pointed to his chest and mouthed two words. _Class Card_

The Ruin Princess narrowed her eyes then glanced at the human's chest. Did he implant something into his chest? She placed her other hand on the area over Ren's heart, focusing her mana into the Sorcerer's body to searching for any foreign entities.

Her search was like traversing a darkened voice filled with various memories of beings she had no knowledge of until she came upon a glowing light that far exceeded that of any known Devil in the Underworld's history. In fact, it felt… old.

She reached out to this entity, trying to remove it before it continued to hurt the boy. However, it retaliated, forcing her back with a wave of powerful mana that overtook her own.

" _Begone, wench! This boy is my new vessel!"_ A cocky, arrogant male voice echoed within her mind.

She couldn't retreat from this. She had to save her friend from the agonizing pain. And hearing this voice, she realizes the card held a spirit of sorts if it considers Ren a new vessel.

" _Hmm? You would persist? Interesting,"_ The voice almost seemed amused at her attempts to free Ren. _"Mongrel, what is your name?"_

"Rias Gremory."

" _Why do you keep me from using this child as my vessel?"_ The voice questioned. _"Has he not openly displayed his disgust with you and those like you? If anything, wouldn't you rather enjoy the boy suffering from his pain?"_ She could almost feel the smug grin on the individual's unseen face. It felt unsettling to her.

She remembered how much hate Ren had towards the Devils. Yet, he was here with them, wanting to help her. If he did hate Devils, why would he help them fight Riser? He could have just left them but chose to stay and fight for them. He had explained before that it was because of his moral compass, but… maybe along the lines he was starting to see past all of bad that's happened to him because of her species and started seeing the good in them.

"You're wrong." Rias stated.

" _What?"_ The voice seemed… confused?

"He doesn't hate me. He doesn't hate my Peerage either. If he did hate us, he would have left us and yet he chose to stay. He may have his moral compass but he was seeing the good in us Devils rather than continuous hatred. That's why I could never hate him. He helped my Pawn, he helped my Peerage, and now he's helping me." Rias's expression turned serious. "That's why I won't back down! I won't let you take him away when he was just starting to become our friend!"

The voice had grown silent for a few seconds before laughing quite loudly. Once it subsided, the entity seemed to be genuinely impressed. _"Well, mongrel, you're not the feeble worm I thought you were. It would seem the boy has a chance to further amuse me in my garden of treasures."_ A pair of unseen eyes seemed to be staring at her. _"Rias Gremory, I shall relinquish my hold on the child. However, make no mistake, when another opportunity presents itself to me, I will take it. And once I do, you will be the first that I shall claim as my new concubine as I continue my rule over this world."_

Finding herself back in reality, she felt something in her grasp. Looking at her hand, there was a unique card in her grip. It was a golden color with the image of an archer holding a bow and arrow. So this was what Ren used to acquire such amazing abilities… It was almost tempting to use…

She shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. Instead, she focused on the boy's health. His breathing seemed to have returned to normal and he wasn't spasming in pain. In fact, Ren almost looked like he was asleep.

Issei and Asia had gathered around the unconscious boy and their King, wondering just what had happened until something unexpected happened…

"You ingrates!" A familiar, aristocratic voice echoed, enveloping the area in an unpleasant dread. Slowly the conscious trio looked back to see an irate Riser Phenex, who seemed uninjured from his apparent destruction from Rias's attack. "Have you forgotten that my family is known as the Phenex Clan! We are practically immortal!"

"B-but how…?" Rias tried to question, wondering how Riser was able to survive.

"Phoenix Tears. Quite useful when in a Ratings Game." The man smirked as fire enshrouded his form. "Now hand the boy over so I can burn him to a fine crisp."

Issei snarled at the Devil, standing up on his feet and readying his Boosted Gear. "If you wanna get to Sanada-senpai then you'll have to go through me!" He challenged.

"As you wish." Without a second thought, he attacked Issei, pummeling the Pawn into the ground with unrestrained ferocity. Since Issei was still weakened from overusing the [Boost] ability from his Sacred Gear, he could not stand up to Riser's full wrath. Already he received burns on his clothes, bruises on his body, and cuts on his face. The boy looked close to a beaten meat puppet than a boisterous pervert with a kickass gauntlet. "You honestly think you can best me? You are nothing but a mere Pawn, a lower Devil. What makes you think you can win?"

"I…" Issei grunts, holding his aching ribs. "Have to win… For Buchou's sake… I will fight for her sake! I may not be like the others, but I will be the strongest Pawn!" The gem on the gauntlet glowed with power.

"Issei!" Rias interrupted her Pawn. "Just… just stop it."

"But Buchou! I won't let this yakitori hurt Sanada-senpai!"

"I said, that's enough." The redhead ordered. "It's over. I can't stand to see anymore of my friends being hurt like this." She glared at Riser with anger. "I… resign from the game."

"Then that means it's my victory." Riser smirked.

"But I beg of you," She looked down at the unconscious Sorcerer on her lap. "Just leave this boy out of the deal and I'll marry you."

"And why should I do that?" The man frowned.

"Because he isn't a Devil. There's no need to bring a human to the Underworld." Rias reasoned. "He doesn't deserve this."

The Phenex glanced at the unconscious human who dared harm him with the spear. He was given a deal to spare the human's life too. Overall, he didn't really need a pathetic human. All he wanted was his trophy wife.

"Very well." He agreed to the offer.

" _ **Rias Gremory resigns, the victory goes to Riser Phenex."**_ Grayfia's voice echoed around the area.

At that very moment, the Servants realized that their Master had experienced something that they'd never thought would happen… defeat.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter.**

 **Some of you are probably wondering why they suddenly lost when Ren could've easily curbstomped all of them. Simple, he wanted to gauge on the Devils' progress. All of their training would've been useless if he just defeated all of Riser's Peerage by himself. As for why Gilgamesh suddenly tried to take over his body is because… he's Gilgamesh. He's done things that were considered impossible.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the whole wedding crashing scene.**

 **Review and comment on this chapter, if there are any problems then inform me in the review box. Please refrain from using flames and harsh criticisms, I have a low tolerance for those.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD. Last chapter was a little rushed, I will admit. It's difficult coming up with a good explanation. I blame it on my Asperger Syndrome.**

 **Many of you have had misgivings on the abrupt explanation I gave about why Gilgamesh tried to take over Ren's body. Truthfully, the reason he tried to do it is because he wanted a vessel to rule the world again. As for why Ren didn't use EMIYA is because he gets used too much. There are tons of crossovers in which Shirou Emiya or Archer EMIYA are chosen and all that. I wanted to do something new. There's nothing bad about him, I'm just tired of seeing him being mainly used in most of these kinds of fanfics. Also, I wanted to have Rias and her Peerage win, really I did. However, I wanted Ren to learn that he wasn't invincible and that he was still vulnerable at certain times even if he doesn't realize it.**

 **So while many of you didn't like it, some of you did like it. That's fine by me. It just means I have to be better.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Riser Arc: Crashing a Wedding

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand outstretching towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ**

Ren awoke with a start, gasping loudly as his eyes frantically scanned the room. He felt warm, like his whole body had been wrapped up in a thick blanket. "Where am I?!" He demanded as sweat dripped down his forehead. He clutched his chest, no longer sensing the Class Card in his body anymore.

"Goshujin-sama!" Before he knew it, a pair of big melons pressed against his face, filling his view with creamy smooth flesh.

From the proportions alone, along with the fuzzy tails brushing against his bare back, Ren figured out who these melons belonged to. "Kuroka?" He inquired while his voice is muffled from the flesh near his mouth. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"The Rating Game ended." That voice's owner was Lancer.

"Who won…?" He asked cautiously.

"...Riser Phenex," That was Savior.

"Fuck…" Ren cursed. "Guess I'm gonna be a man-slave for the rest of my life…"

"Actually, no." This garnered confusion from the Sorcerer. "Rias made a deal with Phenex and he agreed to the terms."

"What did she do…" He hoped he was not wrong.

"She agreed to marry him if you were not brought into being a slave," That was Lancer. "We managed to collect you before those other Devils showed."

"Where's Gremory and the others?" Ren asked, stretching his aching shoulders.

"Issei is possibly at his home along with Asia. As for Rias and her Peerage… they are still at the Underworld due to the marriage that will start tomorrow."

The Sorcerer looks down at his hands. "Leave me."

"Goshujin-sama?"

"I need to be alone… now." He pressed on.

His Servants obeyed and left the room before Kuroka did the same, leaving him by his lonesome.

Once they had left, Ren was silent for a few seconds then slammed his fists onto his thighs. "Dammit!" He yelled. He failed. This was not supposed to happen. After everything he's done, he should've been able to defeat that bastard fried chicken. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He continued to scream.

The boy wanted to lash out. Destroy something in his bare hands. Scream until his throat was sore. But that would all be in vain. Getting mad about it won't help anyone. In fact, Ren should use this defeat as a lesson. He had grown too confident in using the abilities of his Class Cards, his Servants, and the Heaven's Feel. He should've known that at some point, the spirits within his soul were still sentient.

"I should've gone with EMIYA…" He berated himself. The Class Card that held Gilgamesh's spirit was a risk he took. But now, Rias was going to be forced to marry Riser who they all hated.

Removing the blankets from his form, Ren weakly stepped off his bed and marched over to his cellphone. He checked his contacts then quickly called Issei.

"Come on… answer you idiot."

He heard the call going before the sound of Issei's voice was heard. " _Sanada-senpai? You're awake!"_

"Of course I am, you fool!" He shouted. "What are you doing right now?"

" _I… I am at home…"_ issei's voice held a tinge of concern and also anger. " _I should have done something… if I had gotten better, Buchou wouldn't be marrying that yakitori bastard."_

"Calm down, Hyoudou." Ren stated. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

" _Huh?"_

"We need some way to get to that wedding." The Sorcerer suggested.

" _Um… I was given the wedding invitation…"_

"You still have it?"

" _Yeah, why-ohhhhh."_ Seems Issei caught on with what Ren had in mind.

"Ever seen the movie: Wedding Crashers?" The red-eyed boy smirked dangerously.

" _Hehehe,"_ Issei chuckled like a madman. _"Oh yeah."_

"Find yourself a tux, Hyoudou. We're going in style."

* * *

 **Later…**

Procuring a tuxedo was rather tedious but not impossible. However, having to order a custom made one would be taxing and take too long.

So Ren decided to just go in his school uniform as a makeshift tux. Besides, once Issei arrived, they'd use the invitation and crash the party.

"Master, are you sure about this?" Savior asked a bit uneasy about going back to the Underworld.

"It's totally fine. I've learned from my mistake." The boy answered. "I won't be caught off guard again."

"Be careful, Goshujin-sama," Kuroka cautioned.

"Kuroka, I'm gonna be fine." Ren assured the nekoshou. "Besides, I'll be taking a little insurance."

Hearing a knock on his door, he knew the pervert arrived just in time. Approaching the door, he unlocks the knob and opens it, seeing Issei with a tuxedo as well but in his hand was the wedding invitation.

"You ready for this, Hyoudou?"

"Been ready, Sanada-senpai!" The Pawn pumped a fist with a wide grin.

"Then let's crash the wedding." Upon those words, Issei opened the invitation that was also revealed as a magic circle, no doubt as a method of transportation to those who are invited. The seal itself glowed, transporting the two to the Underworld, right into the location where the wedding will be taking place.

* * *

 **Gremory-Phenex Wedding…**

Once the circle spat the two boys out, they were greeted with the sight of many Devils dressed in fine dresses, silken tuxedos, and other kinds of outfits that displayed either their skin or their nobility.

Ren glanced at Issei. "By the way, how did you get an invitation?"

"Grayfia-san gave it to me."

"Of course she did…" The Sorcerer sweatdrops. "Let's see if we can find the bride and groom."

"Right," The brunette agreed before the two explore the wedding as its ceremony was going to begin very soon.

As Ren scoured the party, keeping his face away from prying eyes to a bear minimum, his eyes landed on a familiar figure with long black hair tied in a ribbon. "Akeno-san?" He inquired.

"Sanada-san?" The Queen was surprised to see the Sorcerer. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I have a way to break the marriage and show that yakitori punk who he's dealing with." His eyes wandered over Akeno's outfit, a black cut dress with the left side open to reveal her smooth legs, black heels, purple arm gloves, and red lipstick. "You look nice." He admitted.

"Why thank you," She giggled. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

"Me and Issei are about to crash the wedding."

She gave the boy a dry look. "That's it?"

"I'm still coming up with a better plan." He retorted. "I mean, I have an idea but it might not work out so well."

"Like before?" Ren winced at the memory of the agonizing pain when he used the Class Card of Gilgamesh.

"This will be different, Akeno-san. Trust me on this." He assured her.

She gave him a look of scrutiny. "Well, if you're so sure. I'll inform the others about this. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"In all honesty, so do I." Ren admitted, not as confident as before. "If you excuse me, I am gonna find Issei."

"Of course."

Leaving the beautiful Devil, the Sorcerer passed by other nobles that left him with a raw taste in his mouth. His eyes finally locked on to the Pawn, who was ogling the various women dressed in scantily-clad clothing. "Issei…" He growled under his breath while forcing himself to calm down at the shameless pervert's gawking. He march over to him and slapped the back of his head.

"Geh!"

"Stop your perverted nonsense and focus on the mission." He scolded.

Issei wanted to speak but the glare from Ren stopped him from doing so.

"Now, once the chicken and Gremory are present, we'll have to do something that could very well be drastic." Ren explained.

"What do you have in mind?" Issei asked. He honestly didn't give a damn. What he wanted was to break the marriage so his Buchou won't be with the fried yakitori.

"Well, since Rias proclaimed me as her lover to Riser, and I've no doubt that her brother has been informed as well, then maybe I can use this chance to challenge Riser for Gremory's hand." Ren explained. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah and- wait, what?" He remembered that little incident. It made him jealous too!

"Relax, you don't have to worry about me taking your woman." The Master assured the Pawn. "Besides, I don't think she likes me all that much."

This gave the pervert relief. And now, they took notice of the bride Rias Gremory wearing a lovely wedding dress befit of such a beauty. A veil over her delicate face. She walked arm-in-arm with an older gentleman with the same crimson hair as her, but he looked gruff and more aristocratic. No doubt, this man was Rias's father. And like any parent, he had a proud smile on his face, absolutely happy that his child was getting married.

Ren looked straight into the girl's eyes from behind the veil. Though she hid it well with a charming smile, she was crying inside. The boy had never been a people person, but he could tell enough from one's body language that Rias was using every bit of her mental control not to start sobbing in public at how unfair her life had turned out to be.

A brief pain drew his attention. Oh, it would seem that he was digging his fingernails into his palms, deep enough to nearly draw blood. He hadn't felt this angry since… ever.

It was a rare moment for him to experience.

Then the anger grew when his crimson orbs landed on the sight of a smirking Riser Phenex, who stood upon the altar, dressed in a fine silk suit and his hands behind his back. What he wouldn't give just to wipe the bastard's smug face all over the floor. Just to make himself feel better.

"Issei, be ready." He held back the growing anger within him. This was the opportunity they waited for.

The Devil priest appeared on the altar, looking between Riser and Rias then opened a black book that could be the Hell-version of the Bible. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between these two young nobles..."

Ren drowned out the nonsense that the man spat. Everyone was so focused on the ceremony that they never noticed him sneak away with Issei in tow.

"Alright, this is it. Once we go through with this plan, there's no turning back." The Sorcerer explained. "If I get killed, it'll be up to you to fight for Rias's freedom. Do you understand, Hyoudou?"

"Hai." They both felt determined, confident the plan will work.

"...if anyone amongst the audience would object to this marriage then please voice it-" The priest nearly finished until Ren and Issei kicked the doors open, revealing themselves.

"We object!" They exclaim quite loudly, drawing the attention of all the Devils in the room, including Riser and Rias.

"Issei? Sanada-san?" Rias' eyes were filled with surprise.

Riser snarled at the two interlopers. "What are you two lowly maggots doing at my wedding?!" He demanded.

Taking his brunt of the plan, Ren stepped forward. "I'm here to challenge you…" He announced with a dramatic swing of his left arm. "For the hand of Rias Gremory!"

"What!?"

"You heard me, you yakitori bastard! Either fight me for the lady's hand or you can stand there like a coward!" He knew the status quo for Devils. When nobles cower, it is a sign of weakness, being lower than those of their power. "So what's it gonna be? Are you a man or are you a chicken?"

Riser glanced at the other Devils. They were judging him of his decision. He would not lose his pride to a mere child. "I accept your challenge, human."

"Good! I've been looking forward to a rematch." Ren smirked, popping his knuckles eagerly.

Getting the message, the other Devils begin whispering to one another. The words like a scandalous affair, a Devil marrying a human, etc.

"Now this seems to be an interesting turn of events," The older redhead observed. "I approve of this fight. Now let's make more room for the two, shall we?"

Riser and Ren found themselves in a large circular makeshift arena with the nobles spectating the fight. Rias, Issei, and the rest of the Gremory Peerage watched with equal concern and eagerness.

"You think you can win this time, lowly human?" Riser mocked. "Last I recall, you were on the ground, writhing in agony."

"This time will be different. I won't be using my magic or my other abilities." Ren remarked with a cold glare. "I'll simply beat you with my own two fists."

This declaration caused all of the Devils, save Rias and her Peerage, to laugh. Even Riser was laughing at this. "With your own hands? You certainly wish for a quick death, don't you?"

"Are you still spouting your cock-gobbler off?" The Sorcerer remarked, opening the collar of his jacket. "I'm seriously disappointed that a so-called 'noble' would be talking during a fight."

Riser scowled before great flames emerged from behind the man, shaping themselves into wings before the force of the wings pushed him towards his target.

From his earlier experience with his Class Cards, Ren had developed a sort of instinct that greatly warned him when to avoid being killed. Those instincts were screaming directly into his brain, forcing the boy to quickly dodge Riser's mad charge.

Avoiding the next attack from Riser, Ren delivered a fist into Riser's smug face. He savored the feeling of cracking the man's nose with his own bare knuckles. This must be what a Berserker feels like when they brutalize their enemies.

The Phenex clutched his nose, reeling back from the hit. His blood boiled in anger at this farce. A mere human dare punch him?! That he will not forgive! "How dare you!"

He brought up his hand, marveling at the drip of blood on his knuckles. Riser's blood. "So you can bleed." Ren smirked. "Good." He licked the red liquid off like a feline. "This will make it all the more enjoyable."

A dark scowl spreads across Riser's face before he unleashed a fireball towards the cursed human. Ren however acted quick and narrowly dodged the attack then kept his focus on the Devil. His disrespect towards Rias, along with his brutal beating of Issei reminded him of how much that he hated the man's guts.

An eye for an eye. He will deliver punishment towards the Devil in the same degree. "I'm gonna make sure you bleed for what you've done to Hyoudou."

The amount of hatred towards Riser was equivalent to a Berserker spouting their mad roars. His hands balled into fists, the knuckles almost a white color and ready. Using his momentum, he launched himself towards his opponent with his arms intended to strike the enemy. The blonde swerved to the right, avoiding the incoming attack. With the opportunity, Riser slams his own fist against Ren's face.

A resounding crack echoed. No doubt the punch broke Ren's cheekbone. There was a tinge of copper in his mouth. The Sorcerer spat out a bit of red, revealed to be his own blood.

"Is that all you got?" Ren spat.

"You wish." Riser snarked, throwing another fireball at the Sorcerer.

Intending to follow the plan, the crimson-eye teen evaded and a grin splits his face at the opening he saw. Right where he needed it to happen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of liquid then uncapped it. With a quick throw, he released a flood of liquid on the flames… dousing them without any sort of problem and striking the man's face.

He watched the Phenex scream in pain, clutching his face while attempting to heal himself.

"Hurts doesn't it? You see, I realized the one simple thing about Devils…" He watched the jerk trying to tend to the wounds. "Holy objects inflicts pain to your kin."

"What!?" Riser exclaimed in surprise. The partygoers even seemed nervous that the boy possessed holy objects. "Where did you get those?!"

"Let's just say that I have a mutual friend who wanted to cause some mischief." Ren's eyes glance at Issei for a brief second.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hyoudou, your nun friend still pray to the Almighty?" Ren asked, looking at the Pawn as he rummaged through his pockets._

" _She does, even though she gets headaches often from doing that. Why?"_

" _I need a few things from her in order for my plan to work." The Sorcerer replied._

" _Uh okay?" He was confused at first. What would Ren want from Asia? It's not like…_

" _Oohhhh," The pervert realized._

* * *

 **Present**

"Haha! Yeah! Get that yakitori, Sanada-senpai!" Issei cheered.

Ren smirked, producing another vial of holy water. "Shall we dance?"

While the Sorcerer could barely see the Phenex's face due to his hands, he could see the anger on his visible eye between the fingers, filled with vexation towards him.

Ren throws the holy water at Riser while rushing towards him. "Feel the burn!" She grumbles.

Despite the pain from the holy water, Riser managed to evade but Ren wasn't going to allow it. Clenching the other object in his hand tightly, he thrust his arm at his opponent's chest. The man screams in agony, looking down at the sight of a crucifix that burned his skin with holy fire.

"This cross is doused in holy water, so it burns just as well." The boy smirks at the grimace on the Devil's face, enjoying his opponent's suffering.

First his face and now his chest was enduring the extreme pain he was receiving. It was unpleasant and improperly healing.

"Still think you can beat me, chicken?" Ren taunted.

"Just why would a lowly human like you want to get involved in this!?" Riser demanded angrily. "You don't even understand what is at stake."

"Of course I know what I am doing, asshole." Ren frowned. "I'm doing this because I've still got to finish what I started."

"What?" Riser blinked in confusion.

"I've still got to secure Gremory-san's right to live her own life." The Sorcerer reared his fist back then threw it forward, punching the Devil directly across the jaw. "She makes her own choices, not by some crappy rules or arrangements some of you abide." It felt like an insult to the other Devils who listened to his speech.

"Insolent little brat…" Riser snarled, raising his energy levels to their limit as flames shrouded his form until he looked like a literal man on fire.

Ren knew this is the last stand and he would need to go all out if he were to win against the punk.

"Hyoudou, I need a power boost!" He shouted towards the Pawn.

"Hai!" Raising his arm, he focused on the Sacred Gear's power.

 _ **[Boost]**_

 _ **[Boost]**_

 _ **[Boost]**_

"Here it comes, Sanada-senpai!" Issei immediately focuses on transferring the gathered energy to Ren.

 _ **[Transfer]**_

A crimson aura surrounds Ren. He could feel his strength being amplified three times over. The boy felt like he could take on Berserker without so much as a crutch for help.

"What?! You can't do that!" Riser exclaimed.

"Hey, I said I would fight for Rias's hand, but I never said I would fight fair." Ren stuck his tongue out playfully at the Devil.

"You disgraceful human!" The man lunged towards him like a fireball, his eyes enraged and ready to end the life of the worm!

The crimson-eyed boy took a firm grasp of the crucifix in his right hand then reared back his fist. "It ends here, Riser Phenex!" He declared, bracing himself for the aftershock. With a quick step, he rushed to meet the Devil head-on.

Both let out their battle cries as they came to deliver their final blows. Neither backing down as the Devil and human unleashed their rage and killing intent through their actions. The audience would be gripping their armrests if they were sitting on chairs.

 _SMACK! CRACK!_

Came the resounding echo of bone impacting against flesh and muscle. Even the collision was powerful between the two. They watched with anticipation for the victor. Was it the human or Riser Phenex that would emerge victorious?

Once the dust had settled, all eyes were on the lone figure that stood over the body of another. A mop of black hair and crimson eyes were all that were greeted as the victor raised his arm over his head and said, "I win."

Every single Devil were in utter disbelief. A mere human had defeated a Devil like Riser?! It was not just surprising but downright shocking to witness.

"And as per the terms, Riser Phenex no longer has claim over Rias Gremory." Ren Sanada announced. "Are there any objections?"

Not a single voice rose against him.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me…" He started to wobble. "I'm going to sleep now." The moment the words left his mouth, Ren had already collapsed on his back, unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Slowly opening his eyes, Ren felt the numbing pain from the fight returning. "Oh, my aching… everything…" He groaned in pain. Slowly albeit carefully, the Sorcerer sits up on a bed he found himself on. "Where am I… again?" He grumbled.

Last thing he recalled was… oh right, he won against that yakitori Devil.

He looked around the interior of his makeshift medical cot. The walls were lush with red paint, the drapings by the window were a red-violet and looked to be smooth as silk, pictures hung on the walls detailing famous movie stars, boy bands, and even anime characters.

Ren suddenly came to the realization that he was in a teenage girl's room. "Oh shit…" He cursed.

He didn't even know how he arrived in a girl's room. Not wanting others to make false assumptions, he attempts to move himself off the bed.

"You shouldn't do that." Came the voice of a young man.

The boy directed his gaze at the entrance, finding himself looking into a… male-version of Rias? While it is true that he possessed the long crimson red hair and the bluish-green eyes, there was something different about this man. He radiated an aura that felt similar to Savior's.

"Who are you?" Ren inquired.

"Pardon me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Maous."

Sirzechs Lucifer? "So you're Gremory-san's older brother?" He asked.

"Correct."

"So… what happened? After the fight, I mean." The Sorcerer asked curiously.

"Well, after you were unconscious, Riser's Peerage had taken him to a medical facility to patch him up. My sister, bless her soul, brought you here to our family's mansion to rest while she tended to your wounds." The man gave Ren a grin. "You gave her quite a scare. I've never seen my darling little sister so frantic about someone's health before."

"I see… at least everything I had to do is taken care of." The boy sighed, shuffling the blankets and sheets off of him to reveal the bandages and medical grazes on his upper body.

"I take it you are departing?"

"I did what I was supposed to do. The only thing was to help Rias. She has her own decisions to make." He responded.

"Maybe you should speak to Rias and her Peerage first. They have been waiting for you to wake up." Sirzechs advised.

the boy considered the Maoh's advice. Reluctantly, he agreed. "Alright, where are they?"

"They're outside. They've been listening to our conversation the entire time." Casually, Sirzechs opened the door, allowing the Gremory Peerage to fall face first into a pile.

"Ooh… my back…" Issei groaned when Asia landed on the Pawn's spine with her butt.

"And I thought Issei would be the only one to eavesdrop on a conversation," The crimson-eyed teen deadpanned.

"Sorry, sorry, I…" Rias's cheeks flushed red. "I was just curious about what my Onii-sama wanted with you."

"Only to let me know what happened and you guys eavesdropping."

"How are you feeling now, Sanada-senpai?" Issei asked.

"Like I fought Berserker three times over without rest, blindfolded, and with both hands tied behind my back." Ren replied.

"So… you're okay?" Asia was the one who spoke.

"Yes. Thanks to you guys." Ren grinned at each of them. His focus locked onto Rias. "I hope I didn't ruin your special day all too much, Gremory-san."

"Not at all. If anything, thank you for everything, Sanada-san," The Gremory heiress bowed in gratitude. "I am happy you and Issei did everything to break the marriage."

"Please, I only did it so I could acquire your family's Power of Destruction." The boy nonchalantly snarked, going back to his usual attitude.

"Eh?" Rias blinked.

"While I did help break the marriage, I also wanted to learn about the Power of Destruction in return." Ren explained. "I am a magus after all. Did you think I would be doing this for free?"

"Ara, ara?" Akeno smirked slyly. "Sanada-kun is such a naughty boy."

"Well, I never was taught manners growing up." The Sorcerer shrugged. "So! Can you tell me more about the Power of Destruction?"

"It's inherit only to those of the Gremory clan, sorry," Rias sticks her tongue out at the boy.

"Damn…" Ren furiously rubs the back of his head. "And I did all that for nothing."

"Asides from saving me, doesn't that count?" She pouts.

"You're still a snob, little princess in my eyes." Ren remarked dryly.

"What do you plan to do now, Sanada-senpai?" The brunette asked with a puzzled look.

"Since I won't be able to learn the Power of Destruction, I'll just go home." He looked around then realized something. "Where are my clothes?"

"We had to clean your clothes since they were covered in burns from the fight," Rias answered.

"Then who took them off to dress my wounds?" He inquired.

"That would be me," Akeno said with a sly smile.

…

…

…

…

"I feel violated…" Ren admitted with a pale face. "I wish to go now."

He did not like the way the masochist/sadist was looking at him the moment she answered his question.

"Before that, there is something I must discuss with you, young man." Sirzechs interjected.

The Sorcerer sighed in almost slight annoyance. "What is it you want to talk about?" He asked, looking at the Maou.

The current Lucifer sent a glance to his darling little sister. "Rias, you and your Peerage need to leave. This is only meant for us."

"Of course, Onii-sama," She obeyed before she and her Peerage left the room, allowing Sirzechs to focus his attention on Ren.

"Now, what I wanted to talk to you about is that you've made quite a lot of trouble for the Underworld these last few weeks." Sirzechs reminded the boy.

"So I've been told." Ren shrugged. How could he ever forget those days?

"And to add, your unique companions who spectated the Rating Game."

"My Servants, you mean?"

The Maoh nodded. "You're quite a dangerous wild card, Ren Sanada. Normally, after hearing the chaos you've caused the Underworld, the threats you've made to mine and Serafall's sisters, and the slaughter of a Devil from a noble family, I should execute you in the name of justice."

"But…" Ren started with a raised brow. He sensed there was something else Sirzechs wanted to say.

"But, despite your apparent distrust of Devils, you saved my little sister from a most disastrous fate. And for that, I thank you." The Maoh gave the Sorcerer… a bow? One of the Four Maous actually bowed to a human? Now that was a surprise.

"Er… you're welcome?" He responded, albeit surprised.

"Now, is there any reward that you desire for this great deed?" Sirzechs asked with a grin. "Money, fame, women," His eyes took on a sly glint. "The hand of my sister?"

"Nothing." Ren replied.

"...Nothing?"

"I want nothing."

"But why?" The Devil inquired in confusion.

"I've gotten by on my own by not accepting rewards from others for all my life." Ren replied. "Accepting any of those gifts would've made life easier, but living life how I wanted was a reward in and of itself."

"You are quite a unique person, Ren Sanada."

"That's just who I am," He shrugged.

"My wife tells me that you've gone through hard times before all of this." Sirzechs stated.

Ren froze at the mention. "What did you say?"

"My wife, Grayfia, she tells me that despite your attitude, there is a sadness in your eyes that even I can see." The Maoh continued.

His fingers twitch at Sirzechs's response. "Why do you care?"

"Should I not?" He questioned. "I mean, isn't it strange that your parents haven't talked to you about what you've been doing?"

"I wouldn't know, I never met them." The Sorcerer remarks.

"So you are an orphan?" The Maou assumed.

"In a sense," It wasn't a lie at all. "I've gone through a lot of foster families though each one of them were abusive and a bunch of assholes." Ren replied. "In fact, I ran away from my last foster family when I was ten and lived on my own since."

Sirzechs calculated how long and soon realized Ren took care of himself for seven years. He didn't expect that coming. "I see…"

"So you can see why I helped Rias, even though I don't have any particular love for Devils in general." Ren replied. "I did what I did merely because I hated being bound by rules and arrangements that don't allow one to choose how they want to live."

"Do you still consider Rias and her Peerage as friends?"

Ren thought about it. Did he consider them to be friends? "I… don't know. Hyoudou, I suppose we are friends even if he does infuriate the hell out of me. Yuuto is much too nice for his own good so I guess he counts. Koneko doesn't bother me as much and she's silent so she's good. Akeno creeps me the hell out but she's good at heart. Rias is another matter altogether…"

"In other words, you are confused whether or not you see them as your friends?"

"I suppose so." Ren replied. "I never relied on anybody, just on my own strength. Though I guess since I came here, I've been relying on those that I would usually not care about. So, in a way, I am confused."

"Well, I think you should put your trust towards them. It is a start, but I am sure you will truly consider them as friends soon."

The boy shrugged. "Maybe, I mean, it's not like I had much friends to begin with."

"Perhaps," Sirzechs chuckled. "Now, I believe you want to go?"

"Yes and also… can I have my clothes back?"

* * *

 **ORC Room**

Returning from the Underworld, via magic portal, Ren stepped out clad in his school uniform once again. "Glad I'm out of there. That place disturbed the heck out of me." He comments. "Now I can finally head home."

He was glad everything was done. From breaking the marriage to beating the hell out of Riser. The last part actually made him feel a bit better about himself.

Stepping out from the portal behind him was Rias Gremory, equally relieved that the matter with Riser had been settled. Soon after, her Peerage followed. "You make it sound as if you were the one getting married."

"Please, the man isn't my type." Ren jokes. "Plus, I ain't looking to get hitched just yet."

"Oh? So you haven't found a girl you like?" Rias teased.

"Kinda hard to find one when I'm dealing with various nutjobs either getting in my way or trying to kill me." The boy replied dryly.

"Fair enough."

He had a sly grin of his own. "Though I hear from my Servants that you have a little crush on someone?" Ren sent a knowing glance at Issei.

The heiress's cheeks flushed red. "T-They told you!?"

"Can't keep secrets from me." He stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"You really are no fun, Sanada-san."

"Like I said before, it's who I am. Besides, anything you say to my Servants all goes to me." Ren gestures with his head.

The moment he did that, Rias came to a realization. "A psychiatric link!?" She exclaimed.

"Bingo."

"No fair!" The redhead pouts. "You get to talk to your servants whenever you wish even when you're far away."

"Trust me, it's not as fun as you think." The Sorcerer admitted.

"D-Did you listen to what happened there?" Issei asked with a giddy grin.

"Finish that thought and I will end you." Ren warned, cracking his knuckles in emphasis.

The brunette squeaks in fear while Koneko sends a glare at the Pawn.

"Pervert."

Said pervert cries tears of despair. "Why is everyone picking on me?" He whined.

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ**

Once the Sorcerer returned to his home, he was immediately pounced upon by his new Servant, "Oof! Kuroka!" He exclaimed, groaning as his wounds started to act up again. "Get off of me."

"Nya, but I wanted to greet my Goshujin-sama!" The black-haired nekoshou nuzzled against the boy's neck, making extra sure to press her impressive bosom against his chest.

"Somebody get her off me!" Ren exclaimed, not liking his personal space being violated.

Without even any strain, Lancer picked up Kuroka by her collar, eliciting a cute 'nya?' from the nekoshou. "Refrain from doing that, Kuroka."

Said woman pouts at the purple/black-garbed Servant. "You're no fun." She folds her arms under her breasts.

With a sigh, Ren stood up. "How are our _guests_ feeling?"

Rider stepped out. "Their conditions are improving. However, it seems they are quite terrified of you." Then she shrugged. "Or maybe it is Savior that they fear."

"Considering he was the one to deliver the punishment? Probably."

Saber intervened. "Oh, by the way, Praetor. Someone came by to chat."

"Huh? Who?" The boy blinked in confusion.

"He wouldn't say. Only that he would speak to you once you came home." The red-garbed blonde shrugged. "Though, he wouldn't stop ogling at some of us. Naturally, I applaud his sense of tastes!"

Ren rolled his eyes at the boisterous girl's attitude. "Where's this dude at?"

"He awaits you in the living room." Archer stated with her arms folded across her chest. She gestured for her Master to follow her, which he does reluctantly.

Once he entered the living room, Ren's instincts immediately flared in warning as his crimson eyes narrowed at the figure sitting on the penthouse-issued couch.

Lounging, as if he were visiting an old friend, is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. His outfit consisted of a violet red high-collared trench coat with the chest area opened to reveal his pecs, dark grey straps wrapped around the sleeves and waist of his coat, dark grey trousers, and brown shoes with more dark straps wrapped around the ends of his pants.

"Who are you?" Ren demanded.

The man glanced back at the boy with a friendly grin then offered him a wave. "Yo, welcome back. Hope you don't mind, I made myself comfortable while you were away."

"Don't make me ask again," The Sorcerer growled, tempted to punch the newcomer in the face.

The man sighs. "Well, you're a ray of sunshine, aren't you? Very well, if you really want to know, I'm the boss of the four Fallen Angels you have here." He stood up from his seat on the couch, ignoring the wary looks he received from the Servants in the room.

From his back came six pairs of wings. All of them jet-black and feathered… like a Fallen Angel!

Ren braced himself for battle, but stopped when the man quickly defused the situation. "Wait! I come in peace!"

"Why should I trust you?" The boy hissed.

"Because I'm a friend of Sirzechs!" The Fallen replied, but only received an even deadlier glare. "And I'm here to make amends for what my subordinates did to you and your friends!"

Ren slowly calmed down. "Answer me: Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the Governor General of the Grigori and the Fallen Angels." He gave the boy a small bow and a grin. "My name is Azazel."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter.**

 **This officially ends the Riser Arc, thank god. Honestly, I hate this fucking arc. Y'know, before this, I considered just skipping it all together and get straight to the Excalibur Arc, but I just decided to do it.**

 **Some of ya'll didn't like last chapter while others… well, I'm honestly surprised, but many actually still read it and favorited even complimenting on the battle.**

 **And to some of you haters of the Issei/Rias pairing, I understand your plight. I hate the pairing as well so I decided to do a little something special in future chapters.**

 **I also briefly considered summoning another favored Servant beloved by many (and became the secret crush of many fans) so look forward to that moment when it arrives.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then inform me in the reviews or PM it. However, please refrain from using flames or rude criticisms, I sometimes have a bad reaction to those.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD. This is more of a tie-in then a start to an arc. Next chapter will definitely be the beginning for the Excalibur arc.**

 **To those of you who aren't liking the story anymore, I don't care. I do things how I want. I could care less if a few unhappy readers don't like it just because it doesn't go their way.**

 **To those of you who still like it or have favorited the fic, I appreciate your valued contribution.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** New Allies and New Goals

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand outstretching towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ**

Ren sat across from the leader of the Fallen Angels: Azazel. He just couldn't understand how such a laid-back individual was able to lead a faction of black-winged Angels.

Right now, the man was drinking a hot cup of tea made by Kuroka, who wanted to score romance points with her Goshujin-sama. "My, this is splendid! I really gotta get me a secretary that can make tea just like this." He smiled charmingly at the former Stray Devil. "Your talents have improved, Kuroka-chan."

"Oh, you flatter me, Azazel-sama." She giggled in her hand.

"You two know each other?" Ren raised a brow.

"I helped her escape from a few pursuers." The Fallen shrugged. "I never was one to leave a lady with a nice pair of breasts alone."

Great, the Fallen version of Issei Hyoudou…

If the two ever met… he shuddered at the thought of the two perverts getting along very well.

"Ah, we seem to be getting off topic," Azazel replied, regretfully, removing his sight away from Kuroka's cleavage to look back at the crimson-eyed boy. "I trust you haven't done anything _vile_ to my subordinates, yes?"

"I'm not that sort of person." Ren replied, figuring 'vile' must mean either 'torture' or 'rape'. The former wasn't even in his head. Sure, he was curious about their physiology but he's still an amatuer magus. The latter? He'd rather die than perform such a deed.

"Are they doing well?" Azazel inquired.

"In a manner of speaking," He shrugged. When he noticed the Fallen's brows furrow, he quickly replied, "They had a vicious fight with my Servant. It didn't end well. They live but they'll most likely need a psychiatrist for what they've experienced."

"Oh? Who did they face?"

Savior appeared behind Ren. "Me." He answered. "It's been a long time, Azazel. Still the same shameless man I've always known you to be."

"Do I know you?" The Fallen raised a brow in confusion and interest.

"Not in this form, but we have met." The Heroic Spirit replied. This only added more confusion and interest towards the Fallen Angel. It makes him curious to who he really is.

"So you fought Raynare and her group?" Azazel inquired.

"Yes, my Master commanded me to fight so I delivered their punishment." Savior replied.

"One man fought against four highly trained Fallen Angels? I'm amazed." The Governor General grinned.

"I'm far from a normal man." The Servant shrugged with a nonchalant smile.

"Savior," Ren spoke, mentally dismissing his Servant, who acknowledged the order and stepped back towards the others that stood guard over their Master. "Now, you said you're a friend of Sirzechs?"

"That's right." Azazel nodded.

"What did he tell you?" The boy furrowed his brows at the man.

"Oh, how you control familiars that look more human than beast, possess magic that allows you to change forms or use different abilities, and how you've been a bully to his dear little sister before saving her from that pompous ass." The Fallen Angel listed off some of what the Maoh had informed him.

"Hmm, I suppose some of that is true." Ren mumbled.

"But what I find quite strange is that there seems to be hardly any record of you besides school records." Azazel added.

This comment seized Ren's heart for a brief second before he kept his neutral facade on the Fallen. "And your point being?"

"You see, there is a realm called the Dimensional Gap," Ren swore Azazel's smile was threatening to grow. "It exists between Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld. However," _And_ he saw the smile turn into a wide grin. "It is also known as a realm between other dimensions."

The boy's interest raised. Dimensional Gap? Is it this dimension's version of a Kaleidoscope? "And you think this Dimensional Gap is where you believe I came from?"

"By normal standards, being in the Gap would kill you in the matter of seconds without magical protection. So, Ren Sanada, what do you plan to do?"

"My plan is to keep humanity from being destroyed by ignorant fools that desire war." The Sorcerer replied. "If peace is achieved between the Three Factions, all the better."

"Ah, then meeting me was the best thing to do."

"Pardon?"

"You see, the Three Factions will be meeting soon, discussing a Peace Treaty between the Three Factions. Heaven, Fallen Angels, and the Underworld."

"And you're telling me this, why…?" Ren inquired.

"You want to see peace form, am I right?" Ren stared for a minute before giving a curt nod. "You could announce your goal, to explain why peace is necessary."

"So you want me to attend, is that right?"

"Correct, only if you wish to attend."

The boy thought it over then shrugged. "I'll give it some thought." He replied. "What about your subordinates?"

"I was actually hoping that you'd have them under your care." Azazel offered.

…

…

…

"Say what?" He said. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Did you just say you want me to take care of them?"

"I did."

"What do I look like? Their babysitter?" The Sorcerer remarked.

"Yes," Azazel replied.

"You're just asking to be punched in the face, aren't you?" Ren narrowed his eyes at the Fallen.

"As long as I get a view of those beautiful breasts that your Servants have, all the better." He grinned shamelessly.

Ren could feel a headache growing already just by talking with this man…

"But I digress, are you willing to look after four Fallen Angels for a couple days?" The Fallen asked.

Sighing, the boy gave a curt nod. "I suppose that can be arranged. Though, I'll need to find a bigger place."

"Not a problem. I'll simply get a few minions to fix up the interior with a bit of magic." Azazel grinned.

"Why would you do that?" Ren raised a brow in suspicion.

"Well, you're watching over my subordinates. Think of it as added insurance." The Fallen Angel replied with a shrug.

"What's to stop me from looking around to find any bugs or hidden familiars violating my privacy?" The Sorcerer inquired, glaring at the man.

"You have my utmost promise that I won't bug your new place." Azazel assured the boy.

Ren frowned at the Grigori leader. "You'll find I'm not so easily convinced." With a sigh, he relaxed in his seat. "But I will allow this, if only to show it as a sign of good faith."

"Wonderful!" The man boisterously declared, despite his aloof laziness and perverted tendencies. "I'll be making some calls back home." He stood up from his seat after finishing the last of his tea. "In any case, try to be gentle with Raynare and the others. I spoke with them while you were away and… they honestly seem to be frightened of you."

"Well, that wasn't the general idea but…" Ren shrugged. "Hey, whatever works."

"Still, don't be so hard on Raynare. She may not seem like it but she's been through a lot ever since her Fall." Azazel frowned as if remembering a terrible memory. "All Fallen have…"

The young man realized what the Governor General was saying. Like all Fallen that have sinned, Raynare was no different. To be dragged away from the only home that she's ever known since her birth. To be shunned from her former Angel brothers and sisters. To be delivered Divine Retribution from a phantom incarnation of the First Fallen. In all honesty, Ren pitied the woman. She was like a lost child being guided by those with less than praiseworthy goals. In fact, if Savior hadn't intervened then it was most likely that the four Fallen Angels would've died that night.

"I will do my best." He replied. It wasn't meant to be considered a confirmation but a promise. And he _always_ kept his promises.

At that moment, Ren witnessed Azazel's grin looking more… genuine. As if he hadn't truly smiled in centuries. "You have my thanks, young man."

* * *

 **Khaos Brigade**

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, had long desired her _silence_ and to rid herself of the Great Red from her old home, the Dimensional Gap. In fact, she had been gathering her own Sacred Gear users that possessed Longinus-type Gears. Luckily for her, she managed to get a reincarnated hero that wielded the power of the True Longinus, the one said to have pierced the heart of God's son.

Briefly during these last few weeks, she had been feeling an unending energy that sent a shiver through her spine. Which shouldn't be possible since she was a being that controlled the very fabric of Space and Time. At least, before the accursed Great Red took her home… selfish bastard…

Recently, she had managed to discover that the energy source came from a human. However, there was something about the mortal that seemed unnatural. Despite their apparent otherworldly powers, Ophis had discovered that the human's very soul possessed a piece of a greater Miracle from another dimension. A Miracle that the World itself rarely, if ever, bestowed upon those that it created.

She had briefly considered coercing the human to join her side, but that seemed unlikely. The child was an unknown factor that could either be a great asset or a dangerous element.

"The Infinite Dragon God," A voice spoke, drawing the small girl's attention towards a mysterious black-cloaked figure with a pair of glowing yellow eyes beneath a hood. "I should be honored, but then I'd be lying."

Ophis glared at the mysterious individual. "Who are you? How did you get past-"

"Your forces? Quite easily, I might add. They are, after all, just a bunch of children wielding faux magical weapons that could be little more than children's toys." The figure replied. "As for my identity, that is none of your concern."

The Infinite Dragon God glared at the being. "Why are you here?"

"Let's just say that there's a mutual interest we both have towards the human leading a Faction of his own."

Ophis raised a delicate brow. "And what's your interest in the child?"

The figure smirked beneath their hood. "Why, to kill him, of course."

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy - The Next Day**

Savior stretched his arms after his English class had ended for the day. After the fiasco with Riser and Azazel, Ren had returned to school along with his Servant: Savior.

Throughout the entire day, the First Fallen had noticed that his Master was starting to mellow out, and even started to chat and laugh with the Devils within the school. Truthfully, from what he could entail in this world, Kokabiel was a well-known snake, being the spy for God when he was still part of his Heavenly Angels.

A thin grin appeared on his face whenever he caught the looks his young Master received from Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, even if the boy didn't realize it yet. Teenage crushes are just so dramatic yet adorable.

Before the Servant realized it, a body crashed into him, sending the other person to the floor with a cute yelp while Savior stood in place, not really affected by the impact since he was a Heroic Spirit.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't see you there." He comments, looking down at the person in question only to realize that it was a girl.

Said girl looked to be seventeen years old with pink hair that reached her waist with long bangs that covered her eyes though from the glimmer it seemed they were red; not like Ren's crimson, but more of a ruby color. She was definitely Japanese with alabaster skin, a short height (shorter than Asia's from the looks of it), and a slim figure. Her bust (like all the girls) was quite big. Probably nearing the size of either Akeno or Rias. Like all the girls in Kuoh Academy, she wore the uniform.

"Here, let me help you up." Savior smiled, holding his hand out to her.

The girl shirked away from him as her body shook with pure unadulterated terror.

Huh? Did he do something wrong? The Servant blinked in confusion. "What's the matter?" He took a step forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

However, his caring gesture had the opposite result. Instead of calming down, the girl started to hyperventilate then pushed Savior away from her as she screamed and ran away from him, fleeing down the hallway.

The Heroic Spirit watched as the girl disappeared, leaving him all alone. While he would be put off at the fact that the female ran away from him in sheer terror, Savior had sensed something within her that had him on edge. From the interrogation of the Fallen Angels, Sacred Gears had a certain mana signature that Servants would assume to be a mage's magic container. For example, Ren (being the vessel for the Heaven's Feel) had a distinct signature that bordered between life and death. The girl had a signature that felt calm like an ocean breeze on a summer's eve.

That meant the girl possessed a Sacred Gear that was just on the verge of awakening.

Savior quickly messaged Ren through their telepathic link. _"Master, we have a situation…"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

After fleeing from the boy that touched her, Sakuya tried to searched for her older brother. She needed to find him so that she could calm down.

The girl's hyperventilating breaths were enough to drive anyone insane. In fact, she should've been lucky she hadn't met that Servant's Master. He would've just found her condition annoying and considered her useless even if she did possess a Sacred Gear. Though since she didn't know anything about who they truly were, she just let her androphobia consume her like always.

Memories of when she had been bullied and almost raped by the male population of her last school ran through her head. She never wanted to be near any other man for the rest of her life, save for her brother.

She broke out of her thoughts when she caught sight of the object of her pleas. "Onii-chan!"

A familiar dark-haired, feminine-looking boy stopped then looked back only to be wrapped in a tight hug as his sister cried into his chest. "Sakuya-chan, what's wrong?" He pets his younger sister's pink hair, calming the girl down as she shivered in fear.

"I… I was touched again…" Came her reply as she shyly buried her head into his shirt.

The boy, Raven, sighed. He figured that this would happen again due to his sister's tendency to act out when confronted by the opposite sex. "Shhh, it's alright. Your big brother is here."

"Onii-chan…" Sakuya nuzzled closer, reveling in her brother's warmth. Her earlier panic attack vanishing.

"Come on, I'll take you home." The young man smiled down at his imouto, guiding her out of the halls and away from any prying eyes.

What the two didn't know was that they were being watched by the mysterious cloaked figure. "Interesting, more Sacred Gear users? I suppose I could always add their souls to my collection." With a snap of their fingers, several shadows appeared behind the figure. "Follow them. Once they're alone, kill them and remove their Sacred Gears."

"At once, Master." In a blink of an eye, the shadows vanished, following their orders to please their master.

"This will be quite entertaining." The figure smirked beneath their hood.

* * *

 **After School**

"Will you just shut up and leave me alone!?" Ren shouted.

"Come on, Sanada-kun. Why won't you join?" Rias pouted, grabbing hold of the boy's arm and pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Personal space." He warned.

"I mean, there are great perks to being a Devil." The Ruin Princess's tone took on a seductive gleam. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Personal space." He continued with a growl.

At that point, Akeno came in, smothering his other arm with her own breasts. "Ara, no fair, Buchou, let me have some fun with Sanada-kun too." She purred.

"Personal space!" Ren's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Sanada-kun…" Rias cooed.

"Sanada-kun…" Akeno purred, her lips being dangerously close to his own.

"WHAT PART OF PERSONAL SPACE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?" The Sorcerer exclaimed, his annoyance reaching its limit.

Both girls pout at the boy's shout. "Ara, Sanada-kun is so mean." Akeno makes a mock look of sadness.

"Why don't you want to be a Devil? You could have everything you could ever want. Money, power, fame…" Rias winked at the teen. "Women."

"Don't want it. Don't need it. Already got it." Ren deadpanned.

"Are you sure?" Akeno tried tempting the Sorcerer again, pressing her breasts against him once more.

"Yep, please stop violating my personal space." The young man sighed.

The Lightning Priestess pouts. "You're no fun."

"I get enough of being suffocated by women from my Servants." He shuddered, remembering Kuroka always surprising him by glomping into his face with her breasts. "So I am gonna say this one _last_ time, give me personal space, _now."_

The two girls reluctantly (much to their disappointment) remove themselves from the boy, who pats down his school uniform then takes out his cellphone.

"This better be good, Gremory-san. I have an important meeting to get to." The Sorcerer remarked. "You have one minute. Starting now."

"Well, I have questions about what happened during the Ratings Game." The redhead suggested, sitting down at her desk.

Ren's mood darkened. "Can we not bring that up?"

"I am only curious to what happened to you, Sanada-san. It's concerning given what it did to you."

"Why are you so adamant on knowing?" The magus frowned. "Trying to learn my weaknesses?"

The Gremory Heiress waves her hands, "No, nothing like that. I would never do such a thing after everything you've done for us."

"Don't you mean, 'you', Buchou?" Akeno teased with a sly grin.

A blush of embarrassment was seen on the Gremory. "And that's one minute." Ren informed the two. "So I'm leaving. Don't even think about invading my personal space either."

"Ren, wait!" Rias exclaimed, using the boy's name with such familiarity. "Please, we're your friends. Won't you tell us?"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!" The magus shouted, his eyes gleaming with anger and irritation. "Never bring up the topic. Never mention it. And _never_ ask, got it?"

He earned silence from the Gremory, the locks of her hair shadowing her eyes. While it was a jerk move, he didn't want _any_ mention of the incident at all. The pain from being torn apart inside out. The memory alone brought back phantom pain which he hesitantly placed a hand on his chest.

"Just leave me alone." His parting words reaching Rias, the Sorcerer left the two alone to get away from them.

"Ara, Sanada-kun is being such an emo." Akeno giggled, looking back at her friend but frowned when she noticed the forlorned look in the redhead's eyes. "Buchou?"

"Why… Why can't he tell us. Doesn't he realize we are trying to help him…?" Her voice was close to a whisper but loud enough for her Queen to hear.

"Maybe he needs time to adjust, Buchou." The Queen offered.

"For how long…"

"Ah…" She trailed off. Now that was a good question. How long until he can overcome his problem?

* * *

 **With Ren** _ **…**_

"Why can't they understand to not bother me. I wanted my space but _no_ they just had to press for information about the incident."

The Sorcerer stopped in his tracks. He suddenly felt bad that he took his anger out on Rias when she was just trying to help.

"Shit, maybe Savior's right. I need to get my temper under control…" The boy sighed, furiously rubbing his raven black hair. "I should probably apologize to her…"

"Sanada-san?" A familiar voice spoke.

Ren glances to his left and found himself staring at the Student Council president, Sona Shitori. "Sona-san." He greeted with a nod. "Is there something you need?"

The girl grimaced, already regretting what she was about to do. "I'd like for you to come with me, please."

Raising an eyebrow but compiles to her request and follows the spectacled teen. Either he did something wrong or Savior did.

…

Nah, most likely him.

Once they made it to the Student Council room, Ren was immediately met with a pair of breasts that glomped his face.

"Ren-tan!" A cutesy voice rang in the Sorcerer's ears.

"Onee-san!" Sona reprimanded the female smothering the boy.

"Personal space!" Ren shouted in annoyance. First Rias then Akeno and now this woman?! Today was literally not his day.

Removing herself from the young man, the girl is revealed to be Serafall Leviathan, Sona's older sister and a Maoh of the Underworld. And like before, she still wore a magical girl outfit. Said woman pouted at the Sorcerer. "Mou, why do you have to be difficult, Ren-tan?"

"I like my personal space. Not be glomped by loose women."

Instantly, the childish Satan started bawling her eyes. "Waaah! So-tan, Ren-tan's being mean again!"

Ren glanced at Sona. "I feel so bad for you."

"You have no idea…" The young Devil rubs the bridge of her nose, her glasses lifted by her fingers.

"Alright, so what's the reason you brought me here, Sona-san?" The boy sighed.

"I was hoping to make an offer," she requested.

"It better not be an offer to be in your Peerage," he frowned. "I don't want to be a Devil."

"Nothing like that, I assure you." The girl quickly raised her hands in defense. "Instead, I was wondering if you'd play a game of chess with me?"

"Chess? That's it?" Ren blinked in confusion. "That's not much of an offer. Alright, I'll play a game with you."

"Oh? So-tan is playing chess with Ren-tan? Can I watch!"

"No." The two teens respond in unison.

"Please!" The Maoh pleaded then gave her sister and the Sorcerer the dreaded… puppy-dog eyes.

"Sona… does your sister do this to you…?"

"Unfortunately, yes," The Devil sighed.

"Thank God, I'm an only child." Ren noticed the subtle flinch from the Devils around him. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," The young Sitri rubs her forehead to ease the headache. "Let's just play chess."

"Fine by me."

"Shall I take black?" Sona offered.

"If you want." Ren replied with a shrug, taking a seat on the couch while Sona sat opposite of him. Both ignoring the looks from the Maoh and Sona's Peerage. "So why'd you really want me to come here?" He moved a Pawn forward.

"Rias tells me that you've been having personal problems." Sona moved her own Pawn forward.

The boy frowned, moving another Pawn. "And what did she tell you?"

"How you been pushing her away when she was only trying to help you." She moved a Knight.

He countered with a Bishop, claiming the Knight. "She shouldn't concern herself with my problems."

"Would it be the same towards your… Servants you call them?"

Ren sent Sona a glare, using a Pawn as a shield.

"Would you push them away if they attempt to help you?"

"I see your point." He reluctantly agreed, waiting for his opponent's next move.

Moving her Rook, claiming the his own Rook, she said, "Then why don't you want others to help you when it is obvious you should talk to one of us about it."

"Because I had no one growing up." Ren replied darkly, claiming her Rook with his Knight.

Sona raised her head, looking at Ren. "How…?"

"Like I know." He shrugged. "Maybe my parents didn't want me. Maybe they died and someone placed me in an orphanage. Don't know and I hardly care."

"How can you take care of yourself for nearly your entire life? Being all alone like that is unhealthy."

"How any street urchin survives… by stealing and fighting." Ren answered, having his Queen take her last Knight.

Sona frowned, not approving Ren's past actions but she understood it was all about survival of the fittest. "I see…"

"So you can see why I never wanted help from those I've hardly had any trust over the past few weeks." The boy comments, placing his Queen in position. "Checkmate, by the way."

All eyes went to the chessboard, half of his pieces gone but his Queen cornering her King, his Knight at the far side of the board and his King never made a move.

"Kaichou… lost?"

"No way! She never lost before!" The rest of her Peerage had the same reaction.

Serafall, who should be upset that her sister lost, suddenly squealed with joy, hugging her little sister vigorously. "Yay! This is great! You know what this means, So-tan?"

"Huh?" Ren raised a brow in surprise. His crimson gaze landed on Sona, whose cheeks burned bright red. "Um, what's going on?"

Saji, Sona's Pawn, started crying tears of despair. "This is so not fair! How could that guy have beaten Kaichou!?" He whined. "I was supposed to get my hands on her breasts!"

Great, another Hyoudou…

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Ren exclaimed in annoyance. "What is the big deal of me winning against her?"

Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, answered apprehensively. "It's an agreement with Sona-sama's family. If anyone with a greater intellect can best her in chess…" She glances at her King. "Then she will marry that person."

…

…

…

"Say what now?" Ren asked meekly. "Are you telling me that since I won… she…"

"Yep! My little So-tan's your new wife!" Serafall cooed, releasing her hold on her sister only to wrap her own arms around the boy. "And that makes you my new little brother-in-law."

"You're kidding… right?"

"Unfortunately, we're not." Sona admitted apologetically while her cheeks burned even brighter.

Ren sat there in silence then said, "Oh, son of a bitch."

* * *

 **Later…**

"So you're engaged to Sona-san?" Savior asked with an amused grin on his face.

"There is no engagement whatsoever, Savior." Ren replied with a frown.

The Servant chuckled. "I don't think you can talk your way out of this one, Master."

"There is nothing to talk about. There will be no engagement and I am not marrying Sona. End of discussion."

"Marry, who now?" A voice asked in a deadly tone laced with killing intent.

The two stiffen to the tone and slowly look behind them, seeing the origin of the voice. Standing there with her hands on her hips was one Rias Gremory along with her Queen, Akeno Himejima.

"Oh, son of a bitch…" He cursed.

"Sanada-san, _who_ are you marrying?" Rias questioned.

"There is no engagement whatsoever Gremory-san, if that is what you are thinking."

"Answer the question."

The boy gulped, feeling small at the moment. "S-Sona…?"

….

…

…

"What?!"

"Oh shit!" Ren hid behind Savior. "Protect me, meatshield!"

"Why are you bringing me into this!?" The Servant exclaimed. "I am no meatshield!"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Sanada-san!"

"I have nothing to say! There will be no marriage, alright?"

"Devil Society is more complicated than you think, baka Ren! That's what I'll call you from now on, baka Ren!" Rias shouted.

"You shut up! Your society is too damn confusing!" Ren argued. "And don't call me a baka!"

"Baka Ren!"

"Don't call me that! Look, I am not gonna marry Sona at all. No way."

"Did you beat her in a chess match?" She glared at him.

"Uh, yeah?" He admitted.

"Then you have to marry her because it's an agreement she made with her parents! Do you seriously want Sona to go through what I went through?"

"Well, no, but-" Ren tried to retort but Rias interrupted him.

"Then act like a man and take some damn responsibility for once in your life!" She yelled in his face.

"Geez, is she always like this?" He asked Akeno.

"No, only to guys she's found an interest in." The Queen smirked, sending a wink his way.

' _Great, jealousy, gotta fucking love teenage hormones…'_ Ren thought dryly.

"You know what? I am gonna talk to that Maoh about this matter." He decided.

"Serafall-sama won't break so easily. If you tell her that you're not marrying her sister," Akeno smirks in a way that sent shivers down the Sorcerer's spine. "She'll turn you into a frozen statue."

Ren swallows heavily, nearly feeling his stomach drop. He was screwed no matter what. Either marry Sona or end up as a frozen popsicle. "Why me?" He cried anime tears as he sulked on the floor.

"Look on the bright side," Akeno said, getting Ren's attention. "Now you've got two Devil heiresses as wives."

"Was that supposed to cheer me up or make me feel even worse?!" He cried. "Wait, two?! Who is the- for the love of…"

Rias stood there with a smirk. "Better take good care of me, hubby."

"Oh, son of a bitch!" He yelled so loud that his voice echoed all the way to Heaven, the Underworld, and the Grigori's home.

"Savior, we are heading back home! And don't let those two follow!"

"Master Ren, I think you're being a little unreasonable." The Servant chuckled awkwardly. "I mean, think about it. If you're married to them then you'll get perks from it as well."

"Oh, I see what you mean. And I thought the great 'Lucifer' was supposed to be smart!" Ren glared at his Servant.

"Wait, did you just call him 'Lucifer'...?"Rias asked.

"Oh shit…" Ren cursed, realizing his blunder. "Uh, nope! You misheard that."

"No, we heard it clearly, Sanada-san. _Why_ did you call him 'Lucifer'?"" Rias persisted, getting up in the boy's face.

"Uh… Well, I…" He stuttered, unable to come up with a good answer.

"It's because that's who I really am." Savior answered with a grin.

"What…?" Both girls look at the Servant in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm Lucifer," Then he adopted a thoughtful gesture. "Although, I'm not really Lucifer at the same time. It's an entirely confusing process but that's who I am."

"Er, what?"

"You already confused them, Savior."

"But I explained as clearly as possible." The Servant clarified. "I'm Lucifer but I'm a version that was reborn as a human. What part of that don't they understand?"

"So you're…"

"Yep," He grinned widely. "Hello, little ones."

This surprised the two greatly. The great Lucifer was in front of them. The two look at Ren.

"Yeah…" Ren rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"You clearly have _much_ explaining to do."

"Shit." He cursed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

After school had ended, Raven and Sakuya were on their way back home. The older boy doing his best to calm his younger, shy sister. "It will be alright, Sakuya-chan. We are almost home."

"Onii-chan…" The pink-haired girl clinged to her older brother tightly.

Raven smiled, patting the girl's head affectionately. Unaware of the group of shadowy presences that overwatched the two with glowing yellow eyes and unrepented bloodlust.

"There they are." One spoke in a seductive tone.

"The Master's latest prey." Another remarked with a bit of masculinity.

"I wanna play with the girl before we kill her." A third snickered then licked their lips as they stared lecherously at Sakuya.

"Let's force the brother to watch too." A fourth cackled.

"Enough, our Master ordered us to kill them, not play around. Focus on the task." A fifth stern voice scolded the other four.

The four grumbled in disappointment.

"Now let's get this done and take their Sacred Gears." The fifth voice ordered.

Meanwhile, Raven began to notice that there were less and less pedestrians moving about. In fact, it almost looked like the street was deserted. Strange…

"Onii-chan? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He now felt wary. There was no one around. It almost felt like-

A spike of killing intent drove the young man to push his sister out of the way while he forced himself to dodge a deadly axe blade that nearly bisected them both.

"Aw, I missed." A voice whined, sounding almost like a little boy.

Standing there holding the axe was a preteen boy with dark hair, pale skin, coal black eyes, and outfitted in scarlet red robes fit for a priest. However, the more defining feature on the boy were the two bat wings on his back.

Sakuya shivered in terror at the sight of a male, her phobia getting the best of her once again.

Raven stood up, looking at his sister. "Sakuya, run now!"

"B-But Onii-chan."

"I said, run!" Raven ordered before a spear tore its way through his back and out from his chest. He gurgled wetly as he is lifted effortlessly into the air by a man clad in dark dragon-like armor with an intricate spear in his hands. His long hair like freshly fallen snow while his eyes glowed like topaz gemstones.

"I expected more of a fight. Pathetic." The man comments while three pairs of bat wings appear on his own back.

Her eyes dilated in horror and screamed, "Onii-chan!"

"Don't worry," A seductive voice spoke in the girl's ear, freezing her in utter terror. "You'll be joining him soon after we've had our fun with you."

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Sakuya was met with a voluptuous woman with short green hair, dark blue eyes, and creamy smooth skin. Her attire consisted of a short-cut tight grey dress that showed off her impressive figure, a pair of black high-heeled boots, and white arm gloves.

"Hehehe, this is gonna be fun." A fourth figure dropped, revealing it to be a lanky man with dirty brown hair, crazed green eyes, and olive skin. He wore black leather armor with many belts wrapped around his chest, arms, legs, and waist with dark steel-toed boots and dark clawed gauntlets as he brandished a wicked dagger.

The pinkette felt utter terror, her breathing now ventilating in panic. She crawled back to get away from the four that murdered her brother only to feel something press against her back. Slowly, she looked up until she stared into the glowing yellow eyes of a giant with dark skin, a shaved head of black hair, and a full beard. His only attire being a pair of blue pants, white boots, and steel gauntlets while his rippling, muscular chest is bare of any sort of protection. However, like the others, he also possessed a pair of bat wings.

"Hello," The man licked his lips as he eyed the girl with a hungry gaze.

"Bor, enough of your lecherous ways. Kill the girl so that we may complete our task." The man in dark armor ordered, already fed up with his subordinate's usual attitude.

"Fine. Fine. You always ruin the fun." The giant, Bor, grumbled then started to pop his knuckles. "Sorry, little girl, but you've gotta die now. If you want to curse someone, curse God for putting that Sacred Gear in you and your brother. Say nighty night!" He reached out to grasp her throat, ready to crush her windpipe.

Sakuya could feel tears at the corner of her eyes. "No…" She muttered. She wanted her big brother to save her. To protect her like he did all those years ago, but he was dead. She was alone. "No! Onii-chan, save me!" She screamed, cowering in fear.

However, just before Bor could kill the girl, a steel nail protruded from the man's neck. A burst of blood left his mouth as he weakly clawed at the nail in his neck.

The others took notice and now on full alert before the nail pulls Bor away from Sakuya. The blood painting a trail on the ground and towards the assailant.

"It seems following these two was spot on. My Master has graced me with fresh prey." Emerging from the shadows with the dying body of Bor hanging from a chained nail was Rider, who licked her lips as if she had found a buffet fit for a king.

"Who the hell are you!?" The lanky man demanded with a sneer, unintentionally ogling Rider's short dress.

"Servant Rider. My Master ordered me to follow the boy and girl. It seems his intuition was spot on. Now I can hunt freely and devour your souls." The Heroic Spirit of the Mount smirked as she grabbed hold of the nail in Bor's neck… and twisted it enough to tear off his head, splattering blood onto the ground and even getting a few drops on Sakuya.

The girl's eyes rolled back and fainted while Rider faced her prey.

The Servant took the nail that was still laced with Bor's blood and licked it. "Hmm, a tinge of sulfur with a sweet aftertaste. You're reincarnated Devils. Tell me, who is your King?"

The man in dark armor glared at Rider. "We serve no King, but our Master. The true Lord of the World."

"Oh? So you're playing hard to get. Very well," Rider entered her combat stance, both of her chained nails coiling around her like serpents. "I shall pry the information from out of you the hard way."

The seductress laughed. "Ohoho, you believe you can best us, human? You're all by yourself. There's no possible way for you to win."

Rider graced the four Reincarnated Devils with a smirk. "I am not alone."

"Eh?" A spear impaled the seductress without notice.

Emerging from out of thin air was Lancer, looking rather bored as she skewered the Devil through her heart. "How foolish. They didn't even notice our presence. Whoever trained these fools must be punished."

"Vala!" The preteen exclaimed in shock. "You bitch!" He took his axe and lunged to take off the witch's head.

With a look of boredom, the Lady of the Shadows easily evaded the blade and slammed her knee against his stomach.

The Devil boy vomits out saliva laced with blood as he collapses on the ground, holding his searing abdomen.

The lanky man took steps away from the beautiful spearwoman. "H-hey, Drake, these two just took out Bor, Vala, and Rei easily. Maybe we should get out of here."

Drake, the armored man narrowed his eyes. "I will not be frightened off by mere ghosts." He spat. "Man up and fight, Gregor!" He removed his spear from Raven's bleeding corpse, dashing towards Lancer with equivalent speed.

"Oh~? You want to fight?" She said, her spear tapping the concrete. "If you wish for a quick death then so be it."

In seconds flat, the Devil and Servant met in a clash of spears. Their attacks swift yet efficient, striking with precision to aim for either their opponent's head or their heart.

The Servant felt a minor form of satisfaction to this fight, seeing this Devil match the speed of her own pace. "You're good. I expected you to be another weakling. You might even provide me with some form of entertainment."

"Silence, witch!" Drake snarled, swiping his spear towards her head.

Gregor glanced at the lavender-haired woman, who seemed anxious to fight. "Alright, if you want a fight, I'll give you one, woman!" The Devil brought forth a set of daggers and charged at the Rider-class Servant.

"Fine by me," Rider accepted and threw one of her nails towards her opponent.

Gregor deflects it with his dagger, but the force nearly disorients him. He quickly regained his footing only to meet the blindfold of Rider, who drove her heel into the one weakness of all men: His crotch. "Oh sweet mother of mercy!" He squealed with his voice quite high as he held his (broken) balls.

"I caught your leering gaze on my chest. I despise people like you." Rider spat in her monotonous voice as she grabbed the Devil's hair and shoved her spike up through his chin and out from his head.

The man gurgled but only met immediate death, his body limp as a noodle.

Seeing his last ally perish, Drake kicked away from Lancer, bringing his spear up to keep his gaze leveled on both Servants. "Damn you both." He cursed.

"Who's outnumbered now?" Lancer mused.

"This isn't over. I will have my revenge." Drake snarled then vanished into the shadows, leaving the corpses of his allies behind.

With their weapon dematerializing, the duo approach the unconscious girl and her brother's corpse. "Any suggestions?" Rider asked the fellow Servant.

"We'll need Master Ren to come here as quick as possible. It could be the only way to save them both." Lancer replied.

"Understood, I shall send a mental link to him at once." The blindfolded woman nods.

* * *

 **With Ren** _ **…**_

"Stupid heiresses and their rules of the Devil society." Ren grumbled in irritation.

"You can't blame anyone but yourself, Master Ren." Savior grinned.

"You're not helping, you-"

" _Master, those the boy and girl that you had us follow have run in with a problem."_ Rider's voice spoke through their mental link.

"What is it?" He asked aloud, glad that no one was around him.

" _The two you ordered me to follow were recently attacked. The boy is dying and the girl has fainted. Lancer and I require you here immediately."_

"On my way." Ren replied, glancing at Savior. "Get me to Rider and Lancer's position."

"Got it." The Servant nodded, dispeling his school clothes and reforming his armor. Taking hold of his Master's waist, Savior moved at supersonic speeds, passing by other people, who would've only noticed a red blur but would think it just a trick of the light.

Once he landed, Savior released his Master, who collapsed on the street and vomits his lunch out. "Remind me… never to do that again…" He groaned, rubbing his aching stomach.

"You said to get you to-"

"I know what I said but next time, let it not be this."

"Alright, understood." Savior replied.

"Okay, where are they- Oh…" Ren grimaced at the sight of the dying boy that he met before his involvement with Riser and the unconscious girl. "Fucking Christ…"

"What should we do, Master?"

Ren sighed then glanced at Rider. "Wake the girl up." He ordered.

"As you wish," Rider bowed before approaching the pinkette and begins to nudge her body to wake her.

A few soft groans and Sakuya begins to awaken. Once her eyesight adjusted to the light, she was met with four unfamiliar faces. However, two of them were male while the others were beautiful women. Immediately, her androphobia took over as she started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down." Rider ordered. "They are not going to hurt you. Just take deep breaths and relax."

Sakuya nervously took a deep breath and tried to relax as best as possible. "W-who are you?"

"Let's just say, that we're the ones who want to keep you and your brother alive." Ren stated, taking a few careful steps towards her, ignoring her apparent fear of his gender. "However, your brother is dying right now. In order to save him, I must do something to resurrect him, but I need your permission to do so."

"Wha-what?"

"Your permission is needed. I can save your brother, but there is a price." Ren reached into his pocket then pulled out two cards, one that said 'Saber' and the other 'Caster'. "Once I save him, he will be bound to me as a Servant. Are you okay with that?"

This sent fear into her mind. To have her brother taken away from her was a nightmare she did not want to experience. But she wants him back. And if this man can bring him back then… "Save him…" She spoke softly, looking down as her pink bangs shadowed her eyes.

"I sense your fear and your apprehension. If you want, you can join your brother. Your souls will be bound with mine, but you shall live forever as Heroic Spirits. Do you understand?" The Sorcerer narrowed his eyes.

Her body tensed at the information. To be a 'Servant' to a man…

"Those are your choices. Watch your brother die or bind yourselves to me as my Servants." Ren remarked, ignoring her discomfort.

"Master, if she doesn't like us then maybe would should erase her memories." Lancer suggested. "I'll make her forget she ever had a brother or experienced this travesty."

"Hmm, then we'd have to dispose of this man's corpse." Rider pointed out.

"I… I'll do it…" they look at the pinkette. "Please save Onii-chan…"

"Understood." Ren knelt down beside Raven's body then took up the Saber card in his hand and chanted a few words in Latin. Once sufficient mana was transferred into the catalyst, he placed the card onto the man's chest. In seconds flat, the mana-charged card was absorbed into Raven's chest just as a red summoning circle appeared beneath the body.

Sakuya silently watched as magic flowed into her brother's corpse, sealing the large gouging hole in his chest until all that was left was unmarred, white skin. Following that was the steady rise and fall of the young man's chest then the slight fluttering of his eyelids.

"S-Sakuya…" Came the voice of her big brother.

"Onii-chan!" The girl latched on to the man's body. "You're alive… you're alive…"

"I… I thought I was dead…" Raven admitted, hugging his sister.

"You were." Ren replied. "For a good few minutes. However, your sister has granted me permission to revive you."

"Huh?"

"Yes, while you have been revived, you're now bound to my soul thanks to the Class Card that sleeps within you." Ren explained. "You're no longer human, but a Heroic Spirit. You will live forever as an immortal warrior destined to fight for humanity."

"Heroic Spirit…? Class Card?"

"I think I should explain everything from the start," He sighed. So he gave them the rundown on Heroic Spirits, Masters, Servants, Class Cards, the Throne of Heroes, and eventually the Three Factions. "Do you understand what I'm saying now?"

"Um, mostly." Raven replied, rubbing the back of his head. "So I'm no longer human?"

"Yes, and no." Ren answered. "While you're no longer human in a spiritual sense, you're still human in the physical sense. You can still die but your soul will be simply return to the Throne of Heroes within my own soul so that I may summon you at anytime."

"So… even if I die, I can simply be brought back by you?"

"Exactly."

"But what about my sister?" Raven glanced down at Sakuya, who clung to him desperately, not wanting him to leave.

"She's also part of the deal. She couldn't bear to leave your side so I made her an offer, bind her soul with my own or watch you die. As you can see, she made the right choice." Ren replied. "And now, I've got two Sacred Gear users as part of my own forces."

"Wait, Sacred Gear?" The young man repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"A God-given object implanted in a human to work miracles. As evident by the Saber Class Card reacting to your body, you possess a Sacred Gear related to a sword." His eyes landed on Sakuya. "However, I detect a faint magical signature from you. Perfect for a Caster."

"So… what will you do now?" Raven asked the Sorcerer.

"Well, now it's your sister's choice. She can either live as a human, blissfully unaware of the Supernatural until the next batch of hunters comes to kill her or she can live as an immortal Heroic Spirit. But like I said, it's her choice." Ren directed his gaze down at the pinkette. "So what will it be, little girl?"

"I… I want to stay with Onii-chan…"

"Very well," He brings up the Caster card. "This may hurt a bit." He places the mana-charged card on her head, watching as it melted into her skin.

Then came the screaming…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Apologies for the late arrival and for getting your hopes up that this was the start of the Excalibur Arc, that comes next.**

 **So yes, Ren has new 'Servants', both of which are Sacred Gear users. To the guy who petitioned them, sorry, but I had to make it a situation that would benefit both parties.**

 **Also, the Issei/Rias pairing is still up for debate, but it might not happen. You know how crushes come and go during school. We've all had those at one point or another.**

 **As for OC Servants, rest assured, they shall come in soon. And to those who have been guessing on who the next Servant to be summoned will be, I regret to inform you that it will not be Arturia Pendragon. In fact, I'll give you a hint: The Servant is male and is a bishounen too.**

 **You're probably wondering, why did Ren suddenly beat Sona in chess when she's known to beat Rias from time to time. I suppose it's because since he's the literal 'Holy Grail' now, he receives knowledge of basic and advanced strategies from some of the greatest military minds in history. Not a good explanation, but it's better than nothing.**

 **As for the group of Reincarnated Devils that Rider and Lancer fought, they weren't really all that important. Besides the fact that they serve Ren's mysterious rival for an unending Holy Grail War. Who knows, the dude might have even more lackies to waste on the Grail Faction.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then inform me in the reviews or PM it. However, please refrain from using flames or rude criticisms, I sometimes have a bad reaction to those.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD. Now we officially begin the Excalibur Arc.**

 **Someone asked why would I make random Servants instead of summoning real ones. Technically, I didn't make them. The guy who petitioned these two made them. I only made one OC Servant and that was Savior.**

 **Another asked why Sona's Peerage didn't tell Ren what would happen if he beat Sona. Well, to be fair, they always believed their Kaichou never lost. That, added with the fact that he wasn't a Devil, they had no reason to tell him because they underestimated him.**

 **To those who keep telling me that I shouldn't pair Ren with 'her' and 'her', I'm the one writing this thing, dude. If I want to pair him with someone, I'm gonna fucking pair him with someone.**

 **Also, big props to Apokalyps117. He actually guessed who was gonna be the next Servant to be summoned.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** A Knight's Conflict

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand outstretching towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ**

"Well, that worked out better than I thought." Ren commented as his new Saber and Caster stared at him. When he first converted Sakuya into a Caster-class Servant, the girl screamed. It was expected, but still disturbing. In fact, Raven looked ready to kill the Sorcerer if his sister was in pain.

The pinkette clung to her brother, while both her and Raven stare at him.

"You think?" Raven questioned.

"It was not the best but at least it worked since you can both stay together." The Sorcerer replied.

"Just who are you anyways?" Raven demanded.

"Ren Sanada, I'm a Magus and a Sorcerer." The red-eyed boy shrugged. "I'm also the leader of the Grail Faction. What are your names?"

"I'm Raven and this is my little sister Sakuya…" He gestures to the clinging pinkette.

Ren grins, leaning down to introduce himself to the girl. "Hello there."

The girl hid behind her brother, making Ren look at Raven. "It's a long story…" he said.

"I'll take your word for it." The Sorcerer shrugged. "Come along, I'll introduce you to the rest of my Servants."

"Alright. Come along, Sakuya."

"H-Hai…"

The Sorcerer led his new Servants into the living room where the rest of the Grail Faction sat in waiting.

"Goshujin-sama!" Kuroka promptly glomps the Sorcerer, burying his face into her cleavage.

"Can't breath." He stated bluntly with his voice muffled by boob flesh.

"Who is she?" Raven asked while he nearly jumped from the action the woman did to Ren.

"One of my Casters," The boy removed himself from the woman's breasts. "Her name's Kuroka, a nekoshou and former Stray Devil."

The two look at Ren. "Long story." He said.

"Oh, we have new comrades." Berserker came in, dressed in a black business suit.

Sakuya hid behind her brother from the sight of the man.

"Ah, I see that this is the girl that doesn't like men." The knight grinned. "Be at ease, child. There has only been one woman in my life that I loved and no one will ever replace her."

"Oh! A fellow Caster!" Caster quipped cheerfully.

"This is my first Caster, don't mind her, she's quite friendly…" Ren paused. "At times."

"You're no fun!"

"See what I mean?"

"Praetor, Archer messed with my bath!" Came the voice of Saber, who stood at the door wearing only a white towel around her dripping, wet body.

"That's because the smell was irritating me!" Archer walked in wearing only her dress and boots.

"That's Saber and Archer," Ren introduces the next Servant but palmed his face. They were acting like children.

Sakuya curiously inched her head to see the two beautiful women arguing, blushing slightly at how pretty they both were.

"Master Ren," Stepping from out of the kitchen was Ruler, dressed in a blouse, a black skirt, and black stockings. "I'm glad you made it home."

"That's Ruler." Ren grinned, gesturing to the blonde Servant. "Unlike the few here who are acting like children right now, she is very kind to everyone."

The young woman approached Raven and Sakuya. "A pleasure to meet you both. It'll be good to have you as comrades."

"Nice to meet you," Raven acknowledged while Sakuya gave a brief nod towards her.

"Oh, Ren-san is back." Coming from out of the bedroom was Illya, Miyu, and Kuro with Assassin following close behind.

"Mother!" The young Servant cried out, hugging her mother/Master's waist.

"Hello, Assassin. Still a dude by the way." The Sorcerer pointed out.

"Who are those other three girls?"

"That's Illya, Miyu, and Kuro," said Ren, gesturing to the said three girls.

"So… they aren't Servants?"

"No, they're…" The magus grimaced as if disliking the word. "Magical girls from another dimension."

….

….

….

"Are you joking?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Ren gestured to his neutral expression.

"So then… they're really from another dimension?"

"Yes, we are," Illya confirmed.

"Though why aren't you home? I thought I told you to go back." Ren gave the three girls a scolding expression.

"We have been trying but…"

"You have no idea how to get home, do you?" The boy inquired dryly.

"Nope." The three young girls reply in unison.

"Damn it…" Ren rubbed his forehead, a migraine already forming. "As if my life didn't have enough problems." He then gestures to Lancer and Rider. "And the ones you met before is Lancer and Rider."

"Hello," Raven waved nervously to the two women.

"Hmm, he's nervous." Rider stated.

"How cute." Lancer smirked in a bored manner.

"So, do you have any questions?" The Sorcerer asked the two new Servants.

"Um…" Sakuya wanted to speak but hid behind her brother.

"You said before that we had Sacred Gears. What are they?" Raven inquired.

Ren shrugged. "Don't know. Apparently, you can summon them whenever you wish if you look deep inside yourselves, I think."

"You don't know much about Sacred Gears, do you?"

"Not much. I am still looking into the matter."

Raven frowned then sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to worry about it later."

"Oh no, we're doing this now." Ren smirked. "In fact, since you're new here, we're going to be introducing you to our training regiment."

"Training…?"

"Since you two recently joined, you both will be learning combat. Since you are now a Saber and your sister being a Caster, I suggest you receive training from a fellow Servant of that class." He snapped his fingers, just as Saber and Caster appear behind him in their combat outfits.

"Ready and waiting, Praetor!" The Saber puffed her chest out.

"I'm always ready to help, Goshujin-sama!" Caster grinned widely, grabbing hold of Ren's arm.

"Personal space." The Sorcerer deadpanned, earning a pout from Caster. "Saber, you will be teaching Raven and Caster, you will be teaching Sakuya."

"Understood, Praetor." Saber saluted her Master.

"Got it, Goshujin-sama!" Caster hopped with excitement.

"Good. I wish you both good luck." He said.

"Wait, us or them?" Raven asked.

"Oh, you and your sister, definitely. You'll need it if you plan on surviving." Ren answered with a cheerful grin.

"Onii-chan… I don't like where this is going…"

"Neither do I, Sakuya…" Raven gulped.

* * *

 **Khaos Brigade**

Drake returned to his Master in shame as he dropped on one knee, bowing his head in submission. "My master, I have returned. However, it is to my great dishonor that I've failed in our mission."

The black-cloaked figure glanced back, glowing yellow eyes glaring at the Reincarnated Devil. "And it would seem that four of my Sacred Gear wielders are dead. I'm most disappointed."

"I am ashamed of myself, Master." Drake summoned his spear. "If it will please you, I will end my life to rid myself of this shame."

"That won't be necessary. I will have those Sacred Gears soon enough." The figure replied.

"Do you have a plan, Master?" asked Drake.

"Yes, in fact, I plan on eliminating a few variables once the Fallen Angel initiates his little war game." The figure stated. "Can you track down the location of that stray exorcist? The one with the mental problems."

"It shall be done, my Master." Drake nodded.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy - The Next Day**

"Well, on the bright side, they've gotten… better." Savior admitted with an awkward grin.

"They were getting their asses kicked." Ren deadpanned.

"We can hear you, y'know." Raven interjected as Sakuya was behind her brother. "We're not deaf."

"We know, we're just pointing out that you suck at fighting." Ren replied.

"I'll have you know that I'm a kendo champion!" Raven argued.

"That's useless if you get in a scuffle with an opponent trying to kill you." Savior pointed out.

The Saber-class Servant felt offended but they had a point. "Now my pride hurts…"

"Onii-chan…" Sakuya looked up at her older brother.

"Then again, we can always practice your combat techniques. You'll need to learn the benefits of being Servants." Ren replied.

"Like what?" Raven blinked.

"Well, Sabers possess a skill called Magic Resistance which allows them to cancel out magical attacks depending on how high of a rank they possess. Right now, your rank is currently C. So you'll be able to counter against basic and some advanced magic-based attacks." Ren explained.

"What about Sakuya?"

"Well, Casters possess a skill called Territory Creation, which allows them to establish a workshop for them to construct magical objects for their allies." Ren gave Sakuya a critical look, much to her displeasure. "However, her skill set is basically all E-rank except for a skill called 'Healing' which is at least B-rank. Which leads me to believe that Sakuya-san's Sacred Gear/Noble Phantasm is a healing-type."

"Healing…?"

"Similar to a Sacred Gear that Asia Argento owns."

"You mean the new student that always hangs around that pervert, Hyoudou?" Raven inquired.

"Yep, the same one." Ren nodded.

"So that means that Sakuya's not suited for combat." The older boy realized as he looked down at his sister.

"Not necessarily a good thing, considering Casters are good with attack spells." Savior stated. "Though, due to her condition, I wouldn't be surprised if she froze in terror the next time a battle happened."

Raven frowned at the Servant but seeing his sister's expression, he calmed himself.

"Well, in any case, just go to class like normal and try to keep your abilities hidden. I would hate to have to deal with political parties." Ren remarked.

"You make it sound like it happened before," Raven deadpanned.

"Long story."

"I'll… take your word for it." Raven replied with a sweatdrop.

"Now with that aside, see you later." Ren waved his new Servants off as he and Savior entered their homeroom.

Raven stood there for a brief second then turned to his sister. "Does he even know that you go to this class as well?"

Sakuya, with flushed cheeks, shook her head.

"Sakuya, promise me you will be okay from here on?" Her brother asked. "I know it will be difficult, but… do your best, okay?"

"H-hai, Onii-chan…" The girl nodded, entering her homeroom while her older brother watched. The moment she entered through the doors, she was met with a lot of wolf whistles and lecherous stares, much to her phobic fear.

"Ah! Now that's one sexy girl with big hooters!" The resident pervert, Matsuda exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Issei Hyoudou added.

The glasses-wearing member of the Perverted Trio locked on to his latest target, already scanning her three sizes much to Sakuya's embarrassment.

"You three!" A stern voice spoke, followed by an aura of death which froze the three perverts in their place as they stared into the terrifying visage of Ren Sanada. "I suggest you keep your comments and gazes to yourselves if you wish to live longer in the next five seconds."

The three swallowed in fear and nodded vigorously.

"Next time you stare at her lecherously, you'll wish you were born as girls." At that point, an afterimage of a certain rampaging demigod appeared behind Ren, growling at the Perverted Trio. "Understand?"

"Aye, sir!" The three boys cowered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another universe…**

A talking blue cat sneezes.

A buxom blonde dressed in blue and white looked down at the feline. "You catching a cold, Happy?"

"Actually, I think someone just used my catchphrase." The cat replied.

"Who are they!? I'll smash their faces in and burn them to ashes!" A pink-haired firebreather snarled.

"Geez, Natsu, calm down, would ya?" The girl deadpanned.

"Aye, sir!" Happy added.

* * *

 **Back in DxD…**

Once the perverts had been fully domesticated, Ren gestured to an empty seat a few ways from him and Savior.

Sakuya took that chance to quickly move to her seat, muttering a small 'thank you' to the dark-haired boy. Ren smiled before he and Savior took their seats.

After which, the bell rang, the teacher came in, and classes started…

* * *

 **Occult Research Club Room**

Once classes had ended, Ren and Savior sat on the lush couches while Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia, and Issei sat on the opposite side.

"We have a problem." The Sorcerer stated.

"And that would be?" The redheaded girl raised a brow.

"It would seem that there are Devils hunting Sacred Gear users and killing them." Ren stated. "What do you know about this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" He questioned. "Then you should know a few Devils attempted to kill two people because of their Sacred Gears."

"Then they must've been Strays." Yuuto pointed out.

"Except these said that they served a Lord. Someone who undoubtedly has control over Reincarnated Devils." Savior countered.

"So that means there's another player in the field." Ren stated, folding his hands together in a thoughtful manner. "Gremory-san, do you know anything about this?"

"Sadly, I don't but can you tell me what they looked like? Onii-sama could know something about the Reincarnated Devils."

"Unfortunately, I don't know what they looked like. Two of my Servants dealt with them." Ren shrugged. "And they weren't really focused on chatting, if you know what I mean."

Rias winced at the image. "I can see why…" she murmured.

"What I do know is that they all possessed a unique energy signature. One similar to a Sacred Gear." Ren revealed this revelation to the Gremory Peerage. "Which means that this force also commands Sacred Gear users. Some that are at least on the same level as my Servants."

This earned a forlorned look from the Gremory heiress. It does sound troubling indeed. Something clearly is going on in her territory.

"I would suggest that you stay on guard. No doubt there will be trouble later on." Ren informed the redhead.

"I thank you for informing me of this situation, Sanada-san."

"No thanks needed. I only wanted to keep those that are still useful to me alive." The Sorcerer shrugged.

"Hey, senpai, is it true that you are marrying kaichou?!" The pervert asked, earning a twitching eyebrow from Rias but also from Ren at the reminder.

The young man growled. "Unfortunately…" He admitted in annoyance. "Just don't ask. I am disliking this more so just by mentioning it."

"It can't be that bad."

"Hmm, let's see, not only have I won Gremory's hand in marriage, but I've apparently gained Sona's as well. Both of whom have Maoh siblings that would kill me if I deny them." Ren points out.

Issei gawked in disbelief. "Your harem is growing!?"

"I told you that I don't have a freaking harem!" Ren exclaimed in comical anger with his cheeks burning the same red as his eyes.

"Then how come you got so many beautiful hot girls around you!?" He pointed out.

"You think I want this?! I'm not even doing anything! It just fucking happens!" Ren argued.

"You're lucky is what you are!"

"Hyoudou, if you keep talking, I'm gonna tear your spine out and choke you with it." The Sorcerer warned.

Issei squeaked and nodded meekly in obedience.

"Good dog." Ren smirked.

"What do _you_ plan to do about this matter, Sanada-san?"

"For the time being, train my two new Servants."

"New Servants?" Akeno inquired with a sly grin.

"Not what you think." Ren deadpanned. "Keep those thoughts to yourself."

"You're no fun," She pouted.

"And you're creepy. Has anyone told you that?" The boy raised a brow.

A knock on the door earned their attention as Rias' Queen answered, revealing Sona with a grim look.

"Sona? What seems to be the matter?"

"I was informed we have two exorcists coming to the territory soon," she said.

Ren raised a brow. "Exorcists? What are they from, the Vatican?"

"Yes. Whatever reason why, they will be coming to this building."

The Sorcerer chuckled. "Well, ain't this ironic. Holy Warriors coming to see the creatures from the Pit. It makes for a good story if you think about it."

"Apparently, they've also been informed to meet with the one whose soul shines with light." Sona added.

Fuck…

"That's it." He stood up. "First this 'marriage' nonsense and now this? If you need me, I am going to see how my new Servants are doing."

Once the young Master had left, Savior stood up as well, giving them each an incline of his head. "Farewell for now, minna." With a smile, the First Fallen left the clubroom.

"It seems it irritated him." Sona sighed.

"When is he not irritated?" Rias inquired with a sly grin.

"Always whenever it involves us Devils, the other factions or your Pawn."

"Hey!" Said Pawn exclaimed incredulously.

"You are a bit of an annoyance at times, Ise-kun." Yuuto points out with a charming grin.

The pervert starts crying tears of despair. "You guys are jerks!"

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ**

Raynare looked down at the meal that had been given to her by the Servant known as Caster. Despite her seemingly hostile nature, she acted more like a scolding mother. Her stomach growled in protest, ignoring her pride as hunger took over her actions.

She took hold of the chopsticks and ate the grilled mackerel first. Her eyes lit up. It was delicious!

She took another bite and another before she chooses to eat it entirely, savoring the taste.

Her next target was the rice. Despite its white coloring, it had a perfect touch of stickiness. She practically inhaled it with her mouth.

Azazel had told her that she and her comrades would be under the Grail Faction's care. At first, she wanted to curse him for leaving them in the hands of a mere human, but so far they've been treated not as prisoners but like sick children with overprotective parents. It felt humiliating at first, but the perks were actually quite delectable.

 _Especially_ the food she's eating now.

"I see you're regaining your strength." A heavenly voice spoke, drawing the Fallen's attention towards the buxom blonde girl with the tiara. Ruler, if she remembered correctly.

"Y-Yes," She replied, feeling intimidated by this 'human' that watched her with sharp violet eyes. There was something about them that unnerved her.

Ruler grinned. "Excellent. Master Ren will be quite pleased to hear of this. He was worried about you."

The Fallen Angel raised an eyebrow. A human was concerned for a Fallen Angel like her?

"I know what you may think. My Master is a bit… difficult at times, but he does possess a kind heart." Ruler explained. "He may not show it, but he's been making extra sure that you and your friends were comfortable here. In fact, I believe he's using this chance to change your ways."

"A human like him changing our ways?" The Fallen Angel repeated.

"You're not bad people, you just followed the wrong leader." Ruler pointed out. "Azazel, despite his perverted tendencies, seems like he generally cares about you all. Kokabiel, however, doesn't if he's using you to kill humans with Sacred Gears."

Raynare felt the corner of her lips twitch. She wanted to argue that Kokabiel does care about them but the blunt remark sent a paused reaction to her mind.

"I can see from your hesitance that you have a hard time believing what I'm saying." The Servant remarked. "While you may deny it, the truth is as simple as it seems. Haven't you seen it or were you just blinded to the truth?"

Raynare avoided eye contact from the Servant.

Despite the woman looking away, Ruler had caught a glimpse of what the Fallen had felt. "I see. You wanted to be loved."

The Servant saw the Fallen's eye wince slightly. Seems she was correct.

"You may not believe this, but Ruler's possess a skill that allows them to completely read a person or a Heroic Spirit's history, skill set, and combat prowess. You're sad because your Father had passed away during the Great War, leaving you without a guide and forced you down a dark path. Said path would have gotten you killed in the long run." The blonde woman stated.

Raynare grimaced. It was true. Ever since the Great War, she had no guide to help her. It only lead her to her Fall. No matter who she followed, who she slept with, or who she killed, there was always this emptiness that only her Father could fill.

"The path of redemption is difficult, Raynare." Ruler reminded the woman. "Savior saw something in you and your comrades to spare you. I believe this could be your chance at earning forgiveness."

"...you honestly believe that can happen?" Raynare managed to say from her short pause.

"Wanna know a secret?" The young woman grinned at the Fallen Angel.

"What…?"

"My real name is Jeanne d'Arc. The Holy Maiden of Orleans." Ruler revealed her identity to the shocked woman.

Jeanne d'Arc was a name Heaven and even those in the Fallen community have never forgotten. Unlike the descendant they heard of, the one in front of her was the true Holy Maiden of Orleans that God had blessed before she was accused as a witch and burned at the stake. An event like that horrified Heaven, even God himself. From then on, the Lord never blessed another mortal maiden that prayed deeply to him or possessed a pure soul.

"Y-You're…" Raynare couldn't form words given the person she was speaking to.

"That is correct." Ruler smiled gently at the woman.

If Heaven _ever_ found out about the Maiden being here, there would be a _lot_ of attention. They would use everything in their arsenal to make her an honorary Angel. Maybe even raise her to the rank of Seraphim if they so desired.

"Now, I believe it's time we change your bandages." The Maid of Orleans places a gentle hand on Raynare's hand.

"A-Ah, right…"

"Come now, no need to be embarrassed. We're both women." Ruler chuckled melodically.

The Fallen Angel sighed and allowed the Maiden of Orleans to assist in replacing the bandages.

Once she removed the bindings, she noticed how the scars were slowly beginning to melt away, revealing creamy smooth skin. "Has anyone ever told you that you're quite a lovely maiden?" Ruler inquired, going through a medkit for more medical bandages.

Raynare blushed slightly at the compliment.

"I'm sure Master Ren would agree with me as well." The blonde winked slyly at the Fallen.

"Where is your 'Master' anyway?"

"He should be returning very soon," Jeanne replied. "He was meeting with Rias Gremory after school. He is probably arriving at the door very soon."

"How soon?"

The door was slammed open as Ren had an irritated look maring his features.

"That soon."

"Ugh! Why must everything in my life turn into a complete fuck fest!" The boy yelled, pulling at his silky black hair.

"Did something happened?" Ruler asked her fellow Servant, Savior.

"The Vatican sent two exorcists to Kuoh and want to meet Ren." Lucifer explained with a grin. "He's also engaged to Rias and Sona-san."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Came the voices of Saber, Caster, and Kuroka.

"Savior, you idiot!" Ren barked. "You are making it worse now!"

The First Fallen nervously chuckled while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Ehehe, my bad…"

"How could you be engaged now, Praetor!?"

"I didn't ask for it in the first place!" He replied.

"Goshujin-sama, why must you keep adding more to your harem?!" Caster had anime tears streaming down her lovely face.

"I don't have a harem!" The Sorcerer exclaimed with a blush. First the pervert and now his own Servant was accusing him of having a harem.

"What about my babies! You and I were supposed to be making those right now!" Kuroka yelled, furiously.

The young magus groaned. "Why am I always surrounded by crazy women?!"

"Look on the bright side, Master. At least some of us understand the nonsense you are enduring," Savior stated.

"I am not gonna deal with more nonsense, _especially_ from the Vatican!" He argued. "I'd rather not make things worse. I am gonna set the barrier and have no one else to bother us."

"Does that include Gremory and Sona-san?" He teased, earning a glare from his Master's crimson eyes.

"I will quite literally kick your ass, right here. Do not test me." Ren warned the human-visage of Lucifer.

The Servant raised his hands in defense before Ren begins to set up the barrier to prevent anyone from interrupting or approaching him. His day is crazy enough as it is, give him a break.

"Okay, that should keep any unnecessary intruders away from us." Ren smirked.

"So this is where you live." Came the voice of Rias Gremory.

"Son of a bitch!" The black-haired boy cried out in surprise. "What are you doing in my penthouse!? How did you even find me!?"

"I placed a tracking spell on you." The redhead smirked.

A twitch of the brow was all that she received. After that came the blood rushing towards his head as he glared at the girl in frustration.

"Uh oh," The Servants politely backed away.

"In other words… you _violated_ my personal space…" He said quietly, another form of frustration slowly increasing. " _Out_."

"What?" Rias blinked in confusion.

"I said," He leaned near her face til his lips were an inch from her ear. "GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" He screamed loud enough to disorient the Devil heiress. The heiress eventually found herself out of the apartment, the door slammed shut behind her, and the spell she casted gone and the barrier active again to prevent anymore interruptions. "AND STAY OUT!"

Rias pouts. "That's not a nice way to treat your fiance, hubby."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ren yelled loud enough to shatter his tonsils. "Stop calling me that! Just leave!"

The girl huffs but, inwardly, she liked how he started getting all embarrassed. It was honestly as adorable as when Issei tries to impress her.

Behind the door, Ren sighed heavily in irritation.

"You know…" Ren looks at Savior. "If you don't want any nonsense from them, can't you simply alter their memories?"

The boy lowered his head in regret. "I don't know how to do that… If you'll excuse me, I am going to sleep to stop this growing headache."

"Sleep well, Master."

"Kiss my ass, Savior." Ren snarked, shutting the door to his bedroom.

"I upsetted him, didn't I?" Savior asked his fellow Servants.

"Big time." They replied in unison.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ren, Savior, Raven, and Sakuya were walking down to school. Though the tension in the air was so thick that one could cut it with a butter knife.

"Onii-chan…?" Sakuya looked up at her brother.

"Yeah, I don't know either." The Saber shrugged.

"You still mad?" Savior asked with a grin.

"Burn in hell." Ren snarled.

"Yep, still mad."

"What happened?" Raven asked the two.

"Don't ask." They both said but Ren gave one last glare to his Servant.

Before the siblings could question the whole reason for the argument, they stopped when they were met with two cloaked figures, both of whom were carrying swords on their back.

One of them noticed the group and approached. "Hello, I apologize for asking this, but are you students of Kuoh Academy?" The cloaked figure asked in a naive feminine tone.

"Uh… yeah?" Ren replied with a raise of his brow.

"Do you happen to know where the Occult Research Club is?"

Ren narrowed his eyes while holding back the urge to twitch his eyebrow. They were the exorcists Sona warned them of.

Crap.

"It is in the far west of the school grounds. Not that hard to miss considering its in an old school house of sorts."

"Thank you." The other cloaked person said before walking ahead.

"At least they don't know they just talked to-" Ren covered Savior's mouth.

"Don't. Say it." He warned. If exorcists were here and realized they talked to the one they wanted to speak to, it would only make things worse.

"Shutting up." Savior sulked.

"Good. If those exorcists are going to speak to Gremory and her Peerage then, we wait until the two exorcists leave and we will then ask her what is going on."

"What's the big deal anyways?" Raven asked. "I mean, it's not like they're here to kill you or anything."

Ren frowned. "Maybe not, but I've already revealed enough of my abilities to the Devils and Fallen Angels. I can't have the Church knowing as well. If they knew that I contained the Heaven's Feel, they would not stop until they captured me and forced me to revive warriors that once served under God."

"Oh… I see your point."

"Until they are gone from this town, we are to avoid them, understood?"

"Understood." Savior and Raven replied while Sakuya just nods her head.

"Let's head to our classes in the meantime."

* * *

 **Later…**

After morning classes ended, the Master and his three Servants sat outside having a brief lunch, enjoying the sunlight and cool wind.

"Ah, this is the life." Ren grinned, munching on a rice ball slowly. "No irritations, no one to bother us."

"You kinda did barricade the door and set up a barrier to prevent that."

"Don't ruin it for him," Savior said to Raven.

"Why?" The Saber inquired.

"Because he'll kill us."

"And I can hear you." Ren stated.

The two quickly acted normal to not incur his wrath. They noted to allow Ren to savor this moment after the insane day he endured yesterday. And to not piss him off.

"Now, no more talking. Let me enjoy this moment of peace." The Sorcerer drank his strawberry milk. They nodded vigorously.

"Sanada-san."

"I swear to God," He ignored the hiss of pain. "If it's something that relates to me at all, I'm gonna…!" Ren growled.

Sakuya squeaked and hid behind her brother. She looks at Raven and whispers to let him speak for her.

"She just wanted to ask why you helped her back at the classroom when the Perverted Trio were… ogling at her."

"...oh." Now he felt like a jerk for acting that way to the androphobic girl. "Well, I did it because I can't stand a nice looking girl being treated like a piece of meat. It makes me sick to my stomach." He replied, folding his arms over his chest. "And you reminded me of someone when I was younger."

The pinkette leans over slightly. "I… remind you of someone…?"

Ren frowned. "Let's just say… they were someone important at one point in my life."

"O-Oh…" Sakuya murmured.

"Other than that, you looked uncomfortable, so I did you a favor." The black-haired boy remarked as he finished off his lunch.

"Thank you…"

Ren glanced at the shy girl then nodded. "No thanks necessary."

The girl resumes her eating as did the other three in peace.

"Senpai!" A familiar pervert's voice exclaimed, drawing a groan from the Sorcerer while Sakuya hid behind her brother.

"What do you want now, Hyoudou?" Ren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can't you just leave us alone? I am right now in need of peace and quiet from you, your King and her Peerage and the rest of the Devils. So please, give me a reason to listen to you, or I'll kick your ass."

"Buchou said that it's time for the sporting events." Issei replied with sweat dripping down his face. "She wanted you there since you're an honorary member of the club."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that before?" The Sorcerer blinked a few times. "Also, did your King receive any visitors?"

"Oh that, well… they eventually left after…"

" _Issei_ … did you do something perverted?"

"Uh… no?"

"Liar."

"I swear that I'm not lying!" The Pawn exclaimed. Though, truth be told, he _was_ staring at the exorcists' skintight bodysuits and how it showed off _all_ of their God-given curves and breasts. "It was actually Yuuto who started it."

"Say what?" Savior raised a brow in surprise. "That's strange. I've never known Yuuto-kun to act out. I always thought Issei-boyo would be the troublemaker."

"Hey! I am not a troublemaker!"

"You peek on girls." Raven started.

"You violate them just by staring."

"You have a skill in your Sacred Gear that destroys clothing."

Sakuya quickly hid herself deeper behind Raven.

"And you scare Sakuya-chan." Savior added.

With each gut-wrenching truth, Issei sulked down into the earth like a beaten dummy. "You guys are so mean to me!" He cried anime tears.

"You brought up the topic, blame is on you."

"I don't know why I idolize you!" Issei sniffed.

"What'd you say?" Ren looked surprised.

The Pawn blinked until his cheeks flushed. "Well, you're really strong, Sanada-senpai. Not only that, but you've got all these really cool fighters as your servants. Not only that, but you have a freaking harem!"

Ren growled at that last part.

"Other than that, I think Ddraig actually respects you." Issei grinned.

The magus rolled his eyes. "Of course, dragons only value power after all." He muttered.

"Anyways, are you coming to play?" The perverted Devil asked.

"I'll think about it." Ren answered.

"So… a yes?"

"Just go before I force you to." He threatened.

The Pawn squeaked with fear and fled from the Sorcerer.

"Was that really necessary?" Savior inquired.

Ren raised a brow at his Servant. "Is that a trick question?"

"Uh… no?"

"Then you know the answer." He concluded.

* * *

 **Gymnasium**

There were many things that Ren was thankful for. His power, his computer skills, and especially his good looks. Right now, he was quite thankful for the latter since he stood on the opposite side watching Issei being pelted by numerous dodgeballs while his fellow Peerage members were safe from the wrath of many angry boys.

The Sorcerer thought this game was pretty stupid since he hated sports. However, when the two 'Onee-samas' of Kuoh were on the opposite side, along with Koneko, Asia, and Yuuto, it made the skirmish seem more like a one-sided massacre, especially when Issei was the target.

The pervert, despite being struck by rubber red balls, continuously spouted out how he was with Rias and Akeno, having the chance to squeeze their breasts and all that nonsense. Ren personally struck the Pawn in the testicles for that remark.

The Master didn't get struck because he was Kuoh Academy's 'Vampire Bad Boy'. A fitting name, but mostly from the numerous fangirls (and questionable guys).

Savior, Raven, and Sakuya were watching the pervert alongside him. Pitying the poor soul as he received countless hits to the head and even to his scrotum. Most of the hits come from Koneko. A few from Sakuya as well.

"Why are most of the hits always me!"

"Pervert," Koneko robotically answered.

"She's got ya there." Ren nodded in acceptance, patting the Rook's head.

"Why do you have to say that!?" The Pawn exclaimed until he squeals in pain when another fast ball struck him in his… balls.

Every male in the vicinity winced as they subconsciously cover their own scrotums. Even Ren had to cup his jewels when he actually heard a sort of cracking motion. "That… sounds extremely painful." The pervert was on the ground, clutching his jewels.

"Master, should we stop this?" Savior whispered.

"No, let's have Gremory-san deal with Issei's tormentors." Ren replied as he watched the buxom redhead get revenge for her Pawn's pain, striking each boy that threw a ball at the pervert. The Sorcerer, thankfully, didn't get hit because his so-called 'fiance' couldn't hit him.

"Sanada-san," Sakuya spoke softly, ignoring her fear of the opposite gender at that moment. "Kiba-san looks sad." She gestured to said Knight, who seemed to be deep in thought, not even bothering to focus on the game.

"Hmm," Ren furrowed his brows. It isn't like Yuuto to look so… out of it. In fact, the boy could honestly say that he was concerned for the blonde Devil. When Issei told him that the Knight had nearly caused a scuffle between the Gremory Peerage and the exorcists from the Church, the Sorcerer almost didn't believe the pervert but after seeing the far-off expression on Yuuto's face, he was starting to rescind his doubts. "Something must have happened before…" He would need to talk to Issei of what exactly started the scuffle. Asking Yuuto would be a bad idea, given how he would react if he asks.

The pervert in question was slowly getting back on his feet. For all his despicable tendencies, he had an admirable will to never give up. Ren respected that and even believed that Issei would be a powerful Heroic Spirit if his deeds in life get recorded in the Throne of Heroes.

…

…

…

Actually, that might not be such a good idea…

"Thinking of something, Master?" Savior asked.

"I actually had a terrible thought. Something that I dread should _never_ come to light." Ren replied in a serious matter.

"What are you dreading to do…?"

"Shut up and stop speaking like a fool." The Master spat.

* * *

 **Abandoned Cathedral**

Freed looked at his new toy with a sick grin. A sword said to be the fastest out of all the pieces of Excalibur. The sword that the Church kept hidden within their walls. However, their guard was lackluster at best considering stray exorcists stole the weapon easily. Which is how the mad priest currently held Excalibur Rapidly since he was the strongest swordsman amongst their forces.

He couldn't wait to shed blood with the sword. However, he desired to skewer the heart of the boy that stood in his way from having his fun. Especially the red-garbed slut that followed him and so effortlessly defeated Freed with only a swift blow.

"You wield such a powerful tool like a child's toy. How pathetic." A voice broke through the quiet halls, irritating the ex-priest.

"Who the fuck said that?!" Freed demanded, eager to kill the bastard that dared to insult him.

"You are not at liberty to know that, mortal." The voice replied from the shadows. "In fact, I have no earthly desire to even reveal myself to someone with a piece of a faulty Miracle."

"What are you some shitty deity with a shitty personality?" The madman spat.

"God, I wished that fool had killed you back at the church. At least then, I wouldn't have to sully myself with looking upon such a disrespectful little brat."

"Are you making fun of me, you fucker!"

The cloaked figure, who had been looking through the eyes of their rat familiar, rolled their own eyes. "If I was taunting you, I would be there to say it to your face while you bled out in agony."

Freed gritted his teeth as he glared into the darkness. "You're making me angry now!"

"Be silent! Kokabiel's human mongrel didn't give you that blade just so that you could bitch and moan like a child." Yellow eyes glimmered in the shadows, watching Freed's every move.

The stray exorcist growled as his knuckles turned white with how hard he was gripping the handle of Excalibur Rapidly.

"Good dog. Now, I've been hearing that you're looking for a little payback, right?" The voice inquired.

Freed raised a silver-grey brow. "And your point is?"

"How would you like an opportunity to get your revenge?" The voice offered.

If there was ever a time where Freed's smile wouldn't be breaking his face, it was now. "I'm listening…" He snickered.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

"Care to explain to me what's wrong with Yuuto-san?" Ren demanded with a glare at the red-haired Devil.

Rias grimaced. She figured that this would come sooner or later the moment her Pawn started running his mouth again. Truthfully, she didn't want to explain her Peerages' pasts. However, the look in the Sorcerer's eyes was enough to break those mental walls.

"He has… personal history with the Excaliburs." The Devil heiress replied as carefully as possible.

"Excaliburs?" Ren raised a brow. There should only be one in existence. "How could there be more than one?"

"During the Great War, Excalibur was shattered. The Vatican gathered all of the pieces and reforged them into seven new swords that were kept under lock and key." Rias explained.

The young magus furrowed his brows. If the King of Knights were to hear of this, she/he would undoubtedly be disappointed to hear that the legendary sword they wielded broke so easily. The Excalibur in the Nasuverse is said to be a True Miracle, or at least one of them. Forged by Alaya itself, there is no way that the blade would be shattered by any sort of means. However, it would seem that in this universe, those rules don't apply.

"Not much of a Holy Sword then if it breaks so easily." Savior scoffed.

"Moving on," Ren glanced at his Servant then back at the redhead. "What happened with Yuuto and the Excaliburs?"

Rias looked down, almost unable to reply. Ever since the sporting competition had ended, her Knight had left after she slapped him. He hadn't returned since. If her _fiance_ could offer any advice then it would help Yuuto get closure in the end. "It all began when he was a child…"

And so the Gremory heiress regaled the dreadful tale of Yuuto Kiba, an orphaned child who was taken in by the Church only to be used by a mad scientist priest in an experiment called the 'Holy Sword Project'. Ren sat there listening to how Yuuto endured torture after torture while other children like him perished. At one point, the Sorcerer had crushed the teacup that Akeno served him in his bare hand, ignoring the porcelain digging in his palms, the blood dripping down to the carpet, and the tea scalding his skin. Thankfully, Sakuya healed the wound due to her Sacred Gear's healing ability. Not as potent as the Twilight Healing wielded by Asia but still just as effective.

Once Rias had finished telling Yuuto's tragic past, she gauged the boy's expression. Naturally, Savior looked upset along with Raven and Sakuya. However, it was the look of cold, burning rage that flashed within the Sorcerer's pupils. In fact, she swore she felt the temperature drop by several degrees.

"All those sacrifices… just to create faux imitations of a broken sword!?" Ren snarled, disliking this dimension's Church lesser than the one he's come to know. "It makes me sick to even consider those bastards human beings!" Had he full control of his emotions at the moment, he would realize that he was unintentionally unleashing a vicious killing intent that scared the Devils in the room and even his own Servants.

"I-It's regrettable, but life is quite cruel." Rias admitted, trying to keep the nervous sweat on her forehead from dripping down.

"Where is he?" Ren demanded.

"W-what?" The redhead leaned back in surprise.

"I said, where is he? Where is Yuuto Kiba?" The Sorcerer frowned.

At that moment, the door opened, revealing said Knight, who looked anything but pleased. "I'm back." Came the blonde's response.

"Perfect timing." Ren glanced at the bishonen 'Prince of Kuoh'.

* * *

 **Outside…**

Both the Knight and the Sorcerer stood on opposite ends of each other when Ren demanded a fight with Yuuto. Rias, at first, protested, but a look from the magus silenced anymore retorts.

"Why did you want to fight me?" Yuuto asked with a grumble.

"Fight you?" Ren laughed mockingly, irritating the Knight. "I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life." He pulls out a Saber Class Card, implanting the Heroic Spirit that he once used against Raynare during their first battle. "Include!" At his command, the invisible blade materialized in place of the card, as the young man took hold of the grip and entered a sword fighting stance.

Surprised at first, the Devil activated his Sacred Gear, summoning a demon sword in both hands since he had no idea what sort of weapon the magician wielded.

The two warriors stared each other down for several silent seconds until they lunge at each other, the sound of their swords singing as sparks flew, clanging fiercely as their masters glare into each other's eyes.

"Onii-chan," Raven glanced at his sister. "Why are they fighting?"

"I honestly don't know, Sakuya-chan." The Saber shrugged.

Yuuto grits his teeth as Ren slowly pushed him back (thanks to the Saber's strength). His two demon blades slowly started to crack the same way as when he dueled against the Exorcist known as Irina Shidou, who wielded Excalibur Mimic, an Excalibur with the power to change its form.

"Weak." Came the Sorcerer's taunt as he released a burst of prana that shattered the Knight's demon swords into millions of pieces. Before Yuuto could get over his shock, the human mage had already planted his foot in the blonde's chest, sending him flying back until he slammed into the wall of the ORC building. "Is that really all you got? Guess it explains a lot."

Yuuto snarled, summoning Holy Eraser, one of his strongest blades that devours holy energy and other sources of light. "You bastard!" He shouted, lunging at Ren.

The moment Ren swung the invisible blade and clashed with Yuuto's Holy Eraser, he sent a mental command that diminished the Invisible Air for a brief second, revealing the glowing golden blade of the legendary sword hidden beneath the wind-focused mana.

The others took note of the blade, their reactions holding nothing but fear and shock at the sight of the legendary sword.

"Excalibur…" Rias uttered out the word almost in terror. She could sense the power and overflowing sacred light that radiated within the blade that Ren wielded in his hands.

"You…!" Yuuto's eyes burst with rage as he glared almost hatefully at the Sorcerer. "You have an Excalibur!"

At that moment, the young man chuckled then laughed out loud as if he heard the funniest thing on Earth. "Have an Excalibur?" His grin turned dark. "This is the _true_ Excalibur!"

Despite the Holy Eraser's ability to absorb light, it just couldn't absorb the True Miracle being wielded by the Sorcerer. In fact, it almost seemed as if the demon sword was afraid of the blade.

"Then the class card you are using…" Rias realized from the Rating Game, the cards having a form of a soul inside it. Putting two and two together, it meant he used a Class Card that holds the soul of King Arthur!

"Yes, Arthur Pendragon, the legendary King of Knights, and the greatest of all swordsmen!" Ren declared as Excalibur's light shattered Holy Eraser.

Time seemed to come to a stand still as the shocked Knight of the Gremory Peerage watched as his best sword was defeated by _the_ Excalibur. A weapon so great that none could contend with it. Not even a demon sword or a Longinus-type.

The tip of the blade rested near his throat. If Ren wished it, he could end the Devil with one stroke. However, he did not instigate this fight to humiliate Yuuto. He had another purpose.

"Tell me. Since I wield Excalibur, does that make me evil in your eyes?" The magus asked the prone Devil boy.

Yuuto grimaced, his eyes looking at the blade.

"You don't even have an answer. What were you going to do after you 'destroyed' all of the Excalibur Fragments? Is that gonna provide you closure? Or are you going to kill yourself after you've completed your purpose in life?" Ren inquired.

"Yuuto would never-"

"I am asking him, _not_ you," He warned, glancing at the Gremory heiress. The girl backed away for a moment from the icy glare of the Sorcerer. Facing Yuuto, he expected an answer from the Knight. "Let me tell you something. I don't care what sort of hatred you hold for those fake Excaliburs, nor do I care if you hate me because I wield the _true_ sword. You need to understand that it isn't the tool that is evil, but rather the person who instigated the Holy Sword Project. That is why your swords have been shattering every time I struck because you've been so focused on your hatred rather than the battle. A Sacred Gear reacts the same way as a person's emotions. They are God's gift to humanity, yet you use it as a tool for vengeance. Your own Sacred Gear is abandoning you because you just won't let go of the past."

The information shocked Yuuto, raising his hands to see his very palms. His own Sacred Gear abandoning him? It felt wrong but it eerily made sense. A Sacred Gear reacts similar to human emotions. Issei's Sacred Gear and his… 'unique' Dress Break skill was evident to the connection between the host's emotions and the Sacred Gear.

"So what is your answer, Yuuto Kiba?" Ren glared down at the Knight, Excalibur resting upon the boy's chest. "Are you going to use your Sacred Gear for vengeance? Or will you use it for justice?"

"I…"

"The decision is entirely left up to you." The young man stated. "Your actions will tell if you are one of the two." He moves his sword away from the Knight. "Better keep that in mind."

Seeing as his point had been made, the Sorcerer dispersed Excalibur, revealing the Saber card once more as the King of Knights' soul returned to the Throne of Heroes within his own body.

"So it is true…" A voice suddenly broke through all the silence.

All eyes landed on the two exorcists that had come to get permission to enter Devil territory. A beautiful buxom bluenette with an impassive stare and having a wrapped up object on her back and a lovely pigtailed brunette with a bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh shit…" Ren cursed. He could feel two entities reacting to his presence, almost demanding to be near him yet it seemed the two girls couldn't feel them. His crimson eyes landed on the bracelet that shook on the brunette's wrist and the object on the blue-haired girl's back that rumbled excitedly.

Savior immediately recognized the holy energy radiating from the two females. "Exorcists."

"Um, Sanada-san, any bright ideas?" Raven asked.

"I have one idea in mind." He raised his hand. In a split second, all that was left was his silhouette. "Run away!"

"Okay… that was quick…" Sakuya blinked but saw Savior gone as well before her brother helps her and the two run.

"Wait, we need to talk to you!" Irina Shidou called out as she followed after the Master and his Servants. Xenovia rolled her eyes and dashed after her companion to seek out the supposed Holy Sword user.

"That was… interesting?" Rias commented.

"Buchou," Yuuto's voice drew the redhead's attention over to him. The Knight kept his head down in shame.

"Yuuto, are you alright?" She asked, concerned for the well-being of her Knight.

"I…" He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Blue-green eyes blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry for putting all of you through so much trouble." The Knight bowed his head apologetically. "Please forgive me."

His King smiled, almost motherly. He understood why Ren asked him those questions now. After everything that's happened to him in his youth, it was this young woman that saved him. Rias Gremory was his angel. His savior. His… friend.

Yes, all of his Peerage mates were his comrades. His friends and greatest treasures. They were his support and he was their sword. And nothing will ever get between him and his dear family ever again. _Never_ again.

* * *

 **Nighttime - Downtown Kuoh**

Having split up to keep the exorcists confused, Ren placed an exhausted hand on the side of a closed toy shop, panting heavily as he steadied his body.

"Goddamn…" He pants. "Those chicks just don't give up…"

Thankfully, they were not nearby. If they were, he would have sensed them. Or rather the objects they carried with them.

His thoughts drifted back to the impulsive entities that tried to get near him. The same aura yet vastly different from the Miracle he previously wielded. Those two women carried Excalibur Fragments. Those fake imitations of the _true_ Sword of Promised Victory. If he had to guess, the blades were reacting to him because he was wielding the soul of King Arthur, their rightful master. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the blades sought to be united once more. However, Ren had no intention of collecting such a broken tool.

Excalibur wasn't just some sword forged by the Fae. It is one of the True Miracles that the World had bestowed upon Humanity in times of great crisis. A Divine Construct. The strongest of holy swords whose equal is the strongest demon sword. Such times being when the Umbral Star tried to destroy all of mankind with the White Giant, its herald of destruction. Or when Vivian, the Lady of the Lake, granted Arturia the legendary weapon after Caliburn had been lost and the King of Knights needed a proper blade to lead her people.

Ren sighed. "As if this world couldn't get any _more_ confusing." He grumbled to himself. "I should head back home before those two find me."

"Well, well, if it isn't the shitty bastard that ruined my fun." A familiar, annoying voice echoed in the night.

The Sorcerer paused. He sensed a great amount of killing intent coming from all around him. "So you survived. I thought you died weeks ago back in the Church." His gaze hardened, scanning the area around him. Nothing but shadows, but he could definitely feel the presence of several beings.

Instincts took over as Ren quickly rolled out of the way of a long Kris-like blade that struck the ground from where he had originally been. Standing there with a psychotic grin on his twisted face was the mad stray exorcist, Freed Sellzen.

"It will take a lot more than that to kill me!" The stray exorcist shouted.

"So it would seem." Ren already prepared a card to deal with the madman until he felt a similar presence to the Excalibur Fragments. "That sword you're wielding… it's a piece of Excalibur."

"That's right, you shitty Devil lover!" Freed stuck his tongue out as he brought his weapon up to bear, licking along the blade as if eager to taste blood. "This is Excalibur Rapidly. It has a really nifty feature that makes it all the more special in killing heretics."

"You're a real piece of shit, y'know that?" The dark-haired boy frowned, glancing at the card he drew. An Assassin card. He clicked his tongue. Not what he wanted, but it will have to do for now. He searched within his soul and called forth any powerful Servant that would respond to his call. One answered and entered the catalyst. "Include." The card vanished and in its place was a katana that possessed no form of handguard, a purple tsuba, a long blade that easily towered over him, and golden accents on the handle.

"Another of those things? You think I am scared of a toothpick!?" The exorcist attempted to behead the Devil lover and kill him for trying to end his life at the Church.

"Tsubame…" With a firm stance, Ren spoke two words that would unleash the power of the Servant he currently wielded.

However, before he could unleash the technique, he quickly dodged a projectile that had been shot at him from within the shadows. From the loud sound, it would seem that it was caused by a gun.

"Don't you look away, shithead!" Freed yelled.

"Fuck!" Ren cursed as he quickly brought up his katana to block Excalibur Rapidly from splitting his head in half. He glared into the mad blue eyes of the exorcist. "You have help?" He hissed.

"Yeah, but they're only there unless I actually need it." The silver-haired man snickered. "Besides, I want the pleasure of killing you, myself!"

The Sorcerer felt his teeth grind in frustration. Not only was Freed here with the intention to kill him but he has help. His eyes briefly landed on his Command Seals. He could use them to summon his Servants. He needs an opening to summon them.

Raising his left leg, Ren struck Freed's shin, earning a cry of pain from the psychopath. He used this chance to step back from the stray exorcist and brought his left arm at the ready, the red tattoos glowing as he gave his order. "By my Command Seal, I order you, my Servants, to- AHHHH!" A shrill scream escaped his throat as a set of dirks that were thrown from the darkness pierced his hand, arm, and shoulder, effectively disabling it as scarlet blood dribbled down to the ground.

The exorcist laughed to the predicament. "I am gonna enjoy seeing your blood splattered across the ground!"

"Bastard!" Ren spat. This couldn't be the end! He didn't go through all that shit just to be killed by a psycho with a hard-on for murder.

…

No, this was not his destiny to perish this night. He still had things to do. People that actually care about him.

"I…" Just as the blade of Excalibur Rapidly made contact with his neck… a hand stops it in its tracks.

"What the hell?!" The madman exclaimed.

Ren, his eyes shadowed by his raven locks, had stopped the weapon with only his fully functional right hand. The katana he previously wielded was on the ground, forgotten by its master.

"I'm gonna…" A wicked grin slowly spread on the boy's androgynous face. "Kill you."

Before Freed realized it, the Sorcerer had already planted his knee right into the ex-priest's abdomen. The silver-haired man gags as saliva left his lips. His stomach ached and burned, crying out for him to end the pain. When he tried looking into the eyes of his prey, he actually flinched in shock when he noticed the shadowed edges of the boy's eyes.

They were glowing an unearthly golden yellow…

At that moment, Freed had forgotten his pride and quickly called to his hidden allies. "H-hey, I need some help here!"

The raging magus raised a brow at his victim's call for help. Was he bringing more toys? Excellent, more blood to shed.

The figures that were hidden before emerged one by one to reveal themselves to the Sorcerer. There were four in total, all of them wore dark cloaks that concealed their forms.

Ren scanned each one of them. They seemed human enough, but… there was something unnatural about all of them. Their mere presence and aura signatures labeled them as inhuman. Not like Devils or Fallen, but something similar…

"Servants." He spoke, realizing that the four were Heroic Spirits but they felt… evil…

"Correct." The leader of the four Servants replied, holding a pair of guns with blades melded onto the barrels. Both of them looked strangely familiar…

He swore he has seen them somewhere before. Just where exactly has he seen them?

"How are other Servants here?"

He always assumed he was the only one capable of summoning Servants but seeing four in front of him, it seems he wasn't the only one.

"The hell are you assholes waiting for?! Permission!? Just kill this little shit so we can go!" Freed exclaimed in irritation.

A growl erupts from one of the cloaked Servants. As one, they removed their coverings to reveal themselves to their young foe.

"No way…" Ren muttered in shock.

The first Servant had pitch black skin, short white hair, burning yellow eyes, and possessing a strong muscular body frame. His outfit was entirely strange since all he wore on his upper body were black/yellow arm sleeves and silver wristbands that looked more like giant handcuffs, a pair of black pants with a yellow sash, and black boots with yellowish-gold plating. In his hands were the two gunblades that seemed utterly familiar.

The second Servant was a sort of knight decked out in bluish-black armor that bore a resemblance to a dragon, a long black waistcoat, spiked heeled boots, and a dragon-like helm with with a black visor and a pair of yellow eyes on top of the helm. In the knight's right hand is a black lance with red-violet crystalline spikes.

The third Servant is a bald man with black skin like the first Heroic Spirit. However, his face is covered by a white skull-like mask that seemed to be stitched onto his flesh. His appearance was quite lanky yet there was a great amount of muscle on his body. His attire consisted of arm wrappings on his left arm, a black skirt-like covering, dark boots, and two silver rings on his left index and middle fingers. However, it was his right arm that proved that the Servant was entirely unnatural. It glowed a devilish orange-red that seemed almost inhuman.

The fourth and final Servant is a large, buff man with scarlet red runes drawn on his face and body. Blood red eyes, a cold smirk, and a ponytail of dark blue hair was all that could be seen to detail the man's face. His attire consisted of a black/red bodysuit-like outfit with dark boney armor attached to the Servant's body. Gripped in his left hand is a dark purple barbed spear that radiated darkness and bloodlust.

Ren narrowed his eyes. He knew these Heroic Spirits. They were the twisted alterations of the corrupted Holy Grail. Alters. Dark Servants that were made as Anti-Heroes.

Respectively, these Servants were known as EMIYA (Alter), Lancer Arturia (Alter), Hassan of the Cursed Arm, and Cu Chulainn (Alter).

This was turning from a small situation to a major problem.

Ren had no options left. He can't summon his Servants via Command Seals or use his Class Cards without being turned into a pin cushion. Had he any other options, he could simply manifest Servants without the need to use a summoning circle or an incantation. Unfortunately, he hadn't trained enough to use that sort of skill set.

This was not good at all. "Shit…" He cursed.

"Apologies," Lancer Arturia (Alter) remarked coldly. "But our Master has decreed that you are to die. Right here and now."

Cu (Alter) snickered darkly, bearing his dark Gae Bolg with a vicious appetite for destruction.

EMIYA (Alter) said nothing in return, merely aiming his gunblades at the young magus.

"While I find it distasteful to kill a child, you're still an enemy." Hassan of the Cursed Arm stated, his demonic hand clenching and unclenching.

Ren cursed. A part of him was terrified. However, another part of him… "Then why are you just standing there? Come at me already!" He taunted the Dark Servants. Hey, if this is how he was gonna die, might as well get one last snide comment out before he bit the dirt.

"Admirable, but foolish." EMIYA (Alter) stated as he, his fellow Alters, and the Hassan lunge at the boy to end his life.

Time came to a slow as blades and speartips came within range of the young magus. No energy left to fight. No way to summon his Servants in time to save him. And no Miracle to protect him. In his hour of twilight, this would be the end of Ren Sanada.

However, he would not look away from his death, nor will he cower in fear. He has walked with death for all these short weeks, facing off against foes human or otherwise. If this is to be his end then he'll die with pride.

Then, for the briefest moments, he thought about the people he encountered on his journey…

Savior…

Issei…

Sona…

Serafell...

Akeno…

Lancer…

Saber…

Caster…

Archer…

Rider...

Assassin…

Berserker…

Ruler…

Koneko…

Yuuto…

The Fallen Angels…

Grayfia…

Sirzechs…

Azazel…

Kuroka…

Illya…

Miyu…

Kuro…

Raven…

Sakuya…

…

…

...Rias…

He didn't understand it, but his heart started to ache when all of them came to mind. Even though some of them were an annoyance, irritating, perverted, siscons, or even enemies at one point, he actually… cared about them.

He cared about each and every single one of them. Before he came to this world, he never liked anyone after what he's lived through. However, his feelings grew to the point that he started to laugh with them, argue with them, and even smile with them.

Ren understood why his heart started to hurt. He loved this world. He loved his life. And he especially loved all of the people that he's met…

This was not his time to die…

" _Well said."_ A neutral, yet youthful male voice spoke.

The Sorcerer's inner eyes widen in surprise. Who was that?

" _I am a Heroic Spirit."_ The voice replied.

A Heroic Spirit? Which one is it then?

" _Before I reveal my True Name, I must ask of you…"_ The voice paused. _"What is it that you desire?"_

His desire…?

" _Yes, what motivates you to fight?"_

…

…

...To live

" _I see…"_ The owner of the voice seemed… pleased? For lack of a better term. _"One more question: ...Are you worthy to be my Master?"_

Need he asked?

" _Very well. I shall answer your call, Sorcerer."_ The voice replied. _"Your enemies will be my enemies. Your allies, my allies. Our contract is complete, my new Master."_

A burning sensation resonated within Ren's body, almost like an uncontrollable beast that wished to escape its cage. He didn't stop it, nor did he want to. His will to live was _far_ too great and nothing would stop him.

 _And then, his world exploded into fire and red…_

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! That's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. Hate it if you want, just know that you've read it.**

 **Also, I'd like to get a quick message out to this annoyance that disabled their PM so that I can't talk to them.**

 **Gundam ibo: Please, for the love of God, shut up! I get it! You don't like how I write, but that's not up to you. I don't care if you have crap grammar. I don't give a shit about your rants. And I especially don't give a shit about** _ **you**_ **. Criticize me in anyway possible, I know my flaws and I accept it. I have a hard time dealing with it, sure, but I won't accept that some punkass little man, who acts like he knows everything, is telling** _ **me**_ **about 'freeing' my hatred. You sound like a fucking pessimist, which annoys the hell out of me. Also, I'm not rude to other people (well, I'm probably rude to you at the moment) and it's called Autism. Know what that is? If not, look it up. I've got Asperger Syndrome, and you know what, I'm proud of who I am. It's hard to voice one's emotions when all we're doing is using computers and laptops (or mobile phones) to chat. So while I understand if you think I'm a hateful bastard, I'm really not and you have no right to judge me even if you say that you're not, hypocrite. So just… stop and leave me the fuck alone.**

 **Well, that felt good. Man, I should vent out shit more often.**

 **Anyways, there are a few changes in what I've done. I skipped the little temper tantrum that Yuuto has when Xenovia and Irina arrive. I also had Ren real Excalibur against Yuuto. I know Cursed Arm Hassan isn't an Alter, but he's been summoned by the figure who 'contains' a version of the corrupted Heaven's Feel, that's all that I'll reveal.**

 **Quick note: Illya's group will get more screen time in the next few chapters.**

 **All of you think that Ren, being a terminal Gary Stu (or an OP OC), is just that good at everything, but he's not. He isn't good at making friends, he didn't have a good childhood, and he's not that good a leader. Character development isn't as easy as many believe. You actually have to plan out on how you want your OC to proceed or at least the character in general. Besides, he has his strengths and his weaknesses, like all protagonists.**

 **So yeah, next chapter will be up in a week or two, depending on my schedule.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then inform me in the reviews or PM it (unless it is relevant). However, please refrain from using flames because I have a bad reaction to those.**

 **Peace out, everyone! Oh, and Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD. It is now time for part two of the Excalibur Arc.**

 **To all those who have reviewed last chapter, thank you very much for the praise. Oh, and for the ideas.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** Flames of Charity and the Path of Redemption

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand stretching out towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Downtown Kuoh**

If there was ever a moment where Ren would be surprised, this would be it…

The four Dark Servants, who were so close to killing the boy, had been sent flying back from a burst of fire as they landed on their feet, glaring at this new enigma.

A handsome man with unkempt hair white as snow, eyes blue as ice, skin pale as a ghost, and a lean yet muscular body frame. The man wore a black full-bodysuit with the chest opened to reveal a red sunstone and several golden growths implanted in his flesh, golden armor placed on his shoulders, legs, arms, and waist, a flame-like red tattered cape that billowed behind him, a set of golden earrings shaped like intricate suns, a spiked choker around his neck, and red eyeliner around his sharp eyes. In his right hand is an intricate golden spear with an eye-like symbol at the head with separate pikes in the shape of waving flames.

"I am a Launcher-class Servant…" The man spoke, his voice monotonous yet powerful. "Serving under the Sorcerer of the Third True Magic. I am the Hero of Charity. Son of the Indian Sun God, Surya." He twirls his spear in between his fingers then directs it at the four Dark Servants. "I am Karna and I've come to my Master's aid."

"Launcher-class…?" Ren was familiar with the seven primary Classes (Including Ruler-class and Avenger-class) but Launcher? It was new yet odd to hear. "Aren't you supposed to be a bloody Lancer!?" He exclaimed.

"While that would be the designated Class I would've been summoned in, your current situation desired a Servant to save you. I merely answered in kind. However, my summoning was affected because of your current emotional state." Karna pointed out in his monotonous voice.

Ren summoned a Servant, a unique class because of his emotional state?

"You were terrified of dying which led to my unique summoning into the Launcher class." Karna replied. "Make no mistake, I hold nothing against you. In fact, this new Class is quite useful." He directs his spear at the four Dark Servants. "Allow me to show you, Master."

In a burst of speed, the demigod had already left his current spot, swinging his designated weapon at the Dark Assassin.

The anomaly caught the dark Servant off guard and grabs his dirks to strike 'Launcher' and defend himself. However, Launcher parries the dirks with the spear's blade to draw closer to the opponent.

"Damn!" The Hassan of the Cursed Arm lashed out with his devilish arm, seeking to activate his Noble Phantasm to tear out the man's heart. However, an order from his Master stopped him, much to his shock from behind the bone white mask.

"Begone." Launcher declared, thrusting his spear forward to skewer the dark-skinned Assassin.

That is until Lancer Alter stood in front of her comrade, deflecting the blow away with her own twisted weapon.

"It seems you will have to deal with us then, 'Launcher'," Lancer Alter said with a twisted grin.

"It makes no difference to me." The Hero of Charity comments, pushing back the black knight.

Frowning, the dark Servant lunge towards Launcher with her own lance against the Servant's spear. Karna sidesteps the lance's tip then struck the woman with a fierce left kick.

The blow sent Lancer Alter flying as her body impacts the side of a building, leaving a deep imprint in the brick.

"All of you are free to come at once. I will not be so chivalrous as to say that you fight me one on one." Launcher offers bluntly.

Each one were on guard towards the Servant. He was an anomaly, a different Class they never faced or encountered before.

EMIYA Alter sent a quick look to his comrades, who acknowledged the order with a small nod. The Archer-class aimed his gunblades at Karna and fired a barrage of mana-charged bullets.

The Servant was eerily calm before flames started to form around his lance and soon enough his body. With a quick swing, Karna destroyed the projectiles fired at him.

Karna's instincts warned him of danger behind him. Glancing back, he noticed the violet spear of Cu Chulainn Alter about to pierce his skull. He ducks his head to the side, narrowly avoiding his death by a few stands of his snow white hair.

The twisted form of Ireland's Child of Light landed on his haunches, snarling at Launcher like a Berserker would.

"Hound of Ulster, I'm disappointed that I have to battle you in this form." Karna commented. "Regardless, I must defeat you in order to protect my Master."

"I like to see you try, Hero of Charity."

"Have it your way then." Launcher accepted. With nothing left to say, the warrior of Indian legend struck first, attacking with pinpoint strikes that Cu Alter barely had time to block or parry away.

A battle cry drew Karna's attention as he steps aside, allowing Lancer Arturia to pass by him and narrowly missing Cu Alter's chest.

"Watch it!" The Berserker snarled at his so-called comrade.

"Then move next time, fool." The lady knight hissed.

Karna came in with his spear, slashing hard enough to send both Dark Heroic Spirits flying into the side of a wall. However, Dark Assassin had used this chance to throw a dirk that sliced through his shoulder, a spurt of dribbling down his bare chest.

"Impressive." The demigod comments, glancing at the scratch on his shoulder. An Assassin-class had actually managed to hurt him if by only a margin.

His momentary lapse in focus seemed to be a sign that the Hassan used by lunging at the pale-skinned man, striking with his Cursed Arm to activate Zabanya. However, a burst of pain erupted from his chest as he grunts in discomfort.

Looking down, the Assassin found Karna's spear buried in his torso, right where his Spiritual Core was located.

"Overconfidence is the downfall of many, assassin." The Hero of Charity remarked, calling the Hassan by his profession rather than his Class.

The Assassin only answered by coughing out a glob of blood that spilled from out of the confines of his mask. He could already feel his physical body fading away due to his Spiritual Core being destroyed.

"If it is any consolation, you managed to scratch me. A feat no Assassin has ever been able to accomplish." Karna stated bluntly as if congratulating the dying Servant.

"Heh, guess that… would be nice…" Dark Assassin coughs a few more times until he faded away completely into purplish-black dust particles.

"Hmph, useless bastard anyways." EMIYA Alter remarks as Lancer Arturia and Cu Alter appear by his side. "We'll have to settle this another time, Launcher. Our Master has ordered us to retreat."

"Understood. I will await the next time we face each other in combat." The Indian demigod stated.

"Grab that incompetent fool." The twisted version of the King of Knights ordered Cu Alter, who growls at her before reluctantly grabbing Freed by the scruff of his collar.

"Hey! Put me down, you fucking jackass!" The young man cursed while the Berserker ignored his ramblings.

EMIYA Alter glared at the exhausted form of Ren Sanada. "You were lucky this time, kid. However, your Servants won't always be there to save you." He leaps into the air followed by his compatriots, leaving one eerie message to the boy. "A day will come when you face your death all on your own. I will await that time."

Karna watches the Dark Servants leave then turns to meet his new Master. "Are you alright?" He asked dryly yet there was a hint of tenderness in his voice.

"I'm fine." Ren pants, feeling his Magic Circuits burn from the amount of energy that Karna exerted during the skirmish. He knew the demigod was powerful, but to actually find out that he would exhaust this much prana was enough to make him an S-class Servant, one worthy enough to stand at the frontlines of battle.

"I am glad to hear it, Master-" The Hero of Charity paused. "We are not alone, Master."

"Enemy!?" The Sorcerer exclaimed, forgoing his earlier exhaustion to stand.

Karna shook his head. "No." He turns in the direction in which he sensed the presence. "You may come out now. I know you're already there."

Silence surrounded the area until soft footsteps echoed from an alleyway, revealing a feminine figure clad in the same black bodysuit as Xenovia and Irina. Unlike the other two that carried an Excalibur Fragment, this one had an advanced sniper rifle on her back.

"Another exorcist… _great_ …" Ren groaned.

"Identify yourself, 'exorcist'," Karna advised.

The young woman slowly reached up to her hood and carefully removed it, revealing an all too familiar face.

"Yuuto!?" The Master of Savior cried out in surprise.

"Eh?" The girl blinked her blue eyes in confusion. "My name isn't Yuuto, it's Yumi. I am Yumi Kiba."

Ren's brow twitched several times. His brain started to shut down at the revelation that there was a female version of Rias's Knight. With exhaustion added to it, he promptly collapsed on his back unconscious.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Yumi asked Launcher.

Karna's response was a nonchalant shrug.

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ**

Karna was many things. A warrior, a demigod, a hero, etc. He had done things that no human would consider justified. He's killed countless foes without so much as a smile. And he gave things that he asked for nothing in return, yet he receives it.

Being a Servant to a child was another matter altogether, especially when said child was unconscious on his bed while three female exorcists sat in the living room with other Heroic Spirits watching them cautiously.

"Are you three going to leave?" Saber questioned with a slight irritated look.

"Not until we speak with the magician." Xenovia replies firmly.

"And it will wait." Caster frowned. If the exorcists learned about the Throne of Heroes, the Church would do who knows what to her Master.

"I believe they have a point, you three. It is best to leave before one of them decides to remove you by force," Ruler said, not wanting the tension to grow.

"Have… I seen you before?" Irina looks at Ruler, her face eerily familiar. Even the outfit was familiar to her. She'd seen her before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Not to my knowledge." The Maid of Orleans replied.

Karna looked at the gathered individuals, already sensing the tension that would erupt into a full-blown argument soon enough. Which is why he decided to stop it at once. "Do you have any flour?" He asked randomly out of the blue.

All attention was diverted to the Hero of Charity, dumbfounded. "Eh?"

"Is there any flour?"

"Uh… upper left cabinet in the kitchen…" Ruler pointed to the kitchen.

"Thank you." He stepped into the kitchen and pulled out the desired item. He sets the ingredient on the counter then grabs hold of countless other ingredients such as tomatoes, cheese, and even vegetable oil. After washing his hands, he got to work…

The Servants and humans watched as the Hero of Charity made bread dough, tomato sauce, grated cheese, and mixed them all together until a large deep dish pizza topped with mushrooms, green peppers, pepperoni, and onions sat on the dining table.

"How…" Savior stares at the steaming confection with wide eyes. His mouth watering as the scent entered his nostrils.

The exorcists' stomachs growled in protest, earning red-tinged cheeks and a great hunger at the delicious food in display, the steam slowly tempting them to eat.

"Information is key to victory." Karna pointed out. "Hunger is also a dangerous foe." Noticing the hungry faces on everyone in front of him, he gestured to the pizza. "Dig in."

The moment he finished his sentence, the guests and Servants automatically grab slices of pizza to eat at the dining table.

Each of them take a bite then came their reactions.

The females either moaned or groaned as if they had just experienced the greatest orgasms of their lives. Well, save for those that are too naive or childish.

The few males looked ready to eat another and then some.

"This is incredible!" Raven compliments with a wide grin.

"So good." Kuroka licks her lips with a purr.

"More please…" Assassin requests, the plate raised to the table.

The Hero of Charity looks down at the preteen girl then wordlessly placed another slice on her plate. The short Servant takes the plate and munches on the pizza.

"This is really good." Sakuya nibbled on her slice.

Caster giggled. "That's the first time I ever heard you compliment another man that wasn't our Master."

The pinkette's cheeks flush red. "I-I am just commenting on the food…" she mumbled.

"It seems like it," Her brother smiled before taking another bite of his slice.

"How did you know to make this?" Irina asked.

Karna shrugged. "Experience." Came his blunt answer.

"Well, it certainly is clear you have a lot of experience," Raven complimented him.

"Your appreciation is noted." The demigod nodded then felt four other energy signatures different from his fellow Heroic Spirits. "Are there more guests here?"

"Oh, you must mean Raynare and the other Fallen." Saber replied, chewing on the crust of her latest slice.

"Fallen? As in Fallen Angels?"

"Umu!" The blonde confirmed.

"Then I shall take a serving to them as well." Karna took four separate slices and placed them on a plate.

"You have Fallen Angels living here?" Xenovia questioned the Servants.

"In a way," Savior admitted with a grin.

"Anything else we should know?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we're all resurrected heroes from the past." Savior added with the same grin.

"Someone please hit him." Berserker facepalmed.

"What? Did you say… resurrect?"

"Go ahead, Berserker," Caster allowed the mad Servant to punish Savior for blabbering his mouth.

"W-wait, there's no need for violence." The First Fallen laughed nervously while Berserker popped his knuckles.

"Too bad."

"AHHHH!" Savior cried out as Berserker pummelled him.

"What did he mean by 'resurrect'...?" Xenovia asked with her eyes narrowed.

Seeing as how Savior spilled the beans once again, Ruler decided to explain. "We, Servants, are long-dead heroes given a physical body but granted superhuman abilities."

"What?"

"Wah! Now I know where I have seen that woman!" Irina points at Ruler. "Are you _the_ Maiden of Orleans!?"

Said Servant smiles at her. "Why, yes, I am."

This surprised the exorcists. They were in front of the original Maiden. The saint from the past that God answered to was in front of them.

"Then that means…" Xenovia turned her gaze to the rest of the gathered Servants.

"The one pummeling Savior is Berserker, aka Lancelot." Caster sighed. "Rider-san is Medusa. Assassin is Jack the Ripper." The exorcists quickly look at the 'innocent' preteen. Jack the Ripper, the most infamous serial killer in the United Kingdom. The little girl was _that_ serial killer.

"Hmm?" Said Servant looked at the trio.

They shuddered at the gleam in her eyes before looking at Caster again.

"Saber is Nero Claudius." She gestures to the blonde in red.

"Umu!" The petite woman puffs out her chest with pride. "Please, save your worship for my beauty."

Caster rolled her eyes, "Archer is Atalanta. Lancer is Scathach." She introduced the next two Servants. "The one who made pizza is Karna. As for me, I am Caster, Tamamo no Mae."

"My God…" Xenovia utters quietly. "You all have been resurrected? Then who is that 'Savior'?"

"Savior is… Lucifer I believe?"

"L-L-Lucifer?!"

"Yo," The First Fallen waved despite the bruises on his face.

"How is this even possible?!"

Savior was about to speak but Berserker stops him from doing so. "That's something our Master will have to explain to you. And after that, he would erase your memories about meeting him and us Servants so you won't inform your Church as precaution." He informed.

"Or we could just kill you to keep you quiet." Rider stated neutrally.

The three exorcists jumped to alertness at the threat.

"Relax, Rider was kidding." Savior interjects, using a disarming tone to settle the three girls down.

"But I wasn't." The Gorgon deadpanned.

"A-Anyways, it has been a long day for everyone. Why don't you three let our Master rest for the time being until he wakes from his unconscious state."

"Can't we just stay the night?" Irina asks innocently.

"Master will be extremely angered. One: for letting you stay. Two: he meant to avoid you since you are from the Church. And three: he doesn't want more attention."

"But we don't have a place to sleep at here." Yumi pointed out.

"Er…" Savior looks at his fellow Servants. "A word please?" They quickly moved away from the exorcists. "Any suggestions? If Master sees them here, he would be extremely angry."

"They don't really mean any harm." Berserker points out.

"Maybe we could let them stay here for the night then shove them off early in the morning?" Caster suggested.

"A sound plan." Archer nods.

"We could still kill them." Rider stated.

"We are not killing them, Rider." Lancer deadpanned. "We will only erase their memories." The Gorgon huffed. "Let's hope this plan works or Master will be angry at us than the exorcists."

"How exactly are we supposed to remove their memories? Master Ren isn't really a good magus." Berserker points out.

"Lancer, do you know any skills?" Savior asked nervously.

"Please, I've been alive for centuries. This will be nothing." The Lady of the Shadowlands remarked.

"Then we will have nothing to worry about!" Savior clasp his hands, satisfied with the results of the solution. "We can let them stay but not go near our Master. Once dawn rises, we kick them out and Lancer will erase their memories."

"Sounds like a plan." Caster grinned.

"Yes, it should be, but we can hear every word you're saying." Xenovia deadpans.

"And you will be forgetting that soon."

Karna returned with an empty plate and his clothes looking slightly disheveled. "You all could've told me that two of them were… in heat." He said dryly.

"Huh? They're what?" Everyone, save for the children, exclaim.

"They. Are. In heat." He repeated.

Assassin tugged on Archer's dress. "What does that mean?"

"Best you don't know, sweetie." The cat-eared Servant sweatdropped.

"D-Did they, you know…?" Raven asked.

"If you are insinuating that, no. I pried them away from me."

"Which room did you put Ren in again?" Caster asked.

Karna raised a brow. "The master bedroom. Why do you ask?"

The female Servants (except Atalanta who prevented Assassin from moving) run to the hall.

"The master bedroom is a few doors away from their room," Berserker rubbed his forehead.

"Keep away from the room you two!" They heard shouting from across the hall, no doubt preventing the two Fallen from going near their unconscious Master's room.

"Let go! I can't take it anymore! I need to have sex!" Raynare snarled, obviously acting like a dog in heat.

"Wait, those three will do~" Kalawarner purred.

"H-hey, stay away from me!" Savior exclaimed.

"Lucifer-sama!" The two Fallen women purred lustfully.

Savior hides behind Raven and Sakuya.

"S-Stay away from us!"

"Get him!" Raynare growls.

"Well, if all they want is you then…" Caster pushes Savior towards the two ravenous women.

"Hey!"

"Every man for himself." Raven waved.

"Your sacrifice is appreciated." Berserker added.

"I will prepare you a casket." Karna added bluntly.

"You guys really suck!" Savior cried anime tears. He claws the ground as he was being dragged by the two Fallen Angels.

"I'll put up a field to mute out what will happen in there." Lancer sighed.

"What will happen?" Assassin innocently asked.

Kuroka giggles. "Sorry, but only adults are allowed to know this." Her answer earned her a pout from the preteen girl.

"Save me…" the Savior squealed as the door was slammed close, prompting Lancer to manifest a seal over the room.

"Save yourself. It _is_ your Class after all." Lancer dismissed the Servant's pleas.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ren awoke feeling refreshed than ever. Last night had been troubling, especially the encounter of the Alter Servants. However, Launcher managed to save his life at his time of need.

Getting up from bed, he yawned before exiting his room. Walking to the kitchen, he noticed Raven and Sakuya awake.

"Morning," Raven waved. "Sleep well?"

"Better than ever," Ren replied to his fellow teen. He notice there were dishes in the sink. "I take it you all ate something?"

"Er, yeah!"

The Sorcerer raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"Uh… well…" Raven couldn't tell him about the exorcists who thankfully left earlier and forgotten about them thanks to Lancer. "Oh, you weren't a victim to those two Fallen Angels."

"A victim to what?"

"Well, you see… they were in heat…"

"Eh?"

"They were in heat or something like that from what Karna had said," The Saber-class teen recalled. "And we had to sacrifice Savior."

"Oh," The Sorcerer nodded, remaining silent for a few seconds until… "EHHHHHHHH!?"

His own Servant practically was getting raped by the two Fallen Angels!

"Oh, I am stopping this shit!" The young magus ran to the room that Savior had been taken into. "Kiya, bitch!" He kicks the door down. However, a pale blur passed him.

"SANCTUARY!" Savior screamed. He looked like a wreck but traumatized to whatever the two Fallen females did to him.

Ren looked inside only to recoil in disgust. The air smelt of sweat and sex, a foul combination together. "Raynare, Kalawarner, you two need to answer for what you did… to my…" The boy's face slowly bled crimson as he stared at the sight in front of him. "Son of a bitch…"

Both of the Fallen were laying on the bed together, nude as the day they were born, and pressing against each other like they were either sisters… or lovers…

Raynare's violet eyes landed on him. "Hello, human~" She purred.

"Oh shit…" He gulped.

"Wanna join us?" Kalawarner giggled, her own eyes laced with lust.

He slams the door close. "I pity you, Savior."

"Never put me in there…" The Servant hugs himself, shaking at the traumatic memory.

"No promises." The Master chuckled.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

After getting the Fallen women under control, Ren, Raven, and Sakuya made their way to school with Karna following them in a black suit.

"Y'know, I haven't seen Issei lately." Ren comments.

"Neither have we," Raven realized. "You think he and his pals finally got suspended for their perverted actions?"

"Unlikely, Rias wouldn't allow her precious Pawn to be expelled that easily." The Sorcerer remarked.

"Good point…"

Sakuya glanced back at the Hero of Charity. "Um, Karna-san…"

Ice blue eyes glanced down at the pinkette, whose cheeks flush red at the sight of his handsome face.

"W-why are you following us?"

The Servant blinked. "Master didn't tell me _not_ to come."

Ren raised his finger but lowered it. "Oh… I didn't… but Launcher, we are going to a school for teens like myself, Raven, and Sakuya."

"And?" He inquired, waiting for an explanation.

"And you won't exactly fit in wearing that suit." Raven said.

"Don't worry about me, Master." Karna assured him. "I have my ways."

"I don't want to know how you will be able to get in." The four near the school gates, and entering the school grounds. Karna's presence earned attention from (mostly) the female student.

"Who is that?" A girl asked.

"I don't know, but he's so gorgeous!" Another looked at the white-haired man with a pleased sigh.

"Do you think he's a new teacher?"

"I wanna be his teacher's pet!"

Ren slowly begins to realize what Karna did. "Don't tell me you _actually_ got a position here in the school…" He rubs the bridge of his nose.

"I did it early this morning." The demigod nodded.

"To _which_ class?"

"Yours."

"Are you deliberately trying to piss me off!?" Ren exclaimed with a large head and comical angry eyes, sharp teeth, and even flames sprouted behind him.

"No intentions whatsoever." said Launcher.

"Then why would you choose my class!" The Sorcerer exclaimed.

"You are my ward. I must protect you." Karna replied.

The Sorcerer groaned, preventing an oncoming major headache. "Fine but you better not make a scene whatsoever, got it?"

"I will try my best, Master." The demigod replied.

* * *

 **Later…**

"This is what he calls his best…?" Ren deadpanned.

Karna stood up at the front of the class, giving a lecture on College-level algebra. His expression neutral, yet he's already won the hearts of the female student body.

"Ahh, Karna-senpai…" The girls coo at the man.

He wanted to slam his head against the desk. His Servant, like with Savior, has been getting so much attention just from his presence alone. He said he will try his best but _no_ , it was not even close at all.

He can already feel a growing headache coming from Sona…

"Damn it all…" Ren groaned. "And I thought yesterday was bad enough."

In a split second, the school bell rang. Karna glanced at the clock. "It seems we're out of time. Be sure to study up for the upcoming quiz tomorrow. I eagerly await your progress. You are dismissed."

They all nodded before placing their respective belongings into their school bags and leave the classroom.

Once everyone left, Ren glared at Karna. "Nice way to stay incognito." He sarcastically remarks.

"I did say I will try my best."

"That wasn't even close!" Ren argued. "I had enough nonsense as it is! I am still avoiding Gremory-san due to the 'engagement' and I'd rather not talk to Sona after learning the results of winning the chess game!"

"Oh and don't forget about Issei and his pals' perverted antics." Raven added.

Ren comically punched the boy into the air. "Not helping!"

"Gomen!" Raven cries out as he lands on his back in a comical heap.

"Onii-chan!" Sakuya kneels next to her big brother.

"What do you plan to do next, Master?"

Ren sighed. "I am gonna talk to Gremory-san about the missing Excalibur Fragments and the stray exorcist that tried to kill me."

"Should I accompany you?"

"So you can unintentionally hit on more chicks?" The Sorcerer deadpanned. "I'm not so sure right now…"

With his words spoken, the crimson-eye teen leaves the classroom to see Rias Gremory. However, Launcher followed after him.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

Rias stared at her two guests. "So would you mind telling me…"

Ren, sipping a cup of tea, felt his brow twitch uncontrollably.

The girl suddenly stood up with sparkles surrounding her. "Where did you find such a hunk!" Rias smiled gleefully as gazed at Karna, who stood dutifully behind his Master.

"I'm gonna kill you, Launcher…" The young man forced a grin on his face.

"Don't tell me. He is another one of your Servants!?"

Ren sighed. "Apparently, yes." He admitted. "Why not introduce yourself to Gremory?"

"My Servant Class is Launcher." Karna replied bluntly, his expression still neutral like a robot. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Gremory." He inclined his head at the Devil girl.

Rias's cheeks flush a bright pink as she stared at the handsome Servant.

"Anyways!" Ren earned her attention. "I wanted to tell you that the psycho priest Freed is in Kuoh again."

The heiress narrowed her brows. "Then it seems we might have even bigger problems here than I thought."

"Yeah. Why is he after the Excalibur fragments and for who exactly?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Rias giggled.

"Speaking of which, where is the pervert, Koneko, and your Knight?" Sorcerer asked. "I haven't seen them in class."

Rias frowned. "I was actually hoping you would know…"

Ren narrowed his eyes. Something was seriously wrong. "You mean you don't know where they are?" Rias shook her head.

The Sorcerer pondered for a moment before recalling Yuuto's connection to the fragments. "That idiotic blonde…"

"What?" The redhead blinked in confusion.

"I might know what he plans to do and knowing the pervert, he and your Rook are probably helping him. Do the math."

Rias gasped. "They're seriously going after the fragments!?"

"Yup."

"Sanada-san," The Gremory heiress looked at the Master with a serious glint. "I need you to help me find them."

"Why? They're _your_ Peerage. Your responsibility, not mine." Ren pointed out.

"Please!" The girl grasped his hand, desperately looking into his crimson eyes with her own bluish-green ones. "I'm begging you!"

The young man sighed. Leave it to his bleeding heart to sympathize with a girl that loved her friends too dearly.

"Fine… on one condition."

"And what will that be?"

Ren had a teasing grin on his face. "Any chance your brother could lend me his maid and wife for a few days?"

"Eh?"

"Grayfia-san, can you get your brother to lend me her for a few days?" He asked again, leaning close to her face. "Do it as a favor for your 'hubby', Rias."

The redness on her face matches her hair and stuttered. "A-Alright. I'll see if h-he can allow it."

"I knew I could count on you, _darling_." And like a tease, a plants a kiss on her nose, much to her embarrassment.

"Was that a good idea, Master?" Karna asked the Sorcerer, who was approaching the door to find the three Devils.

Ren glanced at his latest Servant. "Launcher, in time, you need to understand that there are certain benefits to having a high-class Devil heiress as a fiance. And lucky for me, depending on someone's view, I've got two."

"You never informed me of this before."

"You didn't ask now did you?"

"Fair point." The demigod nodded.

"Good, now let's find those three idiots."

* * *

 **Underworld**

Grayfia sighed as she looked down at her lazy husband/King. "Lucifer-sama, why must you ignore your duties again?"

"It is too difficult!" He whined in laziness.

The beautiful woman felt her brow twitch in irritation. "Get back to your office and get to work!" She ordered. "Or would you like a reintroduction to my fist?"

"No, love!" The man cowered in fear, knowing how his wife acted with him.

Grayfia honestly needed her husband to focus on important matters as a Maou than being a lazy Devil who is overprotective of his little sister.

Before she could clean up her King's recent mess, a ringing came from her pocket. She pulled out her cellphone and found the Caller ID to be Rias Gremory.

Accepting the call, Grayfia placed the phone near her ear. "Rias-sama?" She answered.

" _Hi, Grayfia-nee-san,"_ The redheaded girl on the other line sounded… nervous? _"Um, is my Onii-sama there?"_

"Of course," Grayfia confirmed. "Lucifer-sama, Rias-sama wishes to speak to you."

The moment she mentioned Rias, Sirzechs immediately stands on his two feet. "Hello, my sweet little sister! How are your studies going?" He seized his wife's phone while gushing over Rias like the siscon everyone made him out to be. Grayfia watch her husband interact with his precious little sister throughout the entire conversation before she noticed the Maoh pause. "What…?"

For the briefest moment, the Strongest Queen noticed her King trembling with… fear? Anger? She didn't know. In fact, when he gave a brief goodbye to his sister, Sirzechs turned to face her, his face laced with dread.

"Is something wrong?" Grayfia asked.

The current Lucifer chuckled nervously. "Uh, Grayfia, how's your relationship with Ren-boyo?"

The Queen blinked, confused and perplexed at the question. "Did something happen with Rias-sama?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Sirzechs sweats profusely. "Although, she's doing a favor for the kid and… he wants you for a few days."

"...Pardon?"

"He… requests your maid for a few days." Her husband repeated. "That's what she told me."

Silence. The uncomfortable silence.

Sirzechs gulped nervously as he took his wife's reaction to the news. She didn't seem too angry. Maybe he'll get off without a bruise at- "GAH!" His thoughts were shattered along with his jaw when Grayfia punched him square in the face.

"I can already tell that you just agreed to Rias-sama's request." The maid spoke stoically, while leveling a cold stare at her husband.

"I did…"

The woman leaned dangerously close to the terrified Maoh. "When I get back, we are going to have a serious _talk_ about this day." The redheaded man gulped in fear, dreading of such a day.

"What have I done," He was almost starting to regret accepting Rias' request.

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ**

Ren awaited in the dining room, finishing up class assignments along with Sakuya, Raven, and Savior.

"So you asked Lucifer's wife to come here?" Saber frowned, puffing her cheeks in jealousy.

"Yep," Came the Sorcerer's reply.

"May we ask why?"

"So I can steal her away from Sirzechs." Ren answered bluntly.

"Say what?" Raven gawked. "Don't tell me you plan on something like that."

"Relax, it's nothing like _that_ , I assure you." The young magus clarified. "I merely asked for Grayfia so that she could teach me how to perform magic."

"Oh…"

"The hell did you think I wanted her for?" Ren raised a brow at the teen.

"N-Nothing" Raven waves his hands in defense.

"It better be nothing." Ren glared at the Reincarnated Saber.

"S-So… any ideas where we can find the three?"

The Sorcerer hummed. "I've been having a theory. Hypothetically thinking, where would three Reincarnated Devils find the most help?"

"The exorcists?" Savior suggested.

Ren nodded. "Correct. They know more about what kind of Fragments were missing. So, no doubt, Hyoudou and the others sought their help."

Savior and Raven swallowed, the Sorcerer taking notice. "Did something happen when I was unconscious? Other than those two Fallen Angels raping Savior?"

"Uh…" The two glanced at each other but remained silent.

Ren turned his gaze over to Sakuya, who squeaked at the attention. "Sakuya…?"

The girl was nervous, glancing at her brother who mouthed 'please don't'.

"Sakuya," Now the Sorcerer was giving the pinkette a stern glare. "Tell me."

She squeaked, "The exorcists were here last night but Lancer erased their memories of anything about us!"

…

…

"WHAT!?"

"Busted…" Raven said in fear.

"You let three exorcists into our home!?" Ren shouted with his veins bulging on his forehead. "What else did they tell them, Sakuya?"

"T-They originally learned of the Servants' true names and the next day, L-Lancer erased their memories the moment they left, forgetting they ever met any of us."

"And that's what I like about you, Sakuya." Ren smiled, patting the girl's head. "Always so honest."

The pinkette's cheeks flushed red but also afraid from his touch. "T-Thank you…"

Suddenly, the boy's kindness vanished as he turned his head over to the frightened faces of Savior and Raven. "As for you two…"

"I-It was also Caster's idea too, Master!" Savior accused.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I don't hit women unless I have a reason to." Ren cracks his knuckles. "Any least words?"

"Uh… help?"

Unfortunately, no one heard (or ignored) their pleas as Ren delivered his divine punishment upon Raven and Savior.

* * *

 **Later…**

A crimson magic circle with the symbol of the Gremory household appeared on top of the roof. Stepping out was Grayfia, pulling a suitcase filled with a few days worth of clothes for her time with the young Sorcerer.

"Glad you could make it, Grayfia-san." Came said boy's response as he stood across from her, despite the wind chill.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Sanada-sama." She bowed.

"Please, no need to refer to me in such a formal way," Ren grinned. "Just call me by my name, Grayfia-san."

"As you wish, Sanada-san..."

The boy sweatdrops at the maid's formality, "We're gonna have to work on that…" Shaking his head, he focused on the Strongest Queen. "In any case, follow me. We've got a room prepared for you thanks to Azazel and his workers."

"There are Fallen Angels, _here_?" She asked, on guard at the information.

"They're not gonna hurt you. Besides, my Faction and I are looking after the four that Savior took down." Ren clarified. "Azazel asked me to do it as a favor to garner better relations between the Devils and the Fallen Angels. Didn't your boy toy tell you that he and Azazel were pals?"

Grayfia sighed. "He can be lazy at times…"

"Wow, I pity you. A shame you're married to that siscon." The boy pats the busty woman on the back in sympathy. "If I were older, I definitely would've been smitten with you." His cheeks flush the same color of red as his eyes. "T-that is to say that I d-don't think you're already pretty! No, I mean- Well, you see-!" He stutters in embarrassment.

"I… appreciate the compliment but do remember I am married."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

The two stood there in silence then Ren led her downstairs into the penthouse.

Grayfia's first intake of the Grail Faction's base was… interesting, to say the least. The interior was posh, yet elegant. No doubt the Fallen that worked on this were thorough enough to give these human warriors a home fit for royalty. However, the occupants inside were… undeniably insane.

"Give me the damn remote!" Raven yelled, trying to get the TV remote from Kuroka.

"No way! It's time for my evening specials!" The nekoshou retorted, pushing the boy back with her left leg.

In the kitchen, Karna was busy preparing what looked to be stew while Caster and Saber stood by him, doing their own versions of cooking.

"Karna-san, let me use the oven! I need to bake my special cookies!" The fox-eared Servant called out, holding a pan with eight globs of cookie dough on a stark white cookie sheet.

"Your so-called 'special cookies' were laced with love potion!" Saber countered, chopping veggies at a breakneck pace.

"As if you're one to talk, you red-dressed cow!" Caster shot back with sharp teeth and an angry stare.

"Please be quiet." Karna asked calmly as he added in a tablespoon of vinegar into the mixture.

Assassin was playing goldfish with Atalanta and the three Magical Girls from another dimension.

"Got any twos?" Illya asked.

"Nope, goldfish." Assassin replied with a cute smile. Illya pouted before grabbing a card.

"Got any fives?" Miyu asked dryly.

Atalanta placed down a card and slid it over to the dark-haired girl.

At the dining table, Berserker and Lancer were engaged in an arm-wrestling match with Rider, Savior, and Ruler spectating.

The violet-haired man almost seemed to be struggling to push down his opponent's hand, who merely yawned in response.

"Come on, Berserker! I've got five bucks riding on you winning!" Savior exclaimed.

"Silence!" Berserker replied, keeping his focus on the Lady of the Shadows.

"You're starting to bore me, Knight of the Lake." Lancer comments, idly checking her fingernails.

"Bore you!?" This offended the Berserker-class Servant.

Ruler looked ready to intervene but Rider stopped her. "Not yet." Came the Gorgon's response.

The Maiden of Orleans sighed, begrudgingly allowing it to continue.

Berserker used his Mad Enhancement skill to try and beat Lancer, but the beautiful woman didn't even seemed fazed. In fact, she still looked bored. Deciding to end this fairly, she increase the grip before slamming his hand to the table, almost shattering the poor furniture.

"Damn it all!" Savior cried in despair as he weakly handed over a five dollar bill to Rider, who was smirking in victory. Ruler, however, was admonishing Berserker and Lancer for nearly breaking the dining table.

A little ways away was Sakuya, sitting at the corner reading a book to pass the time. She didn't even seemed bothered by the noise and commotion from everyone around her.

"Your household is… interesting…" Grayfia said carefully, sweatdropping at the sight.

"Believe me, I struggle everyday not to slam my head against the wall." Ren sighed in exasperation. "Just pretend this is a usual thing to see."

"I will… try my best, Sanada-san." The maid replies.

"I'll lead you to the room you will be staying in for the time being." He leads her to the room across the hall. "Whatever you hear from the otherside, try to ignore it. You'll retain your sanity that way."

"I understand."

"Good." Ren grinned. "We can chat once I return after tonight. I have some things to do and a couple of fools to rescue."

"Is something going on?"

"You can say that. " He shrugged before looking at his Servants. "Raven, Sakuya! You two along with Launcher, Savior, Rider, and Ruler will be joining me on this mission!'

"Hai/H-hai!" The siblings respond dutifully while the other four Servants stop what they're doing and shift into their battle attire.

* * *

 **Abandoned Cathedral**

Xenovia looked up with a scowl at the man who had caused so much pain. Her grip on Excalibur Destruction going bone white at the knuckles.

Valper Galilei. The instigator behind the Holy Sword Project and a mass murderer of children. Just the very thought of the man made the exorcist almost regret wielding the Excalibur Fragment which had stolen the lives of so many innocents.

She glanced over at the Devils, particularly the Knight. When Yumi made contact with her supposed twin, she kept her face hidden with her hood, seemingly unable to look the boy in the eye. There was history between those two, no doubt.

"Oh, ho!" Valper chuckled darkly, "How kind of you, my dear exorcists. You've brought me two of the four Fragments that I was missing. I'm sure Freed is more than happy to have a few more toys to add to his collection.

The elderly man, dressed in his old priest robes, gestured towards the maniac stray Exorcist. Freed Sellzen trailed his tongue across the edge of the sword in his hand. Even more sickening when the madman actually licked the scarlet liquid that had blemished the blade.

Next to Xenovia, Irina clutched her shoulder, blood seeping through her fingertips. "You don't deserve to wield the Excaliburs, you psychopath!"

Freed looked genuinely offended at the brunette's accusation. "Me? Unworthy? Perhaps so, but not any less than worthy than you three." He spat, gesturing to the three Devils behind them.

She glanced back. The Pawn, Issei Hyoudou, stood protectively in front of his friends. The nun she recognized as the wielder of Twilight Healing, Asia Argento, knelt in front of the handsome Knight whose shirt was dyed red. The boy known as Yuuto Kiba had been reckless, charging ahead like a madman the moment Valper came within his sight. Then Freed came out of nowhere and stabbed the Devil right into his abdomen. Yumi actually gasped in horror when the Knight fell to the ground in a heap.

"At least I don't consort with Devils! And you call yourselves Exorcists? If anything, the unworthy ones are you three." Freed said, then he cocked his head as if realizing something important. "I suppose that makes you enemies of God as well, doesn't it? After all, accepting aid from those that opposed _Him_ is tantamount to blasphemy." He licked his lips. "Don't believe me? Ask that piece of shit vampire kid that I ran into last night."

The room seemed to have gotten several degrees colder.

A vicious aura radiated around the Pawn. "What did you say?" Issei quietly asked.

"Oh? Didn't you hear? I found that human magician all by himself last night…" Freed smirked dangerously. "And I slaughtered him like cattle!"

Xenovia felt another presence behind her. "We should run. Cut our losses and retreat with the information we have."

That voice came from the Rook of the Gremory Peerage, Koneko if she remembered correctly. For a Rook, she was as quiet as a mouse.

"No way am I letting this bastard get off with what he did!" Issei yelled as he glared hatefully at Freed, who continued to smirk insanely at all of them. "He attacked Sanada-senpai and I'm gonna pound him into mincemeat for it!"

"You're welcome to try, you shitty Devil." The stray exorcist cackled, bringing up both Excalibur Rapidly and Excalibur Mimic, which he had stolen from Irina not too long ago.

Issie growled, seething with anger and was ready to attack the Stray Exorcist.

"Or maybe I should introduce you to my new friends?" Freed smirked, glancing in the shadows.

Before Issei could demand a question, he caught Yumi's warning too late. A searing pain had entered his body. Slowly looking down, he found what looked to be a white dao sword buried in his chest.

"Issei/Issei-kun!" Asia, Yuuto, Koneko, and Irina cried out in shock and horror.

"Hmph, this is the so-called Red Dragon Emperor? How pathetic." Stepping from the shadows came EMIYA Alter, whose hand was still outstretched, revealing that he was the one who attacked the Pawn. "I've seen better struggles from the Sorcerer."

"You knew him!?" Issei gritted his teeth in pain from the dao sword in his chest.

"Knew him? Not personally. However, my Master wanted him dead and I follow my orders." The Dark Archer replied. "You'd be impressed how much he struggled to stay alive. Never even begged for death, only made us promise to leave you all alone. Naturally, we broke it."

"You bastard!" Issei swore but coughed blood, realizing the sword was still embedded in his chest. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. His vision slowly fading. He couldn't die from this. He needed to stop them, to help his friends…

"This is your end, 'Red Dragon Emper-" His instincts kicked in and immediately released his hold on the sword to avoid a flaming spear, the said weapon piercing the dirt and stands between them and the Devils and young exorcists.

"What the hell is that?" Valper demanded.

"Yare, yare, you missed Karna." A familiar voice spoke, entering through the doors.

"I didn't miss, Master. My aim was true." Another voice broke through, sounding robotic but masculine at the same time.

The two parties notice the two individuals. "Sanada-senpai!?"

Standing there with a smirk on his face was the leader of the Grail Faction and the Sorcerer: Ren Sanada.

"Yo," He casually waved at them all. "Seems like you started the party without me."

"So you're alive!" Asia cheered.

"I was never dead." Ren replied dryly then gestured to Freed. "That dipshit just exaggerated because I was kicking his ass."

"HEY!"

"Then he had to resort to cheating by calling in a group of Dark Servants to kill me." The magus explained, glaring at EMIYA Alter. "So where are the other two?"

"My Master deemed it necessary not to involve them right now." The Alter Servant replied. "However…" He snapped his fingers as a platoon of Stray Exorcists emerge from the shadows with several Fallen Angels descending from the ceiling. "I never leave home without some cannon fodder."

"What a coincidence," Ren smirked widely to the point he looked insane himself. "I brought help as well."

Astralizing into reality, Rider, Savior, and Ruler appeared while Raven and Sakuya were defending the young Devils and Exorcists.

Valper laughed loudly. "This is your army? How pathetic! All I see are a bunch of children and feeble women!"

Ren frowned. "Karna." He sent a command to his Launcher-class Servant.

Understanding the order, Karna picks up his spear from the ground, the weapon slowly coated with flames, the very fire growing.

The young magus gestured at EMIYA Alter. "Destroy him."

"Yes, Master," the Hero of Charity obeyed. He lunged at the Dark Servant, clashing his spear against the man's gunblades.

"Ruler, Rider, take care of the others however you wish." Ren cracked his knuckles as he glared at Freed. "I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"As you wish," Rider obeyed as Ruler held her war flag in hand, the enemy slowly beginning to recognize the symbol and now taking note of her appearance. Xenovia and Irina saw the symbol.

"That symbol… isn't that the very flag…." Xenovia recognized.

"The war flag the Maiden of Orleans once held?" Irina blinked.

Yumi also took notice, her eyes mystified by the sight. "Jeanne d'Arc…?" She muttered quietly.

"You 'Stray Exorcists' tarnish the very oath you committed for God! These disgraceful acts are unacceptable!" Ruler shouted at them, the war flag gripped tightly before aiming the tip towards them. "I will give you this one chance to surrender and atone for your sins!"

Valper begins to realize the Maiden of Orleans was in front of them. The _true_ Maiden that God answered to. Her voice led many in the Hundred Year War remember, the one who lead her people to victory, she who was decorated as a savior by King Charles.

The Fallen Angels, who looked at the sight of the Holy Maiden that God once cherished didn't even act hostile anymore. In fact, they slowly descended until their knees met the ground as they bowed before Ruler. Her amethyst eyes slowly drift to Valper, who nearly backed away from the gaze. She was the only woman of the Church that God respected and blessed, but never answered to anyone else since her death.

"Your Fallen allies realize they cannot fight me. Are you the same Valper Galilei?" She questioned the ex-priest.

Valper felt conflicted. She was the Holy Maiden of Orleans. God's blessed virgin. Maybe he should…

No! This phantom shall not sway him! "I will not be pressured by some fake whore of a long dead era!" He looked upon the Stray Exorcists that were conflicted as well. "Kill her! There's no way that this is _the_ Jeanne d'Arc! She is nothing but an imitation!"

Ruler frowned. Seems he won't see the truth. If he won't open his eyes to the truth, then she will provide it by force.

"Rider-san, please try not to kill them." Ruler asked her fellow Servant.

The Gorgon frowned. "Even if it is more effective than letting them live?" She readied her chained nail-daggers.

"Just spare them," Ruler then charge towards the Stray Exorcists before Rider joined her.

Those that fought back quickly brought up their light swords or light guns to attack the two female Heroic Spirits. They underestimated the two 'phantoms'. They assumed it was nothing but Rider's deadly nail-daggers were swift and precise, her weapons coiled around their bodies like a snake before tossing them aside like ragdolls, a few colliding with their own comrades to the ground. When they drew near her, she was capable of evading the swords by using her agility to nimbly avoid the blades then struck them across the face with swift kicks that would put a martial artist to shame.

Ruler defended herself just as well as Rider, her war flag blocking a light sword before she twirls the weapon, using the momentum to slam it against their bodies. Once she was given an opening she planted her feet on the ground while using her weapon to push back the surrounding exorcists until she pushes herself upward, kicking them with sheer force.

"Th-They ain't human!?" A stray exorcist cried out only to receive Rider's boot to his face.

"They're freaks!" Another yelled.

"I am giving you one last chance!" Ruler ordered. "Surrender and atone for your sins or I won't have no choice but to put a stop to it in His name!"

Swiftly, all of them dropped their weapons and gave up, knowing that they were outclassed against these two inhuman monsters.

"Rider, restrain them."

Nodding, the Gorgon's nail daggers were sent out towards the enemy, the chains linked to the nail moving around each one before she swings her arm downward, the chains dragging them to kiss the ground beneath their feet. Looking at Valper, Ruler could see the terrified look in his eyes. "Last chance, Valper. Surrender or I will have to use force."

Despite his fear, the man knew he still had another form of protection. "Never, you witch!" He cursed Ruler.

"Then I have no choice then…" Ruler sighed. "Rider, you can attack him now."

"Finally." Rider said calmly, finally given the opportunity to kill.

"Don't look down on me, you bitch!" Valper smirked, reaching into his robes and revealing…

Ruler's eyes widen in shock. "Impossible!"

Rider looked equally shocked. "It can't be…!"

In the man's grip was the very thing that their Master wielded during combat: A Class Card.

"Where did you obtain a Class Card!?" Ruler demanded.

"As if I'd tell a dead woman what I know! Now fear the wrath of one of the greatest heroes in all of Greece!" The ex-priest raised the card into the air. "Include: Berserker!"

The Class Card merge into his body, the man cackling maniacally. His body began to bulge, almost inhumanly so to the point that he grew taller than everyone in the room. His thinning hair turned into a mane of black. Veins bulge and pulsed around his face as his left eye turned coal black while the right turned a blood red. His laughing lowered as the transformed man released a primal roar that shook the very foundation of the cathedral.

The Gorgon's eyes slowly spread open under her blindfold, sensing the Heroic Spirit within the crazed exorcist. "Hercules…" She realized.

Savior stepped up in front of the two women. "I believe this could warrant a problem."

"You ready, Savior?" Ruler asked.

"This may be a first to face a Berserker, but we can handle it if we work accordingly against that madman." The First Fallen commented. Suddenly, he started to sweatdrop. "Though I don't think I'll be able to handle a guy like him if I go straight for him."

Rider glanced at Savior with a dry look. "You're such a softie."

"That I won't deny." The youth grinned. He unsheathed the katana blade by his side. The crimson blade gleaming from what little light shone inside. "It's showtime, ladies!"

"Come at me if you dare! Nothing can stop the power of the mighty Hercules!" Valper smirked as he summoned a wooden sword-axe that seemed ripe for tearing flesh and bone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Ren stepped towards Freed, who was grinning madly at the boy. "So you've come to die, shitty Devil lover?"

"Die? No." The Sorcerer shook his head. "My business with Death will not be for today. In fact, I'm here to kill you. I nearly got you last time before those Alter Servants saved your boring ass."

"HEY!" Freed barked, insulted.

"It's true. The Devils say you are the worst but you had to follow orders and got dragged away by mere Servants." Ren smirked. "I probably don't even have to worry about you all that much since you're not that big a threat to me."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The crazed exorcist roared, lunging towards the brat.

Ren suddenly smirked as he swung his arm as if swinging an invisible sword… which clanged against Freed's Excalibur Rapidly. "Did I strike a nerve?" He teased, holding his invisible weapon in a lax manner.

"I am gonna enjoy gutting your innards and hanging you like a pig!" He roared but Ren once again blocks the incoming Excalibur fragment.

"I'd like to see you try, you loser." The young magus headbutts Freed in the nose, a resounding crack signaling that he had broken it with his skull.

"You busted my nose, you asshole!"

"That's the point, you crazy freak." Ren said with a smug grin.

Freed snarled as he attacked with his two Excalibur Fragments while the Sorcerer countered with his invisible blade. "How about you just die, you prick!"

"You first!" The crimson-eyed boy yelled as his weapon shattered its invisibility, revealing its true form for all to see.

"What the fuck!?" Freed gawked upon the display of the sword, the fragments shaking upon its presence alone. The Stray Exorcists, even Valper stopped upon seeing the sword.

"EX-" Ren spoke, the blade in his hands releasing powerful light mana as it gleamed golden yellow. "-CALIBUR!" Releasing the full name of the Noble Phantasm that the King of Knights once wielded in life, the boy delivered a powerful slash that looked more like sword beam.

"Oh fuck…" Freed's eyes widened, seeing the sheer display of power from the Sword of Promised Victory. His instincts took over as he activated Excalibur Rapidly, using the speed boost to avoid the beam. However, his left arm and leg flared in pain. Taking a quick glance, he noticed that there was nothing there except for charred stumps. The man yelled in agony, falling to the ground, missing two of his own limbs. "Motherfucker! You took my arm and leg, you bastard!"

Ren noticed the smoldering remains of Excalibur Mimic. A shame the sword had to be sacrificed in the end. "Your limbs are the least of your worries." He stepped towards the fallen madman, Excalibur's tip scraping against the earth.

Valper though was in disbelief. Someone had the Sword of Promised Victory, this entire time, the magician held the _true_ Excalibur.

The boy stopped in front of the prone stray exorcist. Cold, crimson eyes glaring into maddening blue. "Any last words to say before you die?"

Freed growled, the said tone seething with anger towards the brat.

"I thought so." Ren remarked, raising the blade overhead then jabbing it right through Freed's heart. The man attempted to move until his wounds gave in, falling limp and lifeless.

Seeing his foe dead, the Sorcerer turned to face the rest of the Stray Exorcists.

"Would anyone else like to test me?" He asked, bringing up the blood-stained Excalibur.

The enemy dropped their weapons one by one upon witnessing the sword's power, following the choice of surrender. Each one falling to their knees, not wishing to die by the Sword of Promised Victory, the holiest sword in the world.

"That's what I thought, bitches." Ren smirked.

* * *

 **Launcher…**

Meanwhile, Launcher engaged in a deathmatch with the Dark Archer. Both Servants continuously attempt to harm the other but they were met with either defensive measures or counters.

"You're good." Karna complimented his opponent.

"So are you." EMIYA Alter returned the comment.

"But I am afraid that I have to put an end to it," The Hero of Charity declared, readying himself for one last attack.

"So it seems." His opponent frowned, he too ready to end this fight for his Master.

"Regretfully, I cannot use my Noble Phantasm in this environment." Karna admitted. His heterochromia eyes boring into EMIYA's. The left eye gleaming a scarlet red. " _Oh, Agni,"_ Came his calling as a blast of fire shot at the dark-skinned man.

The Dark Servant grits his teeth, using his gunblades to carve right through the flames then retaliated by unleashing a barrage of mana-charged bullets at the white-haired demigod. Blocking the attacks, Launcher approached the Servant while defending himself from his attacks.

"You harmed my Master's friends." Karna remarked.

"They were in the way." EMIYA Alter answered.

The emotionless man struck again, clashing with his opponent's gunblades. "Then I will terminate you, for the sake of my Master."

"I'd like to see you try." The Dark Servant snarked.

"Very well then." The Hero of Charity accepted the request.

Before the Altered Heroic Spirit could comment on what he meant, he flinched in shock when Karna appeared in front of him like a flash of light. Suddenly, he felt something in his abdomen, making the Alter Servant move his eyes downward, seeing the burning red spear pierced through him.

"I-Impossible…" EMIYA Alter coughs out blood as the wound starts to burn in his belly.

"I warned you." He twisted the spear.

The Dark Servant pukes up more blood as he weakly glared at the demigod. "Damn… you… to Hell…" The Servant slowly vanishes in specks of dark light.

Seeing the Dark Servant defeated, he turns his focus to his Master and his allies. Seems he had taken care of the crazed exorcist but the sight of 'Valper' using the Heroic Spirit of Berserker was troubling. Maybe not so for him, but the others might not have much of a chance. Might as well provide them assistance before it turns for the worse for them.

* * *

 **With Ren...**

After dealing with Freed, the young magus moved to Issei's side, looking down at the injured Devil with a critical eye. "You still alive, Hyoudou?"

"Aside from a sword in my gut…" He groaned as Asia was tending to the wound. "I'll be okay..."

"Good to hear. We still have one freak to worry about," He gestures to Valper/Berserker.

"What the hell!? H-How did he get one of those card things, Sanada-senpai!?"

"My guess? The same person who owns the Alter Servants is probably the same one who gave that man a Class Card."

"A Class Card?" Yumi heard the term, appearing by the Sorcerer's side.

"Let's just say that it's the reason I was able to wield Excalibur before…" Ren admitted. "And the one he is using is Berserker, a dangerous Servant Class. Remember my Berserker?" Issei shuddered at the memory of the training with Lancelot. "But this one is different. From appearance and Heroic Spirit? It's Hercules."

"Impossible! No one can bind a soul to a mere card, especially not one of the legendary Greek heroes from myth!" Xenovia retorted, obviously not believing it.

"Sorry to say, but it is true." The young magus stated fiercely. No wonder Lancer had to erase their memories. They found it blasphemous and unbelievable.

Irina, having heard of the conversation, wanted to add her own opinion. "But that can't be possible. Using a long dead soul as a weapon… it's sacrilege. Only a being with the strength of Our Lord could ever do something like that."

Ren chuckled darkly. "You think God had anything to do with this? That's cute."

Xenovia was insulted to hear Ren make a mockery of God but their attention focused on Valper who was currently fighting Ruler, Savior, and Rider. "How will we stop him?"

"I think this is where Launcher comes into play." He saw the said Servant approaching to assist his fellow Servants.

"Who?" Asia looked at the magus in confusion.

"Oh right, you never met him yet."

In a burst of fire, they witness Valper avoiding an attack from Launcher, the Servant beginning his assault. He lunged at the transformed human with cold blue eyes, slashing with his spear that Valper barely had time to block.

"That's Launcher." Ren smirked. "My new Servant."

"When did he appear for you?"

"When Freed and his cohorts attacked me." The Sorcerer replied.

"So that creep did lie!" Issei exclaimed, only to wince as his wound flared up. "Ouch."

Ren narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky, Hyoudou. A normal human would've died by now." He glanced at Sakuya. "Hey, it's time to use your Sacred Gear. Heal this perverted idiot with Asia."

"H-hai!" The pinkette nodded shyly as she knelt beside the Pawn's side, who ogled her breasts before a stern look from the Sorcerer forced him back. "I-I'm still new at this. Bear with me, please." She outstretched her hands then uttered out a phrase. "Reject!"

 **[Heal]**

A pinkish-orange light surrounded the pervert's body, mixed with the energy of the Twilight Healing as it worked in tandem to fully heal the Devil.

"Wow, what was that!?" Issei exclaimed.

"That was the power of Sakuya's Sacred Gear: Fairy's Lullaby." Ren explained. "So far, healing seems to be the only ability she can use at the moment. The only drawback is that she needs to actually _want_ to heal the individual in question."

"Eh?" Issei looks at Sakuya (While not at her breasts due to Ren's glare).

"Yeah so be grateful she is willing to help you." Raven remarked, glaring at the perverted Devil. "Had it been me, I would've left your ass to bleed for a few more seconds."

"That's enough, Raven." Ren ordered.

The said teen backed away, not wanting to anger the one who saved him in the past. With Issei healed, they now had to make sure Valper is dealt with and also answer a few questions for Ren.

' _Dammit!'_ Valper hissed as he blocked Launcher's spear from piercing his head. _'How can I be struggling!? I have the strength of Hercules on my side!'_

"HA!" Savior released a battlecry as he slashed with his katana from above the air, aiming the crimson blade at the man's unprotected back.

The blade cuts through the stray exorcist's skin, catching the man off guard, realizing the Hero of Charity was only creating a diversion for his allies.

"Rider!" Savior called out.

"Understood." The lavender-haired woman threw both of her nail daggers, the chains attached coiling around Valper until they were nice and tight, constricting his movements. The man attempts to pry himself free from the bindings, but the Servant firmly planted her feet onto the ground, she wasn't going to let the man move or free himself.

He growled, struggling against the chains that bind him. "Insufferable bitch!"

"Hey ugly!" Ren called. "Tell me, where did you get that Class Card!" He demanded.

Valper spat. "You'll get nothing from me, boy!"

Wrong choice of words.

"Rider." The Servant pulls the chains, tightening the constriction. "Here is how it will go. You tell me who gave it to you and the reason for the _Excalibur_ fragments being stolen. Or my Servants will put you down, permanently. Where I am sitting, you are on the losing end on this."

"Kokabiel warned me about you, child." The ex-priest snarled. "He warned me of a boy with the power to command spirits from the dead and the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. However, not even a _monster_ like you will get me to talk!"

"Kokabiel?" Ren narrowed his eyes. "Why is he stealing the Fragments? For what purpose?"

The man smirked. "You'll never know…" His muscles started to bulge, the chains straining to keep him in place. "Because you'll be dead!" Using Hercules' strength, Valper broke through his bindings and grabbed hold of the crimson-eyed boy by his throat.

"Sanada-senpai!" Issei and the Devils cried out.

Instinctively, Ren reached for the hand grasping his neck and slowly crushing his windpipe. Breathing was starting to slow. Heartbeat racing. Face slowly turning purple.

Raven, seeing his Master/friend struggling to survive, reacted the fastest. With his Saber-given abilities, he dashed towards the transformed man and summoned a sword instinctively out of nowhere then used it to slice off Valper's arm holding Ren. The sorcerer coughed harshly, regaining the air he lost before raising his head to see Raven with a sword in his hand, facing the madman.

The sword in question was a silver/blood red katana with a single edged blade though the back end was red and serrated. The metal bending looked more like a consistent wave pattern. The weapon even had its own aura of bloodlust.

"You little brat!" Valper snarled, holding the stump that had once been his arm. "I'll skin you ali- Ugh!" He grunts when the wound suddenly starts to burn at a breakneck pace. "W-what's going on!?"

"Oh yeah, this is a nifty little feature of Raven's Sacred Gear." Ren smirked, rubbing the bruises on his neck. "It inflicts lasting pain on anybody that it cuts. That's why they call it the Demon Blade: Muramasa."

"You… bastards!" Valper growled, holding his stump as the pain increased. He couldn't use God Hand since he hadn't really died from any of the attacks. Plus, he couldn't use Nine Lives since he had to have his right hand for it, which had been severed from the elbow.

"And one last thing about it," Ren's grin turn almost twisted. "Nothing can stop the pain once the blade cuts you. Save for death."

Yumi looked at the Sorcerer a bit timidly. "B-but isn't that a little much?"

"After what he's done? This isn't even a fraction of what he deserves for the countless children he's murdered." Ren sneered.

"Senpai…" Yuuto interjected. "That man is _mine_." His eyes glinting like a steel sword.

Ren glanced at the Knight. There was a look in the blonde's eyes. Not of vengeance… but of justice…

The young magus stepped aside. "Very well, he was your prey to begin with."

The Knight approach the madman who was holding his stump, the pain agonizing before noticing the blonde with his sword in his hand. "So… are you going to kill me now, you defective byproduct?"

"I want to. Believe me I do." Yuuto remarked coldly. "However…" He paused looking down at the sword in his palm. "It won't bring my friends back, not after everything that's happened." His tone seemed weak; soft almost. "I've lived my life as a Devil, dreaming of one day destroying every last Fragment of that damn Holy Sword. Only I've been looking in the wrong direction. It wasn't vengeance I was seeking… but acceptance."

He looks into Valper's mad eyes. "And I have found that acceptance."

"Acceptance? Pah! What rubbish! You're a defective tool. That's what you'll always be!" The ex-priest spat.

"Maybe so, but…" Yuuto looked back at his friends and comrades, a smile slowly worming its way to his handsome face. "I've got people who still care for this 'defective tool'. That's why I'm accepting that revenge will not grant me what I want. I have to accept that my friends are dead and gone, but in their place, I've gained something I thought I would never receive: A family."

Suddenly, the sword in Yuuto's hand started to shimmer, almost like it was reacting to the Knight's heartfelt speech. In a blink of an eye, the sword turned black as the night with a white glow encasing it. A twisted combination of light and darkness. A sword that was both beautiful yet ugly.

"Okay, that I didn't expect to happen," Ren commented but taking note of it with interest.

"My Sacred Gear…" The Knight said in surprise and awe. "It evolved."

Karna's eyes discerned the weapon in the blonde Devil's hand. "Sword of Betrayer. A demon sword that emits both holy and demonic energy. A fitting weapon for one who sought redemption." He commented.

This information brought disbelief from Valper, "W-What?! A sword can't be infused with both types!"

"The proof is in front of you, Valper," Ren grinned as he sees Yuuto prepare his blade. "And you'll be the first to see it in action, by its wrath."

"W-wait! I can give you information! Money and power!" The man pleaded.

Ren stepped in front of the man. At first, Valper thought he was going to accept his request… until the boy's hand had driven itself into his chest. "I just needed to take something out of you first…" The Sorcerer remarked coldly. Once he felt the object in hand, he pulls his hand out, the Class Card of Berserker seen in the palm of his hand. "Guys like you never deserve this kind of power." He crushes the card in hand, dragging Hercules soul back into the Throne. "Yuuto, as you were."

"Hold on! Have mercy on me!" He begged the magus.

"Mercy is a concept that I use only for someone I believe deserves it." The Sorcerer explained. "Besides, I'm not the one you should be begging for your life."

Valper froze as he stared at the Devil Knight that simply stared at him with a blank stare. "C-come on… You don't have to do this!" He whimpered like a cowardly dog.

"You're right, I don't." Yuuto looked down at his sword. "In fact, you're not even worth killing. You're just another pathetic little man. And I pity you for that."

"What…!?" The ex-priest was enraged. Him? Pathetic!?

"Oh, burn." Ren snickered.

"You pity me…" Valper gritted his teeth, clenching his hands tight enough for his fingernails to break skin. "I don't need the pity of some filthy Devil! Nor the words of a failure! All of you!" His maddened eyes roamed every inch of the room, glaring at the incompetent Fallen Angels, the cowardly exorcists, the Devil brats, and the bastard that kept smirking at him. "You will all pay for this!? I will see to it that every last one of you is beaten, broken, and killed in the most excruciating manner possible! My vengeance will be-"

He was cut off by Xenovia, who swiftly knocks the man out by striking the back of his head with the hilt of Excalibur Destruction. "The man was getting on my nerves." She commented.

Ren chuckled. "I'm beginning to like you more and more." He turned on his heel, returning to his Servants, unaware of the tinge of red on the blue-haired girl's cheeks.

Irina held up the remains of her Excalibur Fragment, disappointment written on her cute face. "How am I going to explain this to the Vatican?"

Yumi pats her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Irina-chan." She smiled brightly. "But look at it this way," She glanced over at Freed's corpse, or more specifically, the pieces of Excalibur still lying around him. "We've managed to recover the lost Fragments."

"But what about them?" Issei apprehensively glanced at the Fallen Angels and the Stray Exorcists. "What's stopping them from killing us?"

"They won't make a move." Ruler interjected. "The moment I revealed my identity to all of them, they knew they could fight me. I guarantee that they won't be a threat to us."

The Sorcerer looked upon the kneeling Fallen and the humans. His crimson eyes glaring into their souls as he made one gesture. "Get the hell out of here and don't come back." He ordered.

Wordlessly, all of them fled/flew from the cathedral, thankful that the boy was in a merciful mood right now.

"Why couldn't we just kill them?" Rider questioned her Master.

"They're only sheep that follow the wrong shepherd. Don't blame the cattle, but the master." Karna interjected.

"Wise words, Karna-san." Ruler smiled at her fellow Servant. "I thank you for all your help."

"Yeah, without you, we would've been in trouble if we tried to kill him." Savior grinned, patting the Hero of Charity on the back.

Then, unexpectedly, a tinge of red appeared on the man's emotionless cheeks. "You're welcome." He replied, sound… embarrassed?

The Servants either giggled or chuckled quietly at Launcher's supposed shyness.

Ren looked down at Excalibur once more. The blade still stained fresh with Freed's blood. A frown crossed his face when the thought of the exorcist came to mind. The bastard was unworthy of being struck by such a beautiful sword. "Forgive me, I've sullied your blade with that trash's blood…" He spoke softly, whether it was meant for the Sword of Promised Victory or the Heroic Spirit that once wielded it, no one knew. However, the remaining Fragments continued quivering, seeking out the hand of their long-lost master.

Yumi picked up Excalibur Transparency, which had fallen out of Freed's robes along with Excalibur Nightmare. Irina retrieved Excalibur Rapidly, running a gentle hand along the trembling sword. Xenovia recovered Excalibur Mimic's remains, even after being shattered, the weapon still shivered with glee and longing. Even Excalibur Destruction sought after the boy, or rather, the 'soul' currently being used.

"My business here is concluded." Ren dispersed Excalibur, returning it back to the catalyst of a Class Card. The King of Knights' soul returning to the Throne. "I wish you all a good night." With a grin, he waved goodbye and left, his Servants following after him.

"Please wait!" Irina shouted, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Yes?" The Sorcerer raised a brow in confusion.

"Won't you come back to the Vatican with us? The Pope would be greatly pleased to meet-" She was cut off by the dark-haired teen's command.

"Silence!" It wasn't loud or rude, but stable and gentle. However, the power behind it kept the exorcist's mouth shut. "I know what you want me to do. Unfortunately, I do not trust the Church and have no need to kneel before them."

"What-?!" Xenovia was about to interject but Ren held up a hand, silencing her.

"However, I will allow you to ask me questions as long as they are ones that I will be able to answer. Until that time, I bid you a good evening." Without a second thought, the Master and his group of Servants left the cathedral, leaving behind three exorcists and four confused Devils.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The figure sighed after EMIYA Alter returned to their soul. "It would seem I'll have to choose better Servants that won't fail me."

"Master," Lancer Arturia (Alter) materialized behind her Master, kneeling down like a knight would their king. "Preparations are near completion."

"Wonderful. Have you gathered our forces for the assault?"

"They are awaiting your word, Master." The altered Storm King replied. "Avenger has absorbed the souls of several more Stray Devils. His power grows each day. The beast slumbers for now as well. It will make short work of any insect that stands before our might."

The figure chuckled darkly. "Excellent, I can hardly wait to see my rival's face! Soon I will obtain absolute power! Power greater than the Ouroboros Dragon! Power greater than the Great Red himself!" Their hand comes up, revealing blood red Command Seals that flared with cold rage. "I will drown this world in blood and fire! Nothing shall escape the despair and ruin!" With that said, the figure cackled loudly.

And once he does, nothing will stand in his way to achieve his goal.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Oh, go over to my friend, SignalHunter, and sign up for his Fate/Gundam UC crossover. I already put up my own OC first. It's sure to be good. It's called 'Fate Century'.**

 **Anyways, to explain who Yumi Kiba is, she's Yuuto's long lost twin sister. (IE: Yuuto's genderbent form)**

 **Sakuya and Raven's Sacred Gears? Yeah, their submitter gave me the idea. Names, however, were a little difficult to come up with so I just came up with shit.**

 **The whole Raynare/Kalawarner scene? Yeah, I totally wanted to bullshit that time. Fallen Angels are, theoretically, like humans. However, they don't like to see themselves as that so... I did a little something for laughs. Or fan service. Whichever was good.**

 **Karna making pizza? I, literally, looked it up on TV Tropes and the dude can make a good ass pizza. I wouldn't be surprised if he and EMIYA had a little cooking match. That would actually make for a good omake. Should I do it? That'll be up to ya'll.**

 **Oh, I've listened to the advice of all my loyal viewers and I appreciate the criticism and comments. I'll be real, I'm not that good a writer. I'm man enough to admit that. However, that's why I do this. That's why all writers do this. Because it is fun and a good way to pass the time. Plus, it helps me get better each time, learn from my mistakes and all that.**

 **Love me, hate me, but you'll never break me. Hallelujah!**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter, if there are problems then inform me at once. I'm being more open now. Don't hold back. I can take it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Fate DxD.**

 **To all those who have reviewed the last chapter, thank you very much for the praise. Oh, and for the ideas.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series, Highschool DxD, or any material related. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Magic Training and Heart to Heart

* * *

 **(Begin Ougon no Kagayaki by Number 201)**

 **(Instruments)** _The camera opens to a nighttime view of Kuoh, panning as a stream of white light hops across the rooftops. The light stops to reveal Savior, who notices a scarlet red light pass by him then follows after it. The screen cuts to a scene at the Academy to reveal Rias unleashing her Orb of Destruction at a shadowy smirking figure only for it to cast aside the attack then disperse a shockwave at the Gremory princess, who was saved by the untimely arrival of Issei with the Boosted Gear on his right arm. Cuts back to the nighttime scene where the white and scarlet lights clash with each other then land on the side of a building, revealing them to be Savior while his opponent was Avenger. Both Heroic Spirits lunged at one another, Savior with his sword raised while Avenger smirked, producing a set of deadly black claws_

 **(Mune no oku fukaku hisomu kono kizu wa)** _Cuts to Ren's face, eyes opened, as the camera pans out to reveal him standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, overlooking the town with the sun beginning to rise_

 **(Iyasareru koto wa nai)** _A brief image of black and white feathers enshrouds the screen before flying away to reveal Savior resting against a tree, sword by his side, as he opens his palm to allow one of the white feathers to land in his hand_

 **(Daraka boku tachi wa kono mi sutesatte)** _Cuts to Rias in the Occult Research Club room, sitting at her desk, with her Peerage by her side_

 **(Tsuyokunarou to chikatta)** _Cuts to a shadowy cloaked figure, watching the town from atop of a tall structure, a wicked grin appearing underneath the hood_

 **(Dare mo ga negai)** _Cuts to reveal Saber lounging on a rather expensive chair, her jagged red sword by her side with Caster leaning on top with her tail swishing about behind her_

 **(Inochi butsuke au)** _Cuts to Lancer upon a stone bridge, twirling her crimson spear, releasing a breath of cold air from her lungs while Berserker appears from beneath the bridge, his blood red visor glowing in the darkness_

 **(Mayoi wa iranai)** _Cuts to Rider and Assassin standing on the metal beams of a steel bridge, the lights of Kuoh cascading all around them_

 **(Tatakau to kimeta kara)** _Cuts to Ruler and Archer back-to-back as the sun shines down upon the two before cutting to brief images of Rias, Issei, Savior, and Ren_

 **(Furikazu ougon no kagayaki)** _The camera cuts to Ren in his Saber Install blade-locking a black version of Saber, both roaring as they break the lock and slash at each other with their swords, sending sparks flying_

 **(Tozasareta yoru wo hiraku yaiba)** _Cuts to Rider unleashing a blood red magic circle, Archer firing an arrow from her bow, and Lancer using her Noble Phantasm against an Alter version of Cu Chulainn_

 **(Kotae nado naito shitte ite mo)** _Cuts to Kokabiel grinning maliciously while an army of Fallen Angels appears behind him, wielding spears of light_

 **(Risou no hate wo motome tsuzukeru)** _Ren looks back to see three young girls appear in a flash. Two of them revealed to be Illya and Miyu while the other was Kuro. All three wave at him to which he sighs with a sweatdrop_

 **(Ano hi miageta hoshi wa ima mo)** _Cuts to a pale hand stretching out towards a golden light_

 **(Yakitsuite kieru koto wa nai yo)** _Cuts to Savior bringing his sword up to bear while twelve glowing white wings appear on his back_

 **(Tatta hitotsu no tashikana mono)** _The Heroic Spirit raises his weapon, the blade surrounded by holy energy, then slashes down, evoking a massive pillar of light that climbs to the darkened skies_

 **(Hajimari no jibun oikaketeiku)** _Cuts back to Ren looking up at the starlit night sky, in a field of flowers as his Command Seals glow then fade away_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera pans away from Ren for a few seconds, dark grey clouds enshrouding him from view as the title materializes in front of the screen_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ**

On top of the roof, Grayfia, still dressed in her maid uniform, looked upon her soon-to-be student with neutral eyes.

Speaking of said student, Ren started stretching his body while dressed in a black muscle shirt, red sports shorts, and white sneakers. "Alright, Grayfia-san, I'm ready to learn some magic."

"So this is the reason for my stay, is that correct?"

"Yup. Gotta thank Rias for complying. I am kinda surprised your husband accepted the request." He stated. Grayfia's eyebrow twitches at the memory.

"Please don't remind me, Sanada-san." The Devil woman replied with barely contained irritation.

The Sorcerer brought up his hands in a defensive manner. "Okay, it's cool. Won't say a word."

The wife of the Maou sighed calmly before focusing on the task she will be doing for Ren. "Alright, from what I was told from your 'Servants', you lack in certain areas of magic, correct?" The Sorcerer grumbled, recalling how he lacks in a few skills. It was the reason why he wanted Grayfia to teach him. "Which areas of magic do you lack exactly?"

"Um," The boy's cheeks flush. "All of them…" He admitted.

Grayfia raised a brow at the boy's admittance. She placed a hand on her forehead. "This will be more troublesome than I originally thought possible."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later…**

"My aching everything…" Ren groaned as he laid on the couch… with several bags of ice placed on different locations of his body.

"I did warn you of the consequences to learning, Master. Especially from a Devil," Lancer idly said, being the one who is the master of Magecraft in the room.

"Aren't you supposed to feel sorry for me?" The boy glanced at the immortal witch with a glare.

"Was I the same way towards Cu?"

"... Touche." He recalled the history between her and Cu Chulainn. "Wait, didn't you have-"

"Moving on!" Lancer cut the boy off with a tinge of red on her cheeks. "In any case, you won't be able to use magecraft for a while. I suggest getting a few hours of rest and some food in you. You're gonna need it."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya…" Ren sighed. "Geez, you act like you're my mother or something."

Lancer rolled her eyes before leaving the room, allowing the Sorcerer to rest with the ice on his body. He never expected learning magic would be that difficult. Then again, he was learning so it was bound to happen.

"And how is Grayfia-san?" The boy asked, concerned for his teacher.

"She is alright though she did say you still have much to learn," Savior answered.

Ren glared at his Servant. "No shit, Sherlock."

"So what will you do after you are rested?"

"For one, have an excuse to stay home after training," He winced when the ice shifted a bit on his body. "And second, hopefully not be bothered by the Vatican. I can't stand their intentions."

Ruler, who had been listening, frowned. "I'm sure there are some who don't share the same views as other twisted priests."

"I've yet to see even one, Ruler." Ren countered. "Especially after learning more about why Asia was kicked out of the church."

Hearing from Asia Argento, the innocent girl was not even aware she healed a Devil in the past and to just exile her as a witch from a mistake she did not know? It clearly pissed him off. Even Yuuto's past was evidence to add more distrust towards the church.

"What about those girls?" Berserker inquired. "They seem trustworthy enough."

"Only because I used Excalibur. Had I used any other weapon, they would've deemed me a possible threat and reported to the Vatican. IE: I would've gotten Heaven's guard dogs on my ass." The Sorcerer hissed as his muscles flared in protest.

Berserker parted his lips to speak but held back, realizing the reason for his Master's concern. "I see your point."

"If you excuse me… I am going to get the sleep I deserve…" The young Master closed his eyes, embracing the sweet relief of dreams.

Savior sighed as his Master slept. His thoughts drifted to Grayfia. How she came down from the roof holding an unconscious magus in her arms with an emotionless facade. However, nothing could deceive his gaze. The look in the woman's eyes was laced with concern and worry for the boy.

He mentally chuckled. _'That Devil lady's got more heart than anybody I've ever known.'_

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

Issei sat on the couch along with Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia while their King stared at them with a glare equivalent to a scolding mother.

When they returned back, she started fretting over all of them. Wondering how they had looked so banged up then healed in the next minute.

So they told them what happened. How Freed and Valper tried to kill them and the exorcists. How Ren came along with his Servants. The discovery of Jeanne d'Arc returning alive and stopping the Fallen Angels/Stray Exorcists. Ren slaying Freed with the _true_ Excalibur. Valper using similar magic that Ren uses to transform into a raging monster. Everything they could possibly remember.

"So that is all you have to explain?" Rias admonished the four.

"H-hai, Buchou." Issei gulped, fearing what the beautiful redhead would do to them. "T-that's everything we know."

The Gremory Heiress looked at each of the four critically, her eyes boring into their own. She was seeing if they were lying to her and they know what happens if they lie to their King.

Yuuto and Koneko shivered. _'Paddle city…'_ They simultaneously thought with both embarrassment and fear.

"Who instigated this little outing?" Rias inquired.

"It was Issei." The Knight gestured to the shell-shocked Pawn.

"Yep," The Rook nodded in agreement.

"What the hell!? Why are you throwing me under the bus like this?!" Said pervert exclaimed in shock at the betrayal.

"But wasn't it your idea, Issei-kun?" Asia looked at her surrogate big brother/crush with an innocent blink of her cute eyes.

Issei's heartstrings were plunked as he looked at Asia in surprise. "Et Tu, Asia-chan?"

" _Issei."_ The said Pawn slowly turns his attention to his King, her eyes boring into him with a harsh glare.

"Come on, Buchou?" The self-proclaimed Harem King laughed nervously. "T-there's no need to get mad."

"Ara, ara," Akeno giggled as she looked at Issei with a tint of red on her cheeks. "Someone's about to get a spanking~"

"I-It can't be that bad, right?" The Rook and Knight shivered in fear at the memories of their punishments from when they did something to anger their King.

"We hope you can sit right after this, Issei." Yuuto prayed.

"Good luck." Koneko pats Issei's back.

This only further drove the proverbial terror into the pervert's gut as anime tears fell down his cheeks. "You guys aren't helping at all!" He looked at the spot his Boosted Gear would take up. "Come on, Ddraig! Help a brother out!"

" _ **Not my problem, kid. Reap what you sow."**_

For the first time in his life, Issei never wanted to get on Rias Gremory's bad side for as long as he lived.

His ass could testify to that…

* * *

 **Grail Faction HQ**

Raynare stretched her body after waking up from a rather nice nap. Her injuries had fully healed yet she was still forced to remain bedridden because Ruler told her and her comrades to do so. This earned a pout from the Fallen Angel, much to the blonde girl's amusement.

Over the days she had been under the Grail Faction's care, her hatred for humans had slowly started to diminish. Partly because of Launcher, the man who brought her that delicious pizza (and who she almost raped) would tend to her every need as a mother would their sick child.

She'd never admit it, but she actually liked these people. They all had their own quirks that entertained Raynare greatly, especially the kids that ran around the place. Her first memory of the Heroic Spirit called Assassin was amusing since the scarred girl called her a pretty lady, something she took pride in for some reason. Her reactions were just too damn cute not to hug either! And she's never hugged anything in her life except her Father.

Raynare sighed, glancing to her left to see Kalawarner reading a book that had been offered to her. Mittelt was eating a pudding cup. Dohnaseek was asleep on his cot, ignoring everything.

"Have a nice nap?" Mittelt asked, swallowing the spoon of pudding she recently consumed.

"In a sense." Came the dark-haired woman's reply. She scowled at the sweet in the younger Fallen Angel's hands. "How can you eat that stuff?"

"It's a treat that's sweet." The blonde Fallen Angel replied dryly. "You should give it a try and not judge how others eat."

Raynare huffed. "It's vanilla. I'm not a big fan of vanilla." She puffed her cheeks like a pouting child.

"Keep that up and I might just take a picture for my scrapbook of cuteness." Came a familiar voice at the door.

The Fallen Angels (save for the sleeping Dohnaseek) followed the source, only to meet the bright gaze of Savior, who still had his usual carefree smile on his boyish face. "Lucifer-sama!"

"It's Savior." The Servant corrected dryly with a sweatdrop. He still couldn't forget what the two female Fallen Angels did to him. In fact, his mind had been mentally scarred for life, filled with images of generous curves and big breasts.

Kalawarner and Raynare sported heavy blushes, remembering the 'night' they had with the Heroic Spirit.

"How are we feeling today?" Savior asked, ignoring his PTSD for now.

Tossing the now empty pudding cup towards the small trash can by the corner, Mittelt turns her attention at Savior. "Better than before. Same could be said for the other three."

"Glad to hear it, little one." The First Fallen chuckled, ignoring the pouting look on the loli's face. "Because once you're all better, you're going to be doing chores."

"CHORES!?"

"Relaxing is only a luxury but you must earn it too," Savior stated with his smile still present. "So, you will be doing chores very soon. Master's orders. In his own words, 'Get those freeloading vultures to work as well or no more of Karna's pizza.' So, better prepare yourselves."

Mittelt paled as did Raynare and Kalawarner. The pizzas Launcher bakes was delicious and they will not lose that privilege. Dohnaseek, though, was still sleeping soundly.

"Well, see you later." Savior grinned, leaving the room entirely.

Dohnaseek chose that moment to awaken from his nap with a yawn, "Mmm, is it dinner time?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

 **The Next Day - Rooftop**

Ren sat before his teacher with a hard expression on his features.

Grayfia was impressed that the boy came back for more, and went over how he could properly channel magic. "When it comes to using spells, one must feel the very flow of energy racing through their bodies." A tinge of red energy circulated around her right hand. "However, your situation is different. Your magical energy is greater than anything I've ever felt in existence. I could scarcely say that if you wanted to, you could become Heaven's Leader or the Underworld's King. Maybe even Ruler of the World."

"Lucky for everyone that I'm not interested in that." The Sorcerer smirked.

"Yes, quite lucky indeed." The Devil maid sighed. "Back to the matter at hand. You would most assuredly be able to use magic. Your body just hasn't adapted to it yet."

"What?"

"Think of it like this: When a spider wants to molt its exoskeleton, it is an extremely painful process. Once done, it takes a long time for an arachnid to form a new shell. Your magic container is desperately trying to push its way out of you. That's why you can't properly use magic." Grayfia finished her explanation.

"I still don't get it."

The Devil sighed. "If you use a spell immaturely, your energy will tear your body apart." She stated bluntly.

Ren felt horrified at the image of him either popping into a bloody balloon or having his limbs twisted like chicken legs. A loud gulp escaped his throat.

"Which is why I will be teaching you how to hone the five elements of the world." Grayfia waved her hands, revealing fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. "Everyone is related to an element. I, myself, possess an affinity for fire and water, yet I've also trained in wielding wind, earth, and lightning. I want you to focus your magical energy at one central point in your body. Depending on what you feel, that will be your corresponding element. Understood?"

"Hai, sensei." Ren nodded.

"Good, you may begin." Came the maid's order. "Close your eyes and focus."

Following the first step, the Sorcerer closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He focused his energy at one point.

…

…

A swirl of power flowed through his body. It felt… empty. There was no burning sensation. No spark of destruction. Or even a cool shiver. It was just empty.

An emptiness that was neither calming, nor threatening. Shaped into being, yet formless to the naked eye. An infinite pool of potential that laid deep within the boy.

"What do you see?" Grayfia asked.

"I see… darkness…" He answered. "No, emptiness."

The silver-haired Devil raised a brow. "Emptiness?" She repeated. "An element such as that would have to be Void. A power of infinite possibility. This attribute could be the link to unlocking your magic's full potential."

Ren opened his eyes, standing up once again. "And what must I do?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know of any spells related to such an element. If you would like, I can return to the Gremory Manor and procure some reading material about the Void." Grayfia offered.

The boy looked at the Devil in surprise. "You would do that for me?"

"You are my student. It is my duty to see you grow." The maid answered.

Ren smiled at Grayfia, much to her surprise since he always seemed to be a grouch at times. "Thank you, sensei."

Her maternal instincts kicking in, Grayfia gave the boy a pat on the head, a thin smile worming its way to her own lips. "You're quite welcome, Ren-san."

"Mou, don't add '-san', it makes me feel old!" He whined.

For a second there, Ren thought he heard a soft giggle from the otherwise emotionless maid of the Gremory household…

Probably just his imagination.

* * *

 **Kuoh Mall**

Archer watched as the three children she had tasked herself to protect were running around, exploring the different shops and sights.

"Wow, this place is so big." Illya proclaimed with awe.

"Amazing…" Miyu added.

"Any good food in this joint?" Kuro wondered, adopting a sort of pout-like expression that was indescribably cute.

The Chaste Huntress always loved children. If she were ever granted a wish, it would be to take care of all the children in the world like how her goddess, Artemis, raised and loved her like a daughter. Children were innocent since birth. Pure, and filled with wonder.

A cooing sound reached her hidden ears. She turned her gaze over to a mother feeding her infant son a bottle of baby formula. The baby looked about a year old and didn't seem to be relying on his mother's breasts to feed.

Archer knew of the process to procreate. Especially the nine-month cycle that soon-to-be mothers go through. Cravings, swelling breasts, moody behavior, and occasional vomiting.

After that came the birthing process. Painful, yet all the more worth it to bring forth a new life into the world.

...She idly wondered what it would be like to bear a child of her own.

Archer could see them now… a pair of twins, a boy, and girl. Both of them possessing her different hair colors, pale skin, and crimson eyes that glimmered like rubies.

A soft smile graced its way to her face. She could almost feel the strong arms of their father, wrapping around her waist in a loving manner. Archer looked into the crimson eyes of her beloved Mas-

The Servant shook those thoughts from out of her head. A tinge of pink warmed its way to her cheeks. She couldn't be having… feelings for the young Master.

"I mean… it's foolish. I haven't even considered him much, especially after we've hardly ever spoken to one another." Archer said to herself. Granted, she never instigated any of those conversations. And her Master was being nothing but an honest soul, even if he did have his faults. Then again, he was actually quite brave to save someone he hardly even liked. To care for children that he never wanted to be involved.

The realization hit her faster than an arrow… and she's an Archer-class Servant for Throne's sake!

"My gods, I… I actually love him…" The Chaste Huntress whispered in silent shock.

She believed herself untouchable to the whims of love, but it would seem that after spending weeks with this young man. Her young Master. She had grown to love someone as close as she could remember. The only person she had ever gotten close to was Medea when they were both still alive. The mage was like a sister to her during their days with the Argonauts. Atalanta will never understand how her friend could possibly fall in love with that meathead Jason. There was nothing remotely heroic about him.

"Cute kids. Are they yours?" A voice spoke, rupturing the Servant from her thoughts.

"Eh?" Archer looked to her right and found a cloaked figure sitting next to her on the bench. "What did you say?"

"I asked if those three little girls were your children." The mysterious figure asked in a voice that was neither masculine or feminine.

"Oh," The cat-eared woman shook her head. "No, I'm merely watching over them."

"Ah, so you're a babysitter. That's a neat profession." The figure chuckled with mirth.

Well, being a babysitter wasn't far from the truth…

"I suppose so," Archer replied.

"But I digress, I'm sure your Master must be getting stronger day by day, am I right?"

That particular comment made her froze. She glanced at the figure in suspicion and caution. "Who… are you?" Her senses were warning her that this person was extremely dangerous. Beyond the boundaries of a mere Servant.

The figure chuckled again, but this time it was filled with malicious intent. "You could say that I'm your enemy."

Archer frowned. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little chat. Come with me." The figure was about to stand but Archer grabbed the cloaked person's shoulder.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't," A pair of glowing yellow eyes were directed at her through the hood. "I will make you watch as I kill those sweet little girls in the most excruciating way."

The Servant's eyes widen as they take a momentary glance at the unaware trio of young girls that she had sworn to protect. She couldn't let anything happen to them. They were too precious. Too innocent.

"Alright…" Archer said quietly.

"Good, we shall go to where no one can interrupt us." The cloaked figure snickered. "Not to worry, those children shall remain safe. I have a Servant watching over them. He's rather fond of children. _Very_ fond."

"You sick bastard!" The Chaste Huntress snarled.

"As long as I get what I want, I won't send my attack dog after them."

"And what _do_ you want?" She questioned, following the figure until they had left the mall and traversed the empty streets.

The figure chuckled, "What I want is the power that dwells within your Master."

"My Master's… power?" Archer arched a brow.

Yellow eyes glanced back at her, amusement written in those sinister orbs. "You mean you haven't noticed? Your Master is the Vessel for the Holy Grail…" A dark chuckle left the figure's unseen lips. "Or rather half of it."

"Enough of your riddles!" The Servant demanded. "What do you have to gain from this?!"

"What I have to gain?" The figure stopped, remaining silent for a few moments until they spoke again. "Why ultimate power, of course."

Archer noticed their surroundings. Not a person in sight, meaning that this unknown enemy must've set up a barrier to keep mundane citizens from spotting them. This could only mean one thing: A trap.

"I will gain the power necessary to rival even Alaya itself! Nay, even greater than the Great Red Dragon!" The figure cackled in a mad haze. "I will use this power to build an everlasting kingdom that foolish humans and beings greater than them are brought before my iron fist!"

"Those are the words of a filthy tyrant." The Chaste Huntress hissed.

The cloaked person chuckled. "That they are, but…" Glowing yellow eyes glanced back at the Servant. "You won't get to live to see it. A pity, a beauty such as you would look marvelous in my bed."

"You insufferable pig!" Archer snarled, summoning her battle gear and her bow as he notched an arrow, aiming it at the figure's head. "I'll see you dead before you can live to realize your goals!"

"On the contrary, it'll be you that dies this night, my dear." A wicked grin appears beneath the hood as a barrage of projectiles rained down upon Archer, who used her instincts to swiftly, yet barely, dodge the attack.

"Damn!" She cursed, using a brick wall as cover until a bullet tore its way through the stone near her head, missing her vitals, but scratching her cheek.

"And don't think you can call for help. This barrier was set up to keep your Master and fellow Servants from sensing your distress. No one is coming to help you." The figure's voice echoed throughout the air. "Now be a good girl… and die!"

Archer's danger senses warned her of impending doom from overhead, which she quickly avoided by rolling out of the way. Her assailant turned out to be an armored man with snow white hair, blood red eyes, a beard, and pale skin. He wielded a wicked spear that had orange-red gemstones within the pikes.

"Oh, I missed…" The man commented. "No matter. My Master desires your death and I shall grant it to them." The obvious Servant directed his spear to the young woman.

"Lancer…" Archer snarled.

"Ah, you've figured out my Class. It matters not because you will die right now." The white-haired Lancer smirked, lunging at the Chaste Huntress and threatening to skewer the woman.

Atalanta quickly dodged the spear then fired three arrows at the man. However, he quickly spun his weapon, deflecting the projectiles. She cursed and was about to attack again until gunfire forced her to avoid in midair.

Her next assailant was revealed to be EMIYA Alter, who had both of his gunblades directed right at her.

"Damn it…" Archer frowned. "Just my luck."

"Archer, Lancer," The cloaked figure watched from above a high tower. "Make her suffer."

"As you command, Master." The two Dark Servants replied as their eyes flashed yellow.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Ren sat at his dining table looking over the books that Grayfia had brought for him. Every book had a reference to the element of Void and how it related to the Gremory family's Power of Destruction.

"Ren-san," A familiar voice interrupted his studies as he looked back to see Illya, Miyu, and Kuro. "Did Archer-nee-san come back?" The little albino girl asked.

"Not to my knowledge, no." Ren shook his head. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Archer-san was taking us to the mall," Miyu explained. "She wanted to let us get a feel for the town."

"Then she just up and left us there!" Kuro added in irritation. "We've been looking for her for over an hour!"

The Sorcerer narrowed his eyes. "Something's not right…" He quickly called upon the Master-Servant link with the Chaste Huntress. _"Archer! Archer, where the hell are you?"_

Silence.

"Damn it!" Ren cursed. "She's not responding through the link."

"Master, is something wrong?" Saber entered the dining room dressed in her Servant gear.

"Archer's missing. We need to find where she could-" The young man froze when an unfamiliar presence entered his home. "Saber, your sword!"

The blonde girl quickly called forth her jagged red/black blade which the Master took then slashed at the presence that stood behind the three girls. A dark figure avoided the blow and hissed at Ren.

"You again…" The boy growled as he stared into the masked visage of the Dark Assassin that Launcher had slain. "I thought you were dead!"

"My Master saw fit to bring me back to life." The Heroic Spirit replied. "Unfortunately for you, one of your own will soon meet her end."

Rage filled the young magi's vision, releasing a bloodcurdling roar as he lunged at Dark Assassin with his Servant's blade, but the dark-skinned man had already vanished.

"If you want to find her then I suggest you go downtown. You'll at least find her remains…" A dark chuckle echoed throughout the household as Ren slammed a fist into the side of a wall.

With a snarl, Ren opened a mental link to all of his Servants. _"Everyone, we need to get downtown. Now!"_

* * *

 **Downtown Kuoh**

Atalanta pants heavily. A trickle of blood flowing down from a cut above her left eye, hampering her visibility. Her dress was torn in several places, revealing skin and a few gashes from a blade.

The entire downtown area looked like a war zone. Buildings were reduced to rubble, streets were lined with potholes, and fires had broken out in the patch of greenery that remained.

For all intents and purposes, a perfect setting for a Holy Grail War…

"Damn it. I have to end this now or I'll be killed." Archer cursed as she summons two arrows. If she had no other options, she'd have to use her Noble Phantasm.

"There you are, you skulking little mouse." The voice of Dark Lancer drew her attention, forcing the huntress to avoid being skewered by the man's spear.

Archer landed on her feet, gritting her teeth with a violent shudder. Her ears twitched as she dived out of the path of EMIYA Alter, who came in with an overhead slash with his gunblades.

"There is no escape." The Dark Archer remarked coldly.

"Who said I was?" Atalanta countered, having already finished the mental chant that would evoke her Noble Phantasm. She pulled the string of her bow back with both arrows notched and aimed at the sky. **"Phoebus Catastrophe!"** She evoked, releasing the arrows with all the strength of her Class. The arrowheads glowed with a bluish green light as they exploded past the clouds while leaving a glittering trail. Shortly after, there comes a faint light filling the sky and a sound similar to falling rain, but instead of it being a rain of water, it is a rain of arrows of light as if the enemy is immersed in a downpour.

The arrows fall upon both Dark Servants, forcing both the Lancer and the Archer to either evade or block the mana-based projectiles, but not without suffering a few scratches from the Noble Phantasm of the Chaste Huntress.

The Dark Servants glared at the area that Atalanta had once been only to silently curse when she had already fled after releasing her Noble Phantasm.

"Damn that insufferable witch." Dark Lancer spat.

"Calm yourself, Lancer." The Dark Master informed their Servants. "She is nothing but bait for the bigger prize."

Atalanta hides behind a patch of rubble, panting heavily after exerting the use of her Noble Phantasm. If this continued then there would be no doubt that she'd be left at the mercy of those vile bastards.

Using that technique took practically all of her remaining prana reserves. If she didn't escape sooner, she'd be dead. Hopefully, her Master and her comrades sensed her distress and would search for her.

For now, she had to flee before the enemy could find-

"There you are, my pretty huntress." Came the voice of the cloaked Master that sought her death.

"Damn!" Archer cursed, rolling out of the way as she brought her bow up to attack.

"Ah, ah, let's not have that." The Dark Master stated as they threw a scarlet gem at Atalanta, who gasped in surprise when it glowed with untapped mana. "They say that art…" An unseen smirk appeared behind the hood. "Is an explosion!"

The gem explodes in a burst of fire-charged prana, covering Archer in the flames. Even with her Magic Resistance, that explosion scorched her good. A noticeable burn mark could be seen on her left cheek. Her clothes were singed from the flames, reducing them to near tatters.

"I suppose I've played this little game long enough." The Dark Master comments with an unseen smirk. "How would you like to die, little Huntress? Skewered like a pig? Riddled with holes? Or maybe violated to death?"

She didn't rise to his threats. All he received from the Huntress was a sneer and a defiant gaze.

"I can't stand those eyes of yours." The cloaked figure frowned. "Servants like you need to learn their place…" The Dark Master raised their foot then brought it down on Atalanta's left knee, snapping it in half and forcing a cry of agonizing pain to erupt from her throat. "You are nothing but slaves to the will of your Masters. In life, you might've been legendary heroes, but now you are nothing more than familiars designed to serve those like me."

"You're nothing but a pig!" Archer spat venomously. Unshed tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, but she forced them back with sheer willpower. However, the pain from her broken leg made it all the more unbearable. She could even see bone piercing through the flesh. Now there was no way she could escape.

"Then maybe I should find those little girls you're so fond of. I'll have my Assassin bring them here and I'll make you watch as I torture them in the most inhumane procedure known to mankind." The Dark Master threatened with a cold grin.

"You sick bastard!" She growled. Eyes wild and hands aching to grasp the Master's throat to snap their vile neck. "I'll kill you if you touch them! I'll gouge out your eyes and make you eat them! I'll skin you alive then tear out your innards one by one!"

"For shame. Such a filthy mouth from a young woman your age." The cloaked Master snarked with an amused chuckle. A two-handed black scythe appeared in their hands. "Perhaps I should cut out your tongue before I kill you."

Atalanta debated on using the pelt of the boar she slew to give her a chance to fight, but if she did that, she'd undoubtedly lose herself to its corruptive aura.

"Oh! I've got a better idea. How about I just cut out one of your eyeballs?" The Dark Master said nonchalantly as if they weren't about to commit murder. "I'd like to see if an Archer-class Servant can still be of use after they've lost their hawk-like sight."

The young lioness felt her instincts scream at her to run. There was no way that she could survive if this creature got its hands on her. She had to flee. Get back to her Master and her fellow Servants.

A tight grip grasped the cat tail on her rear eliciting a cry from the Huntress, who tried to crawl away as the monster pulled her back. The gleam of the black scythe only sent a cold shiver of fear down her spine as Death's icy grip drew ever closer.

"Time to die." The Dark Master raised their scythe overhead, preparing to deliver the finishing blow upon the weakened Archer.

"Back off, gruesome!" A familiar voice called out, filling Atalanta with a small array of hope. A crimson spear deflected the scythe then a blue/silver boot struck the Dark Master across their face, sending them crashing against the brick wall of a shop.

"Master!?" Archer exclaimed in both surprise and shock with a hint of joy in her tone.

There stood her Master Ren, clad in an ultramarine bodysuit that hugged his body tightly (something she secretly appreciated) with silver markings present on the fabric, plate shoulder pads, steel boots, black fingerless gloves, and silver raindrop earrings. His eyes still remained crimson, but they appeared to be more feral than usual. His hair had also taken a dark blue pigment. In his hands, he wielded a barbed crimson spear that radiated with unrepentant bloodlust.

"So the leader of the Grail Faction emerges from his hole at last." The Dark Master smirked, wiping a trail of saliva from their hidden mouth. They took in Ren's form. "The Hound of Ulster, huh? Interesting choice."

Ren directed his spear at his foe. "So you're the one commanding the Dark Servants. I should be flattered that there's another Master here, but you won't be alive in the next few seconds."

"Oh, a threat," The cloaked Master chuckled. "How amusing." A pair of glowing yellow eyes flared beneath the hood then shouted in Latin, " _Fulminis!_ " With a wave of their hand, a bolt of lightning was blasted at the transformed boy.

" _Sgiath!"_ Ren called out in Gaelic as a barrier stopped the lightning bolt from striking him. "So glad that worked." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't relax yet, boy!" The Dark Master exclaimed just as Ren brought up his spear to stop the blade of a familiar sword bastardized in malevolent black and red. "You haven't faced an opponent quite like me before."

The bearer of Heaven's Feel glared at his hated foe. "So I was right. You're the one who gave that priest the Berserker Class Card!"

"Guilty as charged." The cloaked figure snickered as the two Masters slid their weapons away from each other in a shower of sparks.

Ren narrowed his eyes and charged at the enemy Master. His spear already moving towards skewering their heart. However, the cloaked warrior possessed the same instincts and reflexes of a Saber. All he managed to do was tear a piece of their cloak, revealing a bit of blackened metal behind the cloth.

"Why are you doing this? What do you hope to gain?" Ren demanded, parrying a sword swing from taking his head off.

"Me? Why else would I seek to kill you and your Faction of Servants…" The Dark Master remarked, backpedaling to avoid the crimson shaft about to hit their stomach. "For ultimate power, of course."

"Do you realize how fucking cliche that is?" The transformed teen said dryly.

Yellow eyes rolled beneath the hood. "Tell me about it. You'd think being a villain would be easy, but it's not. Incompetent lackies and fools tend to ruin one's plans for world domination."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm ending that dream." Ren declared, lunging to pierce his foe's heart.

The cloaked figure backflips, narrowly avoiding the red lance and landing on their two feet.

"You can't beat me, boy. I have far more experience wielding the power of the Class Cards and the Heroic Spirits." The Dark Master taunted.

The Sorcerer scowled in annoyance. "We'll see about that!"

"Not quite." The sword the cloaked warrior wielded began to pulse with dark energy. "You see I've had a lifetime of practice."

Before the red-eyed teen could inquire what his opponent meant, the Dark Master swung their sword, releasing a wave of malicious dark red energy that forced him to brace with Gae Bolg, but the blast sent him crashing into a wall, which threw dust all over.

"Master!" Atalante cried out in shock.

"See what I mean, boy? My power is greater than yours." The Dark Master remarked. "Nothing you do can ever hope to match me-"

" **Gae Bolg!"** Ren's voice interjected as a streak of crimson light shot out of the dust cloud and towards the monologuing villain. The spear tearing through the air with violent power. And with no chance of escape, the cursed weapon tore its way through the Dark Master's chest and out the back.

A spurt of dark red liquid erupted from the wound as Ren's foe fell to the ground.

"That's the downfall of all villains." The Sorcerer remarked as Gae Bolg returned to his hand. "They talk too much." With a twirl of the shaft, he dismissed the spear and made his way to confirm his kill.

Ren heard nothing as he approached. His senses warned him to be cautious, but he knew that nothing could survive Gae Bolg's attack. Especially if said attack managed to skewer one's heart by breaking through reality itself.

"Archer, can you still stand?" He asked while keeping his gaze upon the fallen Master.

"No, Master. That pig broke the joint in my knee. I can't walk until I am healed." Atalante answered briskly.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back to the others so that Sakuya can-"

A chilling laugh stopped the young Master from finishing his sentence. He summoned Gae Bolg once more, preparing for another fight while his inner thoughts radiated with shock and disbelief.

' _How?! How can the Master still be alive? I know Gae Bolg pierced the heart! There's no way that they could've-'_ He stopped his inner monologue when a dreaded answer came forth. "It can't be…"

"That's right, boy." The Dark Master spoke softly, despite the blood pouring from the hole in the chest. "I'm not really here at all."

"How can that be?! Your body is right here!" Ren demanded.

"True, a body is laying on the ground before you…" The cloaked figure remarked as the hood peeled away to reveal the masked visage of one of the Hassan. "But I never said it was my _true_ body."

"You cheating son of a bitch." Ren cursed with gritted teeth.

"Call it what you want," The double remarked as dark purple particles began to rise off the dying physical body. "But by the time you realize my true plan… you'll be too late."

"What does that mean? Tell me what that means!" The young man grabbed the dying spirit's cloak.

"You'll see… my message… is already being sent…" A dark chuckle escaped the Assassin's lips until it fully disappeared in a burst of prana particles.

Ren released the remains of the tattered cloak then quickly marched over to Archer. "Let's get you out of here."

"What do you think he meant, Master?" Atalante asked as Ren began to use a bit of healing magecraft to help with the huntress's injuries.

"I don't know but what the message entails concerns me," He grimaced.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club (Before Ren's intervention)**

Meanwhile, Rias sat on one of the two couches while sipping a cup of tea Akeno had made for her. "Hm, maybe I should take a shower."

"Haven't you done that twice today?" Kiba inquired in his usual gentlemanly tone.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it, Yuuto-kun." The redhead replied with a good-natured smile.

"Ara~? Any chance I might join?" The Queen of the Gremory Peerage asked.

"I don't see why not." Rias shrugged.

Koneko munched on another sweet, not really paying much attention.

Issei, who had been listening, idly wished that his Buchou would ask him to join her as well! Just so that he could get a feel of her breasts again!

Asia kept sending her not-so-secret crush shy glances every once in a while as she nibbled on a cookie that Kiba brought to celebrate their victory over the mad priest and his sick Excalibur experiment.

"Buchou, shouldn't we invite Ren-senpai? He did help us after all." Issei offered, seeing as how the Sorcerer saved not only his life but the lives of his friends as well.

Rias shook her head. "I tried calling him, but he only said that he'd be busy so there's no chance of him coming I'm afraid."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him…" A sinister chuckle rang throughout the interior of the clubroom, surprising the Gremory Peerage. "He's a little… distracted at the moment."

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Rias demanded.

"Oh, I will. Be patient, little heiress," The voice remarked. "You and I will be spending quite a lot of time together."

"Threatening buchou will not be tolerated while I'm around." Kiba declared, manifesting Sword of Betrayer to his hand as he narrowed his eyes to find their unseen stalker.

"Is that so…?" A pair of yellow eyes glimmered behind the Knight just as the lights went out.

The sound of a heavy object impacting against flesh echoed in the room followed by the thud of a body. The lights return only to reveal Yuuto Kiba on the floor, unconscious.

"Yuuto!" Issei exclaimed.

"That's one. Who will be next?" The lights flickered again. This time a feminine cry rang out when the lights returned.

Slouched against a wall is an unconscious Asia, who had a dark purple bruise on her left cheek. Issei felt his blood boil, his eyes filled with rage.

"You bastard!" The Pawn roared, summoning the gauntlet of his Boosted Gear as a berserker-like rage consumed his mind. Red armor with emerald gemstones materialized over his body as a pair of green eyes flared with anger. He punched at every shadow he could find, but all he succeeded in doing was making a fool of himself.

"How appropriate for the Crimson Dragon Emperor to lose his mind when his precious comrades are injured." The sinister voice spoke, keeping their presence hidden. "But you'll find that even the power of a dragon is useless against me."

Before Issei knew it, a glowing golden sword had bitten deep into the torso of his Scale Mail, cutting through flesh and bone as the Pawn fell to the ground. Blood pooled from his wound, but he remained alive. At least, barely.

"Issei!" Rias was now extremely worried as Akeno stood by her, her guard raised. and lightning crackling around her fingers.

Koneko tried to put up a worthwhile defense to face off against her comrade's assailant, but a magic circle surrounded her then delivered a devastating shock that overloaded the Rook's nervous system until she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Rias, whoever this guy is, they're after you." The masochist Queen whispered to her best friend. "Get out of here while you still can."

"But-!"

Akeno unleashed a lightning bolt into the darkness. A brief glow of light managed to reveal the cloak of a shadowy figure. "GO!"

A black blur collided with Akeno, driving her head-first into the wall and into the realm of Morpheus.

"Akeno!?" Rias cried out in horror before a sinister claw lined with talons gently gripped her chin, forcing her to look into a pair of glowing yellow eyes with the face hidden beneath a hood.

"Do not worry," The voice that had been haunting them for a while spoke with a velvet-laced tone. "They still live. However, their continued survival depends on your cooperation, my dear Gremory."

"What is it you want, monster?!"

"What do I want?" The owner of those malevolent eyes flared. "You, of course. You see, I have need of your assistance."

The Dark Master leaned in close enough for Rias to feel their hot breath against her ear. She recoiled in genuine terror. Something about this… creature sent a cold shiver of dread down her spine.

"And your answer will depend if I leave here with you in tow, peacefully. Or if I have to use more _convincing_ means of persuading you over." Their gaze lingered over to Rias's unconscious Peerage.

Fear and horror took over the Devil heiress's expression. "No! Please leave them alone!"

"Will you come along quietly?" The Dark Master asked. "Or do I have to torture your friends one by one until you do?"

A look of pain and sadness crossed the girl's face. She gave her Peerage another gaze, but this one being resignation and distraught. "I'm sorry…" Rias whispered then glared at the Dark Master. "Fine. I'll go with you. As long as you don't hurt them."

"Not to worry. They aren't even my targets." The cloaked figure remarked. "Your fiance is."

"What?!" The Gremory heiress looked at the Dark Master in surprise. "Just what do you want with Ren?! What has he ever done to you?"

"You could say that we… share the same destiny," The Dark Master reached up to their hood and removed it.

Rias gasped in horror. "W-what the-?! But how can you-"

"Sleep." The Dark Master's eyes gleamed a soft violet that overrode the heiress's own blue-green eye color. In the next second, the redhead fell into a deep slumber until the cloaked Master caught her in their talons. "Still as beautiful as the day we met."

With a wave of their hand, the Dark Master and their prisoner disappeared in a fog of shadow, leaving the rest of the Gremory Peerage writhing in pain.

* * *

 **(Present)**

"Hyoudou! Oi, Hyoudou!"

Issei's eyes weakly opened until he found himself staring at a blurry figure. However, he could never forget that voice. "Ren-senpai?"

The Sorcerer frowned. "Who did this to you?" He questioned.

"I don't… I don't know… the guy was too fast…" The Pawn answered. "He… took Buchou…"

Ren narrowed his eyes. "Did he say anything? About where they were going?"

"Praetor," Nero's voice reached his ears. When he turned to address his Saber, she was holding out a parchment of paper in her dainty hand. "I found this message on the desk. It was addressed to you."

The Master took it and gave it a once-over. The language was in Latin, but he understood it perfectly thanks to the power of the Third True Magic granting him a multitude of information, including language.

"I have the Devil heiress," He read aloud. "If you ever want to see her alive again, you will come to Kuoh Stadium at midnight. Failure to comply will result in Rias Gremory's termination. You're free to bring your Servants and the girl's Peerage. Do not be late."

Silence permeated the room.

"What do we do now, Master?" Savior asked the Sorcerer.

"Now?" He crumpled the paper in his hand. Ren turned to face his Servants and the Gremory Peerage. "Now we go get her back… and tear this fucker's clean off."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter and** _ **damn**_ **am I glad! Mostly because I haven't uploaded this story in months and I apologize for that, everyone.**

 **Anyways, this** _ **is**_ **a cliffhanger. Next chapter marks the reveal of the mysterious Dark Master. Also, Ren will be utilizing a new Heroic Spirit's power with the Class Cards.**

 **I'll give you a hint: He comes from Sengoku Basara.**

 **Review and comment. To those who use Guest Reviews, don't bother trying to get me to respond because I can't talk to you.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	13. AN: News

**Hey, everyone...**

 **I... just received word that my great-grandmother passed away today. The news hit my parents hard. My father had to inform the rest of the family about it and...**

 **Well, it hasn't hit me yet, but I'm upset.**

 **I'm sure some of you reading this have lost family or friends and I know some of you are probably gonna give me words of encouragement.**

 **I don't know when the funeral is or if the whole family will be there, but I know that if it does happen that I won't be able to write or upload chapters for my stories for a while.**

 **So... until it happens, I'm just gonna keep on with life because... that's all I can do.**

 **Peace out, everyone...**


End file.
